


Love on the brain

by uswntpoet



Series: Love on the brain [1]
Category: Alex morgan - Fandom, Kellex - Fandom, Kelley O'Hara - Fandom, USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 83,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswntpoet/pseuds/uswntpoet
Summary: Even though there always was a spark or something standing between Kelley and Alex since their youth in the US National Team, they only realized what they were feeling during the World Cup in 2015. From that moment on sparks were flying like Kelley had never experienced it before and she kept on asking herself if it all just was a dream. 3 years later they have been together ever since the night of winning the World Cup and are now spending their off-season in their shared apartment in New York.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, now "Love on the brain" also is available on Ao3. Sorry if there are any mistakes :) Enjoy and let me know what you think!

“Babe, I’m leaving for the gym!” Kelley shouts up the stairs of their shared apartment, where they spend the holidays together in off-season. Just as Kelley moves to grab her key she hears Alex rushing down the stairs.

“Wait, don’t you dare leave without kissing me goodbye!” Alex pouts approaching her and tugging at Kelley’s jacket to pull her closer. They smile into the kiss, which is loving and gentle.

“How could I?” Kelley says with a smile on her face and her eyes closed taking in the moment and moving in for another kiss, deepening it. After a few seconds Alex pulls away.

“If we keep doing this, I’m not gonna let you leave.”

“Maybe that was your intention.” Kelley smirks, going in for another kiss, but she is pushed away gently, by Alex’s hand on her chest.

“Kel, no.” Alex laughs at a now pouting Kelley.

“Catch you later for dinner?” Alex asks as she pulls Kelley in one more time for a quick peck.

“Italian?” Kelley asks, smiling again.

“You know me so well. Bye baby!” Alex states as she playfully pushes Kelley away from her.

“Later!” Kelley says as she turns around leaving the apartment. Walking to the elevator, she has a huge smile on her face, while shaking her head.

After her usual workout for the off-season, Kelley leaves the gym to grab dinner at her and Alex’s favorite Italian restaurant, which they went to on their first date. Well, actually Alex doesn’t like the restaurant that much anymore since they hired a waitress, who is constantly hitting on Kelley. However, Alex also knows it’s the best Italian restaurant in town, so she has to make some sacrifices. As usually, the waitress immediately hits on Kelley, as soon as she sees her waiting for her take home food. The thing is, while Alex knew exactly what the waitress was doing the moment she first saw Kelley, Kelley at first didn’t notice at all and insisted that she was just a nice person. But after a few more visits at the restaurant, Kelley finally caught on to the waitress’s intentions and since then gets a kick out of provoking Alex. For Alex it doesn’t even help that Kelley actually doesn’t really answer the waitress and has no interest in her at all, since she only got eyes for Alex.

So it is clear that when Kelley enters their apartment again Alex first question is: “Was the annoying waitress there again?”

“Uhh yes, she was and we had sex in the restaurant’s kitchen.” Kelley says nonchalantly while putting down the containers of pasta onto the kitchen counter to serve the pasta on nicer plates.

Alex rolls her eyes in annoyance and walks over to pinch Kelley’s arm.

“Ow! Help! I got shot!” Kelley shouts pretending she got hit by a bullet and throwing head back in laughter.

“It’s going to hurt even more, when I’m going to ban you to the couch for a month!” Alex says annoyed by Kelley’s antics. 

“Stop being jealous baby, we only did it once” Kelley says grinning at Alex.

At that point Alex has had enough, as she leaps to slap Kelley. However, Kelley takes off hiding behind the other side of the counter, anticipating Alex’s attack, still laughing.

Now they stand at each end of the square counter, waiting for the other to make the next move. Kelley playfully raises her eyebrows at Alex, wearing a big smirk on her face. Alex makes the first move and fakes to run to the left, but turns right, while Kelley runs away quickly, heading to hide behind the couch in the living room. However, before she can get behind it Alex catches her and they both fall onto the couch. Alex lands on top of Kelley, while they are both laughing now. As the laughing quiets down, Kelley moves to tuck a strand of hair behind Alex’s ear, looking at her lovingly. They stare deep into each other’s eyes, while Alex’s hands rest on the couch holding herself up on either side of Kelley’s head and Kelley’s hands move to the small of her back to pull her even closer.

“You drive me crazy, you know that?” Alex says breathlessly.

“Just kiss me already.” Kelley says leaning up just a bit to connect their lips. They both immediately open their mouths and their tongues start fighting for dominance, which Kelley ultimately wins. Pulling away, Alex teasingly brushes her lips against Kelley’s without actually kissing her. As Kelley goes in for more, Alex moves her hand to the center of Kelley’s chest to push her down and sits up so she is straddling her. Kelley looks at her with adoration in her eyes, still you can see just a slight bit of her mischievous grin. They are both breathing heavily and Alex is biting her lip, looking down at her.

“Come on, dinner is getting cold.” Alex says as she stands up, leaving Kelley lying on her back.

“Hey! Al, come on, don’t leave me like that! Just one more kiss!” she calls after her, but Alex doesn’t turn around.

“God you’re killing me.” Kelley groans as she lies still for another 3 seconds staring at the ceiling. Eventually, she hesitantly follows Alex into the kitchen again, where Alex picks up the plates and sits down at the kitchen table, while Kelley grabs two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine that suits the pasta. When they start eating. Alex can’t resist to ask Kelley about the waitress one more time.

“Was she really hitting on you again?” she asks nonchalantly, looking at the pasta on her plate.

“Babe, you don’t need to be jealous. All I want is you. You know that.” Kelley insists reaching for Alex’s hand and giving it a tight squeeze.

“Jealous? What? Me? Pfft, I’m not jealous!!” Alex says defensively.

Kelley looks at her with a disbelieving look, dropping her fork to gain Alex’s attention.

“You totally are.”

“Am not!”

“Are too.”

“AM NOT!”

Kelley has a deadpan expression on her face.

“Okay, maaaaaybe I am a little tiny bit. But it’s actually not fair! You can’t go there looking all sexy after you’ve been to the gym!” Alex exclaims.

“Al, are you really banning me from going there after I’ve been to the gym?” Kelley says amused.

“Do I look like I’m joking?”

They both look at each other seriously for a moment, until they can’t restrain from laughing. They then proceed eating their dinner and talking about their plans for the next few days. They have been together for over 3 years now. Even though there always was a spark or something standing between them since their youth in the US National Team, they only realized what they were feeling during the World Cup in 2015. They were rooming together for the whole tournament and the final step it took was the After Party. Alex had been touchy all night and when they were dancing Kelley really had to concentrate, so that she wouldn’t grab Alex and make out with her right on the dancefloor. On their way back to their shared hotel room a slightly drunk Alex dared to kiss an also slightly drunk Kelley just outside their hotel room door. To the both of them it felt like fireworks exploding or the moment of hoisting up the World Cup all over again. From that moment on sparks were flying like Kelley had never experienced it before and she kept on asking herself if it all just was a dream.

“I told him I would beat him. So please, you have to help me. We really have to go train togeth… Stop smiling at me, I can’t concentrate when you look at me like that.” Alex states looking up from her plate to see Kelley wearing a huge smile.

“Sorry I just find it so funny that your competition with Dave is getting to a point where you want to slide in some extra training sessions with me.” Kelley chuckles.

“The stakes are high, Kel.” Alex counters with conviction.

“You’re cute.”

“You’re cuter.” Alex responds, leaning over the table to give Kelley a quick peck.

“Ah I just remembered, Allie texted me. Is it okay if she’s taking an earlier flight tomorrow?” Alex asks, while standing up and carrying their empty plates to the dish washer.

“Yeah of course, maybe we could do some Christmas shopping together.”

“Sounds good! Could you pick her up from the airport in the morning then? I think she must be landing at 9:00.”

“Will do.”

“Okay I’ll send you the details before I leave for training. Thanks babe, you’re the best.”

“Anything for you.” Kelley whispers, hugging her from behind.

Alex closes her eyes and intertwines her hands with Kelley’s, which rest on her belly. She takes in the moment as they sway from left to right. Kelley moves to brush her lips against Alex’s ear and kisses it.

“That tickles.” Alex giggles, twisting her head back to kiss her on the cheek.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Alex asks, as they part.

“Are you asking me to Netflix & Chill?” Kelley counters mischievously, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Are you ever not thinking about that?” Alex says, playfully rolling her eyes.

“Barely, when I’m around you. Either way, I have to shower first.” Kelley answers, slapping Alex’s butt as she walks past her, heading for the bathroom upstairs. Just before she reaches the stairs Alex jumps on her back. So Kelley gives her a piggyback ride upstairs to drop her off in their bedroom, where Alex changes into comfy clothes. While Kelley still showers, Alex makes her way to the living room to make herself comfortable. When Kelley comes down the stairs, Alex is once again struck by the permanently reoccurring thought, how attracted she is to her girlfriend. Kelley just feels the same seeing Alex cuddled up in a blanket.

“Ughh, why do you always look so hot?! Like it’s not okay anymore!” Alex groans out jokingly.

“Are you hitting on me?” Kelley asks pretending to be shocked, to which Alex responds with one of Kelley’s favorite laughs.

“Come here.” Alex says holding up the blanket she is laying under to let Kelley sneak under it too.

Kelley cuddles up beside Alex, taking her in her arms. Out of habit Alex rests her head on Kelley’s chest and puts one of her legs between her girlfriends. When they lay together like this they both know everything is alright. However, since they are very competitive there have also been days, where Kelley got banned to the armchair, because she beat Alex in a very serious match of FIFA. As a matter of fact, all their friends know that they should never let the both of them team up on their monthly game night, because there is no chance anybody will beat them at a game of ‘Heads up!’ or ‘Pictionary’, if they are in a team.

“Babe, are you wearing my shirt? I’ve been searching that for months.” Kelley asks looking at Alex’s outfit before wrapping the blanket around the both of them.

“Well, now it’s mine. But maybe you’re lucky and get to wear it once a month, so it smells like you again.”

“The perks of a long distance relationship.” Kelley chuckles, but there is a hint of sadness in her words.

Alex looks up quickly and barely catches the sad look in her eyes. Alex reaches for the side of Kelley’s face and soothingly strokes her cheek.

“Hey. I’m here now.” Alex whispers comfortingly. Still, Kelley stoical stares at the still black screen of the TV.

“Kel? Hey. Babe.”

Just then Kelley detaches her gaze from the turned off TV. “Hmm?” Kelley says absent-mindedly.

“You never told me that this is so hard on you. I mean I know it’s not easy, but you always said it was fine for you.” Alex says worried.

“No no, everything is fine.” Kelley says quickly, avoiding Alex’s glance.

“This is clearly bothering you.” Alex reasons, but there is no reaction from Kelley.

“Kelley, look at me. It’s not fine.” Alex says firmly, which forces Kelley to look at her immediately.

“Well, for the most of the past years we were apart. I really thought it was okay for me, but when we are here… together… in our shared apartment, on those breaks, I realize how fucking stupid it is that we are living apart, even though we miss each other that much. I mean, I know I’m always the one to tell you that it is okay and it really was, but I’m starting to realize that it actually never was as much as I thought and I only wanted to be strong for you.” Kelley reflects. 

Alex listens attentively, still stroking Kelley’s cheek. She always dreaded this conversation. It already was hard enough to be so far away from their families. Alex moved to Orlando just before Lyon and barely sees her family in California, while Kelley got signed to Utah in 2018. Still, the biggest burden is to be so far away from each other and Alex truly always wanted this long distance to end as well. All those nights she craved for Kelley to be with her, all those tears she shed, and all those goodbyes. The only things keeping them close were a phone screen, a soccer game every now and then and the National Team, which was great considering the horror scenario when Alex played for Olympic Lyon. However, Kelley had been injured for almost all of 2018 and so there even wasn’t the National Team anymore. Either way, now it just wasn’t enough for neither of them. The problem is, her career always was the most important thing in Alex’s life. She knew it was her destiny to become the best and her will was the only thing standing in their way. They both had their jobs and they also knew it wasn’t easy to get traded to the exact team you wanted to get traded to.

“So maybe it would be best, if I moved to Utah. I could talk to your coach and even if it doesn’t work out, I’ll find something else for the time in between.” Alex says pretending to be confident about everything she utters, but they both knew that this was far from the truth. 

“Alex…” Kelley runs her hands through her hair a few times frustrated. A nervous habit. Alex knows Kelley long enough to interpret every little detail. Kelley was nervous, and it shocked Alex how they could have let this discussion slip by the last few weeks.

“I know you love your team. You love Orlando! This is absolute bullshit.” Kelley intervenes.

“Well, I love you a whole lot more than all of those things.” Alex answers trying to stay calm.

“But we said we wouldn’t let our relationship get in between our careers, Al. What do you think? I’m not letting you give up your dreams for me! I swore that to myself! ” Kelley exclaims devastated.

“At the beginning of this relationship, we said it wouldn’t change anything. Alex, you said so yourself.” Kelley tries, her voice wavering.

“Kel… I want this. I don’t need Orlando, I’ll find something else. All I need is y…” Alex starts quietly, as tears start to form in her eyes, but Kelley interrupts her.

“No!” she says as she stands up, shaking her head. Her eyes are closed and her head hangs down. She guards herself from the sight of Alex’s tear-filled eyes. She knows the tears are already rolling down her lovers face and it’s all because of her. Her hands are shaking as she moves them up to her hair, where she grasps it tightly. A sight, which breaks Alex’s heart. The room is silent for a moment. Kelley takes a deep breath and lets go of her hair, to run her still shaking hands across her face.

“I love you Alex. I love you more than anything in the world, which is why I need you to be happy. I can’t let you do this.” Kelley says as she walks towards the door.

“Please…” Alex cries.

The moment the door closes behind Kelley Alex breaks down, as does Kelley, while walking towards the elevator. If one could see the both of them, the only fitting word would be heart-wrenching.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A crying Alex knows the problem won’t be solved by sitting alone in their now empty apartment, worried sick, while Kelley knows that it won’t help to walk through empty streets all alone, buying herself a beer. Additionally, it also doesn’t help at all, that she forgot her jacket and now is roaming the streets of New York in December, wearing only sweatpants and a hoddie. So after a good hour of self-torture Kelley is sitting on a park bench. As she’s looking up at the stars, which are crystal clear in this crisp winter air, it hits her what she has just done and in this exact moment her phone starts to ring.

“I hate myself.” Kelley answers the phone.

“You have every reason to do so.” Allie says coldly.

“I’m such a fucking idiot!”

“I couldn’t have said it any better. So what are you waiting for?!” Allie says firmly.

“Thanks Allie, I have to go!” Kelley says as she hangs up and sprints towards their apartment in full speed. As she enters the living room she is met with the sight she wanted to avoid all her life. There lies Alex, curled up in a ball, with silent tears running down her face. Kelley approaches Alex, carefully sitting down a few inches apart from her.

“Is it okay if I hold you?” Kelley asks softly.

To which Alex replies with a relieved “Please.”

So Kelley spoons Alex from behind and holds her as tight as she can.

“I’m so sorry.” Kelley sadly whispers into Alex’s ear.

Alex turns around in Kelley’s arms, coming face to face with her. Kelley’s heart breaks a little bit more as she looks into Alex’s eyes. In fact, it hurts her so much that she flinches in shame.

“I’m an idiot.” she states watching Alex’s facial expression closely.

“Yes, you are.” Alex whispers back. “I’m really angry at you.” she continues.

“I know, Alex, I’m really sorry, I-I ju-” Kelley starts, but Alex interrupts her.

“First of all how could you leave without a jacket?” Alex says angrily.

“H-huh?” Kelley stutters surprised.

“Are you trying to freeze to death?”

“Eh, I-” Kelley tries, but Alex interrupts her yet again.

“I swear you’re so dumb sometimes.”

“Babe.”

“I can’t believe you went to Stanford.” Alex rants on.

“AL!” Kelley says loudly. This finally shuts Alex up.

“I’m really sorry and I shouldn’t have left you. I should have stayed, so we could talk. That wasn’t mature of me.”

“My suggestion wasn’t either.” Alex admits.

“Maybe, but I hurt you, while you only tried to come up with a solution and that’s not okay.” Kelley says honestly.

“Can you forgive me?”

“How couldn’t I, Kelley?” Alex says lovingly, which makes Kelley let out a deep breath in relief.

“Okay, now let me fix this.” she says as she starts to wipe Alex’s tears away with her hands. She then proceeds to kiss the spots that were touched by Alex’s tears, starting under her eyes, moving on to her cheeks, her nose, her chin and finally her lips. As she starts to pull away, Alex doesn’t let her go and pulls her in for another kiss, tangling her hand in Kelley’s hair to softly stroke the spots, where Kelley pulled at them. It’s their way of saying sorry one more time. As they finally part, their lips are lingering only an inch apart from each other. They are looking deep into each other’s eyes, their breath fusing into one.

“Let’s talk about it tomorrow.” Alex says pressing her forehead against Kelley’s.

“Okay.” Kelley responds softly.

“I love you.” Kelley says.

“I love you, too.”

“Doesn’t change that you’re an idiot. Let’s get you warmed up.” Alex says as she stands up, to which Kelley rolls her eyes.

“O’Hara, don’t you dare roll your eyes at me! Come on.” Alex comments sharply, extending her hand to pull Kelley up from the couch.

“Yes mom!” Kelley answers like an annoyed teenager, letting Alex pull her up, who then walks towards the stairs immediately.

“I’m not your mom. However, if you come upstairs you could show me again why they call you frat daddy.” Alex says suggestively, disappearing upstairs.

Kelley throws her head back desperately.

“God this woman will be my death.” she whispers to herself as she follows her upstairs as quickly as she can.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer. Don’t worry, I still got a lot coming. Let me know what you think and enjoy :)

Like Alex promised Kelley got warmed up again. Indeed, for the rest of the night it got rather hot than warm, so hot that Kelley doesn’t even remember ever feeling cold in her entire life. After a, what both would call, pretty perfect and long night, waking up early is the least thing Kelley wants to do.

“Good morning beautiful, time to get up.” Alex breathes, kissing her way up Kelley’s neck, where she left some tiny marks the night before.

“Ugh, no. Please, just 5 more minutes.” Kelley mumbles, her eyes still closed. Alex continues kissing Kelley’s throat, to wake her up. Just when she thinks Kelley has fallen asleep again, Alex bites down on her neck. This startles Kelley, but instead of getting up, Kelley grabs Alex by the neck and rolls her over, getting on top of her. Alex, who squeals in surprise, knows she is now trapped beneath Kelley and can’t go anywhere. Even though Kelley is a little bit smaller than Alex, she is really strong.

“You are a very naughty girl.” the now very awake Kelley says, pinning Alex’s arms down to the bed, looking directly in her eyes.

Alex swallows hard. Without breaking eye contact and without letting go of Alex’s hands, Kelley moves down her still bare body. She leaves light kisses from her throat, down to her stomach. Alex finds it harder and harder to breath with every kiss and just when Kelley is about to move to the point, she wants her to reach, the phone rings. Both Alex and Kelley groan out in frustration. Alex reaches for her phone, while Kelley lays face down on Alex stomach, sulking over the lost moment.

“Yes?” Alex answers breathlessly, reaching down to stroke Kelley’s hair.

“Am I interrupting something?” Allie asks suspiciously.

“No!” Alex says firmly, while Kelley yells a loud “YES!”, which gains her a light pull of hair.

“Oh, I see. So it seems you two made up again.” Allie says knowingly.

“Yeah, we did.” Alex answers, while Kelley now kisses her belly lovingly.

“Thank god. Al, I’m really sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to let you know that my flight is right on time, if not 10 minutes early.”

“Okay thanks for letting me know, I will send Kel to pick you up then.”

“Tell her to lighten up until then, or I will make her day even worse.” Allie says amused.

“No chance.” Alex laughs, looking down at her very annoyed girlfriend, who is pouting.

“Ugh, see you later!” Allie groans.

“Bye, Allie!”

Alex puts down the phone and watches Kelley amused.

“Of course. Only Allie could ruin a moment like this.” Kelley rolls her eyes.

“Come on get up.” Alex says encouragingly.

“I don’t wanna get up– you’re comfy.” Kelley says hugging Alex’s torso tightly, while nuzzling her face against her stomach.

“She may be 10 minutes early.” Alex urges.

“So? If she would have been 10 minutes later with her call, I still would have been 10 minutes early at the airport and all of us were happy.”

“10 minutes? Really, Kel?!” Alex deadpans.

“I got skills. Don’t think you would have lasted any longer, princess.” Kelley says mischievously, giving Alex a peck on the lips and jumping up as fast as she can, because now she is in trouble.

“Ugh, I hate you sometimes.” Alex yells after her.

“You love me!” Kelley yells back, making her way to the shower.

“More than anything.” Alex sighs to herself, as she hears Kelley first turn on her shower playlist and then the shower itself. Alex thinks about the discussion they had last night and makes a mental note to talk to her manager, when Allie leaves in a few days. She gets up and changes into her training outfit. She and Dave arranged an extra session on finishing for today, so she will meet up with Allie and her girlfriend after. Before she leaves she makes a stop in the bathroom, where she brushes her teeth.

“I texted you the details of Allie’s flight.” Alex says after rinsing.

“Thanks!” Kelley calls over the loud sound of the music playing and the running shower.

“See you later.” Alex says walking toward the shower door, which opens immediately and Kelley’s head pops out.

“Later, baby.” Kelley says leaning in for a kiss, which deepens for a moment.

“Mhhmm.” Alex hums into the kiss. When they part Alex bites her lip, while Kelley eyes Alex’s outfit.

“What? Stop it, you fool.” Alex says, turning red.

“You look beautiful.” Kelley says softly. Alex knows she means it, even though she is wearing no make-up, hasn’t showered yet and wears running tights combined with her USWNT warm up tee.

“As you do.” she answers smiling sweetly. They kiss one more time and after that Kelley’s head disappears in the shower again, so Alex leaves for training.

—————————————————————————————————

“Heartbreaker.” Allie nods towards Kelley as she approaches her at the arrival hall.

“Cockblocker.” Kelley acknowledges moody.

They look at each other seriously for a few seconds, until they can’t hide their smiles anymore and they hug each other tightly.

“I’ve missed you, my Wormy.” Allie says squeezing Kelley’s shoulder, not letting her go.

“I’ve missed you too, Worms.” Kelley says, lightly patting Allie’s back.

“Are you up for breakfast?” Kelley asks, letting go of Allie to help her with her luggage.

“Am I ever not up for breakfast?” Allie jokes, as they walk towards Kelley’s car.

“True.” Kelley says as she opens the trunk of her white BMW X5.

“So how is your ankle?” Allie asks as they are on the road.

“Getting there. Had my first few sessions with the ball two weeks ago and now the fine tuning begins.”

“Yaaay, sounds like everything is going according to plan, Worms.” Allie smiles.

On their way to pick Alex up, they talk about all sorts of things and fight about where to go for breakfast. Kelley wants to go to a place that has the best coffee in town, while Allie thinks every coffee is good, as long as she gets something to eat. When Kelley pulls up in front of the training soccer hall, Allie is out of the car before she even has stopped the vehicle and the only thing that can be heard are loud squeals escaping Alex and Allie. A few minutes later, the squealing and laughing has ended and they both reenter the car where Kelley, who is greeted with a kiss to the cheek, is waiting patiently.

“Have you guys figured out where we are going?” Alex asks putting on her seatbelt, while Kelley starts to drive towards the coffee shop.

“Since Kelley apparently has become the self-declared coffee guru, we’ll go to some hipster coffee shop.” Allie answers rolling her eyes. Alex laughs loudly and takes Kelley’s hand that is laying on the center console, stroking her thumb across her hand.

“So much for making my day worse.” Kelley says side-eying Allie through the rear mirror, who just sticks out her tongue at her. For the next 10 minutes they are catching up on everything that has happened since they’ve last seen each other.

“Also, Alex this sucker really must be in love with you. I mean I love you too, but it definitely is annoying how much she talks about you. Alex here, Alex there and I only landed 30 minutes ago.” Allie provokes. As a response Kelley lets go of Alex’s hand and reaches back to try to hit Allie, who is ducking from Kelley’s punches. Alex puts her face in her hands and lets out a deep breath.

“Am I surrounded by children?!” she says to herself.

“Worms, you’re gonna get us killed!” Allie screams.

“Wrong, I’m just gonna kill you!” Kelley says as she switches between looking for the red light to turn green and throwing punches at Allie. As Kelley finally lands a hard hit, Allie whines like a 4 year old and Kelley is grinning proudly, satisfied with the outcome. 

When they arrive at the coffee shop, Kelley lets Allie out to save a table for the three of them, while they park the car. As they walk towards the coffee shop, Alex intertwines their hands.

“Babe, you do know that she is just trying to drive you up the wall for fun, right?” Alex says grinning at her girlfriend.

“Of course I know that and she’s going to pay for it.” Kelley laughs. They stop right in front of the coffee shop. Kelley leans in for a sweet kiss, however is interrupted by the sight of Allie sitting at a table, looking out of the coffee shop window and pretending to gag. So instead of proceeding to kiss Alex, Kelley pulls her closer to whisper in her ear.

“Let’s put on a show for that nag.”

That’s just one of the million things Kelley loves about Alex, she is always in for a little bit of fun. Hence, just like Kelley suspected, she plays along. Kelley grabs Alex’s face and takes her in for a very passionate kiss. It is the kind of kiss you spare for the bedroom. Alex’s lips part, as Kelley tries to deepen the kiss by licking along the line where Alex’s lips meet. As soon as the kiss is getting rather wild, Alex’s hands move to rest in the back pockets of Kelley’s jeans. She squeezes tightly, while Kelley lightly dips Alex down as if they were in a romantic movie. It takes Alex by surprise, how the kiss is getting more and more intense every second, which causes her to moan into Kelley’s mouth. Kelley’s tongue snakes over Alex’s skillfully, gaining total dominance over the kiss. She slowly lets go of Alex’s face with one of her hands to flip Allie off, who is rolling her eyes so hard, they might as well fall out. After a long minute the kiss comes to an end and Kelley pulls Alex’s bottom lip between her teeth, biting it playfully. As they pull away, both of their pupils are dilated, their lips are swollen and their breathing is heavy.

“That was fucking hot.” Alex says out of breath, not shifting her gaze from Kelley’s. She is feeling a whole lot of muzzy and most of all pretty turned on.

“Well, I just can’t control myself when I’m around you.” Kelley answers smoothly, hiding the fact that she is definitely feeling hot and bothered, too. She shakes her head to break out of the trance and takes Alex’s hand into her own again, pulling her inside the coffee shop.

“Did you have to do that? Now half of the coffee shop is horny and the other half has thrown up their breakfast.” Allie says disgusted.

“And where do you consider yourself on the spectrum?” Alex says messing with Allie.

“Ouch! That’s my girl!” Kelley says proudly, grinning like a child on Christmas Day and holding her hand up to high five Alex.

“First of all, ew! Second of all, if I would have eaten by now, I would be puking my gut out.” Allie says annoyed.

—————————————————————————————————–

After they had breakfast, they move on to do some Christmas shopping. At one point, Alex remembers that she wanted to buy her mom a bag at Macy’s, which they had seen together last weekend, when her parents visited Kelley and her in New York. Since the store is really full around Christmas, Alex suggests that she just quickly buys the bag, while Kelley and Allie wait outside, which they happily accept.

“What are you getting Alex for Christmas?” Allie asks curiously.

“Do you remember the watch Alex talks about since years?”

“The one she saw at Tiffany’s and that wasn’t available, because it was only made once?” Allie asks puzzled. Kelley nods.

“Kel…you did not…” Allie says slowly.

“Yeah, actually I did.”

“Kel, that watch costs a fortune! No fucking way, how?” Allie says bewildered.

“Well, I was looking for engagement rings and when I contacted the staff at Tiffa–“ Kelley starts, but gets interrupted by Allie’s fist grabbing her by the collar of her shirt, pushing her up against the wall.

“YOU DID WHAT?” Allie yells, causing some pedestrians to halt, who Kelley just nervously smiles at and signs that everything is fine.

“Kelley Maureen O’- fucking-Hara!!”

“A–A–Allie I can’t br–eath.” Kelley rasps, gripping Allie’s hand to try to loosen it a little bit, but Allie has a death grip on her.

“Are you serious?!” Allie screams at her disbelievingly. Kelley just nods at her, sweat forming on her forehead.

“That’s not how this goes, you dumbass! All casual and cool. ‘Oh, by the way Allie I’m proposing to your best friend, but let me talk about my Christmas gift instead.’” Allie says aggravated, mocking Kelley with a dumb voice.

Kelley winces and swallows hard, while Allie still holds her up against the wall. Actually, she starts to wonder where all of this strength is coming from, since Allie lets Bati carry her bag after 15 minutes of holding it, because it is “too heavy”.

“No I–I wasn’t planning on doing that anymore. Eh I–I mean I want to, b–but not right now, not after yesterday. I’m not what she deserves…" Kelley lets her head hang, frustrated with herself.

“Listen up, you stupid bastard! You two are perfect for each other! You’ve always been. There is no one for Alex except you and I know that all you see is her, too.” Allie yells at her, shaking her a bit.

“How can you beat yourself up that much after one stupid discussion?! You love each other. Usually, you’re not like that. What is going on?” Allie asks getting softer spoken with every sentence, letting Kelley down slowly, who gasps for air.

“I–I don’t know Allie… I just–yesterday she was ready to give up everything for me and I know that’s not what makes her happy in the long run. I don’t want to chain her to me. She deserves so much more and I couldn’t stand to take all that away from her. I can’t stand in the way of that. It would all be so much easier, if we at least would live together, but that’s not possible.”

“Kelley, just what you said now shows exactly why you are the only one who is right for Alex. And don’t tell me you think she is going to be any happier without you. How about you forget what you think she needs and actually ask her what she wants?” Allie urges.

“Allie, I know what she wants, she is happy in Orlando. The club is treating her right and it reminds her of home. It always was her dream to play at a surrounding that is a tiny bit like California since she already misses it so much. I’m just her girlfriend and this can’t happen just because of me.” Kelley says hopelessly.

“Kelley, trust me, I think you two should really talk about what you want and maybe she doesn’t feel this way about Orlando anymore…” Allie suggests urgently.

“Do you know something I don’t?” Kelley asks confused.

“Maybe…” Allie says nervously, looking behind her. Kelley narrows her eyes at Allie.

“Okay, I see what you are doing here. Stop distracting from the fact that you fucking shopped for engagement rings.” Allie says getting angry again, poking Kelley in the chest. “You should ask her! I mean it! And don’t you dare suggest for someone else to be the maid of honor than me! So stop sulking in self-pity and grow some balls! And Kelley?” Allie says warningly.

“Y–yeah?” Kelley answers intimidated.

“If you mess this up one more time I will rip out your throat and eat–“ Allie says angrily, pushing Kelley up against the wall one more time, as Alex suddenly stands behind them.

“ – it” Allie finishes, losing her grip and dropping a disheveled looking Kelley back onto her own feet. They both stare at Alex with wide eyes.

“What the fuck are you guys doing?” Alex asks angrily. Her eyes dart back and forth between the both of them. When she looks at Kelley her gaze looks worried, which switches into anger when she looks at Allie. At this point Kelley jumps in, while straightening her shirt.

“Nothing babe! We were just talking, right Allie?” Kelley says nervously.

Allie nods quickly and steps in to help Kelley.

“Yeah, eh – actually we were just making fun of your stupid fight yesterday and I – I showed Kelley how I would have reacted, if she wouldn’t already have been on her way back to you when I called her last night, correct Kel?” Allie stammers.

“Exactly!” Kelley says as quickly as the words can leave her mouth. Alex musters them closely, looking at them as if they were completely insane, which isn’t far from how the both of them are feeling right now.

“You’re acting really weird…” Alex says slowly.

“Babe, did you tell Allie about how I surprised you two weeks ago?” Kelley asks and she feels as if she had a supernatural epiphany. Her flash of genius is rewarded with silent cheers and a fist pump dance by Allie. The both of them know that when Alex is really proud of something and especially if it is something Kelley did, she will happily talk about it for hours. A trait, which Kelley usually finds really endearing, but right now she takes advantage of it like Allie takes advantage of an All-you-can-eat when she’s hungry.

“Aww, babe! Oh my god, Allie I wish you would have been there. Actually, Kelley is just the sweetest person ever. I didn’t know she would already be in New York and then she stood there at the airport and when I saw her…” Alex starts and after that everything in front of Kelley turns into a silent movie. Kelley puts her arm around Alex’s shoulder, who instantly reaches up to intertwine their hands. As Alex keeps on talking, she plays with Kelley’s fingers. Kelley’s attention is drawn towards Alex’s ring finger, which is still bare. As Kelley looks up again, Alex wears the most gorgeous smile she has ever seen, her beautiful eyes sparkling. Ranting on about how much she loves Kelley and her ability to surprise her like that, she looks at Kelley repeatedly with a look that displays nothing but pure love and adoration. This whole moment makes Kelley come to a realization. They start walking back to their apartment and Kelley thanks god that Allie and her got out of that number.

—————————————————————————————————-

After Kelley and Alex helped Allie getting settled in their guest room, Kelley announces that she has to solve some scheduling problems with her manager and excuses herself to do some “boring paperwork”, which leaves Alex and Allie on their own. They decide to get their nails done in the salon down the street and start to coordinate their plans for the evening. On their way home they buy some groceries for dinner. Waiting at the cash register, Alex turns to look at Allie uneasily.

“What?” Allie asks alarmed.

“What was going on between you and Kel outside of Macy’s?” Alex interrogates.

“Eh–“ Allie nervously looks around, searching for any kind of distraction.

“Allie!” Alex calls sternly, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“Is she breaking up with me?” Alex asks with a small voice and in a tone that sounds heartbreaking to Allie.

“WHAT? NO, Al! Why would you think that?” Allie asks shocked, uncrossing Alex’s arms to hold her hands.

“Because first of all, you were about to kill her when I got outside. Second of all, I don’t know what’s going on anymore. Since yesterday I have this feeling that I don’t really know everything I thought I did. How could I not have seen that she suffers that much?” Alex says bewildered.

“Alex, come on you can’t see everything.”

“Yeah, but usually I do. How could I let this slip, out of all things?”

“Al, you are thousands of miles away, you-“

“Since months Allie! This must be going on since fucking months!!!” Alex interrupts Allie aggravated.

“Don’t act like you don’t know that Kelley always tries to put your well-being over everything. She would lose a leg for you. Which is probably why, she did everything in her power to hide that she is suffering this much. Ever thought about that?” Allie reasons.

“But exactly this scares me Allie. Yesterday when she left she said that she needs me to be happy and can’t stand in the way of that. I swear the way she said it, it sounded like she broke up with me.”

“Do you love her?” Allie asks seriously.

“What? Are you joking? Of course I love her! More than anything.” Alex says offended and irritated by the question.

“Do you love her more than your career?” Allie goes on carefully. Alex looks at Allie confused, but as the seconds go by realization dawns on her.

“I do…” Alex says quietly, shocked by the new won insight. Alex always thought her career was the most important factor in her life, but it wasn’t. It wasn’t at all and to be honest she had realized it a long time before, but saying it out loud changed everything. 

“Then maybe you should tell her that.” Allie says quietly, watching Alex’s emotions going from shock to realization. 

“Al, I really love you, but with all due to respect, is this club really the only club exhausting your potential as much as you need it to be? What does Orlando really mean to you? Isn’t there a possibility that another club will make you just as happy, if not even happier? Kelley thinks she is standing in your way, because she knows what your career means to you. She thinks it’s either her or your career and dreams, which is why she walked out on you last night.” Allie says honestly. Alex looks at Allie speechlessly, paralyzed by the conversation.

“Sorry, I…that wasn’t my place to say th–“Allie starts, but gets interrupted by a bone crushing hug.

“I love you Allie, you’re the best friend anyone could ask for.” Alex says a tear rolling down her face.

“I love you, too. I hope you do realize that I’m the perfect and only candidate for the maid of honor, should you ever get married.”

“Without a doubt, but don’t you dare kill my wife before that day.” Alex laughs.

—————————————————————————————————

Back in the apartment Alex and Allie cook lunch for the three of them. A few minutes before the food is ready, Alex heads for Kelley’s home office, where she is standing over her table reading some kind of paper, talking to someone on the phone. Her tone is very serious and her body language shows that she is in control of the conversation, which Alex finds extremely sexy. Everything about Kelley screams power in that moment and Alex loves it. She approaches Kelley and sneaks her arms around her, hugging her from behind and brushing her lips along her neck, inhaling her scent. Kelley, who hadn’t realized they were home again, tenses up, startled by someone being home, but relaxes right away when she realizes that it is Alex.

“Yes, sir. Thank you for your time. I will discuss the issue as soon as possible. If everything is working out, I will send you the contract and talk to the department again for the documents.” Kelley says eloquently, kissing Alex’s temple as she switches her phone form one ear to the other. There is a deep voice on the other side of the phone call, but Alex can’t make out what they are saying.

“No really, it is my pleasure. Thank you, have a nice day.” Kelley ends the call, putting her phone in her back pocket. Just for a few seconds they stay put, until Kelley takes one of Alex’s hands and kisses her knuckles, while turning around and pulling her closer, so there is no space between them. Alex’s arms now rest on Kelley’s shoulders, her hands dangling in the air behind her head, while Kelley grips her by the waist, brushing her thumps up and down her rib cage.

“Do you have to work much longer?” Alex whispers, staring deep into Kelley’s eyes.

“How am I supposed to work when such a breathtakingly beautiful woman is distracting me?” Kelley whispers back.

“What were you working on anyway?” Alex says leaning in for a kiss, which Kelley happily accepts.

“Just some paperwork for a commercial and stuff.” Kelley responds turning around to put away the documents laying on her desk.

“You talked about a contract?” 

“You, my lady, are much too curious.” Kelley says turning towards Alex giving her multiple quick kisses. Kelley goes silent for a moment, looking at Alex as if she was trying to ask her a question. Alex encourages her by giving her a look that says, ‘you can tell me everything’.

“Al, I have to ask you something.”

“What is it?”

“What do you want?” she blurts out, immediately shaking her head. Alex looks at her questioningly.

“Eh- I mean- okay let me rephrase this. What about the future? Where do you see yourself? Eh- I’m not really good at that.” Kelley says unsure of herself, looking anywhere but Alex’s eyes.

“Listen Kelley, I want to be with you. No matter where this is.”

“But, you love Orlando.”

“I do. But Orlando is not the only place in the world with a good team. There are so many opportunities and so many great clubs, you know that yourself.”

“Still, a club has to be able to enhance your game. It has to bring out the best in you.”

“We still have a choice. We are in control of that and maybe there will be an opportunity, where our clubs are only 1-2 hours away and everything will be easier. Also, this is not about me. This is about us. You love Utah as well.”

“I do. But I have to know if you are sure of that. I don’t think I could stand seeing you unhappy, just because of me.”

“I know I always said I wanted to be at my best, and I also know that I thought the club had a huge roll in that.”

“It has.”

“Yes, it has, but so have I. And to be totally honest, I came to the realization that I’m only at my best when I’m with you. That’s the only thing I’m sure of and it is never going to change. Are you sure as well?”

“I am.” Kelley says confidently.

“Okay.” Alex says softly, a smile on her face.

“Okay.” Kelley says smiling at her brightly.

“Why did you come in again?” Kelley asks.

“Lunch’s ready in 5.”

“Mhm, I already have plans for lunch.” Kelley says picking Alex up and throwing her over her shoulder, which causes Alex to scream.

“Let me down you maniac!” Alex laughs loudly. Kelley walks out of the office, a giggling Alex in tow. Alex hits Kelley’s butt, but she isn’t bothered by it.

“Help! Allie! Help me!” Alex shrieks loudly.

“Not my problem.” Allie sing songs, stirring the chicken. Arriving in the kitchen, Kelley puts Alex down, who leans in for a kiss once again.

“I could kiss you all day long.” Alex mumbles, her eyes closed.

“You two are disgusting.” Allie groans focusing on the frying pan, meanwhile Alex gives Kelley a look and signals towards Allie. They come up on either side of her and give her a kiss on either cheek, which makes Allie jump in surprise.

“I hate you guys.” Allie says defeated.

“You love us.” Kelley says smugly, grinning at her.

“To be honest I love Alex, but I hate you Worms.” Allie corrects her.

“Whatever floats your boat, Long.” Kelley says winking at her. 

——————————————————————————————————–

After lunch Kelley and Allie went to an indoor soccer pitch to train for a bit. Meanwhile, Alex had a meeting with a sponsor and after that went to watch the rest of the match they arranged with some other guys playing there for fun.

“What did you guys agree on for tonight?” Kelley asks stretching her sore muscles, her hair still wet from showering. Alex is already waiting for them, when they are coming out of the locker room.

“Do you know someone who throws a party tonight?” Allie asks excitedly. Everybody in the US Women’s National Team knows, if you want to be invited to a good party, you just need to know Kelley. Even though there is a huge discussion going on, if Kelley herself is the key to a good party, or if she just knows the right people. However, there is a reason her former team mates started to call her frat daddy.

“Do I know someone who throws a party? Allie, is that even a question?” Kelley laughs ironically.

“I was hoping for that answer.” Allie cheers. 

“So you’re in babe?” Alex asks Kelley expectantly.

“Why is everybody doubting me today? I’m always in for a party.” Kelley comments, pretending to be offended.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little warning, this part is about the party and what happens after, so if you are sensitive to drinking or violence consider this your warning. It’s nothing severe or extremely explicit, but I rather say it before :) Let me know what you think and enjoy!

Kelley casually lies on the couch, connecting her phone to the speaker and turning on her party playlist. She is waiting for Alex and Allie to get downstairs so they can leave for the party.

When Alex descends the stairs, Kelley’s jaw drops to the ground. Alex walks towards her confidently. She is wearing one of her captivating smiles and she is fully aware of it. Kelley shoots up and meets Alex halfway, taking her hand and spinning her around, inspecting the whole outfit. Kelley whistles at her, which makes Alex chuckle. She went with Kelley’s dress choice, which Kelley finds really cute. Alex is wearing a very tight black dress with some daring cutouts.

“Damn.” Kelley says dumbly.

“You like my dress?”

“I could only like it more if I get to take it off.” Kelley jokes.

“You look smoking hot, baby.” she continues, regaining her composure.

“Thanks, babe.” Alex smiles at her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“You look pretty sexy yourself.” Alex says gazing down Kelley’s body. She is wearing a black ripped jeans, paired with a black v neck crop top and a leather jacket.

“Thank you, princess.” Kelley winks at Alex, as Allie makes her way downstairs too.

“Who’s ready to pre-game?” Kelley asks excitedly, walking towards the cabinet where she stores the booze.

—————————————————————————————————-

Arriving at the party the three of them are already a little bit tipsy. Kelley has lead them to a loft full of people Alex and Allie have never seen in their entire life. There is loud music booming out of speakers and most people are dancing. On the balcony a group is cheering loudly, playing beer pong. Just as expected Kelley’s party of choice is no let down. As they enter the kitchen Kelley walks up to a very attractive, tall, athletic guy, who is surrounded by a group of his friends. The brown haired guy is narrating a, what seems to be, hilarious story, since they are all laughing loudly. Kelley squeezes his biceps, which causes him to turn around and look at her surprised.

“No fucking way!” the guy calls out.

“Kelley O’Hara. Still a bombshell. You’re even more gorgeous than back then. How long has it been?” he says grinning charmingly. Kelley goes in for a hug and the guy lifts Kelley off the ground easily, as if she was a feather and kisses her on the cheek.

“It’s been quite a while.” Kelley laughs. Alex eyes the conversation closely, feeling a little bit jealous again.

“Hey, I want to introduce you to somebody. This is my girlfriend Alex and our best friend Allie.” Kelley motions towards the both of them.

“Guys this is one of my old friends from college, Liam Bennett.”

“Oh wow, nice to meet you ladies.” Liam greets the both of them with a huge smile and a hug.

“How did you land such a beautiful girlfriend O’Hara? And of course even your friends are models.” Liam says unabashed, which makes Alex relax a little bit. Liam seems to be the kind of guy, who flirts with every girl and not just Kelley.

“You know, I’m just lucky Bennett.” Kelley shrugs, putting her arms around both Alex and Allie, which makes all of them laugh.

“Okay what are your drinks of choice?” he asks Alex and Allie, taking their hands, as he walks towards one of the two bars that are set up in his loft. Alex and Allie ask for a Mojito, which the bartender mixes expertly. Before Kelley can order anything Liam orders for her.

“Make my friend here the strongest drink you know, she is a professional drinker.” Liam says winking at the girl behind the bar. Alex looks at Allie worried, but she puts her hand on her shoulder.

“Calm the fuck down.” Allie says reassuringly.

When their drinks arrive they all clink them together and Liam starts to give them a tour through his apartment. When they arrive at the balcony a drunk Liam jumps up the beer pong table.

“Hey, guys! My friend Kelley is an absolute legend at the beer pong table. Her parties were the wildest shit I’ve ever been to. So whoever beats her, gets a hundred bucks from me.” Liam announces.

Kelley hides her face in her arm, feeling absolutley embarrassed. Alex looks at Kelley astonished, while Allie laughs her ass off. Even though they have been to multiple parties together, Alex never saw Kelley getting even close to a beer pong table.

“You are totally exaggerating, Bennett.” Kelley says, waving him off, but the first round of guys are already challenging her.

“Oh, oh O’Hara you’ve got tough opponents.” Liam slurs. “Only one rule!” he continues, “Kelley has to play on her own.”

“Babe, I can play with you if you want to.” Alex sympathizes, a little bit worried about her girlfriend.

“No angel, you have to see this! I swear, it never gets old.” Liam answers, putting his arm around Alex.

“Bennett, stop hitting on my girl.” Kelley says possessively, pushing Liam away lightly. Alex takes Kelley’s hand and gives her a reassuring peck, which calms Kelley down. 

“Come on O’Hara, do you still got it in you? Don’t let these losers win a hundred bucks, man!” Liam urges.

“Hold my jacket, Bennett.” Kelley says, throwing her leather jacket at Liam’s face. Alex gives Allie a quizzical, but still a little bit worried look.

“She’ll be fine, Al. Have you forgotten, who your girlfriend is?” Allie laughs.

“So the reigning beer pong champions of tonight are up against Stanford’s queen of beer pong!” Liam announces solemnly. 

“Bring it on, boys.” Kelley confidently challenges the three guys at the other end at the table.

“You have no chance, baby girl.” the guy stepping up to make the first throw says cockily. The guys are laughing and are definitely sure that they are going to win this game, but they don’t know Kelley and apparently Alex still doesn’t know everything about her, too. The first guy lands the ball in the cup and they all start to high five. However, Kelley seems unbothered. She takes the cup and raises it, toasting to them.

“To a hundred bucks.” she says, while raising an eyebrow at them, downing the beer in one go.

“My turn.” she winks at them.

“You got this, babe.” Alex says standing behind Kelley. In response Kelley turns around and smiles at her. Within minutes the cocky looks on the guy’s faces disappear and turn into stressed expressions. Kelley hits cup after cup and never misses. The crowd, who is watching the match quickly is on Kelley’s side and cheer for her every time. However, the guys aren’t bad, in fact they are quite good and Kelley also has to down most of the cups, still they aren’t as good as her.

“WRECK THEM WORMS!” Allie screams loudly, when it’s Kelley’s turn and she has the chance to win the game. Since the guys were constantly talking smack to try to throw Kelley off, she has had enough. So instead of throwing the ball like she did the whole time, she turns her back towards the table.

“You’re never going to make this one.” one of the guys laughs.

“What is she doing?” Alex says putting her hand to her forehead, knowing Kelley is not going to hit the cup throwing backwards.

“Maybe the booze hit her now.” Allie frowns.

“You guys are in for a treat.” Liam grins. What Kelley does next happens in slow motion. She looks Alex straight in the eyes, while throwing the ping pong ball over her shoulder and into the last cup of the boys. Alex jaw drops to the ground, while the crowd goes dead silent for a few seconds looking at the cup and Kelley in disbelief.

“THE GREAT O’HARA FINISH!” Liam yells proudly, as the crowd comes back to life, going absolutely crazy and erupting in cheers. Kelley smirks at Alex, putting her tongue in her cheek and turns around. She takes her last filled cup of beer and raises it once again before downing it.

“Where are my hundred bucks, Bennett?” she asks confidently. From then on everybody wants to play beer pong against Kelley, but no one even stands a slight chance. Still Kelley has to drink many cups of beer. So even though Alex and Allie do drink a fair amount of cocktails, they’re at least in control of how many they drink.

“Would you keep an eye on her for me, Allie? You know what happened last time. I have to go to the bathroom.” Alex asks at one point, rolling her eyes. Allie nods at Alex and returns her attention back to the game again quickly. Alex first goes to the bathroom and on her way back she heads for the kitchen sink to get a cup of water. She hears loud cheers from outside and tries to return to the balcony as quickly as she can. When she sets foot on the balcony, Kelley retires from the beer pong table, where an excited crowd celebrates her. What confuses Alex though, is that Allie is shoving Kelley past her in panic, with an irritated look. Alex just stands next to the door looking at the two of them.

“Kelley has had enough beer pong for today, Al. Let’s get to the dancefloor!” Allie calls over her shoulder, shoving Kelley towards the dancefloor. Alex doesn’t has anything against that, since her girlfriend is already hammered and she loves to dance. For the rest of the night they stay on the dancefloor and dance drunkenly. At 4 am they search for Liam, but can’t find him. So they start making their way home without saying goodbye. Alex and Allie are still a bit tipsy, but had the chance to sober up a bit at the party. Meanwhile, Kelley is definitely smashed. She had to down many beers, due to being the great attraction of the party. Allie and Alex decide it would be best to walk the way home instead of taking an Uber, so Kelley can sober up. Before they make their way home, Allie and Kelley enter a 7-eleven to buy some water for the way. While waiting in front of the store, Alex leans against the shop window. A group of drunk guys walk by and one of them stops right in front of Alex to muster her up and down.

“Hey baby, what are you doing all alone? You wanna come home with me?” he says intrusively, reaching for Alex’s shoulder.

“No, I don’t. Don’t touch me.” Alex says shoving his hand away.

“Oh come on, doll. I know you want to.” he says, getting unpleasantly close. He grabs Alex’s arm firmly, not letting go. Just before Alex can say or do anything, Kelley is standing in between them, pushing the guy away forcefully.

“Don’t fffucking touch her.” Kelley slurs threatening.

“And who are you to decide?” the guy counters shoving Kelley back even harder, which makes her stumble back and apparently even more angry. She regains her balance and goes face to face with the guy, grabbing his collar.

“Kel, stop!” Alex says sternly, putting her hand on her shoulder, but Kelley seems to have tunnel vision. 

“Ssshe decides on her own you prickk and sshe told you to sstop touchin’ her!” Kelley yells at him, glaring at him furiously. Never in her entire life, has Alex seen Kelley that angry, not even in a game against Canada.

“Kelley, I’m okay, leave it.”

“Why don’t you mind your own business, bitch?”

“No no, why don’t chuu keep your fingers off hher, asshole?” Kelley spits back. 

Kelley lets go of his collar and starts shoving him really hard, which makes him tumble back. As the guy regains his balance as well, he angrily runs towards Kelley. The other guys, who were with him, hear loud yelling and they turn around in shock. They run down the street, trying to hold him back, but he tackles Kelley to the ground nevertheless. The next seconds are total chaos. Alex yells at the guys to do something and calls out Kelley’s name horrified. The three guys try to pull their drunk friend away from Kelley with all their power, but the power that is caused by the rush of adrenaline makes it hard to restrain him. He lands his fist in Kelley’s face multiple times. The guy first aims for Kelley’s mouth and then her temple, his fist bloody. Alex screams out for help loudly. Allie and the guy working in the store come running out of the 7-eleven and the man helps to pull the drunk guy off of Kelley, who is laying on the ground helplessly, shielding her face. Allie and Alex rush to help her up. However, Kelley can barely hold herself up, due to the drinks she had and the punches that have been thrown at her. After a while, she stands up straight again and the guy who attacked her is talking to his friends. They are yelling at him loudly.

“Dude, are you fucking insane?!”

“Are you okay Kel?” Allie asks, but Kelley isn’t paying any attention. She is still glaring at the guy, holding her face.

“Why did you touch her against her will?!” one of the friends asks.

“The slut wanted it.” he argues back. As Kelley hears that all she sees is red and she loses all sense of reason. She breaks free from Allie and Alex’s grip and charges towards the guy in full sprint.

“Kelley!” Alex and Allie gasp loudly. However, Kelley curls her fist and punches him straight in the face, hard. All that can be heard in this moment is the gasp from Allie and Alex and the loud crack of the collision.

“Damn.” his friends say, looking at Kelley in shock, who shakes her hand in pain.

“FUUCK!” she exclaims in pain. 

The guy slumps to his knees and seems to be dazed for a few seconds. When he regains his consciousness he starts whining loudly.

“OWWWWW! She broke my fucking nose!”

He spits on the ground, blood pouring from his nose and his mouth.

“Noo-body calls my girlfriend a slut youuu dumb fuckk.” Kelley remarks fumingly. The guy of the 7-eleven steps in between the situation, wanting to end the chaos.

“Okay that’s enough, get your friend away from here.” he says to the group of guys. They give him a thumbs up and start to push him down the street. Kelley watches them leave and as she turns around Alex and Allie look at her in disbelieve, their mouths wide open.

“Son of a-“ Kelley says still shaking her hand in pain. Just before she looks up at Allie and Alex, she starts to tumble and slumps over, however the guy working at the 7-eleven quickly puts an arm around her just before she falls.

“Shit!” Alex exclaims.

“Woooe, slowly. Okay, I think you need to sit down for a moment.” he says.

“I thiiiink ssso too.” she slurs, looking really dazed.

“Okay I need someone to watch her and someone to come with me to get some things.” he instructs, sitting Kelley down on the ground. Allie quickly follows him inside the store and Alex kneels down in front of Kelley worriedly. She gasps as she sees only now what damage was done to Kelley’s face. Blood is dripping down her face from her busted lip and a small cut over her eyebrow. Furthermore, a black bruise is forming under her eye, which leads up to her cheekbone. Alex reaches for her face and carefully strokes it.

“Kelley…” she sighs. She turns her head to see, if Allie already is on her way back, but she’s still grabbing some stuff. She turns to look at Kelley again and is met with Kelley smiling at her. Right now, Alex doesn’t know what to think at all. On the one hand she is really mad at Kelley, but on the other hand she couldn’t love her more and is glad that she is smiling at all.

“You are crazy, O’Hara.” Alex comments, smiling back at her, rolling her eyes.

“Crazy f-for youu.” she slurs. A clear sign for Alex that she has had too much, since her ability to speak eloquently always suffers when she’s drunk, not to mention her getting into a fist fight. 

“Okay Casanova, drink up.” Allie says walking out of the store and handing Kelley a bottle of water. She tosses Alex a bag of ice, which Alex carefully presses against her cheekbone.

“Oouch.” Kelley winces.

“I know baby.” Alex says, putting her other hand in Kelley’s hair to stroke it and steady her.

“We should clean that up.” Allie says, pointing at her busted lip, grabbing some tissues and a bottle of sanitizer.

“Noooo, it’s goin’ to hurttt.” Kelley pouts at Alex.

“Don’t be a little bitch.” Allie says, pouring the sanitizer onto a tissue.

“Don’t let hher do it, sshe waants to kill me.” Kelley looks at Alex with wide eyes.

“Okay, Allie give me the tissue or this is never going to work.” Alex chuckles. She kneels between Kelley’s legs and tries to keep her from flinching, while she carefully starts cleaning up Kelley’s lip.

“Shiiit.” she hisses, closing her eyes and throwing her head back. Alex grabs her chin and pulls her back again.

“Don’t move, love.” Alex says concentrated.

“Do we need to call an ambulance?” Allie asks.

“I don’t think so, the cuts aren’t that deep.”

“Phew!” Allie breathes relieved.

“Let’s get you home for now, you thug.” Alex says, giving her a gentle peck on the lips, to which Kelley winces again. As they make their way home they stabilize Kelley by putting her arms around their shoulders and sneaking their arms around her waist on either side.

“You’re so stupid sometimes. Why did you do that?” Alex sighs.

“I looove you.” Kelley says simply, looking at Alex as though the answer was obvious.

“Checkmate.” Allie says laughing at Alex.

“Man that was crazy, you totally broke his nose.” Allie laughs, to which Kelley chuckles.

“That’s not funny, she could have ended up in hospital.” Alex intervenes.

“Don’t kid yourself Alex, I bet you thought it was sexy.” Allie jokes. Alex goes quiet and looks somewhere else. Allie falls silent to.

“Oh, so you did think it was sexy.” Allie teases, grinning.

“Shut up.” Alex snaps at Allie. Kelley lets go of both of their shoulders and instead puts her arm around Alex’s waist, squeezing it reassuringly. Alex smiles at her softly and leans into her.

“I always thought you were a bluff Worms, but dude that was ballsy. I thought you would chop his head off.” Allie says proudly. Kelley salutes at her and sips her water.

“I’m ff-ull of surprisesss.” she says, grinning.

“Speaking of which. The beer pong game? How did you do that?” Allie asks expectantly, while they are almost home.

“Ohh th-at? Ah you know, just a luck-y hand.” Kelley says just a tiny bit more sobered up.

“No way Kel, you were so confident about that throw!” Allie says.

“Babe, I know you. You wouldn’t have done that if you hadn’t known that the throw was going in. Even if I doubted your sanity for a second.” Alex agrees.

“Okay okay! There was a beer pong tour-nament at Stanford and we wanted to train a bit for th-at and then discovered that I had some kind of tal-ent for it. So my room-mmates tried to make me hit the cups out of every po-sition, even with my back turnn-ed to it and it went in every time.” Kelley explains tipsily, while she stumbles out of the elevator towards their apartment door. She leans against it, searching the pockets of her jacket to find the key. She frowns when she can’t find it. Alex reaches for the back pockets of Kelley’s jeans, knowing Kelley’s habit of putting it there.

“You reeal-ly wanna do this while Allie’s watch-ing, baby? If you wait till’ I ffou-nd the key, I can do you all ni-” Kelley slurs into Alex’s ear, smirking. 

“Easy tiger. The only thing you are going to do tonight is sleep till’ you’re sober.” Alex says unbothered, while pulling the key out of her right pocket, which causes Allie to laugh. Kelley mocks Allie’s laugh in annoyance and glares at her.

“Cockblocker.” she says, while Alex is opening the door and Kelley tumbles in, just regaining her balance before she falls to the ground.

“Was that nee-cessary?” Kelley asks looking at Alex displeased.

“Come on you rowdy, let’s get you upstairs.” Alex says amused, giving Kelley a kiss, which makes her forget why she was displeased in the first place.

“Thanks, Allie, you’re an angel. I’m gonna handle this drunkard on my own from here on.” Alex says out of breathe as they dump Kelley on their bed, who just barely accomplishes to take her Chelsea boots off.

“She so owes me. Night, Al.” Allie rolls her eyes, as she heads for the guestroom. 

“Night Wormsss!” Kelley yells loudly just before the door closes. Alex looks at her annoyed, Kelley just grins at her in response, showing her teeth, which makes her laugh.

“My girlfriend is a maniac.” She shakes her head.

“But a cuuu-te maniac though.” Kelley remarks, holding her finger up, as if to make an important point.

“Are you still able to unzip my dress, babe?” Alex asks.

“Ss-ure, come here.” Kelley says as she struggles to sit up. Eventually, she manages to do so and pats the empty spot between her legs for Alex to sit between. When Alex sits down, Kelley first has problems to find the zipper, but eventually unzips her dress. Alex takes off her dress and then leans over Kelley to unzip her pants and pull them down. She reaches for the hem of Kelley’s crop top to undress her further. As she does so, Kelley reaches for Alex’s nape and pulls her on top of her. When their uncovered skin touches it feels like electricity. In a matter of only milliseconds Kelley starts to kiss her, wincing a bit, but nevertheless asking for entrance, which Alex allows. However, she pulls away quickly, as Kelley’s hand wanders south to play with the rim of her underwear. 

“Uh-uh, you’re drunk.” Alex smiles at her knowingly, shaking her head and leaning in to kiss her cheek.

“And you’re insanely beautiful.” Kelley counters, taking Alex by surprise at how sharp her mind is working right now.

“I love you.” she says with nothing but adoration in her eyes.

“Duh, I love you, too.” Alex whispers with just as much adoration.

“No, Alex. I really am devastatingly, utterly in love with you.” Kelley says stone-cold sober.

“Babe-“

“I’m so in-tooxicated by you. I feel like I’m drunk ever since I kissed you for the first time. And day by day it’s gettin’ worse. I’ve tried to lie to myselff that I don’t need chu, but you put your spell on me and I’ve sur-rendered. I’m addicted to you and I’ll keep on drink-ing until I’m poisoned.” Kelley reveals with a smitten, yet still sleepy look on her face.

“Kel.” Alex sighs at a loss of words. She gazes into Kelley’s eyes completely infatuated. Her hand moves to stroke Kelley’s not bruised cheek.

“I really really, am devastatingly, utterly in love with you, too. I don’t think words can describe what you mean to me. I wish you could feel the tearing pain in my heart every time I look at you. Because it’s tearing me apart just how perfect you are. You are my hero and not just because you did that today. You save me in every way possible.” Alex says honestly. Kelley smiles at Alex, trying desperately to keep her eyes from shutting, but she ultimately loses. Alex heart melts at how cute Kelley looks, when she tries to fight falling asleep. When Alex carefully starts to move, she nearly misses what Kelley says with her eyes shut.

“You would be the per-fect wife.” she whispers half asleep. Alex’s breath hitches in her throat. She freezes mid motion and looks at Kelley with wide eyes, but she has already fallen asleep. Alex asks herself if Kelley really just said that. She starts to wonder, if she made it up and she actually said nothing at all. Kelley has rarely hinted at anything regarding marriage in the three years of them being together. Alex has thought about it rather often, but considered it to be off limits, because Kelley didn’t appear to worry about it. Don’t get Alex wrong, she hasn’t mentioned it either, it just wasn’t something they discussed frequently. Especially, because soccer and their careers have always been their priority. Taking that into consideration, in this moment Alex loses all control over the situation and her thoughts. She stands up and starts to pace back and forth, feeling extremely nervous, her heart pounding. After a few long strides, she turns her head to look at Kelley and stops dead in her tracks. There lies the person she loves more than anything, peacefully asleep, breathtakingly beautiful, bruised from a fist fight she just had because of her and still looking as innocent as a child. Alex walks to the closet, taking off her bra and putting one of Kelley’s shirts on. She cleans her face and brushes her teeth in the en suite bathroom and then walks towards their bed. Alex lays down next to Kelley, putting the blanket over the both of them and cuddles her from behind. The moment she breathes in Kelley’s scent, all doubts are forgotten. Her heartbeat goes back to normal and she falls asleep almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys interested in reading a smut scene? If not, I’m not going to post it. So maybe I would suggest for you to tell me and then I’ll decide how the next chapter will be structured. I could also post that scene sperately and not incorporate it, so it would only be hinted in the subsequent chapter. Let me know your thoughts :)


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the positive response guys :) Enjoy and let me know what you think! Sorry for any mistakes.

The next morning Alex is woken by Kelley kissing her temple.

“Good morning pretty girl.” she says with her raspy morning voice. Alex opens her eyes and looks at Kelley disbelievingly.

“How are you feeling?” she continues.

“I’m fine, babe. Yet, I should be the one asking that. Are you alright?” Alex asks concerned, turning her head and giving Kelley a peck.

“I’m great, but my body’s aching. I kind of forgot what happened after the third round of beer pong?” Kelley kind of asks, while grinning awkwardly and scratching her neck. Alex feels a stab in her heart, but tries to hide it. Did Kelley also forget what she said to her last night before she fell asleep? 

“First of all, you should be ashamed of yourself. Second of all, how are you even alive and awake at this ungodly hour? You drank like half of your weight and got punched by a guy that weighted like 200 pounds. No wonder you forgot everything.” Alex laughs.

“Yeah, that I remember.” Kelley chuckles, but she stops when Alex looks at her sternly.

“See I didn’t forget everything, tough. I do remember everything from our way h-“ Kelley starts, but is interrupted by the ringing of her phone. She looks at the display and jumps up.

“Sorry, I have to take this.” she says, as she rushes out of the room. Alex frowns at her and exhales loudly. Kelley never leaves the room to take a call, except when Alex is sleeping or has to concentrate on some work thing. She still can’t shake the feeling that something is going awfully wrong and decides to talk to Kelley when Allie leaves. She slowly gets up and makes her way to the bathroom. She first brushes her teeth and then starts the shower. She takes off Kelley’s shirt and pulls down her string, stepping in the huge rain shower. Their house is really modern and so is the major bathroom. Most of the shower walls are made of glass, while the actual wall is a black stone wall. Alex hears a knock on the door, Kelley’s typical knock.

“Come in, babe.” Alex yells over the noise of the running shower. Kelley does as she’s told.

“Thanks, love.” she says as she starts to brush her teeth as well.

“How many times do I have to tell you that you don’t have to knock, Kel.” Alex laughs.

“Phoeva!” Kelley says with the toothbrush in her mouth, eyeing herself in the bathroom mirror shocked.

“God. Nohh way! I lookh like a pfuckin’ bopher.” Kelley mumbles, the toothbrush still in her mouth.

“You look like a what?” Alex laughs. Kelley rinses her mouth.

“Like a fucking boxer.”

“Well, what did you expect?”

“It sure felt like it looks.” she says touching her cheekbone lightly, hissing in pain. Just as she is about to leave the bathroom, Alex stops her.

“You wanna come in?” she asks slowly. Kelley stops, the handle in her hand. Instead of answering she takes off her underwear and steps into the shower as well. As soon as Kelley enters the shower, Alex walks towards her and slowly traces her fingers over Kelley’s bruises tenderly. Kelley closes her eyes, the warm water and Alex touch already easing the soreness she’s feeling. Alex starts kissing her hungrily. One of Kelley’s hands rests on the small of Alex’s back, while the other strokes her side. Alex puts one of her hands in Kelley’s hair and uses the other to push against her chest lightly until she is leaning against the wall. Alex’s hand moves from Kelley’s chest to her abs and rests there. It immediately gets pretty steamy inside the shower. Their tongues slide against each other, their breaths blending into one hot, wet stream of air. Alex tugs at Kelley’s hair lightly, forcing her head back so she has better excess to her neck, which she now sucks on, leaving a huge mark.

“I’m still turned on by you punching that guy for me. That was freaking hot. You’re so sexy when you’re angry.” Alex breathes against Kelley’s neck, who is panting heavily. Alex moves to direct her attention to Kelley’s earlobe, which she licks. As she gives it a little bite, Kelley hoists Alex up, changing positions. Now Alex’s back is against the wall and she has her legs wrapped around Kelley’s waist.

“You look so hot right now. I want to make you scream.” Kelley says dominantly. Alex loves when Kelley talks like this during sex, it is the hottest thing she has ever heard. Kelley pulls Alex’s lip between her teeth and lets it pop. She then goes in for a sensual kiss, stroking Alex’s tongue slowly and skillfully with her own. The kiss leaves nothing to imagination, as Alex feels herself getting turned on more and more. Kelley’s fingertips circle around one of her nipples slowly. She then starts to rub it and gives it a pinch, which causes Alex to moan inside Kelley’s mouth.   

“What do you want me to do, Alex?” Kelley whispers in Alex’s ear provocative, sucking on her pulse point and then moving to look her straight in the eyes.

“I want you to fuck me.” Alex says not breaking eye contact. That’s a demand Kelley is happy to satisfy. While her one arm still holds Alex up against the wall, the other hand moves to her core. She’s surprised to feel that Alex is already wet, so she collects the wetness and begins to slowly stroke her folds. Alex starts to moan, throwing her head against the wall. Kelley uses her thumb to rub Alex’s clit in circles, while she still strokes her folds with her other fingers.

“Yes.” Alex exhales. After teasing her for a while, Kelley sets Alex back on the ground, kissing her way downwards, until she is about to reach Alex’s clit. She looks up at her seductively and puts Alex’s right leg over her shoulder. She then kisses the inside of her thigh, starting at her knee and moving up. She stops again when she reaches the part Alex wants her to reach.

“Please, Kelley. I’m so wet. Fuck me.” Alex says breathlessly. So Kelley does what she is told. She starts by taking a huge lick along Alex’s clit, humming at the taste, causing vibration.

“Fuck.” Alex gasps.

Alex pushes Kelley’s head closer to where she needs her, tangling her fingers in her hair again. Kelley starts running her tongue through Alex’s folds repeatedly, while slowly entering her with her pointer finger. Alex throws her head back again, moaning loudly. Kelley starts moving her finger in and out of Alex in a steady rhythm.

“You’re so tight, baby.” Kelley moans.

“I need more.” Alex begs. Kelley enters her middle finger as well, starting to move faster, while moving her tongue in circles.

“Do you like that?” Kelley asks husky.

“Yes, Kelley!” Alex calls out loudly, her eyes shut and her nails scratching the back of Kelley’s head. Kelley starts sucking on Alex’s clit, which nearly makes her come, but just as she is about to, Kelley stops sucking on it and goes back to licking her folds.

“Harder, fuck me hard.” Alex moans. Kelley pumps her finger in and out of Alex as hard as she can, which causes a loud thumping of Alex’s body repeatedly hitting against the wall.

“Yes, right there, don’t stop! Just like that.” she pants. Kelley continues fucking Alex as hard as she can. Alex’s whole body is going up and down, while her fingers pump into her quickly. Kelley knows Alex is really close and what is going to get her over the edge.

“Come for me, Alex.” Kelley says hoarsely, as she starts sucking on her clit hard. Alex moans loudly, her eyes rolling back and she starts to orgasm.

“I’m coming!! Keep going! YES KEEEEELLEY!!” Alex screams out her name, seeing stars, as her whole body starts to shake in ecstasy. She pushes Kelley to her core, who has no intention of stopping.

“Don’t stop.” Alex pants. Kelley removes her fingers from Alex’s core, but quickly replaces them with her tongue. She starts to pump her tongue in and out of Alex and curls it when she is the deepest she can reach. Alex’s hand moves down Kelley’s spine, where her nails scratch her back, leaving light red marks.

“You feel so good.” Alex moans. Kelley then uses her fingers, which were inside Alex and are covered in her cum, to rub her clit in circles.

“Oh my god!” Alex yells.

“Fuuuuuuck, KELLEY!” Alex yells another time as she makes her come, her walls crushing against Kelley’s tongue. Kelley slows down, her tongue still buried inside Alex, but now resting. She slowly pulls it out, while Alex comes down from her second high.

“You taste amazing.” Kelley says, standing up and leaning in to kiss Alex, who can now taste herself on her tongue.

“Wow. You drive me crazy.” Alex says out of breath, still a bit woozy.

“That was amazing. How about we do that every morning?” she continues.

“I would, but then we would never get out of this house.” Kelley winks at her.

“Truuuu.” Alex says as she pecks Kelley’s lips.

“May I return the favor?” Alex says, her voice sounding even more sexy than usual, because she screamed. She runs her hand along Kelley’s abs, slowly reaching Kelley’s center, giving her a tight squeeze. Kelley looks up at the ceiling, closing her eyes, moaning.

“I’m so turned on right now.” she says.

“Let me make you feel better.” Alex says seductively.

“I swear I could come, just looking at you right now.” Kelley says with dilated pupils.

The next few 15 minutes are filled with loud moans and a round of Alex returning the favor. Afterwards, they shower for real and both get dressed in the bedroom. Alex goes to the bathroom again to arrange some Band-Aids, bandages and ointment. Kelley follows her as soon as she is fully dressed.

“Come here.” Alex motions for her to sit on the edge of the bathtub. Kelley obeys and patiently sits down. Alex puts some ointment on a cotton ball and walks towards Kelley, standing in between her legs.

“This may hurt a bit.” Alex warns and it does, but Alex tries to be really gentle. She starts with Kelley’s busted lip and then moves on to the other injuries.

“I’m sorry, love. Almost finished.” Alex says, when Kelley exhales sharply and grimaces in pain. She grabs a Band-Aid for the cut above her eyebrow and sticks it on the spot carefully, she then takes Kelley’s right hand and eyes it. The knuckles are colored in deep purple and some parts of the skin tore.

“You need a bandage for that.” she says, as she first puts some ointment on it and then starts to bandage it.

“There you go.” Alex says softly, kissing Kelley’s knuckles, before letting her hand go. Kelley pulls Alex close, still sitting on the edge. She leans her head against her belly, so that her ear is pressed to it and hugs her tightly, breathing in her scent. Alex’s heart melts, looking down and seeing Kelley nuzzling her head against her. She starts caressing Kelley’s neck, who is brushing her thumb over her lower back.

“Thank you.” Kelley says quietly, turning her head to kiss Alex’s belly. She then goes back to leaning her head against her.

“Are you mad?” Kelley asks just above a whisper.

“No.” Alex whispers back. She feels Kelley breathing out heavily, as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

“I’m sorry nonetheless.” Kelley whispers a bit louder, putting her head in her hands. Alex kneels in front of her, caressing her knee.

“It’s okay, love.”

“I must have scared you.” Kelly says, still hiding in shame.

“No. Hey. Look at me.” Alex says softly, pulling Kelley’s hands from her face.

“I love you. You protect me.” Alex says tenderly.

“Always.”

“Was I worried? Yes. Do I want to see that again? No. But as I said, it was hot. You are a daredevil.” Alex says smirking at Kelley, which ultimately lightens up her mood again.

“Mhhm, you know what I want to see again?” Kelley asks flirtatiously.

“What?”

“You. As my very own nurse.” Kelley says seductively, putting her hand under Alex’s chin, luring her closer.

“Oh, I bet you want that.” Alex smiles teasingly.

“Yeah.” Kelley breathes. Their lips meet in a provocative, but passionate kiss that lasts for a while.

“I’m preparing breakfast.” Alex says as she pushes herself up on Kelley’s knees and leaves her alone. As Kelley also makes her way downstairs Allie is sitting at the breakfast table, while Alex is standing at the kitchen counter, making coffee for them.

“Good morning.” Kelley says energized.

“Don’t ‘good morning’ me!” Allie warns, glaring at Kelley. Kelley sits down, as Alex brings the coffee to the table and pours it into their cups.

“What has gotten in you again?” Kelley laughs, as she takes a sip of it.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe, I was woken up by my best friends fucking each other’s brains out.” Allie deadpans. Kelley starts to choke on her coffee, nearly suffocating, while Alex turns bright red and pats her on the back.

“First of all, don’t act like that’s the first time I heard you. Second of all, why are you even surprised?! You guys are SO loud.” Allie laughs.

“We’re not loud!” Alex yells defensively.

“Yeah right, sister. ‘Yes Kelley! Keep going! Don’t st-’.” Allie mocks Alex, which causes her to hide her face behind her hands, turning red.

“Okay that’s enough, we get it!” Kelley interrupts her, hitting her arm.

“You’re never going to let us live that down, right?”

“Of course not, Wormster!” Allie says, as if it was the simplest thing in the world, while Alex rolls her eyes.

“Sorry, Al, don’t feel addressed. I just like seeing your girlfriend suffer.” Allie smiles at Kelley.

“You’re an asshole, Alexandra Long.” Kelley responds.  

“But dude!!! Probs to you, though man! How were you even able to? You were so hammered last night and you got knocked out cold!” Allie laughs.

“Well, you know, I just got-“ Kelley smirks proudly, but gets interrupted

“Stop it!! God, Kelley! You are not seriously answering this right now?!”

“That’s not the first time she said that second sentence today.” Allie says through a fit of laughter.

“Allie enough. I sometimes hate the two of you.” Alex says sharply, as she gets up to get something from the kitchen.

“Love you, babe.”

“Love you, Al.” Allie and Kelley exclaim simultaneously, knowing very well Alex isn’t able to be mad at them for even 10 minutes.

A frustrated “Ugggggh.” is all they hear from the kitchen. Alex didn’t even last 30 seconds, which causes them to chuckle. 

“Talking about last night, Kel you owe me big time!” Allie whispers looking at Kelley judgingly.

“Why? What happened?”

“Did you have a blackout? Don’t you remember the balcony?”

Kelley roams the fragmentary memories of the night before, when suddenly it hits her like a truck.

“Oh fuck! Please don’t tell her!”

“Dude, never! But only if you also swear to shut up, because she is going to be angry at me as well.”

“It was cool though right?” Kelley says grinning.

“It totally was.” Allie laughs.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After finishing their breakfast they decide to go for a walk through the Central Park. The whole day it has been very cold and it started snowing in the morning. As they reach the park the snow has already covered the ground and it looks beautiful as ever. Halfway through their walk someone calls them from behind.

“Hey! Kelley!” the man calls. As they turn around, Liam is standing in front of them.

“Bennett! What a coincidence!” Kelley says as they hug again.

“Alex, Allie.” he greets them with a hug as well.

“Sorry I disappeared last night.” he says grinning.

“Yeah, we searched for you, but you were nowhere to be found.” Alex says. Kelley eyes him closely and laughs.

“What?” Allie asks her.                                                      

“Bennett got lucky last night.” Kelley says knowingly. Liam stands there turning red, as he rubs the back of his neck, while the other hand rests in the pocket of his jeans. Alex finds it funny to see the change in Liam’s behavior, since he is sober now.

“Let’s stop wasting time talking about me. Man, it was so great to have you there again.”

Liam talks about Kelley for the next few minutes excitedly, telling Allie and Alex some stories from college. Kelley tries to direct the topic to something else, feeling uncomfortable, but Liam is on a rant.

“A party is not a party without Kelley. Dude, your girlfriend is just the best!” Liam says looking at Alex.

“I know, she’s-“ Alex smiles proudly, but gets interrupted by Liam’s rant.

“Best thing was when she did the backflip off the fence of the balcony last night though! Such a savage!” he rents on.

“-dead. She’s so fucking dead!” Alex says furiously, looking at Liam with wide eyes, slowly turning her head towards Kelley, who slowly starts to move backwards, trying not to make any sudden movements.

“Oooooookay Liam, we have to go!” Allie urges, this time shoving Alex away from Liam, waving sarcastically with a false grin.

“Okay, call me O’Hara!” 

“What a moron.” Allie says to herself, shaking her head. When she turns around Alex is trying to catch up with Kelley, who is walking really fast to escape Alex’s wrath.

“Oh, damn!” Allie says, as she jogs behind the both of them. As she catches up with Alex she stops right in front of her, blocking her way. Alex angrily tries to walk past her, but Allie puts her hands on her shoulders.

“Hey. Al! Look at me.” she says as Alex looks past her.

“What, Allie?!” Alex says annoyed, crossing her arms, giving her a reproachful look.

“I told you to watch her for two minutes and the first thing she does is a backflip off a fence of a balcony?!”

“I’m sorry. At least she didn’t hurt herself.” Allie says quietly, wincing at the words that just left her mouth.

“Fan-fucking-tastic! You two are so stupid.” Alex says enraged.

“I tried to stop her!” Allie says, not looking into Alex’s eyes.

“Allie, I’m not really angry at you right now, but if you don’t let me go I’m going to snap.” Alex says only half joking. Allie laughs and looks up at her. When she sees the look in Alex’s eyes she immediately lets her go and Alex races past her. As Kelley hears fast steps approaching, she turns around and sees Alex coming at her in full sprint. So Kelley takes off to the left, leaving the path and sprinting over the untouched lawn. They both know Alex is not going to catch up with her that easily, so Kelley laughs her ass off, trying to escape.

“Kelley Maureen O’Hara, I swear to god, if you don’t stop right fucking now!” Alex yells. Kelley turns her head to look behind her, while running and sees that Alex has nearly caught up with her, stretching her arm out to reach for her coat. When she turns around again she sees a huge root of a tree on the ground right in front of her and it is already too late. Kelley stumbles over it and falls head first into the snow, while Alex falls on top of her, landing more pleasantly.

“I’m so dead.”

“That you are.” Alex says aggravated. She rolls Kelley over, who is now laying on her back with Alex straddling her. Alex lightly starts to hit Kelley’s chest, because she is taking a piss out of Alex getting angry, which makes Alex even more angry. Kelley laughs loudly, trying to guard herself from the punches Alex throws at her while yelling.

“You”, punch. “Are”, punch. “So” Punch. “Fucking” Punch. “Stupid” Punch.

When she is finished she crosses her arms yet again and looks at Kelley judgingly, pulling her left eyebrow up in disapproval. Kelley swallows, knowing damn right that when Alex is pulling up her eyebrow she is really pissed.  

“What were you thinking?!” Alex asks irritated.

“I- actually, I wasn’t thinking at all.”

“I assumed.” Alex says, rolling her eyes.

“Kel, I really would appreciate not having to pick you up at a hospital every time you drink and I leave you alone for a few seconds. First that stunt and then you get into a fist fight, all in one evening?! That just makes it all worse!”

“You didn’t have to though.” Kelley grins.

“I didn’t have to what?”

“Pick me up at a hospital.”

“You can stop grinning at me, smart ass.” Alex deadpans, giving Kelley a no bullshit look.

“It was just a backflip.” Kelley shrugs.

“Just a backflip?! Are you shitting me? You were doing a backflip off a fence of a damn balcony on the 36th floor of a building in New York!!! And you are trying to tell me that’s okay?! Are you insane?!” Alex yells at her. Kelley’s grin falters, as she sees the disappointed look on Alex’s face.

“Look, I’m sorry.” Kelley says, reaching for Alex’s hand to intertwine them. Alex sighs, looking at Kelley worried.

“Babe, you could have been dead and this is not the first time.” Alex says concerned.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Kelley whispers gently, remembering the look of horror on Alex’s face when she came into her hospital room. The thing is, when Kelley gets drunk she tends to become really reckless. The hospital incident happened late last year, when Kelley got shitfaced at the Sky Blue Christmas party and tried to win a bet that she could cross the street, walking on her hands and got hit by a car. She ultimately ‘only’ broke two of her rips, sprained her wrist, had a concussion and some minor bruises, but imagine the state of shock Alex was in when she got called by the hospital, because her girlfriend had been hit by a damn car. Luckily, Alex was in New York at that time and immediately made her way to the hospital, but she only learned what had happened when she arrived in the emergency room.  Kelley and Alex had just bought the apartment in New York that spring. Just like now Allie was staying with them around Christmas and witnessed Alex going completely mental on the drive to the hospital. This accident was the worst until now, but Kelley always manages to come home with some bruises after having a few drinks too much. The only good thing is that Kelley does drink very rarely. Alex is glad that their career doesn’t allow that, however if she does, it mostly ends in her having really bad ideas and getting hurt, because she wants to show off. 

“I’m only looking out for you. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Alex says vulnerable.

“I- I know, you’re absolutely right. I’ll try to be better. I promise. Can you forgive me?” Kelley says stroking Alex’s knuckles with her thumb.

“I don’t know… Can I?” Alex says cockily. Kelley looks at her playful.

“I’m sure you can.” she says as she quickly tries to grab Alex’s waist to tickle her.

“Oh my god. St-oooh-p it!” Alex laughs, squirming. Alex tries to catch Kelley’s hands to prevent her from tickling her any further, but Kelley is too strong. So the only option Alex has is to grab a handful of snow and rub it into Kelley’s face. This stops her immediately. Kelley spits the snow out of her mouth and tries to wipe her eyes so she can see fully. Alex watches her motionless.  

“Oh baby girl, you did not just do that! Just wait till I get you.” Kelley says mischievously with a hint of flirtatiousness. Alex squeals and gets up as fast as she can. Now she is the one trying to run away from Kelley, but Kelley is up just as fast and Alex only lasts a few steps. Kelley then hugs her from behind, lifts her up and swings her around, pretending to eat her ear and her neck in the process. Allie watches them from afar smiling brightly. Her heart melts at the sight, which she would never admit to the both of them. Alex is giggling like a child and Kelley chuckles just as much. Kelley slowly lets her down and Alex turns around to look at her. When the laughter dies down, they stare at each other with the most affectionate and loyal look Allie has ever seen. They lean in for a tender kiss and when they pull away they smile at each other like love-struck teenagers. They hesitantly tear their gazes apart and walk towards Allie hand in hand, still smiling like idiots.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Allie has to go home the three of them are standing at the airport sadly.

“Tell Bati I’m up for a 1 v. 1 the next time I see him.” Kelley grins.

“Oh I’ll tell him. He’s gonna shit himself.” Allie laughs.

“Do you really have to leave? You could stay for Christmas and we could celebrate a bit.” Alex pouts, while hugging Allie tightly.

“I wish I could, but Bati would kill me.”

“Maybe you and Bati could join us on New Year’s eve.” Kelley winks at Allie, putting her hand on Alex’s shoulder to console her. Alex gives Allie a hopeful look.

“Yeah, actually that could work just fine.” Allie says, smiling at Kelley and winking back at her when Alex looks at Kelley excitedly.

“Oh my god, yes. That is such a great idea! You could stay at ours and we could go to the party my sister is throwing!” Alex says full of enthusiasm.

“You can bet your sweet ass – no offense Worms - we are coming!” Allie says to Alex just as excited and pausing mid-sentence to look at Kelley.

“None taken.” Kelley says indifferent.

“Okay so see you in a few weeks, sister.” Allie squeals, hugging Alex again, who also squeals in excitement. When Allie and Alex are done hugging, Allie looks at Kelley intently.

“Wormy.” Allie says going in for a hug. The hug is different than Alex and Allie’s. It feels quite meaningful and emotional. Allie pats Kelley’s shoulder giving her a tight squeeze.

“I always knew you were perfect for her. Take good care of her.” Allie whispers in her ear.

“I will.” Kelley whispers back, as tears well up in both of their eyes.

“I know you will.” Allie says as they let go and both quickly wipe their tears in embarrassment.

“Awww, babies. I always knew you secretly love each other.” Alex says a bit taken aback by the interaction, which is quite unusual for the both of them. Still, it makes her heart burst that her girlfriend and her best friend do like each other that much. Kelley and Alex wait until Allie leaves for the gate and wave until she’s gone. After that they walk back to Kelley’s car, holding hands.


	5. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, I hope you like this chapter :) let me know your thoughts. Sorry for any mistakes. The song in the chapter is 'Love on the brain' by Rihanna, as the title of the fic takes away :)

Later that day when Alex is on her way home from buying some top secret Christmas gifts, her phone vibrates in her pocket.

**Hey gorgeous,**

**I have to talk to you.**

**I’ll be home at 7.**

**xxx**

Alex doesn’t like Kelley’s message at all. The only time Kelley writes that she has to talk to her, is when something bad happens. She can’t remember one occasion with a happy ending if Kelley’s previous message was ‘I have to talk to you’. However, Alex knows there is nothing she can do about that right now, which is why she decides to stay happy and make her way home. After an hour or so, the door opens and Kelley walks in, looking really cute with her olive parka and her beanie. She greets Alex with a peck.

“Are you hungry, princess?”

“Yes, but not that much.” Alex says.

“Perfect, I’ll make a salad.”

“I said not that much! Your salads are epically huge.” Alex argues.

“I’ll make you a tiny baby salad.” Kelley laughs, kissing Alex and walking into the kitchen. Alex smiles and shakes her head at her girlfriend. Kelley spends the next few minutes trying to arrange the salad as perfectly as she can. Alex watches her antics from the kitchen table.

“Babe, it’s okay, it’s only me.”

“Yeah and that’s exactly why. Only the best for my girl.” she says concentrated.

“You’re crazy.”

“So I’ve been told, but if that’s what it takes.” she laughs, winking at Alex adorably. After they ate dinner, they sit at the kitchen table talking casually. At one point Alex gets really quiet, the message from earlier weighing heavy on her heart and just as Kelley is about to ask her what’s wrong, Alex speaks up herself. 

“Babe?”

“Mhm?” Kelley answers taking a sip from her water.

“You wanted to talk?” Alex asks worried.

“Yes.”

“Okay, what is it? Is this still about the fight we had? Since you wrote that message I’m really worried and if I did anything wrong, please just tell me. You always-” Alex rents on, but gets interrupted.

“Al?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you remember how you felt during the time you lived in Lyon?”

Of course Alex remembered. It was the most miserable time in their relationship and the memories come flooding in like it was yesterday.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_FLASHBACK:_

_“Why don’t you want to talk to me, Alex? Why are you so cold?” a very upset Kelley asks. She follows Alex, who is trying to hide her emotions, as she paces through her house in Orlando. They come to a halt in her living room and Alex turns around. Outside a storm rages. The rain hits the window, causing loud pattering. The room is filled with heavy silence. Kelley is searching for Alex’s gaze, but she avoids it like it’s torture. Alex bites her lip and Kelley sees that she doesn’t even notice it herself. With a raspy voice she starts to tell Kelley the truth._

_“They’ll loan me to Olympic Lyon.” Alex sobs hoarse, her tears starting to fall down, mirroring the pouring rain outside._

_“Olympic Lyon? As in Europe Lyon?” Kelley asks even though she already knows the answer. Alex gives Kelley a devastated nod, the tears dripping on her shirt._

_“And I don’t know for how long yet.”_

_Kelley just gazes at her, showing no reaction for a solid two minutes, her thoughts running wild._

_“Babe, please say something.” Alex begs desperately._

_“To be totally honest, I really don’t know what to make of that.” Kelley says absently, her face now showing hurt, a single tear rolling down her face._

_Alex draws blood on her lip from biting down too hard. Her hands and her shoulders are shaking. Her whole body is trembling as she loses herself in tears. She just stands in the middle of the living room with her hands covering her face. Right in this moment, Alex expects Kelley to grab her jacket and disappear for forever. Instead, she feels arms wrapping around her, which makes Alex break down even more. They stand there in the middle of the living room, motionless, except for the trembling of their bodies. Alex has a death grip on Kelley, as if she would vanish into thin air at any moment. Kelley holds on just as tight, her other hand stroking the back of Alex’s head._

_“Shh, I’m here.” Kelley whispers. She unwraps her arms from Alex and holds her face, kissing her forehead. Alex lets her head hang down, leaning her forehead against Kelley’s chin, sobbing._

_“Don’t leave me.” Alex whimpers broken. Hammering her closed fists against Kelley’s chest lightly._

_“Hey no, I’m never going to leave you. We will work it out, I promise.” Kelley says, taking Alex’s fist into her hands, pulling her in again to hold her as tight as she can._

_“Please…” Alex barely brings over her lips, as she melts into her embrace. They remain like that for what feels like hours, crying and holding on to each other. It is as if they both wanted to say ‘I’m not going anywhere and I don’t want you to either’. And if one would listen closely, the patting of the rain almost sounds like applause._

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The next few months are rough. Alex often fails to distract herself from missing Kelley. Everything in her head revolves around seeing her again. The both of them often lie on their beds, counting the days. Still, the truth is that they don’t know how many more are there to come._

_“What did you do to me O’Hara?” Alex says to herself staring at the ceiling._

_“It always comes back to you.” Kelley sighs eating her breakfast alone._

_Alex often fights her way through the night, waking up in tears. She can’t erase Kelley from her mind, even though she really has to. She knows that she has to focus on playing a good season in Lyon and missing Kelley that much is really weighting her down. However, it’s all in vain. She is close to going crazy, because she’s afraid of losing Kelley due to the long distance. The only thing calming her is Kelley herself, who always tries to be strong when they are on FaceTime and who writes her those cute love letters. She constantly reassures her that there is nothing to worry about, that they love each other and they will make it. Kelley promises Alex again and again that she is waiting for her as long as it takes and she keeps her promise. Meanwhile, when the FaceTime calls are over she can’t stop the tears herself. Life without Alex simply is something she isn’t quiet able to handle anymore._

_FLASHBACK OFF_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

“Of course I remember.” Alex says with a pained look on her face.

“You know-“ Kelley pauses, looking as if she really tries to structure the thing she is about to say.

“I swore to myself I don’t ever want to feel such pain again. I don’t ever want to feel this lonely and empty again. I don’t ever want to suffer this much one more time. And now-“ Kelley stops again, swallowing hard.

“-now we still live that far apart.” Kelley continues.

“I thought about this. I thought about us. I thought- ‘Kelley how can you do this to yourself?’” she says lost in thought. Alex looks at her worried.

“But above all, how can I do this to you? You know, so I thought maybe it would be better to-“ she says, but she gets interrupted by a shocked Alex.

“Kel, what are you saying?” Alex questions startled.

“No, please. Just let me say this. It will all make sense, trust me.”  

“So I thought maybe it would be better to just end this-” Kelley says. Alex looks at Kelley in shock, she shakes her head heavily, not believing her ears.

“-and find anyone, just someone, who lives close to us, who doesn’t have this job, who will fill this hole.” Alex feels the tears forming in her eyes and just as she is about to tell Kelley to stop this nonsense, she continues.

“But Alex,-“ she says, halting mid-sentence to stand up. She steps forward and squats down in front of Alex, who is still sitting at the kitchen table. She takes Alex’s hands in her own and stares into her eyes deeply.

“-nobody is like you. There is no one in this universe comparing to you and I can’t live my life without you anymore. Alex, I either want you to be with someone who can make you happy or be that someone, but I don’t think there is anybody in this whole wide world that will ever make me happy, except for you. Nobody, who will fill this hole, except for you.” Kelley says, as Alex breathes out in relieve. However, Alex is clueless to what Kelley intends to tell her next.

“They are forming a new club in LA.” Kelley says. Alex looks at Kelley confused, furrowing her eyebrows.

“They want to sign us. The both of us.”

“Are you joking!? LA???” Alex exclaims, her jaw dropping to the floor.

“No, I’m not. In the last few days I spoke to them and I told them that I of course had to ask you first. And I totally understand, if you can’t leave Orlan-“ Kelley rents, but this time gets interrupted by Alex.

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

Alex pulls Kelley in for a passionate kiss, carefully holding her still bruised face in her hands.   

“I consider that as a yes.” Kelley chuckles happily, as they pull away.

“YES, YES, YES! A hundred times yes!” Alex squeals, smiling brightly and jumping around in bliss. Kelley watches her, grinning like a fool, feeling her heart combust just looking at Alex. Suddenly, Alex comes to an abrupt halt.

“You asshole!”

“Eh- what?” Kelley asks, her eyes widening.

“I thought you were about to break up with me!” Alex exclaims in disbelieve.

“I would never.” Kelley says honestly, holding her fingers up to swear.

“You better not.” Alex sasses, which makes Kelley laugh. 

“I love you, babe.” Alex says looking at Kelley affectionately. Kelley gives her a smile.   

“How did you even do that? Oh my god. Kelley, LA? My family.” Alex voice wavers. Tears starting to form in her eyes and she feels like she couldn’t love Kelley more than in this moment.

“Just a little magic.” Kelley grins. Alex shakes her head at her.

“Come here you lunatic, kiss me again.” Alex says lovingly.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Kelley and Alex lie snuggled up on the couch. First they watched Home Alone, one of their favorite holiday movies and then proceeded to just lay there and talk. Kelley lays in between Alex’s legs and her head rests on her stomach. Alex strokes Kelley’s hair and forehead gently, running her fingertips over the dark blue bruises soothingly. Kelley’s eyes are closed in relaxation, while her hands caress Alex’s thighs. Alex watches Kelley fondly with a soft smile on her lips, her eyes revealing how smitten she is by her. Alex leans down to kiss her forehead lightly. Kelley wears a closed lipped smile on her face, not opening her eyes, which makes Alex’s heart melt.

“You’re cute.” Alex says.        

“You’re picture-perfect.” Kelley exhales. Alex moves to kiss her nose and peck her on the mouth upside down, but Kelley doesn’t let her go and deepens the kiss.

“Spidey kiss.” Kelley giggles triumphantly. In this moment Kelley’s carefreeness reminds Alex of the one of a child and it makes her happy that their worries seem to dissipate with the snap of a finger. Alex leans back again and continues to stroke Kelley’s hair.

“You know Kel…” Alex says, as Kelley rolls over and now rests her chin on Alex’s stomach, their gazes meeting. One of Kelley’s hands moves under Alex’s shirt to lightly stroke her stomach, meanwhile Alex caresses her cheek.  

“I really love you. So so much. Sometimes it hurts how much I love you. You never cease to amaze me.”

Kelley tries to say something, but is interrupted by Alex speaking up again.

“There is nothing about you that isn’t what I want. I love your light, the light you bring into my life. You’re the most beautiful person I know. Inside and out. And I know that I can confide in you forever and that you will confide in me. Really Kel, I thank god that he made you like that and introduced you to me. You’re so addicting to me. You’re like my drug and I could easily drown in your fragrance. When I look at you I come to asking myself: ‘How can you be so selfless and so caring?’ I sometimes can’t believe you entrusted me with the key to your heart.” Alex whispers.

“Alex…I love you, too. Al, I-” Kelley starts again, something important on her mind. She lets out a shaky, heavy breath, when she is interrupted yet again.   

“No, you don’t have to say anything back. I just wanted you to know.”

“Thanks, pretty girl.” Kelley whispers cutely, looking at Alex as if she hung the stars. She leans forward, kissing Alex’s stomach lightly where the shirt has ridden up and her skin is exposed.

“I love when you do that.” Alex exhales, closing her eyes. Kelley smiles and kisses her stomach continuously.   

They lie there for hours and talk about everything and nothing, just enjoying each other’s company and the intimacy of the moment. At about 2 am Alex has fallen asleep. Kelley lifts her from the couch and carries her upstairs bridal style. She lays her down on their bed carefully and covers the both of them with the blanket. She cuddles up from behind her, holding her close and buries her face in her neck, inhaling Alex’s scent. A feeling of indescribable tranquility takes over her senses, feeling just the way Alex confessed earlier that night. She places a feather light kiss behind Alex’s ear and falls asleep holding her tight. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Kelley wakes up in an empty bed. By the loud singing coming from downstairs, she assumes that Alex is already up, making breakfast. If you ask Kelley, that is one hell of a way to wake up on a Tuesday morning. She happily saunters down the stairs and towards the kitchen. When she arrives at the kitchen door, she stops dead in the doorframe. In the kitchen she sees a dancing Alex, who is indeed preparing breakfast. The beat of the song that just started, booms heavily through the whole apartment. It is in fact so loud, that Alex doesn’t notice Kelley leaning against the frame, watching her with nothing but devotion in her eyes. When the lyrics start Alex starts singing them, engrossed in the song and in making pancakes. 

“And you got me like, ‘Oh, what you want from me?[’](https://genius.com/Rihanna-love-on-the-brain-lyrics#note-8607016)  
And I tried to buy your pretty heart, but the price too high  
Baby you got me like ‘Oh’  
You love when I fall apart  
So you can put me together and throw me against the wall  
Baby you got me like i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-hiii, woo i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-hiii  
Don't you stop loving me  
Don't quit loving me  
Just start loving me  
Ohhhhhhhhh.”

Alex sings passionately. To Kelley it not only looks, but also sounds as if Alex is an angel. Alex sways from left to right in front of the stove as Kelley slowly approaches her.   

“And babe I’m fist-fighting with fire  
Just to get close to you  
Can we burn something babe.” Alex continues and just as she is about to sing the next line Kelley puts her arms around her waist, hugging her from behind. Alex melts into her arms and leans her head against Kelley’s.

“And I run for miles just to get a taste” Kelley murmurs against her temple, giving it a quick kiss.  


“Must be love on the brain  
That’s got me feeling this way.” Alex turns around in her arms, singing it with her.

“It beats me black and blue but it fucks me so good.” Kelley says as she pushes Alex up against the kitchen counter, jokingly thrusting her pelvis against Alex’s. In response Alex laughs out loudly, throwing her head back. Kelley steps back and holds out her hand for Alex to take, which she does. They start waltzing through the kitchen, giggling, while singing the next lines together. Kelley’s hand rests on the small of Alex’s back and Alex’s hand on her shoulder.   

“And I can’t get enough  
Must be love on the brain yeah  
And it keeps cursing my name  
No matter what I do  
I’m no good without you  
And I can’t get enough.” Kelley holds up their intertwined hands, so Alex can spin around once. She then pulls her in again, so there is no space between them.

“Must be love on the…brain.” Kelley whispers, gazing into Alex’s eyes deeply. Alex pulls away and looks at Kelley seductively, biting her lip, which never fails to drive Kelley crazy. She slowly pushes Kelley up against the fridge. She then pushes both hands up her shirt, trailing them down the middle of Kelley’s body. She rests one of them on her abs, while the other slowly disappears in Kelley’s pants. She scratches her nails over her skin and breathes against Kelley’s lips, while her other hand gives her a provocative squeeze.    

“Baby keep loving me  
Just love me  
Yeah, just love me” Kelley stands there exhaling heavily, absolutely captivated by the show Alex is putting on. Alex pulls her hand out of Kelley’s pants and grabs Kelley’s hand.

“All you need to do is love me, yeah.” Alex then guides both of their hands inside her own pants. She pushes Kelley’s hand against her core, which causes pressure. Kelley pushes her hand inside Alex’s underwear and slowly drags two fingers up Alex’s folds

“Got me like, ah-ha-ha-owww.” she moans, closing her eyes and throwing her head back in pleasure. Just as Kelley is about to make another move, Alex jerks their hands out of her pants and takes a step back. She shakes her pointer finger at Kelley, looking at her provocatively. She then grins mischievously at Kelley’s disappointed face and says: “Nah, just kidding, tiger.”

She winks at her and heads for the stove, leaving Kelley high and dry.

“You dirty little minx!” Kelley smirks, coming up behind Alex, biting her pulse point. Kelley, reaches for the flour that is still standing on the counter and flings a hand full into Alex’s face, laughing adorably.

“Why are we together again?” Alex asks, her eyes closed and her face scrunched up cutely. She carefully opens her eyes, trying to avoid the flour from getting into them and reaches for the package as well.

“Wait till I get’cha you jerk.” Alex squeals as she aims for Kelley’s face and giggles loudly as it hits her in the middle of her face. The next few minutes the kitchen is filled with loud screaming and laughter, while a flour battle is going on. It ultimately ends in them sitting on the kitchen floor, shoulder to shoulder, feeding each other Alex’s pancakes. Alex never loses the smile on her face, grinning from ear to ear. Kelley holds the fork, loaded with the last piece of pancake and a strawberry covered in chocolate sauce close to Alex’s mouth. She takes a bite and closes her eyes in bliss. Kelley watches her closely, Alex is covered in flour from head to toe, her hair thrown up in a messy bun. Kelley is not able to detach her eyes from her. Alex looks at her, trying to meet her gaze, but Kelley seems to be in a trance.

“What?” Alex chuckles.

“You look beautiful.” she says still in a trance, enchanted by Alex.

“That’s nonsense, I must look terrible right now.” Alex laughs, but her laughter dies down when she looks at Kelley again, who is dead serious. Alex looks at her touched, full of adoration. She reaches for Kelley’s hand and intertwines them. She guides Kelley’s hand to her cheek, leaning into it and plants kisses on the back of it. She then leans her head on Kelley’s shoulder, kissing it as well. Kelley lays her head on top of Alex’s, putting her arm around her, while Alex’s arms sneak around her waist. There is a huge mess in the whole kitchen and on their clothes, but they couldn’t care less as long as they are together.


	6. Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everybody is doing fine and you like the new chapter. It's short, but important. Enjoy and let me know what you think :)

The next few days are spend organizing everything for Christmas Day, which they decided to celebrate with both of their families in their apartment. As the hosts there is a lot to do, which is why they are already stressed by Sunday morning. Fortunately, Kelley always has an idea how to slow everything down a bit. Another thing Alex loves about her. So in the evening Alex is really excited, when they go out for dinner in their favorite restaurant. However, Alex is even more pleasantly surprised that the waitress, who’s always hitting on Kelley, isn’t there. They have a perfect evening and on their way home they stride through Central Park, just like on their very first date after the World Cup. Alex is laughing happily about something Kelley said, when they come to a halt at a small bridge with a street lamp, which is decorated in fairy lights, due to the Holidays.   

“Our favorite spot.” Alex mentions smilingly.

“Do you still remember why?” Alex asks watching Kelley intently.

“Because you love to make out with me.” Kelley deadpans. Alex rolls her eyes at her and gives her a light slap, which makes the both of them laugh.

“Nooo, Kel. Okay actually yes, buuuut do you remember after the World Cup? There was so much going on. No minute to slow down, no moment to breathe. Everything was such a blur after we won. But then we went on this date. This date, this spot with you… there was nobody to disturb us. It was the first moment I saw clearly again and suddenly everything made sense. It was just perfect, just like today.” Alex smiles nostalgically.

“Yeah, I could never forget, even if I wanted to.” Kelley says touched. Kelley breaks their eye contact and nervously starts looking around.  

“What’s wrong, love?” Alex asks softly, holding Kelley’s cheek. Kelley turns her head to look at her and all she sees is love. She puts her hand on top of Alex’s and carefully removes it from her cheek. Instead she intertwines their hands and looks at her for a second, trying to think of a way to start.      

“I don’t think you know what kind of emotions it triggers in me, when you look at me like that. I love how you look at me, I love how you never fail to see how I really feel.” Kelley says shakily.

“Kel…” Alex whispers moved.

“I–“ Kelley stutters. She stops, taking a deep breath and then gathering all the courage she can muster up. 

“Alex Morgan, I’m a fool for you. You've made my dreams seem like real life and after all those long years you still hunt me in those dreams. When we met, I knew that I never wanted you to leave. From then on we both knew wherever in the world we are, at the end of the day we are each other’s homes. To me you are like the destination of a long journey. And ever since I asked myself ‘How in the world did I get so lucky?’” Kelley says honestly, getting more confident with every word that leaves her mouth.

“You know what they say, in every person’s life there comes a time when they will meet someone special. They will love them like they never loved anything before and they are never going to find anything as strong and as pure as this love. And sometimes this love will bring thunder into your life and it brings a storm. Alex… you are my storm. You brought the thunder in my life and the fire in my eyes. To be honest, I have never felt thunder like this, nor did I know it existed. I have never been struck by a wonder like this. A few days ago you told me you loved my light and I guess the light you see in me is only a reflection of the light I see in you. Because it’s you, who relieves me of all darkness. There is nobody in this world I’ll ever love as much as I love you. I love all of you, from your little habit of stroking my cheek to the way you say my name. Nothing compares to your love, who you are and what you do to me. I could talk about you for days, without mentioning your name just once. Though if I would, your name would always be my salvation, my remedy and mean my whole sanity. Every single one of your moves is desirable and every hour with you is so worth living. I don’t know anything that is as beautiful as you are. When we are in a room full of people, my gaze will always search for yours. I’m pretty sure, that since the beginning of the world there has been nothing as marvelous as you. Every mark on your body is perfect to me. Really Alex, there is nothing more beautiful than you. Just look at your smile. My heart beats faster every time you laugh. I have never wanted anything more than all you are. The days with you are so valuable and precious. They are even more precious than the first ray of light the morning star gives us after a dark night. There are those moments we share, those thousandths of a second, where I feel like my heart explodes in my chest. This is what you call pure happiness and I celebrate every day that I get to spend with you. To know you is the best thing I possess and to call out your name probably is the most beautiful sound I can utter. When I am sad you show me a new side of life. You show me that the old sorrows will disappear, even if my pain stretches out to the sky. I devote my life to you, everything that I have is yours. I will love you as long as the blood flows through my veins and I will protect you with those veins until my very last breath… with every strength and at all costs. If you let me, I will take the weight up off your shoulders and I will try to store every feeling of pain inside of me, so you don’t have to feel it. It may sound illogical, but when I look at you, I know I have won and I have lost equally. I have lost myself in you like a stranger in a maze, but as a reward I get to be with you, I get to cherish you. You breathe life into my body and drown me in your arms. There is nothing I would ever want to change about that. When I look at you I see you for who you are. And I always saw all of you, with all your colors and all your scars, behind every wall that once was built up. I see your pride, your bravery and your big heart. You are so good to me and you have won me over entirely. And Alex, I willingly surrender to you. When you’ll need someone, I’ll be there forever. I’ll love you forever. This I swear for the rest of my life. I know I’m far from perfect and you deserve the world, but I’d be an idiot if I wouldn’t dare to ask this one thing.” Kelley says pure heartedly, still holding on to Alex’s hand, while the tears shimmer in her eyes. Alex stands in front of her, shaking, tears streaming down her face, her heart bursting into flames. Kelley smiles at her lovingly, the tears not leaving her eyes.

“So Alexandra Patricia Morgan, there is nothing I can do about it. I am hopelessly, utterly in love with you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?” Kelley asks, the tears now rolling down her face, as she goes down on one knee, opening up the small velvet box she was hiding in the pocket of her jacket. When she opens it, the most beautiful ring Alex has ever seen in her entire life is presented to her.

“YES! Kelley Maureen O’Hara, yes, of course I will marry you! There is nothing in this world I’d rather do. You are the love of my life, you are my entire world.” Alex says choked up. Kelley’s eyes light up like Alex has never seen it before. She stands up quickly and gives Alex the most loving, heart-melting kiss they ever shared.

“I love you more than anything. I need you, just as you are.” Alex says as they pull away, her arms still around her neck.

“I love you just as much.” Kelley says, as they are leaning in for another kiss and a few pecks. Kelley lifts Alex up from the ground and they spin around a few times. When she sets her down they both look at Kelley’s hands, where she is still holds the box with the ring. She takes Alex’s hand and carefully slides the ring on her finger, while they maintain eye contact. They smile at each other like crazy and kiss once again. After that Alex looks down at her finger to eye the ring closely.

“Kelley that is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen.” Alex says softly, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Kelley reaches up to wipe the tear away.

“The most beautiful ring, for the most beautiful girl.” Kelley answers, which earns her another kiss.

“You make me the happiest person on earth, how do I deserve you? Baby, what you said to me…”

“No, you don’t have to say anything back. I just wanted you to know.” Kelley smiles. Just a few days ago, when Alex told Kelley what she means to her, she had used those exact words when Kelley wanted to reply to what she said. Alex smiles at her brightly in response, which is reciprocated immediately. Alex reaches for a strand of hair that has fallen into Kelley’s face and puts it behind her ear carefully. She then strokes Kelley’s cheek softly, not breaking eye contact.

“What?” Kelley whispers, lost in Alex’s eyes.

“Just checking if I’m really awake or if this is just a dream.” Alex responds gently.

“It must be. This is too good to be true.” Kelley responds mesmerized.

“It always was.” Alex whispers, leaning in for a gentle kiss. After the kiss, they both keep their eyes shut for a second longer, their lips barely brushing.

“Want to go home, fiancée?” Kelley asks with the biggest smile on her face, after they pull away.

“I’ll go anywhere, as long as you are there, fiancée.” Alex says, her smile just as huge, as she links her arm with Kelley’s, pulling her close.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Kelley is woken by a ray of sunlight blinding her. She stretches and turns to her left, rolling onto her side. Alex is still fast asleep, laying on her stomach and the sunlight dances on her beautiful tanned skin. Her blanket only covers her from the waist down, however the sun covers her skin like a warm coat. Kelley looks at her for some time, not quite fathoming how lucky she got. If someone would ask Kelley ‘What are the most beautiful things your eyes ever got to witness?’ this moment would make it into the top 3. Alex looks like an angel. She just lies there, peacefully asleep, a soft smile on her face and the morning sun illuminating her skin. To Kelley it looks ethereal and it feels like she is under a spell, as if she can’t resist the urge to touch her. She reaches for Alex’s back and lightly brushes her fingertips over Alex’s skin, fascinated by her beauty. She caresses the skin from her neck all the way down to the dimples of her back. Kelley can spot goosebumps forming, caused by her feather light touch and Alex lets out a deep, satisfied breath.

“I love when you do that.” she sighs, her eyes still closed.

“Good morning, gorgeous.”

Kelley leans down to leave a line of kisses down Alex’s back, she then gives Alex a sweet kiss and her eyes open.

“Hey, pretty.” Alex whispers, looking into her eyes, a beautiful smile on her face. Alex leans forward and gives Kelley another kiss. Kelley rolls onto her back and puts her arm around Alex, pulling her close, while Alex lays her head on her chest, cuddling into her. They just lay there for a while, without the urge to talk. There is nothing in between them, just their warm skin touching, feeling like silk. Alex listens to Kelley’s heartbeat, caressing her abs, while Kelley keeps on stroking Alex’s back. Eventually, Kelley sneaks a glance at her, smiling contently when she sees Alex drawing hearts on her skin. Alex’s head shoots up to look at her, observing her closely.

“What?” Kelley asks, an amused grin on her face, as their gazes meet.

“Your heartbeat.”

“What about it?”

“It skipped.”

“Hearts tend to.” Kelley smiles lazily.

“No like, it was not beating at all and then really fast.” Alex insist.

“Maybe.” Kelley blushes, putting a strand of hair behind Alex’s ear and meeting Alex’s gaze again. Alex turns her head and kisses Kelley’s chest right where her heart is. She then moves on top of her, leaning down to kiss her. Alex takes Kelley’s bottom lip between her own lips, kissing her passionately. She then sneaks her tongue into her mouth smoothly. Her hands intertwine with Kelley’s as she pins them down on the mattress, next to Kelley’s head. Alex’s tongue expertly clashes with Kelley’s and she gains the dominance over the kiss, while Kelley is completely surprised by the sudden neediness. Alex turns her head a little to deepen the kiss even more and kisses Kelley urgently. The first relatively calm kiss, turns into a heavy make-out session and just when Kelley thinks Alex is about to make the next move, she stops and pulls away just a few inches. Kelley looks at her with wide eyes, breathing heavily, overwhelmed by Alex’s eagerness. Alex then guides Kelley’s hand to her chest and places it right above her heart, not saying a word. They are both breathing heavily, Kelley’s hand on her chest, staring at Alex intently. What Kelley feels is Alex’s heart racing heavily and when Alex lifts her gaze to look into Kelley’s eyes deeply, her heart skips.

“I love you, too.” Alex says. In response, Kelley pulls her in again and starts kissing her just as needy, picking up where they left off.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ouch, that hurts.” Kelley whines, sitting on the rim of the bathtub again. After their morning turned out to be very pleasing, Alex is standing between her legs again and patches up her wounds.

“Maybe, if you held still for one second it wouldn’t hurt that much.”

“Believe me I’m holding still just fine, but apparently my nurse likes it rough.” Kelley grins mischievously, moving her hand to squeeze Alex’s butt.

“Shut up, tiger.”

“Make me.”

In response Alex covers Kelley’s mouth with one of her hands.

“Phat’s not whot I meanf.” Kelley mumbles. Alex uncovers her mouth again, to place the last Band-Aid on her face properly.

“Luckily, you’re hot.” Alex rolls her eyes.

“I always knew you only loved me for my body and my good looks.” Kelley jokes dramatically.

“Uhh yes, that’s all I care about.” Alex bites her lip, putting her hands on Kelley’s knees to lean down and kiss her. When they pull away, they are both smiling brightly.

“What would I do without you?”

“Uhhm, probably die.”

“Of heartbreak.”

“Of injuries.”

“Trust me, heartbreak.” Kelley says confidently, making Alex smile.

“Thanks, fiancée.” Kelley grins proudly.

“You’re welcome, fiancée.”

“Okay now get dressed, our families will be here shortly and even though I’d like to see you like this all day, you still need to put a shirt on.” Alex says eyeing Kelley’s outfit.

“Aye, aye, captain.” Kelley salutes, springing to action.


	7. Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, enjoy the chapter :) Sorry for any mistakes. Leave your thoughts in the comments section :))

“Oh my god.”

“Okay babe, I need you to calm down. Everything is going to be alright.”

“What do you mean ‘Everything is going to be alright’?! I’m married!”

“Actually, we’re just engaged.”

“Oh shut up, smartass.” Alex bites back. Kelley just chuckles, raising an eyebrow at her and presses a kiss to her cheek.

“Ugh, I’m sorry, baby. I just- I’m so nervous. What is my dad going to say?” Alex apologizes, pouting at Kelley.

“Alex-“ Kelley starts, but right in that moment the doorbell rings loudly. Alex looks at Kelley with wide eyes.

“Relax!” Kelley says looking at Alex warningly on her way to the door. It turns out, that Kelley was right and everything went smoothly. Alex’s parents were absolutely excited and ecstatic about the news and apparently, they were only waiting for Kelley to pop the question.

“What do you mean you kind of already knew?” Alex asks, her jaw dropping slightly.

“Well, Kelley asked me 3 years ago.” Alex’s dad laughs. Alex’s head immediately shoots to the right to look at Kelley perplexedly.

“You did what!? What do you mean ‘she asked’?”

Kelley turns bright red and scratches the back of her head, whistling and avoiding eye-contact.

“Kel!”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t ‘hmm’ me, O’Hara.”

“Okay, fine.” Kelley sighs, the mentioning of her last name the only warning sign she needs.

“Eh, so remember that time after the World Cup, when we went to your parents BBQ party?” Kelley grins softly. Alex parents both let out a lighthearted laugh.

“Yeah, sure. What about it?” Alex urges. It was the first time Alex officially introduced Kelley as her girlfriend to her family. Clearly, they had been friends before and knew each other’s parents really well, however it still was a big step being introduced as a girlfriend. The evening went really well, but that was no surprise to Alex. Her parents always loved Kelley and welcomed her to the family instantly.   

“Later that night Kelley sat on the porch with your father, when you and your sisters went to buy ice cream at the store.” Alex’s mom says. Alex remembers the trip to the store very well. After dinner, everybody was in the mood for some ice cream, however the freezer was empty, which is why her and her sisters tried to find a store that was still open.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_FLASHBACK:_

_“Mr. Morgan?”_

_“Kelley, I told you, it’s Michael.” he chuckles._

_“Yeah, sorry.” Kelley smiles._

_“So, I know this may seem totally inappropriate and it probably is, no it definitely is. But I don’t know how to say this without sounding like a total idiot.” Kelley shakes her head._

_“Come on, spit it out.” Michael says._

_“I’m going to marry your daughter.” Kelley says abruptly. Michael raises his eyebrows at Kelley questioningly._

_“I mean- not now!! I haven’t asked! And I’m not going to… for now. But someday, I’ll ask…I’m sure. And I wanted to ask you, if you’d be okay with that? Of course only, if she ever would want me. She may not... I’m not sure. She may find som-“_

_“Okay stop right there, Kelley.” Michael interrupts sternly. Kelley looks at him with wide eyes, gulping in fear._

_“Which daughter are we talking about?” he says with a blank expression. Kelley looks at him in panic, her mouth opening to answer, then closing again._

_“What?” she ultimately brings out. Michael starts laughing loudly, to which Kelley lets out a relieved sigh._

_“You should have seen your face.” he laughs._

_“Hey, that wasn’t funny at all.” Kelley says stressed out, but ultimately also has to laugh._

_“So what do you say?” Kelley asks thoughtfully, when the laughter dies down. The both of them lean their elbows on the fence and stare into the distance, beer in hand._

_“What did you think I would say?”_

_“Well, I hoped for a yes, but I’d also be okay with a ‘you first have to kill a beast’.”_

_Michael chuckles and shakes his head, he then turns his head to look at Kelley._

_“Kelley, you already were like family to us and we always knew you had a special place in Alex’s life. We really like you and as long as you treat her right, you have our blessings. So_ _of course you can marry her and I can assure you that there is no beast killing involved.” Michael holds up his beer to clink it with Kelley’s. Kelley happily clinks her beer with Michaels._

_“I think killing a beast would have been an easier quest than finding the right words to explain what she means to me.” Kelley breathes out._

_“See that’s why I’d let you marry her in an instant. Still, I’m sure you’ll find a way.” Michael reassures her with a smile on his face._

_“Thanks Michael. For everything.” Kelley says, looking at him sincerely._

_“Oh no, I’ll have to thank you. You are good for her.”_

_“If she’ll have me.”_

_Alex’s sister pulls up the driveway and they exit the car. Alex walks towards the porch, holding up the two boxes of ice cream triumphantly. She only has eyes for Kelley, giving her a bright smile when she spots her._

_“I think she might.” Michael says._

_“Babe, we got the ice cream.” she cheers happily. Kelley watches Alex with a huge smile, which Michael watches closely. Alex walks up to Kelley and gives her a kiss._

_“Your favorite.” Alex smiles, handing one of the boxes to Kelley._

_“You’re amazing. Thank you pretty girl.” Kelley smiles back and kisses her cheek. Michael pats Kelley’s back and leaves the porch to go inside._

_“What were the two of you talking about?”_

_FLASHBACK OFF_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

“Just soccer.” Alex whispers, a tear rolling down her face, as she remembers what Kelley’s answer was that evening. She puts her arms around Kelley, who enfolds her in a tight embrace. Alex kisses Kelley lovingly.

“You’re just- . I love you, so much.” Alex shakes her head. Alex’s parents watch them in awe and Alex’s mom presses a kiss to Michael’s cheek.

Soon enough Kelley’s family arrives and they are just as, if not even more excited. Everything is going perfectly fine and their apartment is filled with the people they love. They all prepare dinner together and plan the next day. At 1 am everybody has left for their hotels, since the next days are packed and everybody needs a good night of sleep before Christmas Day.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the next morning arrives, both Kelley and Alex are excited like little children. They spend the whole morning preparing, decorating and singing Christmas songs. When their families arrive, the house is stacked with people. Both of their families aren’t exactly small, which is why the huge apartment suddenly feels relatively cramped.  All that can be heard is loud, happy chatting and laughing, as well as Kelley’s Christmas playlist. Alex is definitely stressed, which isn’t difficult to see since she orders everybody around and paces back and forth between the living room and the dining room, disappearing from time to time to take a look at the turkey in the kitchen. Kelley leans against the doorframe of the kitchen, smirking, as she watches her give orders with the same attitude she has when a soccer game isn’t turning out like she wants it to.

“Dad, stop talking, I need help. And I won’t take no for an answer.”

“Later, honey.”

“No not later, right now.”

At one point, Alex stops dead in her tracks, becoming aware that somebody is watching her. She looks at Kelley, who’s still standing there with her arms crossed and this darn smirk Alex loves. Alex walks towards and then past her, entering the kitchen. Kelley’s gaze follows her in amusement.

“Stop smirking and help me, O’Hara.” she sasses over her shoulder. Kelley looks behind her and sees that everybody is engrossed in conversation. She closes the door of the kitchen and approaches Alex from behind, turning her around in one swift motion and hoisting her up onto the kitchen counter, so she is standing in between Alex’s legs      

“No need to be stressed, princess. Everything is going smoothly.” Kelley says pulling Alex close and putting her hands under her shirt, stroking her waist up and down. Alex exhales loudly, as her arms wrap around Kelley’s neck and she melts into her, pulling her close with her legs.

“Is it?”

“Yeah, stop pacing around and start enjoying the evening. Everything is ready and I’ll look after the turkey, deal?”

“How are you always so perfect? I’m a mess.”

“You’re flawless.”

“I feel bad for ordering everyone around.” Alex sighs.

“That you did.” Kelley chuckles.

“Look, a mess.”

“You’re sexy when you’re bossy.” Kelley whispers into Alex’s ear, kissing her earlobe.

“Oh you like that, don’t you?” Alex breathes.

“I like everything about you.”

Alex pulls her head back a bit and starts kissing Kelley. However, just when things start to heat up, the door bursts open.

“Damn, in the kitchen? Really sis?” Kelley’s sister Erin whoops amused. Alex pulls away quickly, trying to regain her composure, meanwhile Kelley puts her arms around her back, lifting her up from the counter, which causes her to squeal in surprise.

“My kitchen, my fiancée, none of your business.” Kelley counters, laying Alex down on the square counter in the middle of the kitchen, starting to kiss her neck, who is laughing at Kelley’s antics.

“Cut it out you maniac.” Alex laughs. Kelley smiles at her and also burst into laughter when she sees the look on her sister’s face.

“You two are so cute, it’s disgusting.” she sighs, rolling her eyes.

After Kelley overtook turkey duty, Christmas Day is a full on success. Kelley is standing at the Christmas tree, chatting with her brother, watching the scenario in front of her. She is happy to see that Alex is finally fully relaxing. She is sitting on the couch, leaning her head against her mom’s shoulder and watching the children unpack their presents. When Kelley feels her phone buzzing in her pocket, she quickly takes a look at the message. She puts down her glass and excuses herself. She walks up to Alex and holds out her hand for her to take.

“I got a surprise for you.”

“Kel, we said we would wait until later with the presents.”

“I know, but this one can’t wait.”

Alex looks at her disapprovingly, but Kelley just motions for her to take her hand, which she does. She leads her out of the apartment and into the hallway.

“Babe, tell me why do we make those rules, if you never stick to them?” Alex laughs, as Kelley leads her to the elevator without saying a word.

“The elevator? Are we leaving? It’s cold! I got no jacket.”

Kelley just stops in front of it, looking at Alex silently.

“What? Are you a mime all of the sudden? What’s going on?” Alex looks at her confused, while the elevator dings and the doors open. Kelley nods towards the door and Alex follows her gaze.

“Surprise!!!!” a loud voice yells.

“Oh my god!! ALLIE!!!” Alex yells back, jumping into her arms. Kelley laughs loudly, as Bati covers his ears, grimacing. She walks up to him and hugs him tightly, which Alex does just seconds after. After everybody hugged everybody tightly and they wished each other Merry Christmas, Alex starts asking questions.

“What are you guys doing here?”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to miss celebrating my best friends’ engagement, right?”

Alex looks at her with wide eyes.

“I-oh my god, I’ve been wanting to tell you, but it-“

“It’s all been a blur? Yes, believe me I know. It’s totally fine, Al. It’s only been a few hours.” Allie laughs. Alex looks at her relieved.

“Besides, your fiancée got me covered.” Allie smiles at Kelley. Alex turns around to look at Kelley completely baffled, who grins at her.

“When did you tell her?”

“Uhm, about two weeks ago, on the first day she visited us.” Kelley says.

“YOU KNEW?” Alex asks absolutely taken aback.

“Oh I’ve been knew sister.” Allie answers cheekily.

“I can’t believe the two of you.” Alex says dumbfounded, her jaw dropping.

“Did everyone know? Bati, you too?” Alex laughs.

“Not until Allie told me.” he smiles.

“Okay, so clearly immediately.” Kelley jokes.

“Shut up, Worms.”

"Al, let me see that rock." Allie continues excitedly, paying her full attention to Alex. Alex holds up her hand with the breathtakingly beautiful ring and smiles brightly. 

"Wow! Worms, you've outdone yourself. I think I'm blind." Allie shrieks.

"That ring is great, Kel." Bati contributes.

"That's because of the woman wearing it." Kelley argues, winking at Alex, who blows her a kiss. 

"How come you never say something like this about me?" Allie sasses, looking at Bati reproachfully.

"I do, you're just always talking, start listening." Bati jokes, which causes them all to laugh.

“Okay let’s go inside again, are you staying until New Year’s?” Alex asks Bati, hooking her arm with his as they walk towards the apartment door. Kelley grins at Allie brightly, which is reciprocated with a just as bright smile. Allie puts her arm around Kelley’s shoulder, squeezing it tightly as they follow Alex and Bati.

“You did great, Kel.”

“I know.” she says, as she looks at Alex tenderly.

“You’re such a little sap.” Allie smiles, which makes Kelley laugh.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, Kelley disappeared upstairs to entertain Molly, Alex’s little nice, who is six and really obsessed with Kelley. So it was no surprise that she wouldn’t quiet down, until Kelley promised to play with her for a bit. Now they are lying on their stomachs in Alex’s office, drawing in one of Molly’s coloring books.

“Kelley?”

“Are you in love with Aunt Alex?”

Kelley looks at her surprised.

“I am.”

Molly giggles and Kelley smiles at her.

“You’ve got a pretty great aunt, haven’t you?”

“Yeah, the best!”

“See, that’s why I love her.” Kelley says, thinking that the conversation is over. However, she’s stunned when Molly addresses the topic again.

“When did you know you were in love with Alex?” she asks interested.

“Hmm, that’s quite a good question, Mol. It’s not that easy to answer.” Kelley says, pretending to think about it really hard, which makes Molly giggle loudly.

“But, I can remember one particular moment pretty clearly.”

“You can?” Molly asks excited.

“Yeah.”

“What happened?”

“Well, one day, when we had a day off in soccer camp, I asked Alex to go to the beach with me to watch the stars. So, we lay down on a blanket we brought and watched the stars for some time. However, all of the sudden a huge firework started somewhere down the beach.”

“Wooah.”

“Yeah, amazing right? So, the firework lit up the night sky in bright, beautiful colors and your aunt turned around to look at me just for a few seconds and you know what Mol?”

“What?”

“That was the moment. The way she looked at me.”

“How did she look at you?”

“She looked at me as if I did it all for her, as if it was all planned, the entire firework.”

Molly’s eyes light up, as she listens mesmerized.

“You know Mol, Alex looked at me, as if I was really strong and knew what I was doing. She thought I had everything under control.” Kelley smiles softly.

“Did you?”

“No, because in the moment she looked at me, I lost all the control and strength I had. But what is quiet funny about that, is that at the same time she made me feel like I did.”

“How is that possible?” Molly wonders astonished.

“I don’t know, but it might be a miracle, like in those fairytales you like to read.”

“Wow.”      

“Wanna know a secret?”

Molly nods keenly, getting even more excited. Kelley lowers her voice, as if to tell a very important secret.

“Believe it or not, but even though the firework was really really pretty, all I could look at was your aunt.”

“Really? Why? Fireworks are so beautiful.” Molly gasps.

“Yeah, they are, aren’t they? But for me, no firework in the entiiiire world will ever be as beautiful as her.”

Somebody clears their throat behind them, which makes both Molly and Kelley turn around quickly. Both look at Alex with wide eyes and Molly covers her mouth with both of her small hands and runs straight towards the door and out of the room, leaving Kelley and Alex alone. Kelley jumps to her feet, straightening her clothes. Alex walks towards her, coming to a halt right in front of her. She lightly brushes her fingers over Kelley’s cheek and places her other hand on Kelley’s chest, right above her heart, caressing it softly. Kelley lifts her head to look at Alex, who looks at her just the way she looked at her on the beach. Kelley closes her eyes and intertwines her hand with the hand that is stroking her cheek, leaning into it.

“You’re so perfect.” Alex whispers, mustering her intently, tracing her fingertips over Kelley’s freckles.

“Do you want to know how it felt to me?”

Kelley just nods, reopening her eyes.   

“Right in that moment it seemed as if there was neither space nor time. And all heaviness I ever felt, was drained away by weightlessness. You made me feel so save. That’s how I still feel. Every single time I’m with you, every time I look at you. When it comes to you, I am at a loss of words. I can’t fathom how beautiful you are, what you do to me, how sweet you are to me, how gentle you are with me. You take care of me, even if it means to forget yourself. There is no one in this world, who makes me feel like you do. I love you more and more each second and I feel like it must be impossible to love someone that much. But I do. I’m so into you, it’s unreal. And you are taking my breath away, again and again, Kel.”

Kelley goes in for a tender kiss, putting her arms around Alex’s waist.

“I can’t wait for you to be my wife.” Kelley whispers. They share a few sweet kisses and then decide to join their families again, walking down the stairs hand in hand and never leaving each other’s side for the rest of the night. Later that night, everybody left except for both of their parents. They banned Alex and Kelley from the kitchen, insisting on cleaning it up, since Alex and Kelley did everything else. When everything is cleaned up, they head for the living room to say goodbye.

“Shhhh.” Kelley’s mom quietly shushes the chuckling dads as they enter the living room. They are met with the sight of Alex and Kelley laying on the couch, fast asleep and cuddled up to each other. Alex is laying in Kelley’s arms, resting her head in her neck, their legs tangled and Kelley’s head resting against Alex’s, while they are holding hands.

“Aww, look at them, they must have been exhausted.” Kelley’s mom says, looking at them lovingly. Alex’s mom walks up to them, to cover them with a blanket that is laying on the armchair.

“They are perfect for each other, aren’t they?” she smiles.

“That they are.” Kelley’s mom smiles back, as they leave the apartment on tip toes, turning off the lights.


	8. Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :) The song later in the chapter is the Louis Armstrong version of "La vie en rose". Let me know what you think, if you'd like to do that anonymously you can also leave an ask on my tumblr: https://uswntpoet.tumblr.com/ask  
> Hope you like the chapter, enjoy :))

The next morning Kelley is woken by Alex waking up with a jolt, gasping loudly. Kelley immediately is sitting upright as well, her heart pounding heavily.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay???” she asks worried, examining Alex and the room for any evidence of the issue.

“What happened?” she questions immediately, panicked and still half asleep. 

“We forgot to give each other our presents.”

Kelley slumps back down onto her back, groaning loudly.

“Are you serious? You nearly gave me a heart attack, I thought something happened.” she complains, covering her face with her arm to block the light.

“Something did happen. Baaabe, we forgot. How could we?” Alex complains.

“No need to wake me up like this. I thought I had to fight some burglar or had to do CPR.” Kelley grumbles, closing her eyes. Alex smirks at her and lays back down next to her. She starts kissing Kelley’s shoulder.

“Aw, babe. I’m sorry. Thanks for protecting me, you’re my hero.” Alex says dramatically with this huge smirk on her face, clearly kidding around.

“Are you making fun of me?” Kelley raises an eyebrow, looking at Alex.

“I would never.” Alex giggles. Kelley steadies herself on her elbow, looking down at Alex, who tries to hide her laughter.

“Yeah right, you little beast.” Kelley laughs, leaning over Alex to attack her. She starts tickling Alex, who squeals and laughs loudly. Kelley now is on top of her and she has no chance to escape, which is why she has to face her destiny. They both laugh loudly and Kelley doesn’t stop torturing Alex.

“Okay okay, you w-in. I’m sor-ry. Kel, st-op.“ Alex laughs.

Kelley stops tickling her, looking at her triumphantly.

“See, the burglar wouldn’t have stood a chance.” she smirks.

“So you were planning on tickling him to death?”

“No I would have shot him with those guns.” Kelley says cockily, holding up her arms and flexing her muscles.

“Stop showing off you poser.” Alex rolls her eyes playfully. Alex definitely has to admit that Kelley’s arms and generally her body are a pretty big turn on for her, which is no big secret. Who are we kidding, they’re both athletes. Still, right now she can’t fold and has to stay strong, even though she thinks Kelley looks smoking hot and she wants to give in badly. Nevertheless, she knows that this kind of triumph would make Kelley unbearable for weeks and Alex has no desire of Kelley teasing her every chance she gets.   

“Baby, I know you love it. And for the record babe, I wouldn’t mind some mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.” Kelley winks at her, imitating a douchey college guy.

“Such a fuckboy.” Alex shakes her head, grinning.

“That’s what I was going for.” Kelley laughs, cutting the act. Kelley looks at Alex for a second and musters her expression. Kelley’s heart warms at the look she is giving her. Alex is wearing a mesmerizing smile and if you’d ask Kelley there is no better feeling than knowing that she herself is the cause of it. All of the sudden, she jumps up to sprint towards the stairs with a roguish look on her face.

“What are you doing?” Alex laughs confused.

“Stay put for a sec.” Kelley calls from upstairs. So Alex waits expectantly. When Kelley walks down the stairs she is wearing a smug smirk. Alex looks at her and starts having a laughing fit, throwing her head back. Kelley is wearing a snapback and her aviators, combined with her USWNT shorts, white tennis socks and a white t-shirt with rolled up sleeves. The definition of a fuckboy, however in Alex’s opinion she still manages to look so hot that it actually should be illegal. Suddenly, the boxes in their living room start to blast a loud bass. Ginuwine’s ‘Pony’ starts playing and Kelley wiggles her eyebrows at Alex, who is laughing even louder now. Kelley starts dancing, rolling her body to the beat and Alex starts playing along.

“Uhh yeah, baby come here.” Alex hums, suggestively motioning with her pointer finger for Kelley to come closer. Kelley approaches Alex, who’s still sitting on the couch and dances right in front of her. Alex laughs hysterically and Kelley has to admit that this is all she wanted to accomplish, however she tries to keep up the show since she has already committed to it. She takes Alex’s hands, places them under her shirt and rolls into her. Alex has a mischievous smile on her face and bites her lip. Kelley takes a step back, looking Alex straight in the eyes and pulls the t-shirt over her head as slowly and as sexily as she can. In the process her snapback falls down, but Alex catches it. Kelley stands in front of her only wearing a Calvin Klein bra, with her signature smirk and all of Alex’s willpower is flying out of the window. Kelley pushes Alex’s legs apart and turns around standing in between them. She squats down and slowly moves up again, pressing her body against Alex’s, taking her hands into her own and rubbing them across her body. As she twerks in front of Alex, Alex slaps her butt, apparently having a great time. Kelley turns around, facing Alex again. She throws her shirt away and straddles Alex’s lap. Alex places the snapback on Kelley’s head backwards again and Kelley starts grinding into her to the rhythm of the beat. Alex is totally captivated by her private show and runs her hands up Kelley’s tights. Kelley smirks at her again and pushes her down, so she is laying on the couch. She hovers over her and rolls her body, thrusting her pelvis into Alex’s. She directs Alex’s arm around her neck and her legs around her waist. After that she jumps up in one swift motion, pulling Alex up with her. Alex squeals and laughs into her neck. Kelley continues dancing with Alex on her hips, bouncing around the living room, ultimately sitting her down on the couch again. Kelley ends her show in jokingly flexing her muscles again, while standing in front of Alex, laughing loudly herself.

“What a stud.”

“Just admit it, you were into that.” Kelley grins.

“You’re just crazy. No, actually if I really think about it you are completely insane.” Alex laughs.

“See what you are doing to me.”

The music dies down and Kelley feels pretty pleased with her performance, considering the smile on Alex’s face.

“I have to admit, you’d make an excellent stripper.”

“I’ll reconsider my post-soccer calling.”

“Let me rephrase that, you’d make an excellent private stripper and by private I mean just for me. No matter what you charge.” Alex says possessively.

“For you, madam, my services are for free.” Kelley says with a posh accent.      

“You were right though.”

“Right about what?” Kelley asks confused. Alex pushes herself up to stand in front of Kelley. She then leans forward to whisper in her ear.

“I’m totally into it.” Alex breathes sultry, ultimately not able to resist her fiancée.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They decided on gifting each other their presents in the evening, since they wanted to spend the day with their families plus Allie and Bati. So after they come home from the ice skating rink in Central Park, it’s finally present time.

“Babe, can I come downstairs now?” Kelley calls from upstairs impatiently.

“NO!”

Kelley has been banned upstairs for a while now, because they both wanted to arrange their presents for each other. However, Alex is taking forever and Kelley is rather eager to see the look on Alex’s face when she hands her the watch.

“You are taking forever.” Kelley laughs.

“Just give me one more minute.”

Kelley sits on the top step of the stairs and whistles happily.

“Okay, I’m ready! You can come down now.”

So Kelley makes her way downstairs.

“Babe, what took you so lo-“ Kelley chuckles, but is at a loss of words when she walks into the living room. The room is covered in a warm yellow, due to the dimmed light and the lightly flickering candles, which Alex lit. A beautiful, familiar melody is softly playing in the background and the candles form a little path leading to where Alex is standing. She is looking beautiful in the warm light, her eyes sparkling. The sound of the trumpet playing is giving the scene a graceful aura. Alex is holding two glasses of red wine and on the table behind her she placed a tray with grapes, cheese and bread. Kelley walks towards her and Alex smiles at her excitedly.

“Wow. That’s beautiful, Al. Thank you.” she smiles, gesturing towards the candles and the table and leans in to give Alex a peck.

“Can you guess what’s your present?”

“You.” Kelley remarks slyly.

Alex pretends to think about it very hard, her brows knitted and her thumb and pointer finger stroking her chin, as if in deep thought.

“Hmm, let me think about it. Nope! Take another guess.” Alex laughs, her mouth curving into a smile.

“Wait, are you telling me I don’t get to unwrap you?” Kelley asks feigning shock.

“Stop fooling around, pretty.”

The trumpet solo comes to an end and the husky voice of Louis Armstrong can be heard.

“ _Hold me close and hold me fast  
The magic spell you cast_”

Alex hands Kelley the glass of wine and they clink them together. As Kelley wants to take a sip she is stopped by something swimming in her glass. A little Eifel Tower. Kelley’s head shoots up to look at Alex in awe, her mouth opening in surprise.

" _This is La Vie En Rose_ " Alex whispers with Armstrong.

“Oh my god, no way! Paris?” Kelley exclaims. Alex smiles at her warmly. Kelley pauses to look at Alex lovingly.

“ _When you kiss me heaven sighs_

 _And though I close my eyes_ ” 

“Alex…” she whispers, tears shimmering in her eyes. She steps forward and leans in for a tender kiss.

“ _I see La Vie En Rose_ ”

“Oh my god. I can’t believe you. We always wanted to go together.”

“We did.”

“And now we are going?” she asks excitedly.

“We are. We’ll be there for two weeks after the World Cup. No work, no soccer, just the two of us.” Alex smiles.

“Al, that’s amazing!” Kelley gushes.

“Do you like it?”

“I love it. I love you. Thank you so so much.” Kelley leans in, kissing Alex over and over again, smiling brightly. She pulls her into an embrace, swaying to the end of the song and plants a lingering kiss on Alex’s cheek.

“ _Give your heart and soul to me_

_And life will always be_

_La Vie En Rose_ ”

“How did I deserve you? This is going to be just perfect, babe.” Kelley says. Alex gives her a huge smile, absolutely happy that Kelley likes her present.

“You’re amazing.” Kelley kisses Alex again, not able to refrain from doing it.

“Stop it before I fall in love with you.” Alex laughs against Kelley’s lips. 

“In that case I better keep going.” Kelley smirks, pulling Alex’s lip between her teeth.

“Oh aren’t you a charmer.” Alex jokes, softly hitting Kelley’s chest.  

“Okay ready for my present?” Kelley grins. Alex nods eagerly, so Kelley asks her to sit down.

“Close your eyes.” Kelley instructs, to which Alex obeys. Kelley pulls the box out of her back pocket and sits down next to Alex. She places the black box on Alex’s leg. Kelley intentionally bought a gift box for her present, so that the signature box from Tiffany’s wouldn’t give everything away pre-opening the present. 

“Can I open my eyes?”

“Not yet.” Kelley says, quickly exploiting the situation by giving Alex a kiss, which causes Alex to beam.

“Now you can.” she says, after pulling away. Alex opens her eyes and smiles at Kelley, before looking down and up again, to look at Kelley questioningly.

“Come on, open it.” Kelley urges. Alex carefully lifts the lid of the black box and gasps loudly, letting the lid fall back down again.

“NO! YOU DIDN’T!” she shrieks, her jaw dropping, looking at Kelley wide eyed. She carefully lifts the lid up again, her hand shaking.

“OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! WHAT?! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT???” Alex gasps, completely dumbfounded. She pulls Kelley in a bone crushing hug. When she pulls away, she holds Kelley’s face in her hands.

“Kelley, are you nuts??! HOW?? No I can’t accept this.”

“You kinda have to, look!” Kelley says, reaching for the box and handing Alex the watch of her dreams. The watch she so desperately wanted and that wasn’t on offer, because it was only made once.

“Turn it around.” she instructs. When Alex does, she can’t help but start to cry, tears rolling down her face. On the back of the watch Kelley has engraved something.

“My storm, my light, my remedy. I love you forever Alex Morgan-O’Hara.” she mouths, not being able to speak. However, Kelley voices the words for her instead, watching Alex purposefully, as if she was taking an oath. Alex looks up at her, the tears glistening in both of their eyes. Alex reaches for Kelley’s face again, caressing her cheek and leaning in to kiss her passionately. The kiss is intimate and heartfelt, displaying all the love Alex can muster up.

“Thank you.” she whispers in between kisses.

“I.” Kiss. “Love.” Kiss. “You.” Kiss. “So.” Kiss. “Much.” Kiss.

Alex pulls away just for a second, to straddle Kelley’s lap, immediately reconnecting their lips. She holds onto Kelley’s face, turning her own head slightly to deepen the kiss even more. Kelley’s arms wrap around Alex’s waist, pulling her closer. Alex sits up on her knees and kisses Kelley urgently, overpowering her with the angle. The kiss is turning rough in a good way and Alex reaches for the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head. Kelley starts trailing kisses along Alex’s collarbone, who grips onto Kelley’s neck, closing her eyes in pleasure, panting heavily and letting herself fall back into Kelley’s lap again. Kelley leaves open mouthed kisses along her cleavage. Alex’s back arches, her spine bending backwards to push into Kelley’s kisses. She leans forward, gripping Kelley’s hair to pull her into a bruising kiss again. She reaches for the hem of Kelley’s shirt as well, who lifts her arms so that Alex can pull it off. She pushes Kelley down onto the couch, who bounces lightly and stares at Alex unashamedly, pupils dilated. She rubs Alex’s tights up and down and keeps eying her body breathlessly.

“You’re drooling, tiger.”

“I’d want some medal of honor if I wasn’t.”

“I get that a lot.” Alex waves her off smugly, grinning.

“Oh, do you?” Kelley smirks at her.

“Yeah, but there is this one fan I have and she just brings it to another level of obsession.” Alex rolls her eyes jokingly, as if she was annoyed by it. Kelley leans up again, to leave kisses at the rim of Alex’s bra. She looks up at her seductively while doing it, driving Alex crazy.

“Do you straddle all of your fans without wearing a shirt?”

“No just this one.” Alex winks at her. Kelley looks up to the ceiling, folding her hands as if to pray.

“Thank you dear lord for your mercy. Hashtag BLESSED!!” she whoops.

“I’m glad I could make your day.”

“Oh baby believe me, you made my entire life. You wanna know why?” Kelley says confidently.

“Tell me.” Alex demands biting her lip.

“Cause this-“ Kelley says grabbing Alex’s butt, smoothly leaning back to lie on the couch and pulling Alex down with her, so she lays on top of her.

“-is all mine.”

“It certainly is. Come and get it then.”


	9. Part 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I was really busy :) I hope you enjoy the chapter. As always, sorry for any mistakes. Let me know what you think in the comments.

The next day Kelley and Alex’s parents decide to visit a museum together and since the younger members of both families feel more like doing some kind of physical activity, they decide to go to a Laser Tag arena. After an instructor helped them into the gear and told them how to shoot properly, they start splitting into two teams, intentionally splitting all the couples. The first team, ‘Team Black’, consists of Kelley, her brother Jerry, Allie and Alex’s sisters Jeri and Jen. They face ‘Team White’ consisting of Alex, Bati, Kelley’s sister Erin, the husband of Alex’s sister Jen and Kristy, the wife of Kelley’s brother.

“Okay guys, I will bring Team Black to the other end of the arena. Team White you wait here. I will start a countdown, when you hear that countdown the game is about to start and you can position yourself wherever you want. When the air horn goes off the battle begins and you keep on playing until all members of one team are eliminated. The people, who get hit, come back to the instruction room. Understood?” the instructor asks. They all nod their heads.

“Good! May the best team win. Follow me Team Black.” he says.

“You stand no chance.” Erin yells at them.

“Pride goes before a fall, loser.” Kelley counters. She walks over to Alex and kisses her.

“Good luck, you’ll need it.” Alex whispers.

“Hit me with your best shot, princess.” Kelley winks at her.

“Worms, stop befriending the enemy and move your ass to the other end of the arena.” Allie remarks.

“Strictly speaking, I’m sleeping with the enemy.” Kelley jokes, while Alex looks at her piercingly.

“Babe.”

“What? The whole team is, except for Erin and Jeri.” Kelley justifies, which makes everyone laugh.

“Good one, Worms.” Allie says, high-fiving Kelley.

“Move your pretty ass, before I shoot you right now.” Alex chuckles.

“Guys, I think we should go.” Kelley says hurried.

“Whipped as fuck.” Allie hollers, while Team Black leaves with loud cheers.

“Okay guys, Jerry will be a tough nut. He knows his stuff from the air force.” Jerry’s wife says as Team White huddles.

“As I know Jerry and Kelley, they will use every opportunity to play dirty.” Erin comments.

“Then we are going to play even dirtier.” Alex says determined.

“Right! I’ll shut down Allie that will be easy, after that I try to catch Jerry off guard, but I’ll need some backing.” Bati says looking at Jen’s husband, who nods.

“Girls, we try to tag Jen and Jeri and after that we’ll handle Kelley.” Alex instructs, Erin and Jerry’s wife nod.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the arena Team Black is forming a huddle as well.

“Aight Team Black we have to get down and dirty. Don’t take any prisoners!” Kelley orders.

“I can try to draw the attention of some on me, but you’ll have to be ready and back me up.” Jerry says to Jen and Jeri.

“They will try to take down Jerry first, that’s when we have to attack from behind.” Kelley directs looking at Allie.

“Guys be filthy and messy. No compromising!” Allie encourages.

“Kay, let’s get em’” Kelley says belligerent.

The deafening loud countdown by a robot voice starts booming throughout the arena.

“Ten. Nine. Eight.”

Kelley and Allie start charging towards the staircase, which leads to the second floor, while Jerry, Jen and Jeri start making their way through the maze of walls that is providing hideouts and cover.

“Seven. Six.”

Meanwhile, Bati and Jen’s husband enter the maze as well, while Alex, Erin and Kristy enter the other side of the maze.

“Five. Four. Three.”

The adrenalin is sky high.

“Two.”

“One.” when Kelley and Allie ran halfway through the second floor, the air horn goes off. Downstairs they hear loud yelling. They run down the stairs on the other end of the arena and head into the maze as well. It is pretty dark in the hall, but not as dark as upstairs, where you can barely see anything and you have to go by hearing. Kelley and Allie are sneaking through the maze quietly, but they can hear that the battle is at full blast.  

“Take cover!!!” Jerry yells loudly.

“Take that, sucker!” Erin yells.

“Darn it!” Jen calls, getting hit by her husband.

“I got shot!” Jen’s husband screams.

They hear fast approaching steps and look at each other wide eyed.

“Okay let’s split up!” Kelley whisper yells.

“Roger that.” Allie says, heading left, while Kelley heads right. A shadow is causing her to come to a halt. Kelley aims the Laser Tag gun towards the shadow and pulls the trigger just in the moment Erin runs around the corner, hitting the sensor perfectly.

“Who the fuck was that?!” Erin exclaims annoyed, looking around hastily. Kelley charges in a different direction, not wanting to be seen, so she can sneak around undiscovered. She heads for the staircase again, seeking cover behind a box. She hears light steps coming towards her. She aims and hits Kristy as well, quickly running to the other side and ducking behind a wall. Jerry’s wife walks past her, cursing, but Kelley is not discovered yet again. Downstairs Jerry and Bati are having a fierce battle, which Bati ultimately wins, due to Jerry taking a risk by giving up his cover. Bati’s loud cheers are interrupted by the sound of Allie’s gun hitting him. She laughs loudly, while running away quickly. Meanwhile, Alex tip toes behind Jeri, waiting for the perfect moment to aim for her sensor.

“You bitch.” Jeri says, when she turns around and sees who shot her. Alex laughs at her and runs towards the other end of the arena. Upstairs, Kelley hears steps and heavy breathing, she turns around and runs to the left, crashing into someone hard.

“Ow! Who are you?”

“Damn, shut up Allie! You nearly gave me a heart attack.” Kelley hisses. 

“Thank god, Wormy! How many are left?”

“I don’t know. I shot Erin and Kristy and by what I heard Jen and her husband are out as well. What about you?”

“Jerry was shot by Bati and I shot Bati, so Jeri and Alex must be left.”

“Perfect, if it’s the three of us, we should get her easily.”

“How about I go down that staircase and you go down the one on the other side? That way we can pen her in.”

“Yeah, let’s do that. If you see her whistle.” Kelley says, making her way to the other side slowly. Allie reaches the stairs, but is surprised by a hand covering her mouth and her sensor signaling that she has been shot. Allie looks to her right, to see Alex putting her finger to her mouth, signaling for her to be quiet. Allie walks down the stairs and towards the instruction room, but whistles on the way. Kelley turns around abruptly.

“Shit. Allie.” she says to herself. She leans against a wall and peeks around the edge. She hears a loud bang in the staircase she was supposed to walk down. Her heart starts beating faster and her breathing is getting heavier. She turns around again and walks towards the sound of the bang. About 20 meters before the staircase she hides behind a wall again, when suddenly someone pushes her into a corner. Kelley’s breath hitches and she immediately smells and feels that it is Alex. Alex moves closer to her, pressing her against the brick wall and starts kissing her sensually, but also possessively. Kelley is completely blindsided by the ambush and all she does is kiss her back. Kelley’s pulse is skyrocketing through the roof and she has to admit that this is turning her on massively. Alex is totally dominating the kiss and enjoys Kelley being taken-aback for once. Their mouths clash lustfully and they make out in the corner for a good minute. At one point, Alex starts to slow down and pulls away. She then moves in again to breathe against Kelley’s ear sexily. The hot stream of air and her proximity makes Kelley shudder and she closes her eyes. Alex whispers into her ear seductively.

“Gotcha.”

She pulls away quickly and Kelley needs a second to process what Alex just said. She opens her eyes in a flash and all she sees is Alex walking away. She looks down her body and sighs when her sensor flashes brightly.

“You dumb, needy moron.” Kelley curses at herself, throwing her head back, annoyed with how she gave in. Kelley slowly walks to the instruction room, where everybody is already waiting expectantly. When Kelley walks in right after Alex ,Team White cheers loudly, celebrating Alex, while Team Black looks frustrated.

“Damn it, what happened Kel?” Jerry asks.

“Yes, Worms, didn’t you hear my whistling?” Allie says throwing her hands up displeased. The whole room goes quite, waiting for Kelley to answer the question. She switches her gaze to look at Alex in panic, who is smirking at her.

“Yeah, Kel that’s indeed a really good question.” Alex teases, trying to hide her laughter. Kelley gives her a look that screams ‘Why are you doing this to me?’.

“It was an ambush. She just knows me too well. It was the most efficient trick, when it comes to annihilating me. I stood no chance, sorry guys.” she declares, saving herself from embarrassment. Team Black sighs, while Team White high fives with loud cheers.

“Rematch?” Jen asks, to which they all respond with eager nodding.

“Hell yeah.” Allie grins. They all start swarming out to the designated starting points, leaving the instruction room. When Alex tries to exit the room an arm slams into the doorframe, blocking her way. She is pushed up against the wall and met with a bruising kiss. Kelley pulls away slightly, just so their lips aren’t touching anymore. She lingers there for a second.

“We’ll talk about this at home.” she says assertively. The sexual tension could be cut with a knife right now. It lays heavy above them, altering every touch, every move, every beating of their hearts. Alex senses the dominance Kelley radiates and it turns her on even more.

“No talking required.” Alex breathes. The vanity of her tone drives Kelley insane and she knows it.

“Can’t wait for it, Captain Morgan.”

“Me neither, Officer O’Hara.”

“Kel, are you coming?” Jerry yells. Kelley salutes and races out of the room, causing Alex to laugh.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After everyone got the chance to freshen up at their hotel rooms and homes, they all meet up for dinner. When they arrive at the restaurant their parents are already waiting outside and slowly but surely all the couples and family members arrive. The waitress leads them to a huge booth and Kelley and Alex squeeze into the corner of it with Allie and Bati right next to them and Alex’s parents just across the table. Kelley’s parents get seated next to Alex’s parents and the siblings plus partners at the other end of the table. The dinner is very nice and everybody is chatting about the day happily. With every glass of wine Alex consumes she is getting clingier. While Kelley is the one with the dumb ideas when she is drunk and owns the title of a reckless drunk, Alex is definitely a touchy-feely drunk or sometimes a horny drunk. Right now Alex is holding onto Kelley’s arm and strokes her bicep up and down, leaning into her, not leaving an inch of space. However, Kelley doesn’t mind one bit. She finds it really cute when Alex gets affectionate with her and mindlessly rests her hand on Alex’s thigh, drawing circles with her fingertips.

“Honey, show me that watch again.” Alex’s mom urges. Alex holds out her wrist so that her mom can have a closer look.

“Just gorgeous.” Pam gushes. Alex eyes the watch proudly, her eyes lighting up.

“Isn’t it?? I love it so much. It’s just perfect.” Alex raves, looking up at Kelley, her eyes shimmering even more intensely now.

“Yes, I really have to say, excellent choice Kelley.” Michael smiles at her.

“I tend to have great taste.” Kelley smiles, leaning down to plant a kiss on the top of Alex’s head, who smiles brightly. Alex place her hand back on Kelley’s bicep, where it proceeds to stroke, as she leans up to peck Kelley’s lips. Michael and Pam smile at the interaction and Kelley wraps her arm around Alex’s shoulder. Therefore, Alex reaches up for Kelley’s hand to intertwine them and her other hand now rests on Kelley’s thigh instead.

“So how was Laser Tag?” Michael asks interested.

“Pretty awesome, we had quiet the time.” Kelley answers.

“Actually, Kelley absolutely smashed it.” Alex says proudly, moving her hand to the inside of Kelley’s thigh, moving up slowly. Kelley, who has been leaning back relaxed the whole time, instantly sits up straight, tensing at the touch. She clears her throat and looks at Alex questioningly.  

“Yeah? It must run in the family then.” Michael counters. Kelley shoots daggers at Alex, who acts as if nothing is happening and squeezes the inside of Kelley’s thigh firmly. Kelley’s head shoots towards Pam and Michael, as she clears her throat again.

“Eh yah…” she says absentmindedly.

“But as a matter of fact, Alex beat me in the first round.” Kelley adds, as she tries to regain her composure.

“Oh, did you honey?” Pam asks.

“Yes, but after that round Kelley just screwed us. We stood no chance.” Alex argues, moving her hand to Kelley’s center, applying pressure to it. Kelley starts shifting nervously, having enough of Alex’s innuendos and therefore reaching for Alex’s hand to stop her.   

“Impressive Kelley, so apparently you are good at many sports.”

“Well…a few.”

“Babe, don’t underplay your talent. Kelley nails it in every sport.” Alex says, escaping Kelley’s death grip.    

“So far of what I have seen Alex seems to be right, considering your performances at our annual thanksgiving football matches.”

“Yeah, your performances are just excellent. I’m impressed every time, baby.” Alex responds, slipping her hand inside Kelley’s pants. Kelley jumps in surprise, hitting her knee on the table in the process, which catches the attention of the others. However, right in that moment Kelley must have a guardian angel, because a waitress is passing by the table, who she lifts her hand at to order another drink. Luckily, this catches the attention of the rest of the group and everybody starts ordering as well. After that they continue with their conversations and to Kelley’s luck Pam and Michael also start a conversation with her parents, disregarding Alex and Kelley. Alex tries to hide her laughter, burying her face in Kelley’s neck.  

“That’s not funny.” Kelley rolls her eyes. Alex leans in to whisper in Kelley’s ear.

“I thought it was hilarious.”

“I can see that.”

“If they only knew you smashed, screwed and nailed their daughter.” Alex laughs.

“Trust me, one more innuendo and they would have known.”

“I don’t care.” Alex breathes, kissing Kelley’s ear.

“I think tomorrow you would.” Kelley laughs.

“I can’t believe you, out of all people, are talking me out of this right now.” Alex leans back, laughing.

“Yeah, cause I can’t believe you actually just tried something in front of your parents, screw that, our entire families in a restaurant of all places.” Kelley shakes her head, grinning at Alex.

“You’re welcome.” Alex smirks, winking at Kelley and turning around to start a conversation with Allie. Kelley laughs and watches Alex intently, like usual not quiet able to take her eyes off of the most interesting and stunning girl she has ever met. It feels surreal that this beautiful human being has decided to say yes to her, not anybody else, but her, even though there are billions of people on this planet. Kelley’s thoughts are interrupted by Alex’s hand blindly reaching back to intertwine their hands. Without searching around or looking Alex finds her hand, meanwhile still being engrossed in her conversation with Allie. Kelley puts her arm back around Alex, pressing a kiss to her temple. Alex briefly turns around, squeezing her hand and smiling at her before turning back to Allie. Kelley ends up thinking ‘There can’t be anything more perfect than this love.’, before engaging in the conversation as well.


	10. Part 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, enjoy the chapter :) the song in the chapter is "Sexy Back" by Justin Timberlake. Sorry for any mistakes.

“Okay who is ready to paaaaartyyyy?” Erin hollers intoxicated. As the evening got by there was lots of time to fill up their tanks with the cocktails, which were so good that Bati claimed they must have been ‘straight from heaven’. So, it’s no surprise that everybody is slightly or some definitely tipsy when they leave the restaurant.

“I think this is our cue to go home.” Kelley’s dad says, looking at Alex’s parents and his wife. The look on his face and the way he is shoving his hands in his pockets causes Alex to smile. If Kelley is in a situation, she doesn’t want to be in, she does it the same way. They all say their goodbyes to the parents and decide to go to a club right across the street that looks pretty fancy. There is a huge line of people waiting in front of the entrance and the group is stopping to wait in line as well. Apparently, the club is pretty popular and also packed because of the holidays. After a minute or so of standing in line, Alex ends her conversation with her sister and turns around, facing the others. The group is now standing in a circle and Alex is surprised to discover that her fiancée is gone.

“Hey, has anybody seen Kelley?” Alex asks furrowing her eyebrows.

“No, I thought she was with you.” Allie says, while everybody starts turning their heads, searching for Kelley. However, just a moment later Kelley, walks up to them with a huge grin on her face.

“Ah, there she is.” Jerry says, pointing in her direction.

“What did you do? Why are you smirking again?” Erin rolls her eyes.

“Come on guys, we don’t have all night.” Kelley says motioning for the group to follow her.

“Babe, I thought we wanted to go in?” Alex asks, pointing to the line in front of them.

“Yeah, we are, what are you guys waiting for?” Kelley grins.

“Kel, that’s one of the most popular clubs in New York, you can’t just walk in there.” Bati points out.

“Uhh, Bati? I think she’s not.” Alex says slowly, the meaning of the look on Kelley’s face beginning to dawn on her.

“Yeah, no, I’m not. So, I once knew this guy and apparently, he now owns this club and long story short, we don’t have to wait in line.” Kelley says, holding up a bunch of wristbands for the VIP area. All heads turn to look at Alex questioningly, who holds her hands up cluelessly.

“Don’t look at me guys, life with her is still a surprise every day.”

“We know that feeling.” Erin reassures Alex, motioning between Jerry and her.

“Yeah, and we share the same DNA.” Jerry says concerned.

“Actually, we don’t. Biologically seen we only share the same DNA to some extent, let’s say about 50%. The other chromosomes-”

“OH MY GOD, SHUT UP WORMS.” Allie groans loudly, interrupting Kelley and knocking her elbow into her ribcage.

“Aaaalright, who’s up to party?” Kelley asks excitedly.

“Hell yes!” Jen’s husband exclaims.

“Man, Kelley that’s just fucking dope.” Jeri says.

“You, my friend, are a legend.” Bati says, grabbing Kelley’s shoulder impressed. After everybody expressed their appreciation and excitement they start to walk towards the entrance. Kelley waits to go in last, so everybody gets past the bouncer. Alex waits for Kelley in the entrance area, smiling at her, shaking her head.

“What?” Kelley grins.

“You are an enigma.”

“I hope in a good kinda way.”

“You’re all the things in a good kinda way.” Alex grins, leaning closer, biting her lip.

“Oh, am I?” Kelley says, looking at Alex’s lips. Alex looks at Kelley’s lips as well, nodding while closing the distance. When they pull away their gazes meet and their smiles get brighter.

“By the way, that’s such a Kelley thing to say.” Alex says.

“What is?”

“That thing about chromosomes and the DNA.”

“It’s true, tough. They are just dumb.” Kelley says seriously.

“Such a Kelley thing to say, again.”

“Sorry.” Kelley chuckles.

“Don’t apologize, I love it when you say stuff like that. You’re smart, it’s sexy.” 

“In that case, that dress you’re wearing would look even hotter accelerating towards my bedroom floor at 9.8 m/s2” Kelley says with a sexy voice.

“Oh yeah, talk dirty to me.” Alex says going in for another kiss. Kelley winks at her, while Alex takes Kelley’s hand in her own, pulling her towards the group, which is already walking down the hallway. When they enter the club it’s just as packed as it looks from outside. The club is lit in light neon blue and the furniture is all white, making everything look rather expensive. If you’d asks Alex the atmosphere somehow is pretty sexy, people are dancing close to each other and the music the DJ is playing underlines that. However, she’s not sure if that’s just the drinks talking. Somehow, Kelley’s acquaintance managed to clear a table for them and now they gather around it. Jen and her husband, as well as Erin, Kristy, Jerry and Allie sit down on the white leather sofa, that is lit at the bottom with blue light as well. Around the table boxes of some kind of very expensive champagne were converted into bar stools. Alex sits down next to Allie on the white sofa, while Jeri and Bati sit down on the boxes. Kelley stands in front of the table, waiting for everyone to settle down. Alex looks up at her pouting, holding out her hand for Kelley to take and motioning to come sit with her. Kelley takes her hand, but remains standing nonetheless, wanting to go to the bar first. Looking at Alex she knows that her drunkenness has reached the needy stage.

“Guys, drinks?” Kelley smirks, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Yeah, let me help you.” Bati says, getting up.

“Babe, you want anything specific?” Kelley asks leaning down, so she can hear her over the music.

“I’m fine with whatever you’re getting, but thanks.” she says, giving her a peck.

“Oh, so Alex can choose something specific and we have to drink whatever?” Allie smirks teasingly.

“All it takes is a kiss.” Kelley says, puckering her lips and moving towards Allie, who pushes her away.

“You’re so annoying.”

“Karma is a bitch, Long.”

“You’re a bitch.” Allie counters and her laughter is interrupted by the look on Alex’s face, her mouth agape and her eyes giving her a look of ‘You did not seriously say that.’. Kelley watches Allie freeze mid-laughter, looking at Alex guiltily. Kelley laughs loudly at the interaction.

“And you say I’m whipped.” she chuckles.

“You guys are such a shit show. I swear one day, I’ll kill the both of you.” Alex rolls her eyes. Kelley and Bati make their way to the bar inside the VIP section and order a huge bottle of rum and some drinks to mix it with, as well as a round of shots. Alex can’t seem to keep her eyes off of Kelley, who walks through the VIP area confidently. To Alex Kelley always looks amazing, so much even that she sometimes thinks it becomes a serious problem when she needs to get work done or when they are fighting about something and a look at Kelley makes her forget why she way angry. However, tonight is one of those nights, where something about her just screams extra sexy with a big exclamation mark. Apparently, she isn’t the only one thinking that her fiancée looks stunning. Kelley is attracting the attention of both men and women all around the club. The gazes are following her everywhere and to be honest Alex can’t stand it, but she lets it go for the moment. Kelley and Bati carry the ice bucket with the drinks over to the table and Jeri gets up to help them with the shots.

“To the best year that’s yet to come.” Alex says, raising her shot to the middle of the table, looking at Kelley intently. Everybody grabs a shot and moves it to the middle so all the glasses are clinking together.

“To 2019!” Jeri shouts, while everyone hollers.

“To the best that’s yet to come.” Kelley whispers, looking at Alex, their gazes holding, while everybody already chugs down the shot. They both clink their glasses again and chug it down as well. Alex grimaces at the taste.

“Wooo.” Kelley exclaims, shaking at the taste. This attracts the attention of one particular girl from the table right next to them again, who tries to make eye-contact with Kelley, smiling flirtatiously. The girl immediately was a thorn in Alex’s flesh, because she has been shamelessly checking Kelley out ever since they stepped foot in the club. Alex leans forward slightly, giving her some serious side-eye, but she’s so focused on Kelley that she doesn’t see Alex’s warning looks. The girl tries to get her attention by playing around with straw in her drink, moving it in her mouth, while eyeing Kelley intensely. Like always, Kelley is totally unaware of the looks she’s receiving. She is distracted by Allie urging her to tell the story about how one time at camp she shattered a window, trying to proof that she could do handstand push-ups. After Kelley finally told the story and everybody laughed loudly, she is looking over to Alex, who has gotten rather impassive over the last 10 minutes.

“What’s up with that look on your face, pretty girl?” Kelley yells over the bass, pulling her stool closer to Alex, putting her hand on her knee.

“That girl at the table next to us, and don’t look, is undressing you with her eyes.”

“Bullshit, she’s probably only watching my gorgeous fiancée, in which case I can’t blame her.”

Alex rolls her eyes at Kelley.

“What? Or maybe she likes my shoes.”

“Kel, you’re fucking hot.” Alex states with a hint of aggressiveness.

“Ehm? Thanks?”

“I think you tend to forget, that you are really sexy. There are thousands, if not millions of people, who would bang you without any question or even a hello, 350 of which are in this club right now and there are only about 400 in here. Don’t act as if this girl is only eying you constantly since we step in, because she likes your damn shoes. And now give me a kiss, before I go over there and cause a scene.”

While Alex talks Kelley watches her face closely, looking for any sign of a joke, but she doesn’t find it. Therefore, she knows not to question what Alex is requesting, not that she would either way, but whatever. Kelley leans in and starts kissing Alex sensually, not only giving her a kiss, but fully making out with her, to which Alex complies happily. The kiss is lasting quiet a while and turns pretty steamy.

“Gosh, get a room Kellex. What are you? Horny 16-year olds?” Allie jokes. However, with getting harassed by their teammates constantly, they don’t even bother acknowledging a word that is leaving Allie’s mouth, but instead keep on kissing, until it’s getting too excessive. By the time they pull away, everyone is already minding their own business again.

“You’re mine.” Alex claims in the close proximity of Kelley’s lips.

“Possessive much, huh?”

“Only a tiny bit.”

“I see.”

Alex leans in for a short, sweet kiss, smiling into it. Kelley grins at her brightly, the smile making Alex forget, why they were kissing in the first place. Their attention is drawn towards the rest of the group, when Jerry starts pouring them a new round of drinks. For the next hour or so, they all fuel their bodies with plenty more drinks and after a while there is no denying that everybody is not only tipsy, but definitely drunk now. They left the table a while ago and are dancing on the dancefloor ecstatically, the mood getting more and more exuberant by the minute.

“I’ll be right back, you need anything?” Kelley yells in Alex’s ear. Alex shakes her head in response.

“No, thank you.”

Kelley makes her way to the bar. The DJ plays some throwback songs and Alex and Allie scream the lyrics to David Guetta’s ‘Memories’ loudly, while jumping around with all the others. Arriving at the bar, Kelley orders another Rum and Coke. The bartender, gives her a nod and starts making the drink. Kelley turns around and leans against the bar, smiling, watching her fiancée having a blast with her friends and family. A hand on her shoulder pulls her out of thoughts.

“Hey, can I buy you a drink?”

Kelley turns towards the voice and is met with a girl, looking like some kind of model, who is eyeing her up and down.

“Thanks, I’m good.” Kelley says shaking her head, turning back around, watching Alex.

“You sure? You look thirsty.” the girl says into Kelley’s ear, lowering her voice. Kelley turns around yet another time.

“Look, you probably are a nice person, but I got a fiancée.”

“So?”

“Okay, you aren’t a nice person. That’s okay.” Kelley says in an indifferent tone, turning away again. Her gaze is meeting Alex’s, who is looking at her questioningly. Kelley, rolls her eyes at the girl next to her and waves it off, gesturing for Alex not to worry about it.

“I live right around the corner, we could just go there. Your fiancée doesn’t have to know.”

Kelley doesn’t really listen to a word the girl is saying, she just looks in Alex’s direction, seeing something she doesn’t like.

“Dude, what’s taking so long?” Kelley says to the bartender. The bartender looks at her apologetically.

“I know you want to.” the girl insists.

“Rum and Coke!” the bartender calls. Kelley grabs her drink and when she takes a step in Alex’s direction the girl is blocking her way.

“Or maybe you could just bring your fiancée.” the girl says biting her lip. Kelley watches her attempt to look sexy emotionlessly. When Alex does something like that, it’s driving her nuts, but looking at this girl, who is doubtlessly very pretty, she feels nothing at all.

“Okay listen, I appreciate the compliment, but I’m really not interested. See, I asked the most amazing girl in the whole wide world to marry me and she said yes. So, you may understand that all I ‘want’ is to get back to her. And if you don’t, that’s not my problem.”

Kelley walks past her determined, shaking her head. She makes her way through the crowd, but Alex is nowhere to be seen. She doesn’t come far until a hand is grabbing her shoulder yet again. Kelley turns her head to see Alex, who is looking at her concerned.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, just a very persistent girl making an offer.”

“What kind of offer?”

“First it was a drink, then sex and after that she even offered for you to come.”

“Oh my god, I can’t even let you walk to a bar alone?! Where is she???” Alex asks fumingly.      

“Babe, ignore it, I told her off.”

“Ugh, going to a club with you is exhausting.”

“Look who’s talking.” Kelley says raising an eyebrow.

“You’re exaggerating.” Alex says innocently, looking anywhere but Kelley’s eyes, knowing damn well that she is right.

“Alex, we are here for a little over an hour and I told 5 people to leave you alone. I don’t call that exaggerating. And don’t think I didn’t see you holding up your engagement ring to number 6, while I was at the bar.”

“How the fuck did you see that? You were talking to that girl.”

“Concerning you I see everything.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Alex smirks.

“That’s for you to decide.” Kelley winks at her, which makes Alex laugh.

“Let’s get back to the others, you creep.” Alex teases, pulling Kelley deeper into the crowd. The beat the DJ was playing, changes into the beat of ‘Sexy Back’ by Justin Timberlake and Kelley stops in the middle of the crowd, making Alex come to a halt as well, due to them holding hands. Alex turns around to see what’s stopping Kelley, but there is no sight of a distraction. Kelley just raises her eyebrows at Alex challengingly, which causes a smirk on her face in response. Kelley intertwines both of her hands with Alex’s, walking a few steps backwards to the beat of the bass, pulling Alex along. Alex laughs at the flirty look on Kelley’s face, but follows her lead nonetheless. Kelley comes to a stop and pulls Alex closer, guiding Alex’s arms around her neck. She closes the space between them, pulling Alex as close as possible in one swift, rough motion. It’s the good kind of rough though, the one that you use while dancing to manifest that you are the lead. Nevertheless, it surprises Alex, who squeals shortly. Their faces are just inches apart and Kelley’s hands are holding on to Alex’s hips, pressing their bodies together.

“I’m bringing sexy back” Kelley breathes against Alex’s lips, who finds it harder to breathe, each passing second.

“ _Them other boys don't know how to act (Yeah)  
I think it's special, what's behind your back? (Yeah)_”

Alex’s hands are dangling off of Kelley’s shoulders and their foreheads are pressed against each other.

“So turn around and I'll pick up the slack” Kelley sings, while turning Alex around in another smooth motion. Alex’s breath hitches in her throat. Kelley places her hands on Alex’s stomach, hugging her from behind, her head resting in the space between her shoulder and her neck. One of Alex’s hands moves to Kelley’s nape, holding onto her hair. Kelley starts grinding into Alex from behind, to the rhythm of the song, their bodies synchronizing as if they are one.

“Dirty baaaabe, you see these shackles, baby, I’m your slaaave” Kelley whispers into Alex’s ear, the hot stream of air, causing goosebumps on Alex’s skin.

“ _I'll let you whip me if I misbehave (Uh-huh_ )”

Kelley leaves open mouthed kisses along Alex’s neck, who rolls her neck to the side, so Kelley has better access.

“It's just that no one makes me feel this way” Kelley says sexily, through gritted teeth, her lips brushing against Alex’s neck.

“Come here, girl  _(Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
Come to the back  _(Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
VIP  _(Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
Drinks on me  _(Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
Let me see what you're twerking with  _(Go 'head, be gone with it)”_

Kelley continues to grind into Alex, the temperature in the club feeling like a hundred degrees. Alex feels extremely turned on and she is glad that she is no man, because otherwise her excitement would be visible by now. The alcohol in her system is making her feel everything even more intense and every touch on her skin makes her yearn for more.

“Look at those hips” Kelley sings grabbing onto Alex’s hips.

“You make me smile” she grins in Alex’s neck, while singing, which causes Alex to smile sexily, leaning even more of her weight into Kelley.

“ _Go 'head, child (Go 'head, be gone with it)_  
And, get your sexy on (Go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (Go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (Go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (Go 'head, be gone with it)”

Alex can’t really take it anymore, she turns around in Kelley’s arms, grabbing a piece of her shirt with her fist and pulls Kelley through the crowd and towards the restroom. Everything feels like it happens in slow motion and that may also be because of the alcohol. Luckily, the music is also booming loudly in there and no one is waiting in line. As soon as they enter the room, Alex turns around and starts kissing her roughly. The kiss tastes like rum and Coke, mixed with coconut and fruit, due to the drinks they had before and they can’t seem to get enough of the mind-blowing taste. Kelley walks further into the room backwards, not breaking the kiss. She hits her body against several doorframes and door handles on the way, but has no reason to complain at all. Alex pushes Kelley into an empty stall and presses her against the wall roughly. The kisses are turning messy and Alex grabs onto Kelley’s belt to open up her pants. She unzips them and her hand disappears inside without hesitation. To Alex there isn’t even time to pull Kelley’s pants down properly, but instead she comes straight to the point. The both of them know, that at this point no foreplay is needed, the intoxication pushing them to another level, which is why Alex simply goes for it.

“Alex!” Kelley breathes almost voicelessly, when two of Alex’s fingers enter her. She starts moving them at a fast pace, while kissing Kelley’s neck, sucking hard on her pulse point.

“Yes! Keep going!” Kelley moans. Alex moves up to kiss her needy. Their breathes are matching into one, putting everything in perfect sync. Mid-kiss a huge smile is growing on Kelley’s face, causing Alex to also laugh into the kiss. Alex snakes her tongue over Kelley’s slowly and teasingly. They are both fully aware, just how crazy the situation is right now. The cute moment is interrupted by Kelley throwing her head back and moaning loudly, when Alex’s other hand springs to action, alternating between rubbing her clit and stroking her folds. Kelley’s hands tangle in Alex’s hair and Alex bites Kelley’s neck. Alex starts working her hands faster, knowing that Kelley wants her to go faster by the way she’s pulling her hair lightly. The whole situation is turning Kelley on in a way that quickly lets her feel strong pleasure and everything Alex touches feels like she sets it on fire. Her chest falls and rises at a quick pace and Alex knows Kelley is close, due to her closing her eyes and her mouth being slightly opened, causing this incredibly sexy face she makes right before she’s coming. She tries to hit the spot, that will bring Kelley over the edge for sure, repeatedly. Alex can see Kelley’s neck veins pop out and it turns her on immensely, leaving her even wetter than she already is. She tries to go faster and keeps on going in and out of her with a strong, incessant, steady rhythm, while rubbing her clit in circular movements. A few seconds later, Kelley reaches her climax with a loud: “Fuck, yeees, Aleeex!”

Before even properly coming down from her high, Kelley switches the positions they are standing in and pushes Alex up against the wall. With her pants still open she grabs onto Alex’s right thigh, pulling it up to her hip, causing Alex’s dress to ride up in the process. Alex watches Kelley pushing the seam of the dress higher teasingly, while sliding her hand up her leg. Their gazes meet and Alex’s pupils have dilated so much, that Kelley almost can’t see the pretty blue she loves. Kelley’s right hand moves to the middle of Alex’s legs and she can feel the wetness through her underwear, which is completely soaked. Kelley starts applying pressure, rubbing her through her string.

“Ooooh.” Alex moans loudly, pushing into Kelley’s hand, her eyes closing in bliss. Kelley pushes the garment to the side and starts sliding her fingers up and down. Right now, Alex swears this feels like dying and ascending to heaven, since she also feels like she would have exploded with just one more passing minute of Kelley not touching her. Kelley hooks her left arm under her butt and lifts her up quickly. Alex’s legs tangle behind Kelley’s back to hold onto her and she leans down to kiss her hungrily. Kelley’s fingers move further south and she enters her. Alex’s mouth forms a perfect ‘O’ and her nails dig into Kelley’s back, spurring her on to keep going. She feels the pressure in her whole body, her back arching, so that her body is pushing into Kelley even more. Kelley starts going in and out very fast and Alex loses every control over her body.

“Oh my god, yes! Faster!!”

The stall feels like a sauna and Alex feels her mind fogging up as well. She rocks into Kelley’s pushes and the walls of the stall are shaking. Over the music you can hear a thumping of Alex’s body being pushed against the wooden stall every time Kelley pushes inside her. Alex feels the orgasm building in the pit of her stomach and she shuts her eyes tightly. That’s when Kelley hits a spot that almost makes her come right away.

“Fuck yes, Kelley, right there!!!” she moans loudly.

Kelley pushes into her even harder now and Alex feels the pressure becoming an unbearably tight feeling that is just waiting to be released. Alex hears a loud crack, but doesn’t give it any attention and she’s not sure she is even able to at this point. The feeling that’s taking over her body too overpowering to be aware of her surroundings. It feels like electricity causing through her veins and she knows that this orgasm is going to be intense. Kelley kisses Alex’s lips sensually and hits the spot over and over, making Alex feel like she’s not on this planet anymore. Kelley’s voice brings her back to reality.

“Babe, look at me.” Kelley orders, brushing their lips together. Alex obliges and as soon as their eyes meet, Alex comes hard. Hot pleasure is flowing through her body and she gasps for air.

“Keeeelleeeey!” Alex moans loudly against Kelley’s lips. In fact, she moans so loudly, that Kelley has to muffle it with a kiss. Alex doesn’t know what has gotten into her, but the orgasm leaves her shameless even though they are in a public place, the feeling just too amazing to possibly stay quiet. Her walls are crushing against Kelley’s fingers hard and her body is trembling, the orgasm lasting for some time. They share some kisses, while Alex needs a while to come down from the high. Kelley lets Alex down slowly, who’s arms still rest around Kelley’s neck, while Kelley strokes her waist up and down.

“Holy shit.” Alex chuckles, in between kisses.

“Mhhm, I agree. That was some wild sex.” Kelley grins. Suddenly, Kelley furrows her forehead.

“Uhh, babe?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you also hear that cracking sound?”

“Oh, that really happened?”

They both start looking around and Kelley starts laughing loudly.

“What?” Alex asks confused. Kelley pulls Alex towards her, turning her around in the process.

“Oh my god, shit!” Alex says, her jaw dropping. The wall she just leaned against has a huge tear in the middle. She looks at Kelley in disbelieve, who is still laughing.

“Did I just fuck you so hard that the wall broke?” Kelley smirks.

“Oh no, will this be something you take pride in?” Alex groans.

“You can bet your ass I will.”

“Uuuuugh, no.” Alex says hitting her head against Kelley’s chest.   

“Come on babe, it’s just another performance to be impressed by.” Kelley winks at her.

“That actually was quite the performance.” 

“Top 3 of wildest public restroom sex?”

“Definitely top 3, but do you remember that time after the game against-“

“-Canada? Yeah, that was definitely number 1.” Kelley interrupts. They high five, followed by a kiss and fix each other’s clothes, before exiting the stall. On their way out they wash their hands and check themselves in the mirror. When they rejoin the group, Alex immediately starts dancing with Allie again, who pushes another drink into her hand. Kelley and the others make their way to the table again to also fill up on drinks. After an hour, Kelley and Bati make their way back to the dancefloor, to check up on Alex and Allie. Meanwhile, the rest of the group already wanted to head home. When they approach them Kelley and Bati share a knowing look.

“Baaaaby, wwhere were youu? I misssed you.” Alex slurs, running towards Kelley, throwing her arms around her.

“Babe, how about a round of water?” Kelley laughs.

“Noooo! How abou’…annother roun’ of drinkss?” Alex asks, pushing her pointer finger in Kelley’s chest.

“Alright, you wanna go sit?”

“Ohmygo’, yes, my feet hur-t ssso much.”

Kelley hooks her arm around Alex and guides her to the table, where Alex sits down exhaustedly.

“Just stay put for a minute okay?”

“I ain’t goin’ nowhere, Officer.” Alex says holding her hands up innocently. Kelley makes her way to the bar and orders a huge glass of water. When she returns, Bati has also managed to convince Allie to sit down for a minute.

“One special drink, for my special girl.” Kelley says, sitting down next to Alex and handing the water to her, who immediately starts drinking it thirstily until the glass is empty. She then leans her head on Kelley’s chest, cuddling up to her.

“Baabe?”

“Mhm?”

“I’m not ssstupid, that was water fo’ ssure.”

“Thank me later.”

Kelley looks at Bati and gestures for them to leave. After 15 minutes of convincing the girls that it’s time to go home, Kelley and Bati are happy to stand outside, waiting for the Uber. He first stops at Allie and Bati’s hotel and after long goodbyes and a few more minutes in the car, Kelley and Alex finally arrive in front of their apartment building. Kelley wakes Alex up, who fell asleep just moments ago and tips the Uber driver. She helps Alex out of the car and hooks her arm around her again, since she definitely needs some stabilization. They walk into the building and towards the elevator wanting to get up, however Alex gives Kelley a look of horror, due to a sign sticking on the door.

‘ _Out of order. Will be fixed first thing in the morning._ ’

“Damn it.” Kelley rolls her eyes.

“I’ll sssleep in the lobby then.” Alex slurs, leaning against the wall next to the elevator, closing her eyes. Kelley is totally aware that there is no way Alex’s is going to make it up all 12 floors using the stairs. Actually, she isn’t so sure that Alex would even make one floor, without breaking her neck, considering her state of drunkenness. Therefore, she walks up to Alex and squats down in front of her.

“Jump on.”

“Baaabe, wha’ are you doin’?”

“I’ll carry you.” Kelley says matter of factly, turning around to look at Alex.

“Are’ya craazy? I miight be drunk...BUT there’ss nnno way I’m gonna let’cha carry me 12 floorss.” Alex slurs.

“And I’m sure there is no way you are going to walk them. So, it’s either sleeping in the lobby or me carrying you. And since my fiancée isn’t sleeping in any lobbies, as long as I’m around, you’re going to have to hold on tight, babe.”

“But-“

“End of the discussion.” Kelley says squatting down again. Alex does as she’s told and holds on tight, as Kelley makes her way up the stairs with an unfaltering pace. On the way up, Alex starts very typical drunk conversations and Kelley really has to focus, so that she doesn’t have to laugh.

“Baby?”

“What is it Alex?”

“Baby, yur ssso perfect. Nooo, like reeeally reeeally perfect. Like I don’ deserv’ you.”

“That’s nonsense, princess. You’re even more perfect.”

“Sssee! You always ssay sstuff like tha’, with’cha perfect voice and cha perfect ssmile and- I jus’ love you sso much.“

“Babe, you’re drunk.”

“M’not druunk.”

Kelley stops in the middle of the staircase and turns her head to throw Alex a look of disbelief.

“Oookay, I migh’ be druunk.”

“That’s what I thought.” she says, starting to walk again.

“I loove you, though.” Alex says, pressing a kiss to Kelley’s neck.

“Duuuh.” Kelley says with a Valley girl accent, which causes Alex to laugh. When they finally arrive in their apartment, Kelley carries Alex up the last set of stairs and let’s herself fall on their bed backwards with Alex still on her back.

“Oh my god.” she breathes out exhaustedly, laying on Alex and staring up at the ceiling. Alex’s legs are still wrapped around Kelley’s hips and she softly caresses her collarbone with the one hand and her rib cage with the other. Meanwhile, Kelley strokes the back of Alex’s thighs, which she still holds on to. Alex moves to kiss Kelley’s temple and Kelley turns her head to give her a soft smile, their faces just inches apart.

“You…are my her-o.” Alex whispers, looking deep into Kelley’s eyes. Kelley can see the beautiful blue again, which seems to be even more intense, due to Alex’s eyes being glassy and a little red, which always happens when she’s drunk.

“Wanna know a secret?”

“Yah, what is it?” Alex asks lost in Kelley’s eyes. Kelley leans in and kisses her tenderly.

“Don’t tell anyone.” she whispers when she pulls away. Alex looks at Kelley infatuatedly, releasing a deep breath.

“You drive me craazy.”

“Ditto, but now it’s time to go to bed.” Kelley says pushing herself up and sitting between Alex’s legs at the edge of the bed.

“Nooo, I don’t wanna though.” Alex complains. Alex musters Kelley closely, who’s stretching her arms.  

“Your arms look ssso goo’.” Alex says, sitting up as well to kiss her back, while running her hands over Kelley’s arms. She then snakes them around Kelley’s waist and under her shirt, stroking her abs. The horny type of drunk coming out again.

“Alex.” Kelley says warningly.

“I know you wan’it, tiger.”

“I really do, but I also already had ‘it’ tonight.”

“Your sexiness is fffucking me.” Alex whispers against Kelley’s ear sultrily, causing goosebumps all over her body and heat shooting through her body. Kelley knows exactly what Alex is trying right now. Over the years, Alex has mastered to push her buttons and it demands a shit ton of self-control not to give in right now.

“Alex, stop.” Kelley says weakly.

“Look at me.” Alex says, kissing Kelley’s ear.

“I can't look, because then I see your face and it will be over.”

“Babe, I want’cha to fu-“

Kelley stands up quickly, groaning loudly, running her hands through her face in frustration.

“Uh-uh, you’re not getting in my head right now, Alex. I see you’re getting horny again and as much as I want to, we’re not doing this right now.”

“Damn, I almos’ gotcha, right?” Alex slurs.

“You always got me.” Kelley winks, starting to undress and helping Alex out of her dress as well. Kelley chuckles, when Alex immediately falls asleep as soon as she’s undressed. She makes her way downstairs again, getting another glass of water and places it on Alex’s nightstand. When Kelley’s back hits the mattress, Alex seems to sense it and rolls around, laying her head on her chest and clinging onto her as always. Kelley puts her arms around her, holding her tight and falling asleep just seconds later.  


	11. Part 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Sorry for any mistakes :)) To the person, who requested drama, here you go! :D

When Alex wakes up the next morning, she feels a stinging pain in her head. The light is too bright, even with closed eyes. She blindly reaches for Kelley, but she’s not there. Waking up a bit more, she realizes that the shower is running. After a solid minute of slowly coming back to life, Alex opens her eyes carefully.

“God, I’m never drinking that much again.” she moans to herself. She pops up on her elbows and looks to her nightstand to find that Kelley has left her a glass of water and Advil, as well as one of those vitamin smoothies she makes, that somehow make Alex feel better every time. She thankfully reaches for the water and the Advil and after that, starts drinking the smoothie. She leans against the headboard of their bed and closes her eyes again. A minute later Kelley walks in, her hair still wet from showering. 

“Oh, you’re up.” she smiles. Alex is happy to hear the voice, knowing that at least one thing can make her feel better this morning. She opens her eyes and is met with Kelley smiling at her from the other end of the room, pulling a pair of jeans out of the closet and putting them on. And just like she thought, she already feels better. To be honest, she feels better every morning seeing that smile and hearing that voice.

Kelley grimaces, while buttoning her jeans, “Oh-oh. Hungover?”

“Yeah.” Alex nods, massaging her temples. Kelley gets in bed again and leans over Alex to give her a kiss.   

“Good morning, pretty girl.”

“Hey, perfect fiancée.” Alex smiles softly, stroking Kelley’s cheek.

“Thanks for the cures.” she says, nodding towards the nightstand.

“I already guessed you’d be in need of that. You were pretty drunk.” Kelley chuckles, making a face.

“Come here, kiss me.” Alex says, pulling Kelley closer again and closing the distance. Kelley is surprised when Alex doesn’t just press a short kiss to her lips, but the kiss turns into a long full open-mouthed kiss, that expresses nothing but love and thankfulness.

“Woah, what was that for?” Kelley asks taken aback and a little out of breath, leaning her head on her elbow.

“You carried me up 12 floors, Kelley. 12 fucking floors, at 4 am. And then you make me this smoothie and leave Advil and water on my nightstand, just because you know it will make me feel better. And yet you ask me what I kiss you for. You just leave me speechless.” Alex breathes, shaking her head, staring into Kelley’s eyes deeply.

“You’re worth every step.”

“I love you.” Alex says, giving her a peck.

“I love you, too.”

“How about I make breakfast and you go take a shower? That will make you feel better for sure.” Kelley offers.

“No, no. I should be the one making you breakfast after all of that.”

“Al, you’re hungover, let me make you breakfast.”

“But I want to make you feel good.” Alex pouts at her.

“Pay me back with another favor then.”

“Like?”

“You know, I feel like I’m in a desperate need of a massage.” Kelley grins.

“Of course, you are.” Alex smiles, rolling her eyes.

“It’s your own fault, you gave me a choice.” Kelley laughs.

“It’s always the same with you.”

“Yeah, that’s because of you.”

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere, honey.”

“Oh, I think it got me quite far.”

“You’re lucky, I guess.”

“Pretty lucky.”

Alex presses a quick peck to Kelley’s lips and pushes her onto her back, climbing on top of her. Since Kelley is only in jeans and a bra, Alex has easy access when she starts leaving a trail of kisses down her body. Kelley folds her arms behind her head and closes her eyes in relaxation. However, Kelley opens her eyes abruptly, when Alex stops dead in her tracks and lets out a gasp.

“Oh my god, babe, what happened to your hip?”

Kelley looks down at Alex, who inspects her hipbone, lightly touching the huge black bruise.

“I think I hit my hip and my back during the bathroom stall sex, or at least on the way into the stall.” Kelley chuckles.

“What the hell, your back too?”

Alex urges Kelley to roll over and when she does, Alex inhales sharply.

“Jeez, Kel I’m sorry.” she pouts at Kelley, who turns around again, smirking at Alex.

“I’m not.”

Alex lets out a loud laugh, throwing her head back, “We actually broke that bathroom stall.” 

“Excuuuse me, what actually happened was that I banged you through that wall.” Kelley says, holding up her pointer finger, winking at Alex.      

“That sounds so bad.”

“I think that sounds fucking hot.”

“It was fucking hot.”

“I might add that skill to my CV.”

“You’re so humble.”

“Or my gravestone!!”

“Okay, cool down.”

“Just imagine people talking about me when I’m dead like: ‘Did you hear? Once she banged her fiancée through a wall!’”

“Oh my god.”

“Yo, babe, babe! Does that mean I banged you into another dimension?!” Kelley exclaims excitedly.

“Kel?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

“Okay.”

Alex leans down and gives her a loving kiss, before standing up and heading into the bathroom.

“Hey, what about my massage??” Kelley calls after her.

“Patience is a virtue, tiger.”

“Says the girl that got banged through a bathroom stall.” Kelley chuckles to herself.

“I heard that!” Alex’s head pops into the room again. Kelley blows her a kiss, causing Alex shake her head and laugh, disappearing into the bathroom again.

“Hey Alex? Since our families are leaving today we’ll have to bring yours to the airport at about 1pm and mine at 2pm, is that okay?”

“Sure, babe.” Alex calls from the bathroom.

“Perfect.”

Kelley stands up and makes her way downstairs to prepare breakfast.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they said their goodbyes to their families, they head home again and Alex takes a nap, due to her still not feeling too good. At about 4 pm Alex is woken up by Kelley’s voice. She seems to be talking to someone downstairs and it’s getting very loud. She starts walking down the stairs and sees Kelley pacing through the living room in an aggravated manner.

“Oh, come on are you serious??!”

She runs her hand through her hair aggressively. Alex stops walking down the stairs halfway down and listens closely, furrowing her eyebrows.

“No man, you know we only have those few days with each other, does this really have to be right now?”

Kelley stops dead in her tracks when the person on the other side of the call answers and Alex can see the fury in her eyes.

“Are you fucking kidding me?! That’s the only time we really have to our own all year!!! Don’t give me that ‘You’re in National Camp together’ bullshit!!!” Kelley yells into her cellphone angrily. Alex sits down on the stairs quietly, really not meaning to eavesdrop, but what she just heard catches her attention.

“I know that I have a contract, Ken, I’m not stupid!!!”

She is silent for a while, when Ken, who is one of her agents, seems to argue with her. Her mouth is set in a tight line and her jaw is clenched.

“I guess, you made it clear that I don’t have a choice.” she says, leaning her arm against the wall and resting her head against it.

“See you, Ken.” she says quietly, hanging up and rubbing her eyes. She stands in the living room, releasing a deep breath. Alex’s heart sinks at the look on Kelley’s face.

“FUUCKING HELL!!!” Kelley screams loudly, causing Alex to flinch at the sudden outburst. She throws her phone through the room furiously and punches her fist against the wall hard. Alex quickly gets up and storms towards her. Kelley stands in front of the wall, her body shaking violently. She is looking at her fist in disbelieve, which is covered in blood and she has problems holding it still.

“Kel-“ Alex starts, trying to put her arms around her, but Kelley flinches away.

“Don’t touch me!” she yells, which makes Alex flinch again and then she stiffens. Kelley’s head shoots up to look at Alex startled. Alex’s mouth is opened slightly and she looks at her hurt, her lower lip trembling. However, with one deep breath she pulls herself together, which is this thing she only does during a huge argument to close somebody off and hide her emotions. Kelley hates when she does it and Alex knows it.

“Babe I-“

“Don’t ‘babe’ me right now.” Alex says sharply, her face not portraying any emotion, except for a single tear rolling down her cheek, which she wipes away quickly.

“Alex, please I-” Kelley says panicked.

“Shut up and stay here.” Alex says numbly. Kelley does as she’s told and watches Alex leave the room. A few seconds later she comes down the stairs with the first aid kit, which Kelley seems to see too much these days. She looks at Alex intently, who once again patches up her wounds, but this time it’s not as lovingly as the last time. It’s almost as if she’s not in the same room.

“I’m sorry, Alex I-” she says desperately.

“Kelley, I swear, if you say one more word.” Alex says bitterly. Her tone makes Kelley shut up for good and from then on it’s radio silence between them.   

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day Kelley tries to talk to Alex one more time, knowing that she has to tell her that she will leave for LA in the night, but it’s in vain. Alex just holds up her pointer finger to stop her from talking. Kelley let’s her head hang low in sorrow and walks up the stairs defeatedly to pack her bag. At 8 pm Kelley comes down the stairs again to grab something to eat, placing her packed bag in the hallway and sitting down in the kitchen to have dinner. However, her appetite is gone just looking at her meal and instead she just picks at her food apathetically. She puts it away and carefully approaches the couch in the living room where Alex is sitting, reading a book. Kelley sits down at the other end of the couch and as soon as she’s seated, Alex looks up from her book and stares at her warningly. Alex picks up her book and her blanket and stands up, walking towards the stairs.

“Oh, come on that’s ridiculous!” Kelley yells after her.

“Just doing you a favor, believe me!” Alex’s voice yells from upstairs, before slamming the door of their bedroom. Kelley puts her head in her hands and shakes it. She then walks into her office and writes Alex a letter, because she will definitely not disappear without any trace. At 10 pm she walks up the stairs and towards their bedroom. She carefully opens the door and all the lights are off. She approaches Alex’s side of the bed and sees that she is sleeping, so she places the letter on her nightstand and starts tip toeing out of the room. However, she stops after just one step, letting out a deep breath. She turns around and walks towards Alex, leaning down and placing a tender kiss on her head. After that she makes her way out of the room with a heavy heart. Downstairs, she checks her pockets for her phone, which is not there and she remembers throwing it across the room. The phone lays cover down nearby the big window. Kelley picks it up just to see that the screen is shattered.

“Good job, you idiot.” she mumbles to herself, pushing it in her pocket. She then turns off the lights and locks the door behind her, leaving for the airport.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex feels like something is wrong when she wakes up, but she doesn’t question it, because she knows that something is wrong indeed. Kelley’s reaction shocked her to say the least and she can’t let something like this go that easily, even though Kelley looked miserable last night. Alex turns around in bed to carefully peek if Kelley is lying next to her. Contradicting to her actions, her heart sinks when she sees that the bed is empty and untouched. On the other hand, this only fuels the fire and she angrily makes her way to the bathroom to take a shower. 30 minutes later, she walks down the stairs, thinking she’ll find Kelley sleeping on the couch. It’s only 7:30 am and they sometimes like to sleep in on the Holidays. Alex furrows her brows when Kelley is also not sleeping on the couch.

“KEL?” she yells loudly, but nobody responds.

“KELLEY?”

She shrugs, thinking that Kelley must be in the gym or going for a run, since she sometimes does that very early in the morning, especially when they are fighting. Alex makes herself breakfast and sits down on the couch, putting on the TV and eating a bowl of fruit. When she finishes, she makes her way upstairs again, reading some business inquiries in her office. After two hours or so, she starts getting worried again. She throws a nervous look at her watch. 10:30 am and still no sign of Kelley. She walks down the stairs again and into the hallway. Kelley’s favorite sneakers and her parka are gone, which is why she really must be out. Alex pushes down the door handle, wanting to take a peek outside, but the door is locked.

“Typical.” Alex smiles to herself, knowing that it is a protective habit of Kelley to lock the door from outside when she leaves Alex home alone. Alex turns the lock and looks down the hallway, but Kelley is nowhere to be seen. She closes the door again and walks down their hallway, when suddenly an image from earlier hits her. Alex sprints up the stairs and into their bathroom. She opens the cabinet where they store their toothbrushes and sees that Kelley’s toothbrush is gone. Thoughts are rushing through her head, a thousand scenarios coming to mind and yet none of them make sense. Alex leaves the bathroom, grabbing her phone that’s laying on her nightstand to see if Kelley left a message, but there is no call or message from her fiancée. Therefore, Alex dials her number, tapping her foot on the ground impatiently and running her hand through her hair in stress.

“Come on, pick up.” she says nervously.

“ _Hey, you have reached the voicemail of Kelley O’Hara. If you-_ “

Alex hangs up and immediately calls her number again.

“ _Hey, you have reach-_ “

“Damn it!” Alex says, slumping down on their bed. When she rolls over to put her phone on the nightstand, a folded piece of paper with her name on it catches her eye. She hastily garbs it, unfolding it.

“ _Hey babe,_

 _I’m really sorry to do this through a letter. However, since you won’t talk to me I thought I might be lucky and knowing you, you’re too nosy to not open this. Point proven._ ”

Alex rolls her eyes, imagining Kelley writing this part with a smirk on her face. She just knows her too well.

“ _As I said, I wish this could have been differently, but I really had no choice. Ken called me yesterday and told me I have some obligations in LA with some new sponsor, which is why I have to leave tonight, well had to leave yesterday, if you are reading this tomorrow. They told me I have to stay until January 3 rd and yes I know…_”

“What?!” Alex breathes out.

“ _I’ll be missing New Year’s Eve and I don’t know how to make this up to you. Believe me, if I could I would have stayed. I know that the circumstances are really unfortunate at the moment and I’m only making it harder, but I’ll be home in 5 days and I’ll try to do anything to make it better. I know you’re angry. You’re even more angry now and even though you don’t want to hear it, I’m really sorry. I love you forever, no matter what._

 _Kelley_ ”

“I hate you so much, Kelley O’Hara.” Alex cries, knowing that this is far from the truth. The tears are streaming down her face, the façade from yesterday finally breaking into pieces. She throws the letter to the side and grabs Kelley’s pillow, crying into it for what feels like hours. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Kelley already arrived in LA. Last night, when she boarded the plane, she wanted to take a look at her phone for the very unlikely event that Alex woke up and decided to call her. However, when she pulled the shattered phone out of her pocket and pushed the home button, the screen remained black. Kelley groaned loudly, only then realizing that she not only shattered the display, but completely wrecked her entire phone by throwing it. Luckily, Ken sent someone to pick her up from LAX. The guy was holding up a sign with her name and at least she was brought to the first meeting without any complications. However, the meeting is lasting till late in the night and when she finally arrives at her hotel, she still had no chance to organize a new phone. Rushing into her room, she immediately grabs the hotel’s phone on her nightstand, typing in Alex’s number, but quickly throwing a look at her watch before dialing. It’s midnight in LA, which means it’s 3 am in New York. Kelley slams the receiver down again.

“Stupid shit.”

Kelley rubs her temples tiredly and gets ready to sleep, knowing that she has to be up early the next morning, but sleep never comes to her .

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Allie, I just don’t understand, why is she not calling??”

“This is so unlike Kelley.”

Alex waited all day for any sign of Kelley, but it never came. No call, no text, nothing. In the evening she called Allie over, the situation leaving her restless.

“Exactly!”

“You must have really let out the beast, huh?” Allie mumbles under her breath.

“I must have what?!” Alex asks irritated.

“Ehh, nothing.”

“Allie, I heard you!” Alex sasses.

Allie looks at her meaningfully.

“You think I shouldn’t have reacted that way, don’t you?”

“You want my honest opinion or the soft version?”

“I think that answer says it all.” Alex remarks sarcastically, causing Allie to exhale deeply.

“I’m sorry Allie! I know I sometimes am a little bit stubborn. But-”

“Sometimes, a little bit.”

Alex rolls her eyes at Allie, “-but you should have been there. It’s just how she reacted. It shocked me and then she has the audacity to leave me here, vanishing into thin air??”

“Alex, first of all, it all would have went down differently, if you just would have talked to her and second of all, you know how Kelley is. She sometimes looses her temper and lashes out at random people.”

“Yeah, but you see, I am no random person, I am her fiancée. Her fiancée, Allie. I’m not going to tolerate behavior like that!”

“I know, Alex. I’m not saying that it makes it any better, but- you know what, forget it. I already am getting involved too much.”

“But what?? Come on say it.” Alex urges Allie on. Allie looks at her, pondering if she really should say this. Alex looks at her pleadingly.

“You sound like her mother.”

This shuts Alex up and she looks anywhere but Allie’s eyes.

“Still, I also think she should call you.” Allie says carefully.

“You call her! Maybe she just blocked me and she’ll pick up when she sees it’s you.”

“Al…I don’t think th-”

“Pleeease.” Alex whines.

“Alright, but only once.”

Allie pulls out her phone and dials Kelley’s number, while Alex looks at her excitedly. However, the phone goes straight to voicemail, just like the hundred times when Alex called it. The excitement on Alex’s face dissolves quickly.

“What if something happened to her?” Alex asks alarmed.

“Alex, if something happened to her they would call you or it would be on the news. She’s still famous.”

“I can’t take this anymore.” Alex says, dialing a number in her phone.

“What are you doing?”

“Shh, I’m calling Ken.”

_“Yes?”_

_“Hey Ken, this is Alex.”_

_“Alex! How are you?”_

_“Ken, is Kelley somewhere around you? I really need to talk to her.”_

_“Ehhh, didn’t she tell you? I’m not with her yet, my flight got cancelled and I’ve just boarded a plane to Miami.”_

_“No…she didn’t. Miami?”_

_“Yeah, it’s a stopover. I’ll be in LA tomorrow evening at the earliest.”_

_“Oh, okay. Hey Ken, is there something wrong with her pho-”_

_“Alex, I’m sorry to interrupt you, but I’ll have to call you back. The plane is about to take off. Bye!”_ he hastily says, hanging up the phone and all Alex hears is the beeping on the other end of the line.

“…Bye.”


	12. Part 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this one gets a tad intense, hope you enjoy the chapter :D as always, sorry for any mistakes!

“Guys do we have time to take a break? I really need to make a call.” Kelley asks stressed out. The meeting started really early in the morning and she hasn’t spoken to Alex for two and a half days.

“We really need to get this finished. It will only take a few more minutes. After that you’re free, if that’s okay with you?” one of the associates answers, distracted by some paper he’s reading.

“Yeah, sure…” Kelley answers defeated. However, minutes turn into hours and before she even realizes it, it got dark outside again. Kelley looks out the window of the conference room absentmindedly.

“KELLEY?” a loud voice yells.

“Hmm?” she says, turning her head quickly.

“Everything okay? I’ve been calling your name like 4 times.”

“Uhh, yes sorry. I just-“

“I know, we are tired too, but I know what will wake you up again.” one of her attorneys smiles.

“What will, Matt?” Kelley asks blankly.

“Tonight is the sponsor’s party! Good chance for you to talk to some people.” he says excitedly.

“I think I’ll pass on that.” Kelley grumbles.

“Actually, you can’t. It’s obligatory. They want to promote their product with this party. So you better put on a big smile.” Matt argues.

“Consider it done, Matt.” Kelley says, putting on a huge fake smile, which disappears immediately.

“I’m sorry, Kel. I know you should have stayed in New York, but this is a huge chance.”

“No, I know. And I really appreciate it. I’m sorry Matt. I know you had to leave your family as well. Thanks for your good work.”

“Don’t thank me for that. I’m happy to work for you and if I wasn’t, you’d still pay me.”

Kelley laughs out loud, causing Matt to chuckle. He’s happy to see her like that. Ever since Kelley arrived in LA, this is the first time he has seen her laugh, which is very untypical.

“I feel your pain. My wife wasn’t happy either, but you’re going to sort it out. You’re a good person, Kel.” he says, putting his hand on her shoulder and smiling at her sadly, before leaving the conference room.

“How many minutes until we leave?” Kelley yells after him, realizing that she is the only one in the room.

“Uber has been waiting outside for 10 minutes!” she hears him yell back. Kelley groans loudly, hitting her head against the desk, before jumping up to follow Matt.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex is lying in bed, having a hard time finding any sleep. Kelley hasn’t reached out for more than two days, excluding the evening of their fight and it’s starting to get unbearable. Every single one of her thoughts revolves around Kelley and if she’s okay. Since she isn’t able to sleep anyway, Alex opens Instagram to pass some time. After 20 minutes or so, she refreshes the feed on more time, before meaning to close the App. That’s when Ken’s Instagram story pops up. Alex clicks on the button without hesitation and a video starts playing. However, she’s disappointed to see that it’s just a video of a party and Kelley isn’t in sight. Nonetheless, something catches her eye.

“Why is Ken at a BMW event?” Alex asks herself. She types BMW USA in the search bar and sees that they posted a story as well. The first video is showing the party and a few pictures of famous guests follow, which Alex taps on to skip them. After a few taps Kelley’s face appears on her display and she let’s out a deep breath of relieve, she didn’t know she was holding. Kelley looks really good, but also stressed and super tired, which she tries to hide with a gorgeous smile. A smile, which Alex knows is totally fake. It’s her media smile. The smile she perfected for days when she’s sick and has to do interviews or for the children, waiting in line for her to sign anything after lost games. A live video comes up, which was posted 25 minutes ago, showing a 360-degree view of the event and what Alex sees next must be some kind of sick joke. Her eyes begin to water with tears. The video shows Kelley standing at the bar with a drink in hand. Suddenly, a very beautiful woman approaches her and puts her arm around her, whispering something in her ear. Kelley looks at her and says something back, which makes the woman laugh in response. They then exchange a few words. Ultimately, the pretty blonde then leans in to whisper something in her ear again, pulling away and winking at Kelley. This time Kelley is the one to laugh, a genuine laugh, not a faked laugh and the video ends. Alex feels like throwing up and the tears are rolling down her face relentlessly. She locks her phone, not wanting to see the video again and tries to sleep, whishing she wouldn’t have opened the damn story. 15 minutes later, Alex’s sobs are interrupted by the buzzing of her phone. She blindly fishes for it and turns it around. Her heart aches when she reads the name on the screen. Kelley. Alex shakes her head and rejects her call, not wanting to talk to her. Just two seconds later her phone starts buzzing again, but she rejects it again. Kelley tries to call her non-stop and after the 6th time Alex picks up, but remains silent.

“Helloo? Alexx?” Kelley slurs. Her voice sounds totally drunk and desperate. Alex feels her eyes filling with tears again. The way Kelley is saying her name and her drunkenness making her feel sick to her stomach. Something must have happened and after seeing the video with the woman, Alex doesn’t even want to know.

“I don’t want to talk to you. Stop calling me.” Alex sobs and hangs up. Her phone immediately starts buzzing again. Kelley’s face appears on her screen, one of Alex’s favorite pictures of her, which she took herself. Seeing her smile only twists the knife, which is why she turns off her phone.      

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelley feels more and more miserable every passing minute that she has to stay at the party. When people talk to her or photos are taken, she puts on the best fake smile she can muster up, knowing that no one is going to notice anyway. After some very important socializing, she takes a break from walking around and sits down at the bar.

“What can I do for you?” a man in a tuxedo asks her.

“I need a whisky.”

“Would you prefer a specific brand?”

“Just pour me the biggest glass you have of the one that has the most alcohol in it.” Kelley says numbly. The barkeeper stops and looks at her for a second, but continues nonetheless.

“As you wish.” he says professionally. When the glass is put in front of her, Kelley takes a sip, feeling the liquid burn in her throat. She looks at the glass briefly and then puts it to her mouth again, downing it in one go.

“I need another one. And could you do me a favor and just keep them going?” she asks the barkeeper, who nods shortly. A few glasses later, Kelley still sits at the bar, drink in hand, staring through the room with dull, glazed eyes, her jaw tightened. She feels the alcohol kicking in and the pain in her chest starts to feel a little less heavy, as well as her thoughts, which begin to drive her completely insane. The taunting voices in her head getting quieter with every sip. Suddenly, she feels an arm around her shoulder.

“What’s up, not having fun?” the woman whispers empathically. Kelley looks at her and sees that it’s Linda, who works for BMW and initiated the whole sponsoring and partnership. Kelley gives her a tightlipped smile, a real one, but still one that looks piteous.  

“Yeah, no. Aawesome party, thankss Linda. But I reeally miss my fiancée. I didn’t leave on ssuch good terms. I think I ffucked up royally. Ssorry, that was inappropriate.”

She tries to sound as sober as possible. After she already screwed up with Alex, she doesn’t want to screw up the sponsorship as well. Linda laughs loudly.

“That’s okay. If I’m honest, I really hate those people, who pretend like they’re robots just because I made them sign a contract with me. You seem to be a good person, Kelley.”

“That’s the ssecond time I heard that today and I ccertainly didn’t act like it a ffew daays ago.” Kelley mentions with a self-loathing chuckle.

“I think you should talk to her as soon as possible. When my husband and I fight over long distance, it always gets worse without communication. I’m sure your fiancée will forgive you eventually.”

“Yeah…thanks.” Kelley smiles sadly.

“Okay and now go to your hotel.”

“Whaaat? Nooo, this par-ty is to promote the product, I sshhould be sstaying.”

“Kelley, I’m the boss here. Trust me, you should go.”

Kelley looks at her skeptically, which causes Linda to come closer and whisper into her ear again.

“These parties suck anyway, I’m just waiting to go home to my husband and kids.” Linda winks at her, when she pulls away. Kelley laughs loudly, throwing her head back, a genuine laugh, not a faked laugh.

“Thh-anks Linda. For everything.” Kelley smiles at her. Linda nods at her.

“The pleasure is ours.” she says, holding out her hand for Kelley to shake. Kelley stands up and shakes Linda’s hand, but before she can leave Linda stops her.

“I think you should leave that here.” she says, pointing to the glass in Kelley’s hand that’s still full of whiskey.

“Yyou’re right…I sshhould.” Kelley nods meaningfully and leaves.

“I think you saved her from an awful morning, Linda.” the barkeeper says.

“Oh no, that’s all you. Thanks for telling me, Parker.” Linda says to the barkeeper.

On her way out Kelley smashes into someone.

“Keeelley, I searched for you everywhere! How are you?”

“Ken!! Duuude, fin-ally yyou’re here. Wwere you able to-“

Ken holds up a box in response, which makes Kelley calm down. When Matt told her that Ken wouldn’t be in LA for another day, Kelley immediately instructed Matt to tell Ken to somehow buy her a new phone and bring it to LA as soon as humanly possible.

“Ken, yyyou’re a legend!”

“Kelley? Are you drunk? You smell like an alcoholic.”

“Alexx nd I got into a ffight.”

“Oh, so that’s why she called me.”

“Sshe called you? Duude, I have to get to my h-hotel room and ffind my SIM card.” Kelley slurs, pushing past him and jogging towards the exit.

“What? Hey Kelley wait!!!” Ken calls after her, but she is already too far away. Kelley sprints to her hotel room, which is further away than she initially thought. Much further. After a 30-minute spontaneous intoxicated marathon, Kelley arrives in front of her hotel room out of breath. She fumbles for her keys and opens the door hectically, starting to rummage through her stuff to find her old phone. After a few minutes, the new phone finally is ready and starts buzzing non-stop. Hundreds of missed calls and messages appear on her display, most of them from Alex and they’re not very happy messages. Kelley scrolls through them, reading things like: ‘I HATE YOU!!’, ‘You can sleep on the couch for the next year!!’ and ‘I miss you, I’m sorry.’, followed by ‘You can kiss my fucking ass Kelley O’Hara!!!”.

Kelley hastily dials Alex’s number.

“Pick up, pick up, pick up!!” she prays, but feels her heart sink, when her call gets rejected. She dials again and again, not giving up.

“C-ome on, Alexxx. Don’t llleave me hangin’” she slurs. That’s when Alex actually picks up, but all Kelley hears is silence.

“Helloo? Alexx?” Kelley slurs desperately, surprised that she actually picked up.

“I don’t want to talk to you. Stop calling me.” Alex sobs with a heartbreaking voice and hangs up. Kelley feels her heart tear into pieces.

“No, no, no, no.” she says, quickly dialing the number again and again, but Alex is not picking up. Just moments later her next call goes to voicemail.

“FUCK!!!” Kelley yells, knowing that she turned her phone off. She punches her first into the mattress repeatedly. She slides down the edge of the bed, pulling her knees to her chest. That’s when her body starts shaking, as the tears roll down her face. The voices begin to set in again. They’re getting louder and louder with each passing second.

_‘You’re not good enough for her. Can’t you see what you did?’_

“Stop it Kelley.” she whispers to herself desperately, but the voices keep on going. She puts her hands over her ears, the tears streaming down her face and dropping onto her shirt.

_‘You hurt her. She’s crying because of you. Suffering, because of you. What can you offer her?’_

“Fucking stop it!” she says louder, pressing her hands to her ears tighter. She closes her eyes and scrunches up her face in utter despair, rocking back and forth.

_‘You’re stupid enough to think she wants you? She doesn’t even want you to call her! She’s better off without you, happier!’_ the voices getting deafening loud. Kelley bites her teeth together.

_‘What are you going to do next? Hit her instead of the wall? You’re dangerous. Get your temper under control for once.’_

“NO!!! I won’t ever!!!! I will never do that!! I’ll change!!! Please, just make it stop.” Kelley yells loudly, letting out heartbreaking sobs.

_‘Look at you. Who could love you? Drinking away your pain. You’re piteous, you’re nothing. She fucking hates you’_

“STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!!!!!” Kelley screams earsplittingly, as if in enormous pain and suddenly everything goes black.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelley wakes up with a jolt. There is hectic movement around her and she hears loud beeping. She gasps for air. There is a mask sitting on her face. Her eyes wander around panicked. Everything is blurry and the voices around her are getting louder and louder. She tries to focus her eyes really hard, so she can see clearly. Her breathing is speeding up and her chest feels like something is pushing a huge amount of weight onto her. She moves her arms to try to get rid of the weight that has been placed there, but her hands just feel her shirt. Where is this pressure coming from?

“It’s okay, Kelley. Please try to stay calm. I’m Dr. Collins. You’ll be fine.” an unfamiliar voice tells her. Kelley nods panicked, her heartrate speeding up. She can feel her heartbeat pulsing in her ears and her breathing picks up even more. The voices that were loud and clear just seconds ago, start turning into muffled sounds and before Kelley can say anything, everything turns black again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This time waking up feels a lot calmer. A soft and steady beeping and no movement at all. Kelley opens her eyes and after blinking a few times, she can see clearly again. She is met with Ken looking at her with pity in his eyes.

“Kel?” he asks carefully.

“Where-where am I?” Kelley asks confused and disoriented, her voice hoarse.

“You’re in the hospital.”

“What?? What happened??” she asks with a weak voice.

“I found you hyperventilating in your hotel room. I followed you, because I thought something was off. You had a nervous breakdown caused by sleep deprivation and stress. Plus drinking your own weight and not eating anything for over two days doesn’t really go together perfectly.”

“Jesus Christ.” Kelley puffs out, looking up at the ceiling overwhelmed.

“Yeah…”

“Please don’t tell me you called Alex.”

“I did.”

“Nooo!” she groans, closing her eyes.

“I did, but she didn’t pick up, her phone must have been turned off.”

“Jesus, thank god!” she exhales.

“I left a message though.”

“Ugghh, damn it! I hope you didn’t call TMZ as well.” Kelley jokes sarcastically.

“Kelley that’s not funny. What’s wrong with you? That’s not you.”

“No Ken, that’s exactly me.” Kelley says bitterly.

“What are you talking about?!”

“It is. That’s me without Alex.” Kelley says looking at Ken frustrated.

“No, it isn’t. Kelley, I know you for 3 and a half years and I’ve never seen you like this. That was brutal.”

“I know.” Kelley nods soberly. Ken throws her a worried look.

“Ken, I am nothing without her.”

“That’s such bullshit, you were someone before her.”

“Yes, I was. I was an empty shell. Always laughing, but never feeling it. I didn’t like, who I was before her and I don’t want to become that again. Because that’s who you saw. Someone, who doesn’t care, someone, who is reckless, someone, who does those self-destructive things. I know it may seem like she caused that. But, Ken, she didn’t. It’s her absence that caused that and that’s my fault, I pushed her away.”

Ken looks at her pensively. Kelley looks back intensely, stressing her next words with an urgency that underlines the importance of them.

“Ken, listen. This. Is. My. Fault. Do you understand?”

Ken nods understandingly, his forehead creased. The importance of what Kelley is trying to say sinking in. 

“Before Alex and I got close, my mom regularly found me with those nervous breakdowns, because I just felt numb and I wanted to feel something so desperately. Whenever I had a breakdown, those voices started in my head, telling me that I was worth nothing. And when Alex and I got closer it stopped. From one day to the next, it just stopped. The last time that happened was when I was 21. This has never happened when we got into a fight. I guess, I thought I lost her for good and it triggered these old patterns. Ken, I know I found something greater in Alex, I found purpose. She gave me the strength to realize, who I was and who I wanted to become. So, I continued to work on myself and it made me a better person. She made me and continues to make me feel, which is something I didn’t know how to do properly. So, don’t tell me that this is wrong. You don’t understand what she means to me and how she makes me feel. She makes me want to constantly work on becoming the most perfect girlfriend, fiancée and hopefully wife in this entire world, because that’s what she deserves and that’s what she is to me. But there are days I will fail and I just had a few of them.”

“Well, sounds like I should tell the doctor you suffer from love on the brain.” Ken smiles.

“Yeah, that’s what it is.” Kelley smiles.


	13. Part 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, enjoy the new chapter :) sorry for any mistakes!

“Nooooo, leave me alone!”

“Alex it’s 2pm and I’m not going to let you spend New Year’s Eve in bed. Especially, if you’re that miserable and sulking over your pain in the ass fiancée. This is only going to make it worse.” Allie says, opening the curtains to let the light in.

“Why did I give you a key again?”

“For emergencies and I’m sorry to say that, but honey-“ Allie stops to turn around and look at Alex judgingly.

“-you look like one.” she purses her lips.

“Great, thanks Allie.” Alex whines.

“When I get my hands on Kelley, she’s a dead woman.” Allie spits, pacing through the room. Alex looks at her with puffy eyes. She has been crying herself to sleep and woke up feeling the tears already falling again. She looks miserable, her natural glow gone and replaced by exhaustion.

“Who does she think she is?! Getting into a fight with you and leaving you alone in New York without an apology??”

“If I remember correctly, the last time we talked about it you protected her.” Alex mentions weakly.

“Yeah, well, I changed my mind. She’s awful.” Allie throws her hands up dramatically.

“Where were I? Ah, yes. So, she leaves you without an apology. All alone!! Just before New Year’s Eve! And then she doesn’t even call or text you once and has the balls to call you totally drunk in the middle of the night!!!” Allie says fumingly.

“Al-“ Alex starts, but gets interrupted by Allie’s rant.

“But what’s even worse, now she also flirts and laughs around with some random woman??!?!? Is she insane?! By the way, if it’s any help you are a thousand times more attractive than her!”

“Allie, please-“ Alex says with a small voice, but she gets interrupted again.

“Okay let me summarize that real quick. She calls you, drunk, after being with that woman?! Why is she behaving like such a douchebag?! I swear Alex, if Kelley even-“

“Allie, stop saying her name.” Alex sobs loudly, tears streaming down her face.

“Aww, babe, I’m so sorry.” Allie says, rushing to Alex’s side, pulling her into a hug. They sit there for some time, while Allie tries to calm her down.

“I’ll call Bati and tell him we won’t be going to that party, okay?”

“No, you’ll go and have a good time. Bati already has to spend noon by himself and I know you both really wanted to go.” Alex tries to compose herself, but has a hard time doing it.

“He’ll understand.”

“No, no, please. I’ll be fine.”

Allie looks at her skeptically, but Alex nods at her, giving her a reassuring look.

“Only under one condition. Please turn on your phone when I’m gone. You can block Ke-, eh I mean you know who, but I at least want to be able to call or text you if you’re feeling alone. No more surprises like this morning.”

Allie refers to Alex not opening the door, even though they wanted to have breakfast together and having to let herself in, only to find Alex sobbing into her pillow.

“Okay, but not yet. I can’t even stand to see her name on my phone. I’ll turn it on later, I promise.” Alex says hoarsely.

“That’s okay.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the evening Bati comes over and Allie and him force Alex to at least have some kind of dinner with them. Therefore, dinner ends up consisting of a huge tub of chocolate ice cream to mend Alex’s broken heart. After that, Bati and Allie leave hesitantly and make Alex promise that she will call them, if she’s feeling too bad. They have been gone for a little over 15 minutes, when Alex realizes that she forgot to turn her phone on. She wipes her tears and stops the episode of ‘This Is Us’ to rush up the stairs and search for her phone in the bedroom. When she finds it she turns it on. As soon as she unlocks her phone it blows up. 25 missed calls by Ken, five by an unknown number, but only one by Kelley. Alex’s heart burns in her chest and tears brim in her eyes. She clicks on the texts Ken sent, thinking that maybe she can just text him back, instead of having to call him. Before Alex can read any message though, she feels as if someone is staring at her. Her head shoots up quickly and there is indeed someone standing in the doorway. When Alex sees the silhouette, the tears start falling down her face for the hundredth time today.

“You better have a damn good explanation for all of this.” Alex cries.

“Alex…” Kelley says softly, her voice sounds piteous, but her tone is drenched in love.

“Don’t say my name like that.” she sobs. Kelley’s heart breaks hearing Alex so hurt and broken. The tears start rolling down her eyes silently. She moves her hand, turning on the light of their bedroom and when she sees Alex her heart breaks even more, as does Alex’s when she sees Kelley. The second their gazes connect, Kelley swears she’s free falling and she’s completely helpless.

“What are you doing here?” Alex asks with a poignant voice.

“I won’t let you be alone on New Year’s Eve.” Kelley says hurt, but also sweetly and sincere.

Kelley’s beautiful eyes look at her like a kicked puppy or a child, who has been scolded.

“Stop looking at me like that.” Alex sobs silently, closing her eyes. Her voice is cracking, it is so husky and silent that she fails to continue to speak.

“You know, I’m really trying to hate you right now.” Alex sobs after regaining her voice.

Kelley’s heart shatters. She takes a step towards her, wanting to pull her into an embrace, but Alex holds up her hand.

“Please don’t…” Alex cries from across the room.

“Babe-” Kelley starts hurt, her own voice cracking.

“No, I can’t pretend that everything is okay. I’m not lying to myself.” Alex says, trying to pull herself together, attempting to sound cold. However, Kelley knows her too well. Alex’s voice betrays what she’s really feeling. The distance is affecting her deeply. She’s hurting and Kelley just wants it to stop.

“I’m so so sorry. You have to believe me.”

In that moment, Alex wishes she could turn back time to when they lay in bed that morning after the party, because even though she had a headache it felt like pure happiness. Now, everything feels so wrong and she is stuck in a never-ending vicious circle that enfolds itself in front of her eyes like an unstoppable slow-motion scene in a movie.

“Yeah, well sorry doesn’t undo the things you did.”  

There is no warmth in her voice, she is completely not herself, the façade up again.

“You’re right, it won’t. But you know I would never do anything to harm you willingly.” Kelley tries calmly.

“I don’t know what you would do and what don’t.” Alex sasses.

“Please…don’t act like you don’t know me.” Kelley says softly.

“Oh, do I??? Because the Kelley I saw in that moment and the last few days is new to me!!!” Alex yells aggravatedly.

“Alright Alex, that’s really unfair. I mean, I swear to god, I know what I did and believe me I suffered like a dog because of it. I really really am sorry. But well, newsflash: it wasn’t me intentionally hurting you. I never wanted to yell at you. I really wasn’t in a good mental state and then the adrenalin made me flinch in surprise. And I’m not trying to make up any excuses, because what I did was fucking wrong. But what I can’t understand is that you didn’t even let me apologize and then I had to fly without even saying a word, feeling miserable 24/7.” Kelley reasons, feeling herself getting heated, but calming down quickly, not raising her voice for even a second.

“Are you kidding me?! Is that what you call it??? Feeling ‘miserable’???” Alex yells, holding up her hands to air quote, staring Kelley down fumingly.

“Okay, just so I get this right. First, you lose your temper, yell at me, act like a maniac and leave me here without saying a word. Then, you don’t even message or call me, even though you were the one who needed to apologize. And finally, you call me, absolutely smashed after you flirted with that woman or god knows what you did! You know what? Fuck you!” Alex shouts, tears streaming down her face. She angrily marches towards Kelley, wanting to push past her, but Kelley stops her, holding onto her shoulders, keeping her at bay.

“Woah, woah, woah!!! What in the world are you talking about?! What woman??” Kelley exclaims in bewilderment.

“Don’t play all innocent now! I saw a live video from that party and you did look many things, but trust me, miserable isn’t a word I would use!”   

Kelley roams her mind to make sense out of anything Alex is saying, but nothing clicks.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kelley replies confused.

“At least she was pretty with her blonde hair, whispering into your ear and her arm around you.” Alex spits. Alex takes a step back and tries to get past Kelley again, but ultimately fails. Kelley is shielding the door like a guard dog and there is no chance Alex is going to get past. In that moment, Alex asks herself why in the world she had to fall for a converted outside back. She rolls her eyes, crossing her arms in front of her chest and throws Kelley an impatient look. However, in the meantime everything starts making sense for Kelley.

“Oh my god, you mean Linda???” Kelley laughs.

“Kelley, are you fucking serious right now?! I don’t want to hear her name!”

“Alex, Linda is my boss! She’s working for the sponsoring department at BMW and the reason why we talked for a bit was you. She told me to leave the party, so I finally would be able to reach you, which I couldn’t before, because first of all, I completely wrecked my phone here in New York when I threw it in anger. And second of all, because they worked me to the bone and every time I got hold of something resembling a phone the time difference got in the way. I didn’t want to wake you up at 3 am. So, when Ken finally arrived at the party, he gave me a new phone and then I sprinted to my hotel and tried to call you, but you hung up.”

“So, you didn’t flirt with her?” Alex asks with a small voice.

“Oh my god, no! Why would I?? That’s ridiculous. I’m in love with you, why would I flirt with anyone else?! Also, if it gives you any comfort, Linda is straight. She has a husband and two kids.”

“And your phone was broken?”

“Yeah.”

“I feel like a complete idiot.” Alex says embarrassed.

“So, that is what you thought this whole time??” Kelley asks stunned. Alex nods, putting her hand to her forehead to hide her face.

“Dear god, I feel like an idiot as well.” Kelley breathes out.

“Yeah, that’s because you are.” Alex says dead serious. Kelley looks at her perplex.

“Okay, Kelley I’m really relieved to hear that most of this is based on a misunderstanding. However, I still can’t bring myself to even begin to understand, why in the world you lose your temper like that and drink that much! That’s insane! You scared me!!”

Kelley avoids her gaze, shifting uncomfortably. She can feel her eyes brimming with tears. Alex struck a cord.   

“I really do feel like I don’t know you right now and I’m tired of it! I’m so over it, Kelley.”

The tears start falling down Kelley’s face now, but she’s still not looking at Alex. 

“What’s happening with you?? You have to talk to me!” Alex exclaims desperately, but Kelley just stands there silently. Alex puts her hands on Kelley’s face.

“Please…please look at me.” she begs. Kelley looks up and Alex’s breath catches at how broken Kelley looks the second their eyes connect.   

“I can’t.”

“You can’t what?” Alex asks worried.

“Be without you. Please don’t leave me.” Kelley begs with a broken voice.

“Kelley, what is going on?” she asks shocked.

“Being without you is my Everest… and right now when you look at me, I fall 29 thousand mistakes deep.” Kelley says meaningfully.

“Babe.” Alex breathes out, this one sentence stabbing her right into her heart. 

“I’m a mess, Alex. I’m a mess without you. Yes, I can’t control my temper, but the only thing triggering this kind of emotion is losing you. I’m losing every sense of control without you. I’m not a good person without you. There is no Kelley like you know her without you. I’m not who I want to be without you. So yes, it seems like I’m not myself when someone wants to hurt you or when I had to leave you, because you only know what I’m like with you.”

“Kel-”

“I need you and if that’s unhealthy, then yeah. Yeah, that’s true. Because I get sick without you. It’s like I said, you are my remedy. There is no without you for me anymore and I hate myself for hurting you. I hate myself SO much. And I punch guys, who touch you in front of 7-elevens and I punch walls, because I know I’ll have to disappoint you by telling you that I won’t be there on New Year’s Eve. And then I stop sleeping, stop eating and drink the pain away so I can at least breathe. That’s why I was drunk. Because I couldn’t take it to hurt you like that. So, I sat in my room in LA, holding onto a subjunctive of what I could have done better and it was killing me. I tried to drown this feeling in alcohol and instead I drowned in the feeling.”

Alex listens silently, her face covered in tears.

“I had a nervous breakdown after our call. Ken found me. I woke up in the hospital.”

“Baby-” Alex cries appalled, stroking her cheek.

“I live for your love and I die without your love. Before I knew you, I chose the masses over a single hand. When somebody got too close, I felt threatened. When everything was bright and lit in thousands of lights, just like billboards blinding my eyes, I felt safe. When everything was loud, almost deafening loud, you could find me in the middle of it all, dancing in between the masses, feeling like I was on top of the world. But when everything went quiet, I was completely lost. When it got quiet, I was stuck in the darkness, even though I needed light. And then I met you and ever since it has never been dark again. You taught me how to enjoy the quiet. Because of you I found out that what’s really important, is what you say in the quiet. Alex, before you I didn’t know how to whisper. You became this ever-shining light and yesterday, when I thought I lost you, it got dark again. And to be honest, since then I continued to walk around blindly, everything pitch-black. But you know what’s crazy?”

Kelley makes a pause, closing her eyes, breathing in deeply.

“When you look at me, for just one second…everything turns bright again. Even, if you’re telling me you’re trying to hate me.”

She opens her beautiful eyes and gazes into Alex’s, letting out a deep breath. Through her tears Alex sees Kelley’s eyes light up like they only do for her. However, they’re sparkling with something that resembles a mixture of pure love, hope and fear and it forms a lump in her throat. Fear is something she has never seen before.

“I know there is something between us that other people can’t even begin to understand. Because of you I am on cloud 9, even though I was afraid of heights. I’m trying, Alex. I’m really trying to become a better person for you every day and I’m sorry that I’m not, because you deserve it.”

Alex looks at her sadly and then leans in to kiss her affectionately. 

“I’ll be by yours side, when it’s dark, okay? You hear me? I’m not going to leave you in the dark, Kelley. No matter if I’m in New York, LA or on the other side of the world, you’re never alone. I’m so sorry.” Alex says intently, still holding Kelley’s face between her hands, who nods her head in response and clings onto Alex’s hands.

“Kel, we have too much love to fear. I know we’re going to get through everything. But please, you have to stop thinking you always have to be strong. If you need to talk, I’ll listen. You can lean on me, I can lift you, I promise. I know you want to be strong for me, but there’s nobody in this world who is always strong. That’s going to destroy you. Let yourself fall, I’ll catch you. There is no one and nothing I care about more than you.” Alex says urgently.

“And when you were gone, I asked myself every second where you were. I’m going insane without you, too. Don’t think it wasn’t torture to me. You got me on my knees. I’m just as lost without you. And if you ask yourself, the attempt to hate you hasn’t worked one bit. I’m still madly in love with you and at the end of the day, there is no one in this world, who completes me like you, who touches my soul like you. Hating you is one thing I could never do, okay?”

“Okay.” Kelley whispers, looking into Alex’s eyes deeply.

“If you need to talk to someone about that, we’ll do that. I’ll do anything.” Alex promises.

“Yeah actually, I only was allowed to leave the hospital, because I gave the doctor a promise to talk to somebody about it a few times.”

“That’s good, baby. I’m proud of you.” Alex says, leaning in for a kiss again.

“Thanks.” Kelley smiles.  

“But babe, are you physically okay? Did you hurt yourself?” Alex asks worried.

“I’m fine, are you?”

Alex pulls Kelley in a tight embrace, breathing in her scent, while leaning her head on her shoulder. Kelley puts her arms around her and hugs her just as tightly.

“Now I am.” Alex whispers, closing her eyes and not letting go.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I said those horrible things and I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.” Alex says quietly.

“No, that was my own fault. You don’t need to be sorry.”

“Still, I am.”

“Yeah, I am, too.”

“I know, it’s okay.”

Kelley kisses the top of her head.

“For how long are you here?” Alex asks, pulling away.

“I’m going to have to leave for the airport at 4 am.”

“You’re crazy, you just came to talk to me?”

“Well, yes and so you wouldn’t be alone on New Year’s Eve. I didn’t know for sure, if you’d be home though. I really hoped not to cross ways with Allie.”

“Uhh, true that would have been fatal.”

“I assumed. Is she going to behead me in my sleep?”

“Umm, yes, but I would never let that happen.” Alex laughs.


	14. Part 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you're doing well. The song in the chapter is 'Without you' by David Guetta and Usher. Sorry for any mistakes, have fun :)

After a turbulent start to the evening, Kelley and Alex are waiting for the clock to strike 12. They’re standing on their balcony, knowing they’re going to have a pretty great view of the fireworks that are going off a few blocks away at midnight. On the rooftop of the house on the other side of the street, which is a few floors smaller than the one they’re living in, a huge party is going on. The music can be heard up to their balcony, so even though they did not make it to the party they wanted to go to, it at least feels a little bit like they’re celebrating.

“Yo, this is DJ Toxxic, only about half an hour till midnight. Let’s turn up.” the voice of the DJ echoes through the street.

“No way, Kel! That’s the DJ from the World Cup After Party!” Alex laughs.

“Oh my god, you’re right! What are the odds? That’s so funny.” Kelley laughs amazed.

“Must be karma.” Alex smiles, shivering from the cold.

“Feeling cold?”

“I’m freezing.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty chilly, I’ll get us a blanket.” Kelley says, disappearing inside. When she rejoins Alex on the balcony, Alex smiles at her thankfully.

“Thank you.” she shivers.

“Let’s get you warmed up again.” Kelley says, standing behind her and putting the blanket around them, rubbing her hands over Alex’s arms to warm her. For the next 30 minutes they’re standing at the balcony railing, talking and watching the skyline for something to happen. Kelley is standing behind Alex, holding onto the railing, the blanket wrapped around them, keeping them warm.

“Okay guys, a little over a minute until the new year. Let’s start it with a bang! This one is for Alex.” the DJ’s voice says into a microphone and starts playing ‘Without you’ by David Guetta, which is their song from the night they won the World Cup. The crowd on the rooftop starts cheering loudly. Alex turns her head to look at Kelley in disbelief, who grins at her and shrugs.

“Oh, what a coincidence. Somebody must have texted the DJ.” she says, feigning surprise.

“Why in the world do you still know the DJ?” Alex laughs.

“For occasions like this.” Kelley winks at Alex.

“ _I can't win, I can't reign_

_I will never win this game_

_Without you, without you_ ”

Alex leans back into Kelley, turning her head to kiss her jaw. She whispers the next line against her jaw.

“ _I am lost, I am vain_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you_ ”

Kelley smiles at her, losing herself in Alex’s eyes.

“ _I won't run, I won't fly_

_I will never make it by_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't rest, I can't fight_

_All I need is you and I_ ”

“10!” the crowd starts counting down.

“ _Without you_ ”

“7!”

“ _Withoooooooooooout_ ”

“2!”

 “ _youuuuuu_ ”

“1!”

“Happy new year!!!” everybody on the rooftop screams. However, Kelley and Alex are in another world. They both lean in for a kiss simultaneously, as the fireworks start exploding in the night sky and the beat drops. Their lips clash lovingly. The kiss feels like a promise and is full of passion. The whole moment is magical and everything falls into place like in a cheesy romantic movie.  

“ _Can't erase, so I'll take blame_

_But I can't accept that we're estranged_

_Without you, without you_ ”

When they pull away, they smile at each other brightly.

“Happy New Year, Kelley.” Alex whispers.

“Happy New Year, Alex.” Kelley whispers back.

“ _I can't quit now, this can't be right_

_I can't take one more sleepless night_

_Without you, without you”_

They both turn towards the fireworks. Kelley puts her arms around Alex’s waist from behind, singing next to Alex’s ear.

“ _I won't soar, I won't climb_

_If you're not here, I'm paralyzed_

_Without you, without you_ ”

Alex puts her hand on Kelley’s cheek, caressing it tenderly, while looking out over the city and singing the next line.

“ _I can't look, I'm so blind_

_I lost my heart, I lost my mind_

_Without you, without you_ ”

They remain standing there, watching the fireworks, until they’re over, occasionally stealing a kiss.

“Of course, you would pick our song from the night of the World Cup.” Alex says, turning around in Kelley’s arms.

“It was just too fitting.” Kelley smiles and Alex puts a strand of her hair behind her ear.

“I love you.”

“I love you, even more.” Kelley says honestly.

“That’s not possible, because I love you the most.”

“Well, I love you the mostest then.” Kelley says, causing Alex to laugh loudly. Kelley watches her with adoration in her eyes and a huge smile on her face, having to laugh as well. She loves the way Alex’s face scrunches up and how her eyes almost disappear. She loves the way she throws her head back and leans on her, if she’s standing close.  

“What is it?” Alex asks, as she calms down and sees Kelley watching her.

“I missed that laugh.”

“I missed you. So much.” Alex says shakily.

Kelley leans in and kisses Alex softly.

“By the way, it’s true what they say.” Kelley says, grinning at Alex.

“What?” Alex smiles back.

“When Allie says something about us acting like 16-year-olds. The things I say, the things I do are sometimes so foolishly juvenile and I guess that’s how you make me feel. You make me feel like a love drunk teenager and that’s something I never want to end.”

“I never want it to end either. It’s hard to describe how you make me feel, Kelley.”

“Trust me, I know.” Kelley smiles.

“Just for your information, if 16-year-old Kelley O’Hara would have been at my high school, I would have totally had a crush on you.” Alex smirks and winks.

“Girl, if you would have been at my high school, I would have never passed classes.” Kelley laughs.

“Why? You’re smart, babe.” Alex laughs.

“Because instead of learning I would have stared at you all day long, duh.” Kelley states, feigning to be offended.

“And you’re adoreable.” Alex says, pecking her lips.

“You know, I like to think so.” Kelley flips her hair arrogantly, smirking at Alex.

“Don’t get cocky.”

“I have every right to be.”

“Yeah? And why is that?” Alex chuckles.

“Because I made Alex Morgan my fiancée.” Kelley wiggles her eyebrows cockily.

Alex rolls her eyes at her, shoving her lightly, “Are you calling me a trophy wife?”

“Heck yeah, greatest trophy there ever was!” Kelley jokes, making Alex laugh loudly.

“Thanks, but I prefer to be noticed for my intellectual capacity.” Alex jokes back flirtatiously.

“Baby, you're the most stunning woman I’ve ever seen, but that's still the least interesting thing about you.”

“Oh wow, that would get you all the ladies, tiger.” Alex states playfully.

“Hmm nah, I’m good. I only care about this one girl, she’s pretty awesome.” Kelley says, continuing the playful banter. 

“Good answer.” Alex whispers, leaning in for a kiss. Suddenly, rain starts pouring heavily, but they continue to kiss. When they pull away, they both look at each other and start bursting into laughter, because their clothes and hair are already soaked after just a few seconds.

“Shit.” Alex laughs, looking up at the night sky. Meanwhile, Kelley bends down and picks Alex up bridal style.

“Kelley!” Alex squeals, “What are you doing?”

“I’m carrying my trophy wife inside.” Kelley winks and starts walking inside. Alex laughs and kisses Kelley’s cheek. With her right hand she wipes the raindrops that are running down Kelley’s face away and pushes her wet hair from her face.  

“You’re mad cute, kiss me.” Alex says after kissing the corner of her mouth. She puts her finger under Kelley’s chin to turn her head and pull her in for a kiss. They continue kissing, while Kelley carries Alex into the living room and sits her down on the couch carefully. However, the kiss still doesn’t end. Kelley is standing in front of Alex and leans down to keep on going.

“I’ll get us some towels and fresh clothes.” Kelley says in between kisses and starts pulling away reluctantly.

“Later.” Alex mumbles and stops her by grabbing onto her shirt and pulling her back in. After a minute, Kelley pulls away again, smiling at Alex.

“No, no, no.” Alex says, following her with her head, wanting to keep on kissing.

“Babe, we’ll get sick.” Kelley says, standing up fully.

“I don’t care if I’m wet, come back.” Alex pouts.

“That’s what she said.” Kelley calls over her shoulder, making her way upstairs.

“Veeery funny.” Alex rolls her eyes.

“I don’t even see you and I know you just rolled your eyes so hard.” Kelley yells from upstairs.

“Ugggh, how do you even know that?!”

“I study you for a living.” Kelley calls from the bedroom.

Alex mouth curves into a huge smile that doesn’t leave her face.

“Hey babe, do you want coffee?” Alex asks loudly.

“Uhh, yeah sounds awesome! Co-”

“I know! Cortado with whole milk.”

“Do you want to marry me?”

“You already asked that.”

“Damn right I did!” Kelley yells proudly.

Alex just chuckles and makes her way to the kitchen. While she prepares the coffee, all she has to think about is how she loves Kelley’s habit of always keeping the conversation going even though she is already upstairs for minutes. Most people would just wait until they’re downstairs again, so they could talk properly, but Kelley never leaves Alex hanging without an answer.

“Chocolate ice cream, huh?” Kelley asks, entering the kitchen.

Alex turns around and looks towards the kitchen island, where she left the empty tub, because she didn’t have the energy to clean it up. She nods her head guiltily. Kelley hands her a towel and lays the clothes down on the counter. Alex starts drying her hair and her face with the towel. While Kelley starts getting out of the wet clothes.

“Damn it must have really been bad then.” Kelley says just as guiltily, knowing that Alex only eats chocolate ice cream, when she is really sad or upset.

“It was. It was a whole tub kind of bad.”

“A whole tub? Aww, babe I’m sorry.” Kelley stops and grimaces. Alex takes a step towards her and puts the towel on Kelley’s head, drying her hair for her.

“Kel, it’s okay. I’m fine, stop worrying.” she says softly, but meaningfully, leaning in to peck Kelley’s lips tenderly.

“Alright.” Kelley says, starting to dry her body and putting her pants on. She reaches for her hoodie, she was pretty sure she brought downstairs, but it’s gone. She turns her head towards Alex, who is in the process of pulling it over her head. When her head pops out, Kelley smirks at her knowingly.

“What? I just want to be cozy.”

“Why don’t you put your own hoodie on then, hoodie thief?” Kelley grins.

Alex looks at her with puppy-eyes, “Yours are cozier and they smell like you.”

“You know that you don’t need to look at me like that, you look hot in my stuff.”

“Well, you look hot in your stuff.” Alex says, biting her lip.

“How in the world can you go from looking like a cute puppy to looking like a fucking supermodel, that’s so unfair. You’re making me go insane.” Kelley groans.

“You’re one to talk.” Alex says with a deadpan look, as she hands Kelley her coffee.

“Oh my god, you’re amazing, thanks babe.” Kelley says, looking at the coffee excited and pecking Alex’s cheek.

“You’re welcome, love.”

“Cuddling?”

“Cuddling.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour of cuddling on the couch together, Kelley looks at her watch hesitantly.

“Do you already have to go?” Alex pouts, noticing Kelley’s change of mood.

“I should get going in 10 minutes or so.”

“I’ll miss you.” Alex says, nuzzling her head against Kelley’s neck.

“I’ll miss you, too.” Kelley says, closing her eyes and breathing in Alex’s scent.

“Okay, let’s get you to the airport then, before I never let you leave.” Alex says.

When they get in the car, Alex immediately rests her hand on the inside of Kelley’s thigh. Kelley intertwines their hands and lift them up to press a kiss to Alex’s hand. Alex smiles at her and never lets her hand go for the whole ride. As they get closer to the airport, Alex grows increasingly more silent. Their goodbyes are never easy, but Kelley knows that it must be very hard for Alex to let her leave after learning about what happened in LA. She strokes her thumb over Alex’s hand reassuringly and Alex squeezes it in response, as if to say thank you. When they stop in front of the gate, Kelley turns to stand in front of Alex, who is still holding onto her hand. Kelley gives her a sad smile, which causes Alex’s eyes to tear up.

“Nooo, hey don’t cry, I’ll be home in 3 days.” Kelley says, pulling Alex into a hug, cradling her head and stroking it softly. A sob escapes Alex’s mouth.

“Hey, Al, look at me. I know I fucked up. It will not happen again, I swear.” Kelley promises.

“I don’t want you to think that you’re alone again.” Alex cries.

“No, I know now, I promise.”

“I sound pathetic, it’s only three days.” Alex says, wiping her tears.

“No, you don’t babe. I understand, okay?”

“Okay.” Alex breathes out shakily, calming down.

“If anything’s wrong, promise to call me!” Alex says urgently.

“I promise. Same goes for you. I’ll call you when I landed and we’ll Facetime in the evening, okay?”

Alex nods her head, “But don’t stress yourself, I know that you’re working all day.”

“I won’t, we’ll figure it out.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Kelley says softly. They both lean in and share an affectionate and prolonged kiss, followed by a bone crushing hug. When they part, they gaze into each other’s eyes longingly. Kelley presses her forehead against Alex’s, taking her hand into her own again.

“Thank you.” Kelley whispers gratefully, letting out a deep breath, as if it was a huge relief to get those words off her chest. Alex reaches for Kelley’s neck with her free hand, stroking her hand over her skin in a calming matter.

“Forever.” she promises, making Kelley’s heart jump.

Kelley leans in again, pecking Alex’s lips a few times, before separating.

“Bye, gorgeous, don’t talk to strangers.” Kelley jokes, as she starts walking away.

“Behave yourself, tiger.” Alex jokes back, waving at her. Kelley waves back and blows her a kiss, before disappearing behind the gate.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next three days things are sailing smoothly. Ever since they made up, their communication goes back to normal and their usual long-distance routine kicks in. When they play for their clubs in the NWSL they spent the majority of their time apart either way. Over the last years, they have become experts in mastering this situation. When their relationship started, they decided that if there was no way in being together permanently, they at least had to rock the hell out of this long-distance relationship, but they still really hate that they have to. However, that’s also why their phone calls and Facetime calls always work like a Swiss clockwork and all their teammates envy them for the cute surprises they set up for each other every once in a while. So, when Kelley is on the plane back to New York, she’s really happy to say that the time spent apart was a piece of cake. Nevertheless, one thing never changes and that’s missing Alex like crazy. Even though they are a well-coordinated team, they both know that being together is always better than being apart and Kelley is happy to catch an earlier flight to surprise Alex. On her way home from the airport, she makes a detour to a flower shop, which apparently has very rare and beautiful flowers. Kelley did some research on the plane and found out that they sometimes sell lavender roses, which Alex gushed about a few weeks ago when she saw them on Instagram. When she gets there, she is lucky that they are in stock and buys a huge bouquet. Half an hour later, she enters their apartment as quietly as she can. It smells absolutely amazing and she hears Alex’s humming from the kitchen. Kelley tip toes through the hallway and stops in the doorframe of their kitchen. Alex is standing at the counter, cleaning up the kitchen. She looks breathtakingly beautiful, her hair pushed to one side and it is falling down her shoulder in slight waves, due to letting it air dry. The tone of her humming sounds content and happy and when Kelley catches a glimpse of the side of her face, she can spot a soft smile on her face. Kelley stands in the doorframe for a while, not able to stop watching Alex, as if she put a spell on her. Alex radiates a peacefulness that calms Kelley down immediately and lifts all the weight off her shoulders, making her feel at ease. Looking at Alex, a strong feeling of love overcomes her. It has always been like that for Kelley. Alex holds some type of power over her and it never stops. She shakes out of her trance, realizing that she has been standing there for a while and thinking ‘Stop staring, you weirdo.’

“I didn’t know you could get even prettier in three days.” Kelley flirts, making Alex jump. She turns around and looks at Kelley wide eyed, letting out a happy scream. She immediately runs towards Kelley and jumps into her arms, wrapping her legs around her waist. Kelley catches her and Alex holds onto her face, going in for a bruising kiss.

“You’re here!” Alex lets out relieved, as Kelley lets her down.

“I’m here.” Kelley smiles brightly.

“Hey.” Alex whispers, biting her lip, wearing a huge smile.

“Hey.” Kelley whispers softly, shifting her gaze to Alex’s lips and pecking them.

“I brought you flowers.” Kelley says, holding out the bouquet.

“Oh my god, Kelley. Lavender roses?? They’re so rare, where did you get them??” Alex gasps.

“I did some research. Do you like them?”

“Kel…They’re so beautiful. I love them, I love you, thank you.” Alex says softly, giving Kelley an affectionate look and a kiss.

“Do I smell caramel apple pie?” Kelley asks excited.

“Yeah, I’ve been meaning to pick you up and let it cool in the meantime, but you beat me to it.”

Kelley throws her head back and pumps her fists, “Man, you are just perfect.”

“I hope so is your favorite pie.” Alex laughs.

“Of course it is, it’s my favorite pie, made by my favorite person.”

“Funny that you say that, because I made that pie for my favorite person.”

Kelley holds her hand up for a high five, which Alex accepts happily. They sit down next to each other at the kitchen table and start talking about Kelley’s trip and her new partnership with BMW for a while.

“I’m so proud of you, that’s so exciting, Kel.” Alex says, running her hand up and down Kelley’s thigh and squeezing it. She smiles at Kelley fondly, hanging on to every word that leaves Kelley’s mouth.

“Thanks.” Kelley grins at her proudly, who has been leaning her head on her elbow and now leans forward to press a kiss to Alex’s lips.

“Hey, you wanna see some photos of the upcoming campaign?”

“Is that even a question?”

“Okay, are you aware that you are about to witness top secret material, Miss Morgan?” Kelley asks, channeling her best secret agent voice.

“I am.”

“So, we don’t need to ensure that your lips are sealed regarding this exclusive preview?”

“If you keep talking to me like that, I can’t ensure anything.”

“It’s better to play it safe then.”

Kelley smirks at Alex, observing her surroundings, before quickly kissing her as if they can’t be caught. Alex laughs at her antics when she pulls away.

“Your lips have been sealed, Miss Morgan.” Kelley winks, pulling out her phone. Alex chuckles, shaking her head, waiting for Kelley to show her the first picture.

“You’re so- HOT!” Alex interrupts herself with a loud exclaim mid-chuckle, when she looks at the picture in Kelley’s camera roll. Alex’s jaw drops to the ground and she snaps the phone out of Kelley’s hands, holding it closer to her face to look at the picture in detail.

“Oh. My. God.”

“You can call me Kelley.”

“Uh-uh, shut your perfect face, baby.” Alex holds up her pointer finger, while still going through the photos.

“Okay.” Kelley obeys quickly.

“You have to stop that campaign from launching.” Alex says absorbed in looking at the screen.

“Why?” Kelley laughs.

“Because.” Alex grumbles, looking up.

“Good one, are you three years old?”

“I have my reasons, smartass.”

“Babe, I mean you have the original and not just a photo. No reason to become all jealous again.” Kelley laughs.

“I’m not!” Alex exclaims defensively, making it clear that she is. She looks at Kelley wide-eyed, startled by her own outburst.  

“Okay, can I have my phone back then?” Kelley grins, holding out her hand.

“No!” Alex says, quickly pulling the phone to her chest, turning a bit so Kelley can’t reach it.  

“You are aware that BMW has copies of those, right?” Kelley smirks.

“Tell them, they have to delete them.”

“Okay, I’ll call them and tell them they have to delete every single one.” Kelley teases.

“Except for those on your phone, we’ll keep them. What even are you? A fucking supermodel?” Alex mumbles, taking another glimpse at the pictures.

“You’re crazy.”

“Wait till those photos lunch and all the girls and boys are going crazy.” Alex finally smiles at her, stopping the jokes.

“I choose crazy you over all of them.” Kelley grins cheekily.

“I know you do.” Alex says, pulling Kelley in by her chin for a tender kiss.

“Babe, those photos are perfect. You’re stunning. This campaign is going to be huge, I know it. Again, I’m really really proud of you.” Alex says honestly, making Kelley smile brightly.

“Thanks, gorgeous.”

“You’re welcome, model.”

Kelley scoffs, while Alex makes her way to the oven, to pull out the pie.

“And Kel?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s not Miss Morgan, it’s future Mrs. Morgan-O’Hara.” Alex mentions nonchalantly over her shoulder. Kelley watches her with adoration, smiling to herself like a fool.

“Thank god, it is.”  

After the pie cooled a bit, they plan their last few days in New York, before January Camp with the National Team begins, all while eating the best caramel apple pie Kelley has ever had, sitting at a table with a bouquet of the most beautiful flowers Alex has ever seen.


	15. Part 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry that this took so long. Enjoy the chapter! :)

Their time in New York ends faster than they thought, mostly because the days are packed with preparations and people to meet before leaving for January Camp. They try to cherish every moment with just the two of them, however it seems as if there is never enough time. Now that they are on their way to the hotel in which the team meets up in LA, they know things are getting pretty serious. They share a knowing look when the driver pulls up the driveway. It’s time to focus on just one goal, which is winning the World Cup. Kelley takes Alex’s hand in her own, squeezing it tightly.

“Let’s do this.” Alex says, looking in her eyes deeply to which Kelley responds with a determined nod before getting out of the car. When they enter the lobby, they are greeted by some of the staff members and coaching staff, who happily congratulate them on their engagement and catch up with them for a bit. Just as they are handed their room keys and the schedule for the next week, a loud whistling is heard throughout the lobby.

“Well, well, if that isn’t WoSo’s hottest power couple.” Megan hollers with a huge grin as she walks towards them with her arms stretched out.

“I prefer soccer’s hottest power couple.” Kelley grins, walking into Megan’s arms, who hugs her tightly.

“Congrats man, what a move O’Hara. Good job.” Megan whispers in her ear happily and proudly while patting her back.

“Thanks, Pinoe. It means a lot.” Kelley smiles brightly, pulling back and holding onto her shoulders, looking at her just as proudly.

“Giiiirl, show me the ring though!” Megan whoops, walking towards Alex, pulling her in a tight hug as well.

“I missed you, Pinoe.” Alex laughs, rocking from side to side while hugging her. Little by little, the whole team arrives at the hotel and everyone is super happy for Alex and Kelley. Some cheer, some yell, some cry and some make lame jokes, but to be honest, that’s still a typical start to January Camp. After all the emotions, Alex and Kelley are happy when the first day of camp comes to an end after a welcome speech by Jill and collective dinner. The next morning starts pretty busy. After breakfast, the first training and gym sessions start, followed by some press obligations and lunch. After lunch, they have a meeting, another training session and recovery before heading to dinner. When they finish dinner, Jill wants to exchange some words with Kelley and check up on how she has been doing after her injury, so Alex already makes her way to their room. She goes to the bathroom, removes her make-up and brushes her teeth before she lays down on the bed and grabs her book. A few minutes later the door opens and Kelley walks in, making her way to the bed and crawling on top of Alex. She lays her head on her stomach exhaustedly, the rest of her body somewhat lays between Alex’s legs while her own legs dangle off the bed. Alex reaches for Kelley’s head, putting her hand through her hair, stroking it and slowly disregarding her book, laying it on her nightstand. Kelley runs her hands up and down Alex’s sides, pushing her top up in the process and exposing her tanned skin. She softly starts trailing kisses from Alex’s hipbone up to her ribcage.

“How are you?” Alex asks softly, still stroking her hair lovingly. Kelley stops, letting out a stream of hot air against the skin just underneath Alex’s ribcage. She then nuzzles her head against Alex’s stomach, groans and lays her head down with her ear pressed to Alex’s stomach. She sneaks her arms between the mattress and Alex’s back, hugging her tightly around the waist, which causes Alex’s back to arch slightly so Kelley’s arms fit underneath her.

“Aww, somebody is tired.” Alex says softly, smiling down at Kelley, watching her closely, who just lays there with her eyes closed.

“I barely saw you today.” Kelley pouts, nuzzling her nose against Alex and pressing another kiss to her skin.

“You are so cute when you’re sleepy.” she says, moving one of her hands to Kelley’s neck and slowly running it down her spine as far as she can reach, lightly massaging her back muscles under her shirt. Kelley let’s out a moan of relief as she feels the soreness in her back being eased.

“God, please never stop.” Kelley mumbles, now pressing her forehead against Alex’s stomach.

“I’ll have to stop eventually, or you’ll fall asleep with half of your body on the floor.”

“That’s fine, as long as you keep doing that.”

“Come here.”

Kelley slowly let’s go of Alex’s waist to crawl up her body until they are face to face. Kelley’s eyes lock with Alex’s while she is hovering over her.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Kelley’s eyes start wandering, studying Alex’s face closely.

“You look pretty.” Kelley finally says after a few seconds, her mouth curved into a cute smile. Alex reaches up and puts a strand of hair behind Kelley’s ear.

“As do you.”

Kelley’s soft smile, turns into a bright beaming smile, which causes Alex to smile even brighter as well. She grabs the collar of Kelley’s shirt and pulls her down for a kiss. Kelley carefully lowers the lower part of her body on top of Alex again while holding herself up with her hands on either side of Alex’s head. She turns her head slightly, deepening the kiss and Alex’s hands move to her face, holding on to it. Their tongues clash lovingly and Kelley starts sucking on Alex’s bottom lip, biting it lightly, which causes Alex to let out a little moan. Kelley smirks slightly and then breaks the kiss, moving to a spot on Alex’s neck, which is extremely sensitive. Alex starts giggling and twitching immediately.

“Not that spot, that tickles.” she giggles loudly. Kelley gives her a lopsided grin and starts kissing and teasing the spot again just to hear Alex laugh like that.

“Kel, stop! That’s unfair, you know that spot is sensitive!” Alex full on laughs, squirming, trying to push Kelley away by her chest.

“Kel-ley!” she giggles, trying to breath. Alex grabs Kelley’s head and pushes her onto her back with all her strength. Alex straddles Kelley’s hips and pins her arms to the mattress. Kelley grins, looking at Alex’s ribcage rising and falling quickly as she’s trying to catch her breathe.

“You little cheat, that was naughty.” Alex pants.

“That’s how you like it.” Kelley smirks, thrusting her hips into Alex, which makes Alex’s jaw drop.

“Ooookay tiger, stop it before I rip your shirt off.”

“In that case, why would I?”

“Because we have rules.” Alex says, looking at Kelley warningly, leaning down to peck her lips before lying down next to her.

“I hate camp rules.” Kelley whines, rolling over and putting her head in Alex’s cleavage. She cups Alex’s boobs, “I know you guys hate camp rules too, we’re going to break them eventually.”

Alex looks down at Kelley and gives her an are you serious look.

“Are you really talking to my boobs right now?”

“That’s for them and me to know!” Kelley defends, kissing her cleavage.

“I mostly can’t believe it, but I’m so in love with you.” Alex mumbles under her breath, shaking her head.

“Huh? What did you say?” Kelley asks, lifting her head.

“I said I’m donating you to the zoo.”

“Hey! That’s rude.” Kelley exclaims with a frown. Alex leans down to kiss her head and the frown is replaced by a smile again. Kelley looks at Alex intently, leaning up to peck her chin.

“How was your day?”

Alex smiles at her, “Really good, I missed you though.”

Kelley reaches for Alex’s hand and intertwines them while Alex goes back to stroking Kelley’s head with her other hand.

“How is your ankle holding up?” Alex asks and Kelley starts playing with her hand, watching their interlocked hands for a while, not answering the question.

“Kel.” Alex lets out with a worried voice.

“This whole thing is taking a toll on me. Honestly? I feel exhausted.” Kelley mumbles defeatedly.

When it’s Alex’s turn not to answer, Kelley looks up at her quickly. When she sees that Alex looks at her concerned Kelley tries to back paddle.

“Exhausted in a sense of tired.”

“Are you sure?”

“Have I ever been wrong about something like this?”

Kelley looks at Alex confidently, who gives her a deadpan look in return.

“Actually, yeah, quite a lot.”

“Okaaay, I may have been wrong once or twice, but-” Kelley rambles.

“More like countless times.” Alex interrupts.

“Buuut I’m feeling a lot better since being with you.” Kelley cheeses with a huge grin. When Alex looks into Kelley’s eyes, she sees a mix of pleading to just let it go and Kelley really meaning that she is making her feel better, which is why Alex decides to roll her eyes and let it go. She smiles at Kelley, who visibly relaxes at the change of mood.    

“You better tell the physicians about that then.”

“So they prescribe me to lie in bed with you?”

“Whatever helps.” Alex grins.

“I mean, you mentioned the rules.” Kelley wiggles her eyebrows. She starts kissing along Alex’s collarbone and now both of Alex’s hands tangle in Kelley’s hair. Kelley slowly makes her way to Alex’s pulse point, lightly and almost teasingly sucking the skin. Alex’s breathing speeds up immediately, her nails lightly scratching Kelley’s scalp. She looks up at the ceiling scrunching up her face, desperately trying to convince herself that she should make Kelley stop, but it feels too good. She closes her eyes and while Kelley kisses her neck, one of Alex’s hands moves to her back, digging her nails in to silently tell her to keep going. Kelley smirks against her skin and leaves open mouthed kisses on her jaw, which makes Alex throw her head back to give her better access. Kelley’s hand moves down to disappear in Alex’s shorts, applying pressure to her center through her panties. Alex’s jaw falls open slightly and a soft breathless moan escapes her, “Kel.”

Kelley’s hand moves to the hem of Alex’s underwear, disappearing under one more layer of clothing while she kisses Alex’s throat. Alex pulls Kelley up for a sloppy kiss and when Kelley’s fingers finally touch Alex’s center, Kelley’s lips are on her neck again. Alex’s jaw goes slack, when suddenly her eyes dart open and she freezes at a muffled voice that doesn’t belong to Kelley.

“Kel, stop.” Alex panics and Kelley pulls away immediately, sitting up fully. She looks at a flustered Alex worriedly.

“I’m sorry. Did I do something wrong?” she asks caringly and respectfully. Alex can spot a bit of panic in her eyes when she looks up at her and her heart skips a beat. She is meaning to answer, but before Alex can say anything the voice is talking again, this time louder.

“I swear Kellex, don’t you dare have sex while I’m next door! I’m not sure if that was a moan I heard, but if so you better stop right fucking now.” Crystal’s voice announces from the door and Kelley looks at Alex wide eyed before putting her finger to her lips, gesturing for Alex to stay quiet.

“What are you doing?” Alex whisper yells when Kelley stands up and walks to the door. She hears Kelley opening the door, which she can’t see from the bed.

“Sorry Crys, Alex is already asleep and the air conditioner made too much noise, so I kind of tried to jump to hit the off button. This damn thing hangs too high to reach, but I didn’t want to wake Alex up again.” Kelley whispers, pretending to be out of breath from jumping.

“Oh my god, girl I feel you. I had the same problem last night. These things seem to be mounted extra high whenever it’s most inconvenient.” Crystal whispers back.

“So annoying.” Kelley scoffs.

“And here I am thinking you two are getting it on. Sorry for that.” Crystal laughs.

“That’s alright. I’d be thinking the same.” Kelley chuckles.

“Okay, I hope I didn’t wake up Alex.”

“Nah, I think if she slept through my groaning a knock on the door won’t wake her.”

“Let’s hope so. Good night, Kel.”

“Night Crys.” Kelley says and she closes the door. When she walks around the corner Alex looks at her in shock, her jaw agape for other reasons than just a minute ago.

“What?”

“Are you a Russian spy or something like that?”

Kelley lays down next to Alex again, propping her head up on her elbow.

“If I tell you, I might have to kill you.” Kelley smirks.

“That was insane! She totally bought it. How did you come up with that story this quickly?” Alex gasps.

“I overheard her complaining about not being able to reach the air conditioner at lunch.” Kelley shrugs.

“You’re too smart.” Alex whispers dumbfounded, shaking her head.

“You’re too loud.” Kelley chuckles, earning a hit in the chest by Alex.

“Shut up.” Alex says, hiding her face by pressing it to Kelley’s chest. Kelley smiles down at her, kissing the crown of her head.

“It’s okay, I feel like screaming when I look at you too.” Kelley teases.

“Stop it.” Alex blushes. Kelley leans down again, kissing Alex’s cheek repeatedly.

“You’re cute when you blush.”

Alex grabs Kelley’s chin and holds her still. She looks up at her, due to Kelley still leaning slightly over her while laying propped up on her elbow.

“You’re cute when you worry about my consent.” Alex smiles softly, referring to Kelley asking if she did something wrong. Alex leans up to press a kiss to her lips.

“I just want you to feel save.” Kelley says matter of factly.

“I do. Always.” Alex smiles, pulling her down for a few more kisses.    

“As much as I hate it, it seems as if you were right though…about that camp rule.”

“I can’t believe I hear Kelley O’Hara say I’m right about camp rule.” Alex fake gasps.

“I don’t mean in general, I mean in this particular hotel. Maybe the next one will have soundproof walls.” Kelley remarks.

“That’s more like you.”

“I’ll talk to the coaching staff about it.”

“As long as you behave for now, you can do whatever you want. No funny business!” Alex warns.

“I’ll do my best.” Kelley says, holding up her hands in innocence.

“Good.” Alex smiles, pecking her lips.

“I wouldn’t mind some of that back massaging though.”

“Of course you wouldn’t. Come here.” Alex chuckles. Kelley lays down on top of Alex again, her head resting against her neck as Alex reaches for Kelley’s back. After a few minutes, Alex’s train of thought goes back to Kelley’s health once more even though she wanted to let it go.

“But Kel?” she asks quietly, stroking underneath her shirt comfortingly.

“Mhhm?” Kelley purrs, her eyes closed.

“You need to tell them if you are in pain or have problems.” Alex says, not quite able to drop the topic without a plea yet.

“Yeah.” Kelley mumbles against her neck, lightly pressing a kiss to it.

“Okay.” Alex says softly.

Just minutes after Alex started again, Kelley falls asleep on top of her and Alex reaches for the bedside lamp to turn off the lights.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day the coaching staff introduces a mini tournament. They split the team up into groups of 7 and the teams are divided into defenders and attackers. As a little incentive the coaching staff promises that the winning team is going to get a surprise. Originally, the tournament was intended as a fun idea to lighten up the training session, however as it progresses it is getting more and more intense with every game and every group wants to win the prize. As chance would have it, Kelley’s and Alex’s teams make it to the final. Therefore, Alex, Alyssa, Tobin, Mal, Rose, Christen and Megan are up against Kelley, Becky, JJ, Crystal, Tierna, Abby and Ashlyn. The game is almost over and Alex’s team needs at least a tie to win the tournament, however Kelley’s team is up 1:0, because of a brilliant cross by Kelley that lead to a ridiculous header by JJ. The last minute is running and Alex’s team finds itself with their last chance of a counter attack. Christen plays a perfect pass over the last line of defense and which falls directly into Alex’s run. Alex sprints towards the ball, outpacing all the defenders, realizing that no one is going to be able to catch up with her now. She runs towards goal, knowing that if she shoots at the right point, a goal will be unpreventable. She focuses on the top right corner, because from the angle Ashlyn won’t be able to make a save. She takes her last step and starts to swing her leg towards the ball, when suddenly she sees a shadow and someone slide tackles the ball away from her feet, causing her to fall towards the ground. In this moment, Alex knows once she is going to hit the ground, the fall is going to hurt badly. However, the person holds out their hands, catching her at her hips and cushioning her fall with their body so that Alex doesn’t even touch the ground. They slide across the field until the endline and everything happens so fast that Alex only recognizes that she lays on top of Kelley when they stop sliding.

Alex looks at her dumbfounded, her jaw agape, “You didn’t!”  

“Oh, I did.” Kelley winks and pushes Alex off of her, standing up and brushing off the dirt that is covering her entire back. Jill blows the whistle and Kelley’s team celebrates their win like a real tournament win. Alex looks at JJ and Ashlyn lifting Kelley up while still sitting on the ground next to the slide marks that almost look like someone plowed up the field. Her team walks towards her with looks of compassion and all pat Alex on the back encouragingly.

“How the fuck did she catch up to me? I outran them all.” Alex asks baffled.

“Dude, her pace was insane, no chance.” Tobin shrugs and Alex groans loudly, banging her fist on the ground. Pinoe high fives Kelley, pulling her to her chest.

“If there would be couches in your hotel room, you would be sleeping on one.” Pinoe laughs loudly.

“Shut up.” Kelley chuckles.

“Oh, wait maybe it’s the lobby for you then.” Pinoe goes on, causing Tobin to laugh loudly.

“At least those couches are comfortable man.” Tobin joins in.

“You must have some experiences with that Tobin.” Kelley smirks, causing Tobin to shut up.

“Uhh, savage.” Ashlyn laughs, while Tobin pushes Kelley’s shoulder lightly. Kelley walks towards Alex, who is taking off her shin guards on the ground. She bends down and hugs Alex from behind, pulling her up in one swift motion by hooking her arms under Alex’s. She then leans to whisper in her ear.

“Come on pretty girl, stop sulking. I’ll let you score next time.” she says, pressing a kiss to her ear and slapping her butt, before quickly ducking from the shin guard that is aimed at her. The first one is a miss, but the second one hits Kelley right in the back while she’s running towards the locker room. Kelley lets out a mix of a laugh and a pained groan. She then picks up Alex’s shin guards and stuffs them inside her waistband.  

“Watch it O’Hara!” Alex yells after her and Kelley blows her a kiss from the other side of the field, before disappearing in the tunnel.

“I sometimes hate her.” Alex rolls her eyes walking towards Allie, who waited up for her.

“That doesn’t stop you from sleeping with her.” Allie says, handing Alex a water bottle.

“We all have our habits.”

Allie snorts and they both make their way to the locker room as well. Kelley is standing at her locker, pulling her shirt over her head, when Alex approaches her, hugging her from the side. Kelley smiles at Alex immediately, looking at her expectantly.

“Do that again and you are sleeping in the lobby indeed.” she whispers, pulling back and smiling brightly, as if she just told her the most awesome news. She then leans in to kiss Kelley’s ear just like Kelley did kiss hers. When she pulls back, she winks at a puzzled Kelley, slaps her butt and walks towards her locker happily. Kelley looks after her speechlessly and before she can do anything she is interrupted by Dawn.

“Alright guys, hurry up! Recovery at the pool in 10.” she yells from outside the locker room, causing everyone to speed up.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh my god, that’s so cold!” Mal exclaims.

“What is this?! Did you put the iceberg the titanic crashed into in here? I’d rather die than going in there right now.” Kelley groans, making the group laugh.

“Do we really have to Dawn?” Sam whines.

“Absolutely. I’m back in 15 minutes and I want everyone in there by then.”

“Oh, come on.” Kelley turns around, looking at Dawn in disbelieve, who walks away with a smile.

“Okay guys, who is going in first? Because I am not.” Crystal says, after touching the water. Everybody looks at each other cluelessly, not wanting to be the first. Lindsey and Sonnett start joking around pretending to jump in to see if Rose and Sam will jump for real, but everyone is smart enough to refrain from doing it. While all the attention is drawn to the younger players antics, Alex stands in front of Kelley and playfully pushes her in the chest, smirking at her, causing Kelley to almost fall into the water. Kelley quickly grabs Alex’s waist and brings her in close. She stands at the edge of the pool with her back to it, holding onto Alex tightly so that if she pushes her, Alex will fall into the pool too.

“Try that again.” Kelley smirks cockily. Alex gets in her face, wearing a sexy smile, mustering her up and down, causing Kelley to look at her confused. Alex puts one of her hands in-between them, resting it on Kelley’s chest, letting it glide down her body excruciatingly slow. Her hand is wet and cold from feeling the temperature of the water, causing some drops of water to make their path down Kelley’s body, predicting the destination of Alex’s hand as they pool at the seam of her bikini bottoms. Alex’s other hand is playing with the hair at the nape of her neck and Kelley is looking down between them nervously.

“Alex, what are you doing?” Kelley asks quietly through gritted teeth, turning her head to check if anybody is watching. Alex leans forward to whisper in Kelley’s ear, but instead breathes hot air against her ear, making Kelley blush furiously. Alex smirks, knowing what effect she has on Kelley. Alex pulls away, biting her lip seductively and looking into Kelley’s eyes deeply. Kelley gulps heavily when Alex looks at her with her typical fuck me look. She asks herself what has gotten into Alex, doing all of this in front of their teammates and risking to be seen. However, that thought is forgotten when Alex moves her lips to Kelley’s ear again, making her take in a deep breath. Just when Kelley expects her to say something, Alex let’s out a low sexy moan that makes Kelley freeze and sends shivers down her spine. Alex pulls away, getting out of Kelley’s grip easily and looking at her as if nothing happened.

“Fuck my life.” Kelley whispers, looking at Alex pained, feeling extremely turned on. She then pushes herself off the edge and jumps into the pool with a backflip.

“HOOOLY SHIT!” she yells when she comes up again and everybody looks at her wide eyed, except for Alex, who is trying to hide her laughter. Kelley then pushes herself out of the pool and charges towards Alex, who takes off squealing.

“Duck for cover!!” Allie yells, pushing her way through the group, trying to hide. Everybody starts laughing and they all run away, not wanting to get dragged into the pool as well. After a few steps, Kelley catches Alex and grabs her waist, picking her up easily.

“Kelley, stop!! I’m serious, stop!” Alex screeches.

Kelley turns around and carries Alex to the pool, who laughs loudly and tries to escape from Kelley’s grip yet again. However, Kelley jumps straight into the water, making Alex scream loudly. When they hit the water, it splashes on most of their teammates, which causes a huge battle. Now, everybody starts to push each other into the water as well. Alex comes up gasping for air.

“OH MY GOD!!” she exclaims, pushing her hair out of her face and reaching for Kelley, clinging onto her shoulders to push her upper body out of the ice-cold water. She hooks her legs around Kelley’s ribcage and steadies herself by holding onto the back of Kelley’s head so that only her legs touch a little bit of the water. Kelley hooks one arm under her butt and one around her spine to stabilize her. She then cranes her neck to look up at Alex with a huge grin. 

“You dirty motherfucker.” Alex says, looking down at Kelley. Kelley’s jaw drops and she looks at Alex in disbelief, laughing loudly.

“I can’t believe you just said that.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Alex smirks provocatively.

“Actually, nothing.” Kelley responds with a lopsided grin.

“No clever comeback and you’re letting me use you as a life belt while you are in that water? Babe, did you hit your head?” Alex smiles at her, pushing Kelley’s hair back.

“No, but I got no reason to complain.”

“Actually, you got plenty.”

“Nope.” Kelley says, popping the p.

“Why is that?”

“Cause my face is between your boobs.” Kelley cheeses.

“Why do I even like you perv?” Alex rolls her eyes.

“You love me-” Kelley grins.

“-And I love those.” she jokes, mustering Alex’s cleavage.

“Gosh, keep it in your pants, O’Hara!” Megan calls. 

“Shut up, Pinoe.” Alex defends, flipping her off. Kelley gives Alex a look to which Alex replies with a nod. Kelley then dives under water and comes up again with Alex sitting on her shoulders.

“Come at us, Pinoe!” Kelley challenges, holding up her fists, throwing some air punches.

“I got you, Pinoe.” Allie says, diving under water as well to pick Megan up.

“Are you sure this is gonna work babe?” Alex asks, looking down at Kelley unsurely.

“Of course, why wouldn’t it?”

“Because you’re like 2 inches smaller than me.”

“But I’m also reeeeally strong.” Kelley grins, wiggling her eyebrows. Alex rolls her eyes and slaps her forehead, while shaking her head.

“I think I changed my mind. Will somebody please help me fight against this showoff?” she asks Megan and Allie, pointing down at Kelley.

“Too late Al, you made your decisions years ago.” Allie says empathically, which causes Megan to laugh loudly.

“I’m right here.” Kelley exclaims irritated.

“Hush, I’m talking to Allie.”

“I think you forgot that I could throw you in that water in one motion.”

“Don’t you dare, it’s cold!” Alex whines.

“Sounds like a personal problem.”

“You’re bickering like an old married couple and you aren’t even married, where is this going to end?” Megan shakes her head.

“Stop interrupting them Pinoe, I’m enjoying this way too much.” Allie says excitedly.

“Okay that’s enough.” Kelley says as she holds onto Alex’s thighs tightly and charges towards them. Megan and Alex immediately start trying to push each other into the water. First it seems as if Megan and Allie indeed have an advantage due to Kelley not only being shorter than Alex, but also being even shorter than Allie. However, that advantage doesn’t work out like they thought it would. Even Alex is kind of surprised at how well Kelley is managing to simultaneously hold their balance and wrestle Allie. When Allie looks at Kelley, she is wearing a huge smirk and Allie furrows her eyebrows.

 “What are you smirking at Worms?” Allie complains, visibly struggling when Kelley takes another step closer to give Alex the opportunity to push Megan. Kelley looks up at the determined look on Alex’s face and looks right at Allie.

“This.” she says, just before she and Alex both shove them at the same time. Megan and Allie fall backwards, which causes the water to splash and them to scream. When they come up from the water, they are met with loud laughter by their teammates and winning poses by Alex and Kelley.

“They’re never going to let us live that down.” Allie says to Megan.

“Come on guys, what were you thinking?” Julie chuckles.

“Seriously, have you forgotten who was sitting on my shoulders? As if Alex Morgan was going to let you win at any kind of game. Allie, you should have known better. You know Alex is crazy competitive.” Kelley snorts.

“So are you!” Alex protest.

“Personally, I wouldn’t mess with Kelley.” Becky laughs.

“Okay I have to say, that was kind of stupid Pinoe.” Allie admits.

 “I think she could easily take out a grown man.” Becky jokes, while Megan scoffs and the team laughs.

“Yeah no shit and I still help Pinoe even though I witnessed that.” Allie chuckles, slapping her hand to her forehead.

“What do you mean you witnessed that?!” Megan exclaims, as all eyes fly to Kelley. Kelley looks at Allie wide eyed, who slapped her hand over her mouth immediately and looks at her wide eyed as well. Kelley’s head quickly cranes so she can look up at Alex, who still sits on her shoulders.

“Let’s see how you get out of this one, killer.” Alex chuckles and leans down to press a kiss to Kelley’s cheek.

“Alex, get in the water!” Dawn yells as she makes her way to the edge of the pool.

“But it’s too cold.” Alex pouts. Dawn laughs and gives Kelley a look.

“Wait, what was that look? Kelley, I swear-“ but she is interrupted by Kelley letting herself fall backwards, immerging them both in the water.

“Traitor.” Alex pouts at Kelley as she comes up again.


	16. Part 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you're doing fine. I'm sorry this took so long again. The next update will be faster, I promise :) have fun!

Later that day when the sun already set most of the veterans agreed to meet on the patio after they took a shower. Luckily, they almost got the entire hotel to themselves and when Kelley is the first one to get to the patio, it’s completely empty. She lies down on one of the sun loungers and pulls out her phone, checking her texts. Kelley choose a corner with some sofas and some loungers where a small fire pit table is creating a tranquil atmosphere.

“Excuse me Ms.? Can I get you anything?”

The waiter pulls Kelley out of her thoughts and she quickly looks up from her phone.

“Eh-“

“You can bring her a huge glass of whiskey. She is going to sleep in the lobby tonight.” Megan calls as she, Ashlyn, Julie, Becky and Crystal approach the table.

“She is kidding.” Kelley quickly clarifies, looking at the waiter with an apologetic look. The waiter smiles back at her, nodding his head.

“Could you bring me an oat milk latte and an espresso?”

“Of course.”

“Thanks.”

After the waiter took the other orders as well, the group settles around the table.

“You’re a dick Pinoe.” Kelley grins at Megan.

“I do what I can.” Megan winks. Meanwhile, Allie, Christen and Alex also join them.

“Where is Tobin?” Julie asks Christen when they sit down.

“Fell asleep in the armchair while I showered. She’ll be down in a few minutes.”

“Typical Tobey.” Kelley laughs, pulling a standing Alex down into her lap.

“It’s always the same with her.” Christen rolls her eyes, laughing as well.

“Alright, the Espresso was for you, right?” the waiter checks, looking at Kelley.

“Yeah, thanks.” Kelley nods, as he sets the tiny cup down on the table. 

“The Cappuccino?” the waiter asks, holding up the cup.

“Yes, thank you.” Becky answers, taking the cup out of his hands. The waiter hands out the rest of the beverages until there is only one left.  

“Uhm, an oat milk latte?”

Alex looks around, wondering who has the same coffee order as her when Kelley’s hand flies up, pointing to her.

“For her. Sorry, I already ordered for you. Do you want something else?”

“No, I would have ordered that anyway. Thanks babe.” Alex says, leaning in and giving Kelley a quick peck. When she pulls back, she winks at Kelley, who smiles at her with a megawatt smile in response.

“Perfect.”

“You guys are so disgusting.” Megan deadpans.

“Exactly my words.” Allie exclaims. 

“Then better close your eyes.” Alex says, before kissing Kelley one more time.

“Touché.” Ashlyn laughs. Kelley grabs her espresso, slides back on the sun lounger and pulls Alex with her, so that she is sitting between her legs. Alex leans back into Kelley, resting her head against her chest, cuddling into her with her coffee in hand. Her free hand rests on Kelley’s bend knee, stroking it tenderly. Kelley’s free hand stays around Alex’s waist, resting on her stomach, while her chin rests on top of Alex’s head.

“Okay Kel, now that the kids are gone, what the fuck did you do to a grown man?”

Alex snorts, rolling her eyes.

“Oh, I see, all of the sudden you find that funny, but a few weeks ago I was treated like a war criminal.” Kelley says, leaning forward to look at Alex from the side.

“That’s not true, babe.”

“Anyway, let’s just say I had a strong disagreement with someone.”

“Yeah right, a DiSaGrEeMeNt.” Allie mocks, letting out a laugh.

“What did you do, Kel?” Crystal cracks up. 

“Well…I was drunk and somebody came on to Alex and I-“ Kelley starts hesitantly.

“Oh no.” Julie scrunches up her face, to which Alex just nods with a pained expression.

“What?” Megan asks.

“Do you guys remember when that journalist once tried flirting with Alex and Kelley almost ripped out his vocal cords?” Julie laughs and everybody nods, laughing as well.

“Oh right.” Megan exclaims.

“Or, oh my god, when Alex got the black eye in the game against France and Kelley nearly killed one of the players with her tackle, because they wouldn’t play the ball out of bounds?” Becky goes on.

“Daaaamn right, or that other time when-“

“Alright we get it.” Kelley interrupts annoyed.

“So, what did you do?” Christen asks.

“Ehh I…let’s just say I…I may or may not have-“

“She broke his nose.” Alex lets out dryly.

 “What???” Megan, Crystal, Ashlyn, Becky, Christen and Julie all exclaim at the same time.

“Thanks.” Kelley says to Alex just as dryly.

“Guys, she didn’t just break his nose! She nearly killed him after almost getting killed herself and that was the second time that evening.”

“Kel!” everyone exclaims again.

“Pfff. As if I’d let anybody touch my fiancée.” Kelley grumbles.  

“Come on Kel, are you serious? That was really irresponsible.” Becky says.

“THANK YOU, BECKY! Finally someone who agrees with me.” Alex exclaims frustratedly.

“Yeah, no that’s really dangerous Kel.” Julie agrees and Christen nods her head.

“He called her a slut.” Kelley says aggravatedly, the memories making her angry again.

“Oh-oh.” Ashlyn says.

“That guy was in for a treat.” Megan laughs.  

“Such a short temper.” Ashlyn chuckles.

“When it comes to people coming on to Alex yes.” Kelley says matter of factly, which earns her a head shake from Alex.

“Did I miss anything?” Tobin asks when she stops in front of the group, remaining standing and leaning against a table.

“Kel broke some guy’s nose because he called Alex a slut.” Christen informs her with a pained expression.

“Duuuuude, savage.” Tobin chuckles, walking over to Kelley giving her a fist bump.

“Awesome.” Alex huffs.

“What’s the matter with you?” Tobin laughs.

“Don’t encourage her. That was reckless.” Alex frowns.

“Alex, I would have done the same if somebody said that to Christen. It’s pretty badass of her to try to win a fist fight with a dude just for you.” Tobin shrugs.

“You hear that? BADASS.” Kelley wiggles her eyebrows, which makes Alex scoff.

“Dude, did you at least look like you put up a fight or did you look like a pus-” Tobin asks.

“Tobin!” Christen interrupts her and throws her a warning look.

“Dude, I swear it was bad. I looked like I got hit by a car.” Kelley laughs and Alex shifts tensely between Kelley’s legs, clearing her throat and picking up a single strand of her hair that has landed on Kelley’s pants.

“Al, how did YOU think she looked?” Allie teases with an evil grin and Alex looks at her annoyed, blushing hardly.

“Oh come on Allie, shut up.” Kelley defends.

“Worms, I’m doing you a favor here.” Allie says, holding up her pointer finger, shortly looking at Kelley before switching her gaze to Alex again, waiting for an answer. Everybody’s attention is drawn towards Alex and she looks away quickly, muttering something under her breath.

“Huh? What did you say? Sorry, Alexandra I can’t understand you.” Allie provokes, seeking revenge for the morning after Kelley’s fist fight when she got woken up unpleasantly to say the least.

“Pretty sexy. She did look pretty damn hot, okay! Is that what you want me to say?” Alex snaps, while Allie starts bursting into loud laughter, the interaction causing the rest of the group to laugh as well. Alex rolls her eyes and lets out a heavy breath.

“I sometimes hate you.”

“You see I am confused. Do you want me to rip people apart for you or not?” Kelley teases, leaning forward to gauge Alex’s reaction. When Kelley’s head pops up in Alex’s sightline, she pushes Kelley back into the backrest by pushing her flat hand against her forehead.

“Watch your mouth, O’Hara.” Alex huffs. Kelley leans forward again, resting her face in Alex’s neck to kiss it softly while enclosing her in a tight embrace around her hips.

“Aw babe, I’m just kidding.” Kelley mutters into her neck. She leans back in the chair, pulling Alex with her and starts kissing Alex’s ticklish spot repeatedly which puts a smile back onto her face. Alex cuddles back into Kelley, laying her head on her chest again after giving her a quick kiss.

“You guys are so mean. Why me?” Alex pouts.

“We bully Tobin and the kids every day, what if it ever gets boring? We need options.” Allie says dramatically.

“You guys suck.” Tobin says, who is still standing with her hands stuffed in her pockets. When she finally sits down next to Christen, she puts her arm around her shoulder and smiles at her brightly.

“How is the most beautiful person doing?” she grins and Christen smiles at her, meaning to respond, but she is interrupted.

“Alex is doing great, thanks for asking.”

“Fuck you, Kel.” Tobin says annoyed.

Kelley snorts, while everyone is laughing loudly. Only Alex is turning around looking at Kelley sternly, her jaw agape. Unfortunately, Kelley doesn’t notice the look Alex is throwing her.  

“Allie, I can reassure you this is definitely never going to be boring.” Kelley grins and Allie laughs while stretching her arm to high five Kelley.

“Good one, O’Hara.” Pinoe laughs.

“Would you stop acting like a dick?” Alex scolds, hitting Kelley’s shoulder lightly. Alex’s tone catches Kelley’s attention immediately and she looks at her wide eyed, holding up her hands innocently.

“Don’t give me that look. Apologize.” Alex warns.

“Alex it’s okay, it was funny.” Christen giggles.

“No, it wasn’t.” Tobin whines.

Alex looks at Kelley with a steely gaze and Kelley musters her expression closely, contemplating her next move. They look at each other for a few more seconds before Kelley breaks the stare-off to look at Tobin.

“I’m sorry Tobs, that was unnecessary and douchy.” Kelley apologizes.

“It’s okay.” Tobin chuckles.  

“Wow guys, we are all witnesses of the power struggle™.” Allie gasps jokingly.

“We don’t have a power struggle.” Alex and Kelley exclaim at the same time.

“Okay, who is the big spoon and would assemble Ikea furniture?”

“Kelley.” the group answers monotone and in unison.

“But who has the power to change their partners mind about everything and is bossing the other one around while she is assembling the furniture?”

“Alex.” The group answers the same way.

“Power struggle.” Allie whisper yells.

“But-“ Alex tries to defend.

“However, it works, because admit it Alex: Kelley is whipped as fuck and-“

“She is not.” Alex argues.

“I am.” Kelley mumbles, which leaves Alex speechless.

“-and you’re bossy.”

Alex turns around, throwing Kelley a helpless look that tells her Alex is starting to get insecure.

“Bossy as hell.” Allie underlines.

“Hey! I like her bossy.” Kelley defends, kissing Alex’s temple.

“Is there anything you don’t like about her?” Allie deadpans. Kelley looks deeply into Alex’s eyes.

“Nope.” Kelley answers casually, not averting her eyes from Alex. She is glad to see that the answer seems to take away the poignant insecurity that Alex’s eyes displayed just seconds ago. Instead Alex smiles at her brightly now.

“Exactly.” Allie rolls her eyes.

“Thanks professor, are you finished with analyzing my relationship?” Kelley asks sharply, her temper starting to show slightly.  

“I could go on for hours. Who is next?” Allie jokes, not taking note of the change in Kelley’s attitude.

“You’re unbelievable.” Alex laughs, trying to lighten up the mood before Kelley will go for Allie’s throat. However, Kelley isn’t quite finished yet.

“Allie if you’d spend half as much of the time you spend on thinking about our relationship and invest it in analyzing Canada for gameday, you maybe could figure out how get us a win. Or better, if you’d stop analyzing at all, you maybe would sleep at night and perform better.” Kelley teases and loud laughter as well as roaring goes through the group while Allie tries to pick up her jaw from the ground.

“UUUUUHH!” Tobin exclaims.

“Ow, that must hurt Allie.” Becky comments.

“GAMEOVER.” Crystal laughs.

“Shazam!” Pinoe yells.

“Fair enough Wormy, I deserved that.” Allie admits with a chuckle. Alex cuddles back into Kelley and takes her hand into her own, squeezing it twice. She then cranes her neck to look up at her and Kelley winks at her serenely, apparently having cooled down. After that all the teasing quiets down and they spend a calm evening together, knowing that the friendly against Canada is coming up in a few days. Little by little, they start making their way back to their hotel rooms, until only Allie, Crystal, Alex, Julie and Kelley remain. When they exit the elevator, Alex interrupts Allie and Kelley’s conversation. 

“Hey babe, I’m quickly going to pick up a body lotion at Crystal and JJ’s, okay?”

“Sure, we’ll wait here. “

“Give me 2 minutes.” Alex says, as she follows Julie and Crystal to their room, which is in another hallway on the same floor.

“So…exhibit A, huh?” Allie smirks.

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t play dumb now, you know exactly what I mean.”

“It’s like you said yourself, you better don’t mess with her if I’m around.”

“Even if it means embarrassing her best friend in front of a huge group of friends?” Allie pouts.

“Especially, if it means that.” 

“That’s evil.”

“No Allie, to be quite honest, you making her insecure was evil.” Kelley counters pissed off. 

“Woah, hey. That wasn’t my intention.” Allie answers baffled.

“Sorry, that was harsh. Man, I just-“ Kelley groans, stopping midsentence to get her thoughts straight.

“-I just didn’t like the look she gave me. It bothered her and she was too polite to say so in front of everyone.” Kelley says calmly.

“Kel, If I had seen that, I would have stopped. I was just joking, you know that.” Allie says, clearly worried and rueful.

“Yeah, I know we were joking around and who am I to complain, right? I’m always teasing and joking around and we both know normally Alex is totally fine with it either, but apparently it was too much, or you struck a chord. I really didn’t mean to interfere, but you left me no choice.”

“I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Allie apologizes.

“I know, but you definitely deserved that.”

“What kind of best friend am I?” Allie groans and Kelley puts her hand on her shoulder.

“The best a best friend can be. Come on, don’t worry, knowing Alex she’ll talk to either you or me in the next 24 hours and everything will be just fine. I’m really sorry I lashed out at you.”

“You know Wormy, don’t be sorry. You always defend her and I think that’s a good thing, she’s lucky.”

“No…I am.” Kelley smiles at Alex who is walking down the hallway with the body lotion and two candy bars in hand.

“Look, Crys and JJ also had candy they didn’t want and knowing you guys this is going to be annihilated in the next 30 seconds.” Alex smiles brightly from afar.

“You’re right, you definitely are lucky. I mean look at you, she’s the best thing that could have ever happened to you.” Allie says to Kelley, referring to what they were talking about before while smiling at an approaching Alex.

“There she is. I thought you hit your head for a second, Allie.” Kelley responds through gritted teeth, also still smiling at Alex.

“Here.” Alex says, stopping in front of them and handing them the bars.

“You’re the best.” Kelley and Allie say at the same time before frowning at each other.

“And you’re weird. What were you guys talking about?” Alex asks suspiciously.

“You.” Kelley cheeses at her. Alex chuckles in response as if Kelley was joking, which makes Kelley and Allie let out a sigh of relieve.

“Of course. Hopefully only good things.” she responds, linking arms with Kelley as they start walking down the hallway.

“Only the best.” Kelley mumbles with her mouth full, while Allie is devouring the bar silently.

“See you tomorrow guys.” Allie waves.

“Night, Al.” Alex waves back.

“Try sleeping for once.” Kelley smirks.

“Don’t push it, Wormy.”

“Love you, Allie.” Kelley says ironically, while winking at her and Allie disappears in her room with a dramatic eyeroll. When Kelley turns around, Alex eyes her warily. Kelley quickly starts walking down the hallway towards their room.

“Hey. Stop!” Alex calls after her.

“Kel.”

Alex catches up with her while Kelley unlocks the door and Alex puts her body between her and the door, stopping her from entering. It always amazed Alex how well she can read Kelley’s eyes. For Alex it is like reading a manual that contains every detail you need to know and if you look really closely it will tell you even more than just the necessities. However, the answer her favorite pair of eyes tell her in this moment also makes Alex realize that Kelley can read hers as well and if she didn’t already know before, now would be the time she would have found out.

“You gave her a piece of mind, didn’t you?” Alex asks softly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kelley says calmly, pushing past Alex to enter the room. Kelley walks towards her nightstand, starting to take off her jewelry, standing with her back to Alex.

“You were worried, so you tried to wreck her confidence in front of everyone and then you talked to her in the hallway.” Alex assumes correctly, walking up behind Kelley, who is taking off her watch. Alex hugs her from behind and presses her forehead between Kelley’s shoulder blades.

“Kelley.” Alex sighs out softly.

Kelley stops with the watch in hand, observing it, letting out a deep breath.

“It bothered you.” Kelley says quietly.

“You know, I’m a big girl. I’ll talk to her.” Alex whispers against Kelley’s back, pressing a kiss to it. Kelley turns around at that, looking at Alex.

“Why didn’t you tell her right away?”

“I didn’t want to cause a scene. It was a nice evening.” Alex smiles softly. Kelley only smiles back at her for a split second before she starts to frown.

“What is it?”

“It wasn’t her intention, she told me she didn’t know it bothered you.” Kelley says hastily. Alex heart melts at the cute look on her face. Kelley’s forehead is furrowed and her eyes express worry as she gauges Alex’s reaction. She clearly doesn’t want Alex to be upset about the situation as well as with Allie.

“Yeah Kel, I know.” Alex smiles, lifting her hand to stroke Kelley’s cheek, not able to resist the urge to do so.

“Maybe you should talk to her.” Kelley offers carefully.

“I will.”

“Eh, okay? That was easier than I thought.” Kelley breathes out confused. Alex leans in to kiss Kelley softly.

“As cute as you are when you worry about me, you still worry way too much.”

“I don’t want anyone to make you feel insecure.”

“And I love you for that, but poor Allie probably has a hard time sleeping tonight.”

“Pfff, that was self-inflicted.” Kelley rolls her eyes.

“Probably, but there is no need to go overboard, okay tiger?”

“Got it.”

“Good.” Alex smiles, pecking Kelley’s lips before walking into the bathroom to get ready for bed. After a few minutes Kelley joins her just as Alex starts brushing her teeth, standing at the sink. Kelley reaches for her toothbrush and the toothpaste as well, sitting down on the rim of the bathtub behind Alex. Their gazes meet through the huge bathroom mirror and Kelley winks at Alex cutely, making her smile before Alex redirects her attention to her teeth. For a few seconds the only sound that can be heard is the noise of the toothbrushes, however Kelley being Kelley has something else in mind. Kelley observes Alex’s face closely and when she sees that she is totally preoccupied with brushing her teeth she reaches for Alex’s butt to give it a pinch. Alex shrieks loudly, jumping in surprise and turning around quickly to look at Kelley wide-eyed.

“Mhhh!” Alex warns, slapping Kelley’s hand away, not being able to speak due to the toothbrush in her mouth. Kelley just raises her eyebrows innocently and chuckles when Alex throws her a deadpan look. Kelley resumes brushing her teeth as if nothing happened, grinning at Alex which earns her a headshake. They start pulling faces at each other through the mirror but stop when they laugh too much to continue, both proceeding to focus on the task at hand. A few seconds later Alex looks at Kelley through the bathroom mirror again, catching Kelley shamelessly checking her out.

“Oh my god! Stahp lookin at my butt, perv.” Alex gasps with the toothbrush still in her mouth. Kelley starts bursting into laughter, almost spitting a bit of the foaming toothpaste out. Alex turns around, trying to look at Kelley warningly, but having to laugh as well. Kelley pulls Alex closer by the back of her thighs, resting her hands just under Alex’s butt, looking up at her with a dopey smile.

“You look hot.”

“Straight to the point, babe.”

“No need to beat around the bush, I’m talkin phacts.”

“Kel, you need to chill.”

“What I need is sex.”

Alex pulls the toothbrush out of her mouth, chuckling, “You’re so romantic.”

“Pfuck camp, I feel like a teenager in my parents’ house again and-“ Kelley starts but is interrupted by Alex leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek, spreading toothpaste all over her cheek. Alex starts giggling, struggling to keep the foam in her mouth, while Kelley just looks at her unbothered.  

“You know what’s quite alarming?”

Alex shakes her head, still giggling.

“That actually that wasn’t bad at all.” Kelley mumbles.

“Why?”

“Because basically I’m pretty confident that at least 50% of my body consist of your spit.”

“Sounds plausible.” Alex chuckles.

“No seriously, I think we’ve come to a point where you could spit in my food and I still wouldn’t mind it if the food was good in the first place.”

“Phat’s disgusting!” Alex grimaces.

“Of course, but is it though?” Kelley raises an eyebrow, causing Alex to think about it.

“I can’t believe that I’m saying this, but you’re right, I wouldn’t mind either.”

“That’s alarming, isn’t it? I think that’s quite alarming.”

“God, we are disgusting.”

“Totally, but I kiss you anyway, so why would that change anything? Plus, I feel like on a regular my tongue is between your legs far more often than it’s not.” Kelley reasons drily, causing Alex to choke on the toothpaste, rushing to the sink to spit it out.

“Kelley!” Alex exclaims when she has come down from a light coughing fit.

“What? It’s true.” Kelley chuckles.

“It’s not!”

Kelley gives Alex an unconvinced look, “It kinda is.”

“Shut up and brush your teeth.” Alex says, looking as if she has been caught. She turns around on her heel, meaning to leave the bathroom.

“Hey babe?”

“Mhm?”

“Please don’t spit in my food anyway.” Kelley laughs, making Alex shake her head with a smile. Alex sits down on the bed, leaning against the headboard. She checks her phone and starts retweeting some things on Twitter. After a few minutes Kelley enters the room. First Alex is too engrossed in her phone, but she quickly starts to wonder why Kelley’s silhouette isn’t moving anymore and when she looks up Kelley is standing at the edge of the bed. She is looking at Alex with a sly grin.

“Am I allowed in bed tonight or do I have to test the couches in the lobby?”

“You’re always allowed if it involves a bed.” Alex smirks, winking at Kelley.

“Oh boy, I’m so lucky.” Kelley grins, letting herself fall into the bed and laying down on her back. She looks up at the ceiling and exhales deeply. Alex, who has been watching her the whole time, climbs on top of her. She straddles Kelley’s hips and holds herself up with her hands placed on either side of Kelley’s head. She leans down to connect their lips for a long and loving kiss which takes Kelley by surprise. During the long-lasting kiss Kelley’s hands move to Alex’s face, holding it gently. When Alex pulls away and sits up slightly, Kelley just lays there with her eyes still closed, Alex’s face still in her hands.

“What was that for?” Kelley whispers with a soft smile on her face.

“It was cute how you didn’t want me to hit the ground when you tackled me earlier.”

Kelley opens her eyes only to be met with Alex’s strikingly beautiful eyes.

“You didn’t think I was going to let you hit the ground, did you?”

“You would let anybody hit the ground.”

“Yeah, but not you.” Kelley cheeses.

“I have marks to proof you wrong.”

“Hey, that was before you became my girlfriend though.”

“Sorry, I didn’t know the trick was to date that crazy brunette rowdy who tackles you every chance she gets.” Alex says sarcastically.

“Beginner’s mistake.” Kelley says with a lopsided smirk.

“Ugh, stop with that smirk.” Alex groans, hitting Kelley in the chest lightly.

“I’m not doing anything.” Kelley chuckles, still wearing the smirk.

“Stop it.”

“Why?”

“Because I can’t bear it.”

Kelley grabs Alex’s chin, pulling her down for a swift kiss.

“At least we’re even then, because I can’t bear you in these shorts either.” Kelley murmurs against Alex’s lips. Alex pulls away an inch so their gazes can meet.

“Sooo…power struggle, huh?” Alex asks, staring deep into Kelley’s eyes with a familiar fire.

“Apparently.” Kelley answers. Her voice sounds relaxed and cool, but her eyes are far from it as they switch between Alex’s eyes and her lips.

“There is one thing they don’t know though.”

“And what is that?”

The tension between them could be cut with a knife and their stare-off resembles the one they had on the patio earlier, however this time the mood has switched.

“There is one occasion where I frequently let you do whatever you want to me.” Alex whispers sultrily.

Kelley holds Alex’s gaze, staying still like a tiger who is waiting for their prey to move just the slightest bit. However, the patience is over when Alex bites her lip.

Like every morning at camp Alex sets down her plate and her smoothie on their designated breakfast table opposite of Allie who is already eating.

“Good morning.” Alex says enthusiastically, wearing a bright smile.

“…Good morning.” Allie answers confused, almost sounding like she is asking.

“You’re late today.” Allie observes slowly. Normally Allie is always the one to arrive after the couple.

“Morning Worms.” Kelley smiles when she also arrives at the table, sitting down next to Allie. Allie turns to look at Kelley, eyeing her up and down, frowning at her when she just smiles at her and takes a sip of her coffee.

“Didn’t hear the alarm.” Alex waves off, taking a bite of her croissant.

“Ah.” Allie says, looking at her plate, picking up a piece of melon. Suddenly, she lifts her head to look at Alex again, laying the piece of melon back down on the plate. Allie eyes Alex closely, who is still wearing a bright smile.

“Babe, could you pass me the salt?” Kelley asks and Alex hands it to her happily. Allie observes the interaction quietly.

“Why are you glowing like that? You look like you got laid.” Allie jokes, looking at Alex while laughing loudly and picking up the piece of melon to put it in her mouth. However, suddenly her laughter quiets down and realization dawns on her.

“Oh my god!” Allie chokes and Kelley starts patting her back while Alex blushes.

“Of course, you totally got banged.” Allie gasps at Alex when she is able to talk again.

“Would you shout your big ass mouth!” Alex says through gritted teeth. Allie turns to look at Kelley again.

“I did get you laid? In camp??? Wow, dude you really have to thank me.”

“God Al, would you stop?!” Alex buries her face in her hands.

“Sorry.” Allie chuckles.

“See, that’s why we don’t do this.” Alex mumbles to Kelley, still hiding behind her hands.

“Chill, nobody heard, at least not from me. However, I’m not rooming next to you.” Allie grins.

“I forgot a fork.” Alex says, quickly standing up and walking over to the buffet.

Kelley and Allie’s gazes meet. Kelley grins at her brightly, pumping her fist, making Allie wiggle her eyebrows.

“Thank you SO much!!” Kelley mouths exaggeratedly, while closing her eyes in pleasure, doing praying hands and throwing her head back.

“I’m glad I could help.” Allie giggles. Kelley holds out her hand for Allie to shake.

“Was it the power struggle comment or the fight?”

“Power struggle. Do you think this was a one-time thing or would you be able to this deliberately? I’ll pay you.” Kelley whispers.

“You know me Wormy, if I knew I was able to do that I would have already made a business out of it.”

“You got lucky Allie, yesterday I wanted to rip your head off, however now I think you’ve redeemed yourself.”

“I think you’re the one who got lucky.” Allie deadpans. Allie and Kelley look at each other for a split second, before they both burst into laughter.


	17. Part 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter :)

Three days later it’s finally game day and the whole team is hyped as can be, blasting loud music in the locker room. They know this is more than a friendly. The matches against Canada are always about bragging rights and there is no way this game is going to be friendly. When the referee blows the whistle the game starts at a fast and aggressive pace. The players don’t recoil for one second and the tackles are getting more and more brutal every passing minute. After about 20 minutes into the game, Kelley has already been fouled at least 7 times and took most of the rather harsh hits very patiently. However, Alex notices her attitude starting to shift when she attempts to make a run past Tobin just in front of the 18-yard box to overlap her and both of her legs are pulled away from behind.

“Hey!!” Alex yells.

“What the fuck?” Kelley exclaims, who immediately jumps to her feet hot-temperedly and starts a discussion with the ref. Alex’s breath hitches and she jogs towards the discussion with an irritated look on her face. When she arrives, she opens her mouth meaning to complain heavily, but is stopped by Kelley’s hand on her chest, pushing her backwards as she walks away herself. Alex frowns at Kelley uneasily.

“It’s okay.” Kelley reassures her calmly and Alex is quite surprised at how well Kelley is containing herself after seeing the look on her face when she jumped up. When Alex looks past Kelley, she sees the referee showing a yellow card to Fleming and motioning for a freekick. That’s when she nods at Kelley and turns around, positioning herself in the 6-yard box. Pinoe sends a perfect ball in for Alex to head and it ends up in the top left corner, putting them up 1-0 in the 22nd minute. At halftime they are leading 2-1, but the team is absolutely aggravated and frustrated by the dirty fouls the Canadians are committing. Especially, Chapman seems to be particularly frustrated with defending Alex and tries to foul her whenever she can. They also seem to take a liking in pushing Kelley and JJ over, whenever they try to build up from the back and Kelley’s tranquility is long gone. The mind-games continue in the second half, when Chapman pushes her elbow into Alex’s ribcage on a corner for the US and tries to slow down the game by fighting over a throw-in with Kelley. At this point Kelley is already shooting daggers at her, hearing Alex’s voice in her head over and over again. 

“Don’t let them provoke you, that’s what they want.” she said to her in the locker room. Apparently, they really try hard to provoke Kelley and at one point it’s the final straw. Chapman comes absolutely too late into a challenge, kicking Alex’s legs away and shoving her down brutally and hostile. It’s clear to see that she’s not even trying to hit the ball one bit.

“HEY! REF!!” Kelley screams, making her way towards the scene quickly, the referee on the opposite side of the pitch.

“Referee that’s a red!!” the coaching staff yells, while the whole bench is jumping to their feet, yelling loudly as well.

“REF!! That was the hundredth time!” Crystal screams.

“What the hell?!” Tobin exclaims.

Alex miraculously hasn’t been injured in the process and instead stands up, walking in her direction furiously.

“Are you fucking insane?!” Alex yells at her.

“Fuck off, Morgan.” Chapman exclaims as she takes a step towards Alex, giving her a push.

Kelley immediately sprints towards Chapman, pushing herself in between Alex and the Canadian. Kelley puffs her chest out and the way she shields Alex it seems as if she’s a lot taller than she actually is.

“DON’T-” Kelley first yells and then remembers where she is so she tries to stay calm.

“-touch her.” Kelley spits intimidatingly, saying the words slowly and clearly, looking into Chapman’s eyes menacingly. Chapman takes a step towards Kelley, pushing her forehead against Kelley’s hot-headedly.

“Kel.” Alex tries nervously, tugging at Kelley’s arm, but Kelley just looks at the Canadian fearlessly, staring her down, not moving one inch.

“What are you gonna do about it, O’Hara?” Chapman provokes with an evil smile, her tone arrogant.

“I’m going to fucking kill you if you dare to shove her one more time.” Kelley threatens, walking forward and forcing Chapman to take a few steps backwards in the process, who suddenly looks intimidated. Kelley really uses every bit of willpower in her body to try to stay calm, however Chapman doesn’t seem as if she is trying at all. She puts her hands against Kelley’s chest, shoving her hard, thinking it’s the only way out. Kelley on the other hand doesn’t back down. She’s standing in front of Alex immovable as a mountain. She holds out her arms, challenging Chapman to shove her.

“Yeah, come on. Push me again.” Kelley provokes with a chuckle, hitting her hands against her own chest. Chapman gets absolutely furious, her face turning bright red, letting Kelley get to her. She starts shoving Kelley repeatedly, blind with rage. The whole rumble since the initial foul happens so fast and the crowd is so loud that Kelley doesn’t even hear the referee aggressively blowing her whistle repeatedly, making a full sprint over the field.

“Try pushing harder, Chapman.” Kelley laughs, making the Canadian’s blood boil. What happens next makes everyone in the stadium hold their breath for a millisecond.

“Look out!” Alex barley gets out and the referee is not fast enough when Chapman swings her fist towards Kelley’s head. However, what no one expected is Kelley dodging the swing and catching Chapman off-balance by pushing her to the ground. Chapman jumps up, charging for Kelley, but the referee puts her hands between both players who try to go at it again.

“Back down, immediately!” the ref instructs.     

“Come at me O’Hara, try defending your pathetic girlfriend.”

Meanwhile, both teams have gathered around the fight. Everybody is arguing, yelling, negotiating and pulling each other in opposing directions. JJ, Becky and Alex all try to hold Kelley back at this point, who is trying to make her way around them, while Megan, Tobin, Lindsey and Crystal walk towards the referee, starting to complain loudly. At the sidelines both coaches are arguing and yelling at the 3rd official, while the coaching staff is trying to hold the subs back from storming the field. The Canadians try holding Chapman back as well, who’s still provoking Kelley. There is total chaos on the pitch and in the whole stadium. 

“Enough, Kel. Come on, be smart, walk away from it.” Becky warns strictly and Kelley starts turning around to do so when Chapman raises her voice again.

“Next time I’m going for your girlfriend’s left foot, O’Hara.” Chapman provokes, her teammates shoving her away, while the referee immediately shows Chapman the red card, making the crowd erupt in loud cheers. Kelley spins on her heel and goes absolutely berserk. She tries escaping her teammates grips, who are holding her back with all their power.

“You fucking bi-“ Kelley yells, but Alex covers her mouth with her hand. Luckily, the referee is in a full-on argument with Megan, Crystal and Tobin who demanded the red card furiously.

“Kelley, calm down! Hey guys, help us here.” JJ yells.

Lindsey, as well as Rose and Abby jog towards them, helping to keep Kelley away, who is full of adrenaline.

“Kel, stop!”

Becky and JJ shove Kelley away at the same time, creating a bit of space between them and Kelley. When Kelley takes a step forward again, Alex steps in her way.

“Kel, calm down.”

But Kelley just looks past Alex, now also blind with rage. Alex takes Kelley’s face in her hands, forcing her to look at her.

“Hey!!! Look me in the eyes and calm down!” Alex yells. Kelley’s eyes lock with Alex’s and she immediately breaks out of her tunnel vision, nodding at Alex.

“Turn around and walk away. Right. Now.” Alex commands and so Kelley does, followed by Crystal, Megan and Tobin, who Alex and Becky pulled away from the referee, who was just moments away from carding them as well. Kelley walks towards the sideline, grabbing a water bottle while Alex, Becky and Sinclair talk to the referee. Alex is absolutely livid while vehemently discussing the whole incident with the referee. Meanwhile, the team and the staff gather around Kelley to check if she’s hurt. Kelley doesn’t speak a word, knowing she is too angry right now. After a lot of complaining Chapman is forced off the field by the 3rd official and the referee gestures for Kelley to come to her. Kelley avoids eye-contact with anyone, already expecting the worst.

“Miss O’Hara, I have to be clear here, I don’t condone this kind of behavior, neither from Miss Chapman nor from you.” the referee says strictly.

“I absolutely understand, but I saw my teammate being threatened and I was simply defending her.” Kelley answers respectfully, but still a little bit defensive due to not being able to calm down. The referee eyes her closely, searching for any sign of a lie. Kelley looks back at her stoically. The referee takes a deep breath and makes her decision.

“Look, you’re fortunate I count the shoving as self-defense. I don’t want to see or hear anything from you for the rest of the game. If I spot the slightest act of aggression you are out. Understood?” the ref says strictly. Kelley nods and starts running to her position while the referee shows her a yellow card, causing loud boos from the crowd.

"This is a very dark yellow, O'Hara." the ref underlines.

“It’s okay, Kel! Full concentration and clever defending.” Jill calls from the sideline, trying to build up Kelley’s confidence again.

“Don’t worry, you got this.” Becky encourages her, patting her back as she jogs past her. She gets a back pat from Abby and Rose on her way back to her position as well.

“Go, Kel!” Crystal yells from the other side of the field, clapping her hands. The rest of the game is still a hard-fought battle, but Kelley defends clever enough to avoid a red card. They’re up 3-1 thanks to a goal by Megan in the 80th minute and when the referee blows the final whistle Kelley is relieved, but nevertheless still angry. She walks across the field to shake everybody’s hand, earning encouragements by her teammates as well as a few apologies or  evil eyes from the Canadians. However, when Kelley sees Jill coming her way at a steady pace, she lowers her head, looking to the ground in fear and a bit of embarrassment. Jill puts one arm on Kelley’s back, grabbing her by the neck and patting her shoulder with the other while changing their course. She pulls her away from the other players to walk in the direction of the player’s tunnel.

“Kel, why do you let your head hang like that?”

“That was so stupid.” Kelley growls, shaking her head.

“It was. You shouldn’t have shoved her and most of all you should have walked away without hesitation when the ref arrived. You’re very lucky the referee saw your intentions and as your coach I need to tell you that.”

Kelley nods at what Jill is telling her.

“But I also know that you were defending yourself at that point. And to be quite frank I was rather impressed by your amount of self-control throughout the game. I bet younger Kelley would have gotten the red card for sure and I think most of your teammates were on the brink of it as well while yelling at the referee. As for Chapman, that was a clear red from the moment she tackled Alex.”

“That’s the point, she tackled Alex, not me.”

“It’s okay to protect your teammates if they get pushed around, as long as you don’t do what Chapman did or repeat your mistakes.”

“She isn’t just my teammate though.” Kelley grumbles.

“Oh Kelley come on, now you’re just searching for a reason to be mad at yourself. I think I know you pretty well by now. You would have helped any teammate in that situation. We are a team, we care about each other, we help each other. We need somebody who brings that fire to the team, it makes the team passionate and brings us together.”

“Maybe, but still. I should have been smarter.”

“Do you regret what you did?” Jill asks knowingly.

Kelley looks at Jill, considering her answer, but stays with the truth.

“No.”

“That’s what I thought.” Jill laughs, causing Kelley to chuckle as well.

“Of course, be smarter, learn from it, but what’s done cannot be undone. I don’t want you to think you’re undeserving of playing for us because of this.” Jill insists, eyeing Kelley closely. Kelley looks up at her surprised, feeling caught red-handed.  

“Thanks Jill.” Kelley smiles tightly, feeling massively relieved.  

“I told you, it’s okay. Now go cool off in the shower, I know you’re still fuming.” Jill says, letting go of Kelley’s neck and shoving her lightly past the line of media, who are yelling her name loudly, trying to get a statement. Kelley starts walking to the locker room, throwing her shin guards against her locker. Since she isn’t really in the mood to talk, she quickly heads for the shower, knowing her teammates will fill up the pleasant silence with loud chatting soon. When she reenters the locker room, her body feels a whole lot better, but her mind doesn’t seem to catch a break. Her gaze wanders to Alex’s locker, however she’s not there, her belongings still untouched. Kelley stops in the doorway, scanning the room. Everybody is there, except for her fiancée. She is pulled out of her thoughts when she hears her name.

“Kel? Are you okay?” Mal asks carefully.

“Huh?”

“You’re blocking the way.” Mal smiles unsure, gesturing to the door. Only now does Kelley really look at Mal, who is standing in front of her in a towel, her bottle of shampoo in hand, a line already forming behind her.

“O’Hara are you sure Chapman didn’t hit your head?” Sonnett jokes.

 Kelley steps aside quickly, looking at the ground.

“It’s about damn time, some people are trying to shower here.” Crystal chuckles, as they all walk past Kelley. Julie is the last to walk past her and Kelley stops her by her arm.

“JJ, have you seen Alex?”

“Press conference.” Julie smiles empathically.

“God.” Kelley exhales. 

“She’ll be okay, she’s a pro.” Julie squeezes Kelley’s shoulder, before disappearing behind the door.

On her way to her locker, Dawn holds out a bottle with her post match drink. Kelley grabs the bottle and forcefully throws it against her locker.

“Fuck!” she exclaims, causing the few people who are still in the locker room to go dead silent and look at her worriedly. Kelley bangs her fists against the locker and lets herself flop down, crossing her arms irately. She then jumps up, quickly putting on her clothes and charges for the door.

“Hey, Kelley, where are you going?” Dawn calls after her, but gets no response. Kelley jogs down the hallway, following the signage until she stands behind Jill, who is leaning against a doorframe, watching the press conference closely.

“Get her out of there.”

Jill turns around, looking at Kelley perplexed.

“Kelley, what are you doing here?”

“Jill, I want you to get her out of there, right now.” Kelley says impatiently.

“Alex, what can you tell us about the general mood of the game?” a reporter asks.

“Well…it was an intense game. Canada is always a tough opponent and they did a good job at defending our attack, but ultimately we managed to put the ball in the back of the net.”

“What can you say regarding the attitude of the players on both teams? There clearly was some tension.”

“Uhm, just like I said, Canada is one of our oldest rivalries. The games are always about glory and that naturally shapes the game.”

Kelley looks at Jill intensely.

“Kel, somebody has to do this.”

“Yeah and that’s me, not her.”

“But Miss Morgan, you clearly were involved in an incident with Canada’s number 2 Allysha Chapman, which ended in a fight between Kelley O’Hara and Chapman. How did it come to that and had your personal relationship with Miss O’Hara something to do with the fight?”

Kelley looks at Alex concerned, making a mental note to demolish that reporter. She then gazes at Jill demandingly. Alex feels her heart starting to beat faster, the color draining from her face. She pauses, taking her time to think about an appropriate answer. That’s when Jill nods at Kelley.

“Pull her out.” Jill instructs Aaron, their spokesman, who acts immediately.

“I-“ Alex starts.

“Okay, thank you ladies and gentlemen. Alex won’t be available for further questions.”

A roar goes through the press room and Alex looks at Aaron confused.

“Instead you’ll be able to talk to Kelley O’Hara about the incident.” he proceeds and Alex’s eyes nearly pop out of her head. When she is urged to leave the room, Kelley walks past her and Alex throws her a look saying: “Are you out of your mind?”, but Kelley looks away quickly.

“What the hell is she doing?” Alex whisper yells, when she stops next to Jill.

“She is setting things straight and to be quite frank, she’s also saving your ass.” Jill chuckles.

“Kelley, why did you interfere when Allysha Chapman tackled Alex?”

“The atmosphere of the game was boiling over at that moment and I was in close proximity to the situation.”

“Is it true that Chapman threatened you or Alex?”

“Both Chapman and I may not have behaved appropriately, however there was no malicious intention on my side, it was self-defense. Regarding Miss Chapman, you’ll have to ask her, I can only speak on my behalf.”

“Why didn’t you just wait until the referee arrived?”

“To my knowledge the referee was on the other side of the field at the time of the incident and I saw a necessity in stepping in before somebody got hurt.”

“Is the fight between you and Miss Chapman based on personal matters?”

“Absolutely not. As Alex said before, the Canada games are always very competitive and situations like those happen in the heat of the moment.”

“Kelley you probably could have gotten a red card, would that have influenced the dynamics of the game?”

“Yeah, probably.” Kelley shrugs.

“What are the consequences for the team regarding a send off?”

“That we play with 10 from then on.” Kelley answers with an irritated chuckle, causing the other journalist to laugh loudly. Alex senses Kelley starting to get impatient about the senseless questions and closes her eyes, afraid Kelley will make things worse. However, Kelley seems to realize that she probably should elaborate and give a proper answer.

“Look, we are talking about what-if’s here. Those are all speculations. What I know is that I didn’t get a red. But if you really insist, I think this team is very experienced and they would have dealt with it professionally. We have each other’s backs and I know I would give my all if one of my teammates was sent off. That’s the game. If the referee makes her decision that’s what it is and you take it and you move on. However, in this case the referee decided against it and saw that I was simply protecting a teammate of mine. As for the shove, that was pretty unnecessary and I’m aware of that, that’s what I got my yellow card for.”

“But Miss O’Hara, isn’t it true that you and Miss Morgan are involved with each other off the field?” the same journalist asks, who had already asked Alex the same obtrusive question.

“What the hell is this, a cross-examination?! Aaron, we have to stop that!” Alex exclaims appalled and Aaron turns on his microphone to help Kelley. However, Alex sees something flicker in Kelley’s eyes and she watches as Kelley’s demeanor changes completely. She stares at the man steely-eyed, radiating a fierce and ruthless attitude, outstaring the man, who looks away insecurely, before starting to answer the question.

“Yes, I think it’s common knowledge that we are in a relationship.” Kelley answers indifferently, with an edge to her voice.

 “So, does your relationship with Miss Morgan affect your game and specifically did that affect the incident on the field toni-”

“What’s your name?” Kelley interrupts the reporter.

“Oh, shit.” Alex whispers to herself.

“Eh…I-I’m M-Mason Newman.” the reporter replies with a stutter.

“Are you in a relationship?”

“Ehh...”

“Does your relationship affect your ability to ask me questions tonight?”

“Ehm, why does that matter? That’s quite personal.” he answers shakily.

“Yeah, exactly. Yet, you’re asking me the same question.” Kelley reasons calmly, totally in control of the situation. The reporter looks at Kelley speechlessly, white as a sheet, not able to even bring out one word.

“Well, Mr. Newman, I know what you want me to say, but let me break it down for you one more time, so there’s no miscommunication.”

She pulls up the sleeves of her shirt and Alex watches her fascinated.

“Again, I stepped in because a teammate of mine was in a precarious situation. That’s what we do on this team. That’s what makes us a team. Our bond on and off the field fosters our success and our performance on the field. We all care about each other deeply and that is what makes us strong. So no, I can’t see why MY particular relationship with Alex would play a role in that and yes, at the same time it is the only reason I stepped in. With that being said, I would have stepped in for any of those 22 women and I would do it again.” Kelley says eloquently. She then leans back in her chair and looks at Aaron.

“Any further questions?” Aaron asks through the microphone, however there is silence in the room, Kelley’s answer having muzzled the reporters.

“Alright, if that isn’t the case, we’ll end the conference with Kelley here.”

“Thank you for your time.” Kelley smiles charmingly, before standing up to leave the room. A typical smile Kelley wears when she absolutely smashed something. It seems charming, but Alex knows it’s triumphant, defiant and a whole lot of cocky.

“Alex, you still have to give an interview since you’re named player of the match. Follow me.” Aaron urges, rushing Alex to another room.

“Smashed it out of the park, Kelley.” Jill high fives Kelley.

Kelley nods absentmindedly, watching Alex disappear down the hallway.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the press conference with Jill Ellis is starting in 3 minutes.” another member of the press team announces through a microphone.

“Talk to you later, Kel.”

Kelley doesn’t bother to answer and trots down the hallway, making her way back to the locker room, where she immediately is called by the physiotherapists for some post game treatment. She lays down on the treatment table, closes her eyes and puts her headphones on, tuning out her surroundings. Meanwhile, Alex makes her way through the hallways, doing interview after interview. She’s pretty glad that no one seems to dare to talk about the fight again, since Kelley shut them all up at the press conference. Her mood is continuing to switch between being really mad at Kelley and being very proud of her for taking responsibility as well as defending her. It’s a struggle she seems to face more often than she would like these days, but who is she kidding, that’s just Kelley and how is she supposed to be mad at that. Alex’s thoughts are interrupted by a familiar voice, she can’t really match to a person.

“Hey, Morgan! Wait up.”

Alex turns around only to be met with none other than Allysha Chapman. Alex considers for a split second to just walk away, but she ultimately decides against it. Instead she stops and looks at her judgingly, crossing her arms. Chapman who first looked determined, now seems to be a little intimidated and lets out a breath to calm herself.

“Look Morgan, I’m sorry. That was totally over the top and just dumb. I never would mean to seriously harm you. I was just so frustrated by the game and it really brought out the worst in me. I hope you can forgive me.”

Alex looks at her closely, seeing only pure intentions and pulls herself together.

“I understand that. It was an intense game and I know Kelley provoked you, which wasn’t okay at all. You know, I’m not one for holding grudges, that was never my thing. I don’t know about Kelley, but as for me, we are good.”

Chapman smiles at Alex, meaning to say something but Alex is talking again before she has the chance.

“Still, there is one thing I want you to know and I hope you understand me loud and clear when I say that if I see you come at my fiancée like that again, you’re dead. And Chapman, I ensure you, if you didn’t like Kelley getting mad at you, then you don’t want to see me.” Alex clarifies, her icy blue eyes boring right into her soul.

Chapman looks at Alex a little bit surprised and wide eyed. If Alex wouldn’t have watched her so closely, she would have missed Chapmans small gasp for air without question, but Alex takes note of it and therefore is sure her message came across. Chapman nods quickly.

“Yeah, won’t happen again.” she mumbles intimidated.    

“Good. Truce?” Alex replies with a smile on her face, holding out her hand.

“Truce.” Chapman smiles.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the team announces that it’s time to leave the stadium, Kelley is the first to quietly jump up to make her way to the bus. However, she is stopped by Allie holding onto her arm. Kelley turns around short-tempered, looking at Allie’s hand on her arm warningly.

“Kel, are you okay?”

Instead of answering Kelley just looks at Allie numbly and frees herself from her grip, walking out of the room. When she arrives at the bus, she sits down in her designated spot and once again closes her eyes, leaning against the window. When the other players enter the bus, they know better than to talk to her, her body posture clearly showing she is not in the mood for a conversation. Alex, Pinoe, Carli, Jill and the press team are the last to arrive. Alex enters the bus and stops at her typical spot next to Allie, remaining standing, looking at Allie questioningly, who is also still standing and looking at Alex worriedly.

“She hasn’t talked to anyone since the incident on the field, except for when she asked JJ where you were and the staff told me she had an outburst in the locker room.” Allie informs Alex quietly so no one can hear.

Alex cranes her head, trying to find Kelley in her typical spot. She sighs deeply when she’s able to see a very miserable looking Kelley. Her body tense, forehead creased, jaw clenched and her eyes straining to stay closed.

“I tried talking to her, but she didn’t respond.”

“Thanks, Al.” Alex says softly, giving her a tight-lipped smile and squeezes her shoulder.

Alex places her bag on the seat next to Allie and makes her way to Kelley’s row. She sits down in the spot next to Kelley and watches her face closely. Alex then lays her head on Kelley’s shoulder and reaches for her hand. She intertwines them and starts stroking the back of her hand. Alex looks up at Kelley, waiting for any kind of reaction and she doesn’t have to wait long. Kelley lays her head on top of Alex’s gently without opening her eyes. Alex lets out a breath of relief and kisses Kelley’s shoulder softly, before laying her head on her shoulder again, closing her eyes as well. A few seconds later, Alex feels a tender kiss being pressed to her head, followed by the weight of Kelley’s head on her head again, mimicking Alex’s action. That’s how they remain for the rest of the drive.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team exits the bus and immediately is scurried to the dining room. Amidst the chaos that is caused due to the players and staff all rushing into the hotel, Alex’s step falters when she realizes that Kelley, who was right behind her has disappeared. Thinking that she may have passed her, she walks into the dining room where she puts her bag down in her usual spot. She turns around and searches her, but she’s nowhere to be found.

“Has somebody seen Kel?” Alex asks into the round.

“Hmm, no maybe she went to the bathroom.” Adrianna shrugs.

“Come on you clinger, she’ll be back, let’s get some food.” Allie says trying to cheer Alex up.

Alex gives Allie a meaningful look, silently telling her not to play it down.

“I know Al, but maybe she really only went to the bathroom.” Allie comforts her.

With a sigh Alex follows Allie to the buffet. When Alex returns to the table with her plate and Kelley still isn’t there her impatience rises, but she starts to eat nevertheless, thinking she may just overreact. After a while her leg bounces up and down and she stares at the door every two seconds. Eventually, someone elbows her in the ribs. Alex turns to look at Allie.

“Jesus, would you calm down? Go search her then.” Allie says meaningfully.

Alex is up on her feet immediately and exits the room. Alex considers looking in their room, but decides against it and heads directly to the gym. She hears loud noises when she comes closer and it doesn’t surprise her to see Kelley angrily doing weight training at a fast pace while her music is blasting loudly. Alex presses the mute button on the control which is laying by the door, leaving the room silent apart from Kelley’s heavy pants and the noise of the weights clinking together slightly. Alex approaches Kelley, who is doing bench presses and halts in front of the bench. However, she still doesn’t stop.

“Kel, stop.” Alex says, laying her hand on her stomach gently. Kelley sets the weights down and sits up, looking at the ground and brushing her hands through her face.

“Are you mad?” she asks with a small voice and then looks up at Alex like a kicked puppy.

“No. I’m not.” Alex shakes her head.

“Maybe you should be.”

“Would that make you feel better?”

Kelley looks down again, “At least then I wouldn’t have to be so angry at myself.”

“Babe.” Alex says softly, pushing her hand through Kelley’s hair, who remains silent.

“You can’t always punish yourself with silence or a workout. Talk to me instead.” Alex tries gently. There is a long pause before Kelley speaks again.

“I couldn’t.” Kelley exhales, pushing the top of her head against Alex’s stomach.

Alex senses that Kelley isn’t talking about punishing herself, but about what happened on the field before.

“It’s okay.” Alex says softly, her hand stroking Kelley’s neck.

“I can’t just stand and watch, Alex.” Kelley says, her right hand turning into a fist, lightly hitting the bench.

“I know you can’t.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know you are and I know you just wanted to protect me, but you wanted her to lose control and that’s not okay. That was dangerous, Kel.”

Kelley’s head whips up and she looks at Alex seriously.

“Alex, she had no intention of even coming anywhere near the ball. She wanted to hurt you.” she makes her case.

“Yeah and that was nasty, as well as her going for you. Still, you shouldn’t have provoked her.”

“Of course I shouldn’t have, but she was being a bitch and I won’t let her touch you or talk to you like that.”

“And I love how you care for me, but Kel just put yourself in her shoes. You intimidated her and she didn’t know what to do next. I think it was poor judgement.”

“Well, she should be intimidated and if intimidating her gets my point across then that’s what it’s going to be. At least she is not going to touch you as long as I am on this planet. I’ll talk to some people tomorrow.”

“Don’t…she won’t be a problem anymore.”

Kelley eyes Alex suspiciously, “Why are you so sure of that?”

“Do you seriously think I’m letting her off the hook after she swung at you?? Mhm-mhm, you’re not the only one who doesn’t like when somebody is trying to offend their fiancée, O’Hara.” Alex says disapprovingly.

“What did you do??” Kelley asks astonished.

“Not much. I just had a little chat with her and I think she understood me loud and clear.”

Kelley whistles at Alex, “Damn, baby. Poor Chapman is crying herself to sleep tonight.”

“She has no reason to. We called a truce.”

“Wow, a truce?” Kelley asks unconvinced.

“Yes, and you’ll abide by that too, right?” Alex rather demands than asks.

“If it brings you joy.” Kelley grumbles.

“Thanks, tiger.” Alex winks, with a kissy face.

“Alex, I really tried to stay calm though.” Kelley says quietly, who feels that it is important to get this off her chest.

“I know you did babe and I think everyone struggled to stay calm in that game. So, don’t think I didn’t appreciate you helping me, I was just worried about you.” Alex says gently, stroking Kelley’s cheek, who gives her a soft smile.

“However, don’t even get me started on the press conference.” Alex sighs, letting her hand fall.

Kelley looks at Alex with a pained expression.

“You shouldn’t have been there in the first place.”

“Kel, that’s not the point. YOU shouldn’t have been there in the first place. What the hell were you thinking?!”

“If it wouldn’t have been for me, they wouldn’t have asked those questions. That was my fault and I’m not letting you pay for that. Especially if some douche is asking those stupid questions.”

“Just one more reason to be mad at you.” Alex rolls her eyes and Kelley looks at her defeatedly.

“Every damn time I want to be mad at you, you do those crazy attractive, intelligent, cute things and that just makes everything worse.” Alex grumbles annoyed and a light smile is born on Kelley’s face.

“Aw babe, I’m sorry.” Kelley grins, standing up and starting to kiss Alex’s jaw.

“No, I’m not accepting that.” Alex responds, while Kelley peppers light kisses along her jawline.

“You’re literally the worst person to be mad at.” she rambles on. Kelley goes for her ear, kissing her earlobe.

“Don’t think I’m giving in to those awesome kisses.” Alex breathes heavily, clearly distracted by Kelley pressing kisses to the corner of her mouth.

Alex pulls away, looking at Kelley warningly, “If you think I’m falling for that, you’re wro-“

“-ng” Alex mutters against Kelley’s lips, who just goes straight for a kiss.

“Oh, sorry I interrupted you, did you want me to stop?” Kelley smirks, pulling away.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Alex says, pulling Kelley in by her shirt, continuing the kiss.

“I swear you couldn’t live a day without kissing me.” Kelley smirks in between kisses.

“Of course, I could!” Alex protests, pulling away completely.

“No way, hun.”

“Challenge accepted!” Alex frowns.

“What? Babe, that wasn’t a challenge.” Kelley says confused.

“Oh, now you backpedal?” Alex grins triumphantly.

“Not everything is a competition, Miss Morgan.” Kelley shakes her head with a chuckle.

“You’re one to talk.”

“Okay, try it then, but let’s make it a real challenge for you.”

“How?”

“I’m allowed to initiate a kiss whenever I want, but if it is initiated by you, you lose.”

“Try me.”

“You’re so gonna lose, babe.” Kelley chuckles.

“No I’m not, want to know why?”

“Tell me.”

“Because I’m Alex Morgan.” Alex says cockily and Kelley locks at her skeptically.

“What?” Alex snaps.

“Nothing.”

“Nothing is never nothing!”

“I just think you’re going to lose.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re Alex Morgan.”

“What’s that’s supposed to mean?”

“A very reliable source told me that Alex Morgan has one weakness.”

“And that would be what?”

“Her irresistible fiancée, duuuh.”

“You’re so dumb.”

“You’re out of your mind.”

They stare at each other intensely, silence lingering.

“Doesn’t start till tomorrow, right?”

“Definitely.”

“Perfect.” Alex breathes before kissing Kelley flamingly. She pushes Kelley backwards, her back hitting the wall hard, causing a loud thud.

“Ow.” Kelley chuckles.

“Shit, I’m sorry! Are you okay?” Alex asks worried.

“I’m okay. So much anger today.” Kelley teases with a grin.

“Sorry.” Alex mumbles quietly. Kelley takes hold of Alex’s chin, making her look at her, their gazes connecting.

“I like it.” Kelley winks, pressing a swift kiss to her lips, causing Alex to smile at her.

“How did you even find me in the first place?” Kelley asks astonished.

“Babe, I know you better than I know myself and torturing yourself with a workout after something bad happened, even after you played a 90-minute game, is the most Kelley thing ever.”

Kelley lays her arm around Alex, starting to walk out of the gym, “Yeah, that might be true. Wanna know what’s the most Alex thing?”

“What?”

“Losing the bet.”


	18. Part 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, enjoy the new chapter! :) I also posted a one shot about Kellex after the World Cup that isn't related to this story, so check that out if you like. (https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046619)

The next morning Alex wakes up to light kisses being pressed to her jaw.

“Mhm, can I get woken up like this every morning, please?” Alex rasps tiredly.

“Impossible.” Kelley says, wandering to Alex’s cheek.

“Why not though?”

“Because we don’t life together during the season and if somebody other than me would dare to wake you like this, I would punch all of their teeth out.” Kelley reasons in between kisses.

Alex opens her eyes to look at Kelley amused, who is leaning over her.

“Oh boy, a sentence I never imagined to hear at-“ Alex starts turning her head to look at the clock on the nightstand.

“It’s 8 am.” Kelley grins.

“At 8 am then.”

“What can I say, I always know what to say to keep things spicy.” Kelley rasps, leaning down to bite Alex’s earlobe lightly.

“Well, good morning to you too.” Alex laughs, putting her hand in Kelley’s hair.

“I can make your morning even better, baby.” Kelley purrs into Alex’s ear.

Alex turns her head to look at Kelley with an entertained, yet bemused smile. Kelley raises her eyebrow suggestively in return. She then leans down and starts leaving open mouthed kisses on Alex’s neck.

“What has gotten into you?” Alex breathes with a chuckle.

“What does it look like?”

“Like you’ve had a dirty dream.”

Kelley stops and pulls away.

“Or maybe I didn’t, but instead woke up, looked to my right, saw this bombshell woman lying in my bed and then had some dirty thoughts.” she grins at Alex irresistibly.

“It’s too early for this, O’Hara. Would you mind being sexy later in the day?” Alex groans, closing her eyes again to block out Kelley looking unbelievably attractive.

“And? I’m living with the fact that you’re the most gorgeous woman on the planet 24/7 and it’s not like I’m complaining.”

Alex opens her eyes again, “You’re cute,-”

“-but you’re also a sweet talker.”  

Kelley thinks about it for a moment and then shrugs in response, giving Alex an agreeing nod, making her laugh. 

“Good morning, gorgeous.” Kelley smiles softly, leaning in for a kiss.

Alex grips Kelley’s nape, prolonging the kiss subtly.

“Morning, love.” Alex smiles back when they part.

Kelley lingers over Alex’s lips, breathing hot air against them, switching her gaze between her eyes and her lips. Alex watches Kelley closely, feeling herself fall into the ban that are Kelley’s eyes and she quickly shakes out of it.

“Uh-uh. I know what you’re doing and it’s not working.” Alex says, pushing Kelley’s face away from her with her flat hand.

Kelley falls flat on her back, landing on the mattress and starts laughing, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“‘I can make your morning even better, baby’?! Yeah, right.” Alex mocks Kelley’s voice, followed by a snort, her voice having a knowing tone.

“Is that supposed to be my voice?” Kelley chuckles.

“What did you think? That I was going to rip off my clothes and kiss you?”

Kelley bursts out into even louder laughter.

“I mean, it looked like it a lot for a second.” Kelley smirks cockily.

Alex flicks Kelley against her arm.

“Ow.” Kelley laughs.

“You wish! Don’t think I forgot about our bet. I’m not giving in to your cheap tricks today.”

“Cheap??” Kelley exclaims, mocking offense, “That’s rude. They are anything but cheap.” she laughs.

“Cheap or not, I’m not going to fall for them and at the end of the day, you’re going to have to beg for me to kiss you.”

“If I were you, I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Kelley says, standing up to grab her phone.

There is silence in the room while Kelley stands in front of the bed, checking her phone. Something about her calmness is agitating Alex and she can’t help but to inquire. 

“Why shouldn’t I be?” Alex asks hesitant.

Kelley slowly takes her eyes off her phone and lays it back down on the nightstand. She then crawls on the bed again, leaning over Alex until she can whisper in her ear.

“Don’t forget that you once fell for every single of my ‘cheap’ tricks to make you kiss me. Every. Single. One.” she rasps.

She then pulls away, winking at Alex and pecks her lips swiftly before standing up and leaving the room.

“Dibs on the shower!” Kelley calls over her shoulder, already closing the door to the bathroom.

Alex just lies on the bed speechlessly, listening to Kelley happily whistling along to the music she started playing.  

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Alex’s luck Kelley takes off to a treatment when Alex enters the bathroom to get ready. At least there won’t be any tricks for the next hour or so Alex thinks when she steps under the hot stream of the shower. She closes her eyes and the water starts relaxing her tired muscles from the rough game the night before. What Alex doesn’t expect is somebody opening the shower door.

“Forgot to ask-“

Alex lets out an earsplittingly loud scream.

“Babe stop screaming, it’s just me. See that’s why I always knock. Anyway, what’s the price for winning the bet?” Kelley rambles unfazed.

“OH MY GOD! KELLEY!!!!” Alex yells startled.

“Sorry.”

“Well, fuck me.” Alex breathes out, trying to calm down.

“Sure, sounds fair.” Kelley shrugs.

“Wha-“

“And if I win, you’ll have to grant me one wish.”   

“Wait, that wasn’t what I meant, I-“

“Shit, I’m late! I have to run, I’ll text you later, bye babe.” Kelley rambles, slamming the door closed and leaving the room.

Milliseconds later the bathroom door opens once more and Kelley walks towards the shower, opening the glass door again. Alex looks at her confused and Kelley leans in, gently placing a tender kiss on Alex’s lips. Even though she rushed out before, now it seems as if she has all the time in the world, the kiss lasting quite a few seconds. When Kelley pulls away, Alex opens her eyes and looks at her surprised. Water is dripping down Kelley’s face, some parts of her hair wet. She smiles at Alex softly, her eyes radiating tranquility and love.

“I love you.” she finally whispers.

Alex desperately fights the urge to go in for another kiss because of the way Kelley looks at her, the whole situation making her heart jump. Ultimately, she can’t help but to lean in out of utter awe. However, instead of taking the victory, Kelley pulls her head back, leaving Alex looking at her astonished and questioningly yet again. Kelley stares at Alex for a few seconds without saying a word, but her eyes are telling what Alex already knew by the way Kelley kissed her. This wasn’t a trick to win the bet, it was simply saying ‘I love you’.

“You’re crazy, O’Hara.” Alex says, shaking her head.

She reaches for her towel that is hanging over the shower door and softly dries off Kelley’s face while she’s stroking the thumb of her other hand across her cheek.

“I love you more.” Alex then whispers.

Kelley smiles contently and pulls her head out of the shower, rushing out of the bathroom.     

“This woman will be the death of me.” Alex says to herself, staring into space.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Alex finishes getting ready, she makes her way to the breakfast room. The room is filled with loud chatting and laughter, everybody happy about the win and the relaxing morning. After filling her plate, Alex takes a seat next to Kelley who is goofing off with Allie, Tobin, Ashlyn and Crystal about some dance Sonnett showed them.

“Morning, guys.” Alex says.

“Hey, Al.” they chuckle, recovering from something Kelley said.

“You want water?” Kelley asks, holding up a bottle.

“Yeah, thanks.”

Kelley pours some water into a glass and holds it out to Alex. However, when she reaches to take it, Kelley pulls it away slightly, looking at her with a grin.

“What?”

“Can I get a kiss?”

“Absolutely not.” Alex rolls her eyes, making Kelley laugh.

“It was worth a try.” Kelley grins, handing the glass to Alex.

“That was your worst attempt yet.”

Kelley leans over and kisses Alex on the cheek gently. She then leans back in her chair, spreading her legs to put one foot on her knee and puts her arm around the back of Alex’s chair.

“What’s up with you two again?” Allie asks.

“Kelley is being a little shit.”, “Alex is losing a bet.” they say at the same time.

“I’m not losing.”

“Sure.”

“What kind of bet?” Ashlyn asks.

“Miss Morgan thinks she can last a day without kissing me.”

“I can.”

“We’ll see.”

Ashlyn, Tobin and Crystal start laughing.

“I swear, one day you’ll win some sort of award for the most competitive couple, Jesus…” Allie chuckles.

“Don’t give her bad ideas.” Kelley warns Allie, pointing to Alex.

“Babe?” Alex asks sweetly, rubbing Kelley’s neck.

“Yeah?” she smiles.

“Shut up.” Alex deadpans, pinching her in the neck, causing the others to burst into laughter.

“Hey!” Kelley pouts and Alex shrugs.

“I’ll get some fruit, does anybody want some as well?” Kelley asks, standing up.

“Banana!” Crystal exclaims, raising her hand.

“Me, too.” Ashlyn agrees.

“Can you get me an apple?” Tobin asks.

“Sure.”

“Thanks, bro.”

Kelley looks at Allie who shakes her head.

“Babe?”

“Thanks, I’m good.” Alex smiles.

When Kelley returns to the table, she passes everyone their fruit, but remains standing. She leans down to whisper into Alex’s ear.

“My mom tried calling. I think she’s worried because of the Chapman situation. I’ll call her back and wait for you upstairs, okay?”

Alex turns around and gives Kelley an empathic look, running her hand up and down Kelley’s arm supportively.

“Yeah, of course. Tell her I said Hi.”

“I will.” Kelley smiles tightly.

Alex takes Kelley’s hand into her own, squeezing it.

“Don’t overthink it.”

“I won’t.”

“Okay.” Alex smiles softly, her smile immediately making Kelley feel at ease.

Kelley furrows her brows, coming closer to her face, “You don’t smell like you usually do.”

“Oh, yeah. I accidentally bought this strawberry Chapstick instead of the classic one.” Alex chuckles.

“Can I try it?”

“Sure.” Alex says, pulling it out of her pocket.

Kelley takes the stick from Alex, but instead of applying it to her lips, she kisses Alex shamelessly. When she pulls away, she throws the stick up so that it flips in the air and catches it, only to put it back into Alex’s hand.

“Thanks.” she winks, wiping the corner of her mouth with her thumb and leaves.

Alex looks after Kelley, her jaw agape. She turns to look at the others who mirror her facial expression while Tobin whistles impressed.

“Did you see that or am I hallucinating?” Alex asks.

“No, I’m afraid this really happened.” Allie laughs in disbelieve.

“What a freaking show-off!” Sonnett leans into the conversation, laughing loudly.

“God, Kelley is just on top of the mother fucking game. We’re all amateurs.” Ashlyn says admiring.

“Meow, KO is bad.” Crystal jokes.

“For real though, that was fucking smooth. I’m impressed by Wormy.” Allie says.

“How can you even deal with that?” Crystal asks.

“I can’t.”

“You stand no chance.” Allie laughs.

“Yeah, sis you’re so gonna lose.” Ashlyn chuckles.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When breakfast is over, Alex opens the door to their shared room quietly, checking if Kelley is still talking to her mother. Instead Kelley is already shifting through their room to get ready for a lifting session. Alex sits down on their bed, watching Kelley pack her stuff. 

“What did she say?” Alex asks tensely, biting her lip.  

“She yelled at me.”

“Oh baby, I’m sorry.” Alex sympathizes, looking at Kelley worriedly.

Kelley stops packing her bag to look at Alex.

“Yeah, she yelled at me, because she thought I should have knocked her out after she fouled you like that.”

“She what????” Alex exclaims, her eyes going wide.

“I mean I told her I meant to. But you guys had to spoil the fun part.” Kelley says seriously, a little bit of annoyance to her tone.

“Kel…” Alex warns, shaking her head.

“Yeah, no really. I would have punched her into another century.”

“Yeah, no and you REALLY wouldn’t have been allowed to play soccer for the rest of the century.” Alex counters.

“Would have been worth it.” Kelley grumbles, starting to pack her bag again.

“You really mean that, don’t you?” Alex asks, eying Kelley intently.

“Of course, I do. Even my own mom wanted me to take her out and she has a point. I think I’ll have to reconsider the truce.” Kelley says honestly with her back turned to Alex.

Alex walks over to her and hugs her from behind, nuzzling her face in Kelley’s neck. Kelley blindly reaches behind her, putting her hands in the back pockets of Alex’s jeans.

“Could you do something really immoral for me and not listen to your mom?” Alex asks with a cute voice that works on Kelley every time.

“Not listen to my mom?! Alex Morgan, are you asking me to commit a sin?” Kelley gasps, feigning a shocked voice.

Alex grins to herself, knowing that her trick worked immediately. 

“I mean, it’s not like that concept is new to you.” Alex mumbles into her neck suggestively.

“I’m the most well-behaved person ever, princess.” Kelley says innocently.

“Yeah, I know honey, that’s also why your hands are grabbing my ass right now.” Alex deadpans.

“Nobody is perfect.” Kelley cheeses.

“Behave yourself a little bit more, tiger, no matter what your mom says and pretty, pretty please just forget what happened yesterday.” Alex suggests sweetly, pouting just the slightest bit.

When Alex looks up at Kelley, she has to hide her grin, knowing just by looking at her facial expression that she has won and it was a piece of cake. While Kelley often is rather tough on the outside, it is true that Alex can crack her shell with just a snap of her fingers. She just always had a soft spot for Alex and now Alex watches her walls crumble in pure bliss.

“Well, alright. I’ll just leave it.” Kelley exhales.

“You’re the best.” Alex smiles sweetly, patting Kelley’s abs.

“Yeah, yeah I know.” Kelley plays it down, pretending to not want that kind of compliment, but Alex knows for a matter of fact that Kelley loves when Alex says something like this to her.

“If I was allowed to kiss you, I’d do that right now.”

“You’re allowed to, I give you the permission. In fact, it is strongly suggested and highly recommended.” Kelley flirts, turning her head to look at Alex and puckering her lips.

Alex comes really close to Kelley, leaning in. Her eyes are fixated on Kelley’s lips, breathing hot air against them. Alex’s eyes dart up, giving Kelley bedroom eyes and all Kelley can think about is how hot Alex looks right now. She is fighting a smirk, thinking that Alex can’t resist anymore.

“Nope. Nice try.” Alex winks, letting go of Kelley.

“Did you really just do that?” Kelley asks annoyed.

“Eat your heart out, baby.” Alex smirks.

Kelley rolls her eyes at that.

“This bet is so stupid.”

“You were the one who insinuated it.” Alex calls over her shoulder when she walks into the bathroom.

“The lies.”

Alex pops her head out from the bathroom.

“‘I swear you couldn’t live a day without kissing me.’” Alex mocks with a dumb voice.

“Oh my god.” Kelley shakes her head, chuckling at Alex’s impersonation.

“Now you’re going to lose O’Hara.” Alex grins confidently.

“What is it with you and impersonations today?”

“Can’t wait to impersonate the look on your face when you lose.”

Because she is quickly disappearing into the bathroom again, she doesn’t catch the smirk on Kelley’s face.

“Oh, you wanna play? So be it.” Kelley whispers to herself.

“Al, meeting up before training?”

“Yes, I’ll be waiting.”

Kelley grabs her bag, texts Tobin and leaves for her gym session.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the rest of the morning and noon, Kelley isn’t anywhere to be found and Alex also doesn’t hear a word from her. Usually Kelley sends her a quick text if she’s not returning to the hotel room and instead just heads directly to a meeting or training. However, today Alex never gets the usual text before their training session in the afternoon. So instead she just texts Kelley.

**Alex** **❤️** **👑** **[15:32 pm]: Are you still coming?**

**Alex** **❤️** **👑 [15:47 pm]: I’m leaving in 3. Should I wait for you?**

**Missed call from Alex** **❤️** **👑** **[15:50 pm]**

**Missed call from Alex** **❤️** **👑 [15:52 pm]**

**Alex** **❤️** **👑 [15:53 pm]: Are you okay? :(**

**Missed call from Alex** **❤️** **👑 [15:55 pm]**

**Alex** **❤️** **👑 [15:56 pm]:** **Kel? I’m still waiting!**

Standing in front of the hotel, Alex turns around one more time, looking for Kelley before climbing into one of the vans that will take them to training. Alex impatiently types another text, looking at the time.

**Alex** **❤️** **👑 [16:03 pm]:** **Where are you???**

**Kel** **🐯❤️: Read [16:04 pm]**

**Alex** **❤️** **👑 [16:07 pm]:** **Did you just leave me on read?!**

**Alex** **❤️** **👑 [16:07 pm]: I swear, you are in so much trouble.**

When she still gets no response, she wonders if something may have happened since it’s very unlike Kelley to read the text and not text back and it’s even more unlike her to forget that they wanted to meet up. When her van arrives at the pitch, Alex spots a very happy and unscathed Kelley, who is already passing balls with Tobin and Lindsey, laughing loudly. Alex walks up to her, blocking her way.

“Hey, babe.” Kelley smiles brightly.

“Why didn’t you text me?” Alex asks irritated.

“What?”

“I texted you several times.”

“Oh, right the texts!! I guess I forgot.” Kelley shrugs with a smile.

Something about Kelley’s smile is rubbing her the wrong way and she can’t help but to feel her temper starting to show.

“What do you mean you forgot? Kelley, I waited for you. I even called you.” Alex snaps.

“Calm down, I just forgot.” Kelley says distractedly, still wearing this damn smile while walking past her, calling Lindsey for the ball.

“What the actual fuck?” Alex asks herself perplexed, looking after Kelley.

She then walks towards the bench, sitting down next to Allie who is tying her cleats. She watches Kelley closely, who isn’t looking back at her once, even though she normally always sneaks glances.

“Kelley is acting weird.”

“When is she not?”

Alex rolls her eyes at Allie.

“Just kidding! Don’t kill me. What did she do?”

“She made me wait and didn’t respond to my texts and now when I confronted her, she didn’t really show any reaction.”

“Aren’t you overreacting a little bit?” Allie asks carefully.

“You should have seen her stupid smile. Kelley is a lot of things, but she not forgetful, not when it comes to things like this.”

“Don’t worry, Al. I bet she’s back to normal after training at the very latest.”

“Yeah, probably.” Alex smiles tightly.

As it turns out Kelley is not back to normal after training. In fact, she completely ignored Alex during the whole session while every single player on the team seemed to take a particular liking in Kelley today. Allie is the only one sticking to Alex’s side all training, trying to keep her calm. Meanwhile, everyone wants to be Kelley’s training partner, everyone is cheering for her, touching her and everyone gets to laugh with her, except for Alex. To top it all, Kelley leaves immediately after training, walking to a van with Sonnett, Sam, Mal, Abby, Lindsey and Rose, doing some stupid dance moves. Alex starts getting really worked up about Kelley’s untypical behavior and apparently she can’t hide it.

“Woah, Alex what’s the matter with you?” Tobin chuckles.

“What?” Alex snaps.

“Uhm…you look angry.” Tobin laughs uneasily.

“I’m not!” Alex answers defensively.

Tobin looks at her skeptically, “Ehh…okay?”

“Don’t mind her Harry. Trouble in paradise.” Allie excuses Alex.

“Wait. You and Kelley have beef?” Tobin asks surprised.

Alex lets out a deep breath, “Yeah…I mean no. I don’t know, she’s acting out of character.”

“Weird…” Tobin mumbles.

“Why?”

“Earlier we had gym session together and she acted totally normal. Actually, I haven’t seen her in such a great mood for a long time.” Tobin smiles before grabbing her phone.

“See Al, maybe you’re just misinterpreting, right Harry?”

Tobin nods lightly, preoccupied with texting and Alex rolls her eyes, knowing that she didn’t even listen to a word Allie said. 

“Maybe.” Alex says absentmindedly, being even more concerned now. 

“Chop-chop ladies, dinner isn’t waiting forever.” a staff member calls them from the exit.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the ‘team-only’ dinner at their hotel the drama takes its course. Kelley is not sitting with Allie and Alex, but instead has dinner with Megan, Christen, Alyssa, Becky and Julie. Tobin seemed to be right, Kelley is in a fantastic mood, but while Kelley’s laugh fills the dining room, Alex’s mood is weighting her down as her jealousy grows with every second Kelley is having fun with anyone else. Alex’s patience only lasts until dessert. That’s when she stands up and walks towards Kelley. When Kelley notices somebody standing right behind her, she turns around to see a very pissed off Alex, staring her down.

“Hallway. Now.”

That’s all that Alex says, before turning around and marching out of the door. Kelley follows Alex, but not before she grabs an apple from the buffet on her way. She then stops behind Alex who halts in front of a conference room, opening the door and holding it open for Kelley to walk in.

“Why are we going in there?” Kelley asks without moving.

“Because I’m not arguing with you in a hotel hallway.”

“I didn’t know we were arguing.”

“Well, we are.” Alex answers pissed off and Kelley saunters into the room, casually sitting down on top of a desk, biting into her apple. Alex watches her relaxed, cocky attitude and gets even more aggravated, the sound of Kelley eating the apple driving her up the wall.

“Could you explain to me why you’re being such an asshole today?”

“Wow, straight to the point.”

“I’ve got no reason to beat around the bush.”

“Yeah, no clearly.”  

“Excuse me?”

“Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the planet.”

“Yeah, somebody did and it certainly isn’t me.”

“What did I do?”

“We were supposed to meet in the hotel, Kelley! I was late to training because of you and since you apparently read all my texts, you could have at least sent a short answer, like always. Then you ignore me on the pitch and leave without saying a word, laughing loudly with other people, being in ‘a great mood’ according to Tobin and then you continue to ignore me at dinner, again sitting with other people.”

“You’re jealous.” Kelley grins.

“What the hell is wrong with you today? Did you even listen to a word I said?” Alex exclaims, getting really close to Kelley’s face.

“Frankly, I listened to all of them. That’s why I drew the conclusion that in fact you aren’t even mad because I didn’t text you back, but instead a series of situations triggered your anger, because I was consecutively giving my attention to somebody other than you. That combined with not texting you back is the reason why I’m sitting here in front of you.” Kelley smiles smugly, leaning back a bit to bite into her apple again and raise her eyebrows at Alex in a matter that asks ‘Am I right?’.

Alex shakes her head at Kelley angrily.

“What is it Alex?” Kelley grins provocatively, coming close to Alex’s face again.

“Your arrogance is pissing me off.” Alex bites, their face only inches apart, the tension thick.

“What are you going to do about it?” Kelley whispers with a sexy smirk.

They watch each other closely. Alex’s gaze bores into Kelley’s eyes flamingly while Kelley’s gaze is radiating ice cold poise. Alex doesn’t even notice that she’s leaning in until her lips are on Kelley’s kissing her vigorously. There is a loud thud when Kelley lets the apple fall out of her hand to grab her by her waist to pull her closer. Kelley then locks Alex between her legs by interlocking them behind her butt. Alex grabs Kelley’s face to deepen the kiss, making out with her greedily while Kelley’s hands push into Alex’s spine, making her arch her back.

“Oh, no I’m having war flashbacks to 2015.”

Alex snaps her head around in a flash, spotting a very disturbed looking Tobin. That’s also the moment Alex is pulled out of her trance and she feels Kelley’s body vibrating with laughter.

“Gotcha.” Kelley smirks.

Tobin joins in on Kelley’s laughter and Alex hides her face in her hands, groaning loudly.

“Goddamn it!”

“Aw, no worries baby, I know you just can’t resist.” Kelley chuckles, putting her hand in Alex’s hair to pull her head to her chest and place a kiss on top.

Alex pulls away, throwing her a chiding look and hits Kelley in the chest lightly, “You’re so stupid!”

“I’m a genius. I pulled all the strings and you took the bait.”

“Who was in on this?”

“Absolutely everyone, I even told Tobin what to say to you and she kept me updated if everything worked according to plan.” Kelley chuckles.

“God, I can’t believe I bought this. I knew something was off with how everybody was so touchy with you.” Alex shakes her head while Kelley rubs her hands up and down Alex’s torso comfortingly.

“You! You’re stupid as well!” Alex points at Tobin.

“Me??” Tobin exclaims with a high voice.

“Yeah you!!” Alex exclaims annoyed, “Was Allie in on this too?” Alex asks when she turns back to Kelley.

Kelley and Tobin look at each other for a moment before both start having a laughing fit.

“What’s so funny about that?!” Alex looks at them questioningly.

Kelley wipes a tear from her eye before giving Alex a ‘Are you serious’ look. Meanwhile, Tobin is still trying to calm down.

“Babe, Allie can’t even keep to herself what color of socks she’s wearing, not even to mention keeping a secret from her best friend.” Kelley chuckles, making Tobin snort loudly.

Alex pinches Kelley in the arm.

“Ow! What was that for?!” Kelley exclaims.

“Don’t be mean! I don’t like when you’re mean.” Alex crosses her arms and pouts.

“Sorry.” Kelley pouts at Alex pouting and gives her a quick peck, “Do you forgive me?”

“Maybe after another kiss.”

Kelley leans in, kissing Alex’s lips again.

“Ooooookay and I’m leaving.” Tobin says awkwardly.

“Thanks, Tobs!” Kelley gives her a thumbs up while looking at Alex’s lips, meaning to continue, but Alex shoves her away.

“Wait up, I’m leaving with you. This one will sleep in the lobby tonight for sure.” Alex jokes, trying to follow Tobin.

However, Kelley is able to pull her back towards her with her legs forcefully because they are still wrapped around her. Alex crashes into Kelley with momentum, which is why Kelley falls backwards and lands with her back on the table while Alex falls on top of her. Alex looks at her baffled for a moment, but when Kelley starts giggling, Alex immediately joins in. Tobin is long gone when their laughter dies down and Alex leans down to press a soft kiss to Kelley’s lips. She then pushes herself up and holds out her hand to pull Kelley up as well.

“How did you know this would work?” Alex asks, intertwining her hand with Kelley’s, as they leave the room.

“Okay first of all, I just knew you would get mad at me for not showing up and ignoring you. When I knew you were late to training, I asked everyone to be super touchy, which you hate. At the gym session I already told Tobin to tell you that I was in a fantastic mood to make you think that I was just not talking to you and not in a general bad mood. Tobin then texted me that you talked to Allie about the situation, which you always do when you are really mad. So, that was kind of my indicator. After that I asked the others to sit with me at dinner and act as if everything was overly funny and then I knew it was just a matter of time that you would confront me, because we never treat each other like this and always talk things out.” Kelley shrugs.

“God, why did I choose a Stanford grad?” Alex mumbles under her breath.

“Huh?”

“I said: But why were you so sure that I would kiss you if I’m mad?”

Kelley gives Alex a deadpan look.

“Come on, Al, I know you. I just needed to act arrogant, because boy do you love when I act arrogant.”

“What? I don’t!” Alex exclaims defensively, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

“It totally turns you on.” Kelley turns to look at Alex with a knowing grin.

“I-“ Alex starts, but Kelley raises her eyebrow at her judgingly and she closes her mouth again.

“Yeah, okay, maybe it does.” Alex mumbles quietly.

Alex starts walking again, pulling Kelley with her, who chuckles at Alex’s demeanor. They are about to return to the dining room when Alex stops again, looking as if she had a flash of genius.

Kelley looks at her questioningly, “What is it?”

“Should we prank them?”

“What do you have in mind?” Kelley chuckles, raising an eyebrow.

“Let’s just pretend pranking me was a bad idea…like a really bad idea.” Alex smirks.

Kelley smirks back at Alex, “Damn, I can’t believe you just broke up with me.”

“Such a shocker.” Alex laughs.

“Okay, let’s do this.” Kelley grins before moving her free hand over her face, changing her facial expression. Kelley looks at Alex devastated, her eyes looking dull and empty.

“Oh my god, don’t look at me like that, that breaks my heart.” Alex pouts.

“Yeah, well you just broke up with me.” Kelley says, blinking her eyes rapidly

“I don’t think I’m able to pull this through if you look like that. What are you even doing?” Alex giggles.

“Shh, I’m concentrating.”

“Why?” Alex laughs.

“Okay, how about you storm in there absolutely enraged and I’ll be coming after you in just a minute.” Kelley says, stopping the blinking.

“Sounds like a plan. Oh my god, that is perfect payback. They will lose their minds and they’re all going to have such a bad conscience.” Alex laughs cutely.

Kelley watches Alex’s excitement adoringly, not getting over the fact that Alex is so happy about such a banal thing. She smiles at her softly, somewhat spacing out, not hearing a word Alex is saying for a few moments, but eventually she snaps back to reality.

“-and if they ask Tobin, we just try to-“

Alex is interrupted mid-sentence by Kelley pressing a swift kiss to her lips. Alex looks at her amused, but still a little bit surprised.

“Man, I just love you.” Kelley grins, changing the look on Alex’s face into a dazzling smile.

They stare at each other infatuated and Alex’s gaze switches to Kelley’s lips. She then leans in slowly, resting her flat hand on Kelley’s chest while the other is still intertwined with Kelley’s hand. She softly puts her lips on Kelley’s, moving them tenderly but still purposeful. The kiss is the epitome of a non-verbal declaration of love and Kelley hears it loud and clear.

“Hey, Alex?” Kelley asks, making eye contact when they pull apart.

“Mhm?” Alex hums, switching her gaze from Kelley’s lips to her eyes.

“I won.” she says with a shit-eating grin.

Alex rolls her eyes at her, turning around to walk into the dining room.

“One wish, tiger. Just one wish!” Alex calls over her shoulder before entering the room.

Alex opens the door and marshes in furiously, trying to fake her anger the best she can. She slams the door closed, causing a loud bang that makes everyone look at her. That’s when the room falls completely silent and the last thing that can be heard is some silverware dropping on a plate. Tobin was about to return to her table and stops in front of Alex with her plate in hand.

“Are you okay?” she whispers discretely, looking at Alex concerned.

All eyes are on Alex, as everyone is waiting for her to answer.

“Why would anything be okay?!” Alex snaps loudly, making everyone’s eyes go wide.

“Alex, what happened?” Tobin asks confused, grabbing Alex’s elbow.

“Why don’t you ask Kelley??” Alex bites maliciously, shoving past her as her teammates start whispering to one another worriedly.

She sits down at her table, where Ashlyn, Crystal and Allie are looking at her concerned.

“Alex, is this about the prank?” Ashlyn asks carefully.

“What prank??” Allie frowns confused.

Alex shakes her head, not making eye-contact with anybody, not able to lie to them and afraid to start laughing. The silence is lingering in the room and Alex can feel everybody watching her every move while Tobin is still standing in front of the door bewildered. Luckily, Kelley has perfect timing and the door opens as she trots in, wiping her hand through her face. Alex looks up and her jaw drops when she sees Kelley crying her eyes out. If it’s even possible the room goes even quieter than before and when Alex looks around everybody’s jaw is dropped as well, however for another reason than Alex’s.

“Kel.” Tobin gets out, her mouth dry.

Kelley looks as if she’s about to pass out and Alex starts feeling sick, fighting the urge to stand up and hug her. She takes a deep breath and reminds herself that it’s all just a prank, but Kelley makes it seem so real that she is starting to feel as if they really broke up.

“What happened?” Tobin stutters.

If you dropped a needle everybody would have been able to hear it, which is why everyone hears Kelley’s next words clearly.

“Alex broke up with me.”

All of the girls gasp at Kelley, their eyes popping out of their heads while Tobin freezes as she looks at Kelley shocked. Everybody’s heads turn into Alex’s direction and Alex quickly looks down, hiding her facial expression. Alex feels Allie’s hand grabbing her arm with such force that it will probably cause bruising.

“YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!?” Allie yells loudly, her words echoing through the room.

Alex’s heart starts pounding in her chest when she doesn’t quite know what to do next. She decides to just get up and walk towards the door. As she passes Kelley, she knows better than to look up, but Kelley has something else in mind.

“Alex…it really was just a prank.” Kelley sobs.

Alex looks at Kelley amazed, fascinated with how good Kelley is selling this. Then she remembers that she has to play her part too and quickly thinks of a somewhat plausible reaction.

“I don’t believe you!!! This wasn’t a prank, you acted like a fucking asshole!” Alex yells loudly and she sees a quick expression of pride cross Kelley’s face before she refocuses.  

“Look, everybody was in on it, they all can confirm that.” Kelley exclaims, throwing her arms out in desperation and Alex can spot some of her teammates nodding wide eyed while others just remain frozen.

“That only makes it worse!! Are you trying to tell me that I should hate all my friends too?!”

“No that’s not what I meant, I-” Kelley defends insecurely.

“Well congratulations, I already do!!” Alex yells exaggerated, making everybody look at her panicked.

Kelley gives her a short nod and Alex knows it’s time to put an end to the torture.

“I do!! I hate all of them, because they fucking ganged up with my fiancée to prank the shit out of me and you can all choke!” Alex says, turning around to flip them off while Kelley laughs loudly.

For a second they look at them absolutely horrified, their mouths wide open. When realization dawns on them they all heave a sigh of relief.

“You dirty bitches didn’t!!” Ashlyn yells.

“Oh, wow, that was more exhausting than bearing the burden of having to be funny every day.” Sonnett comments exhaustedly.

“Holy shit!” Mal groans.

“My heartbeat feels like after a rollercoaster ride.” Rose exhales, her hands on her chest.

“I think I’m gonna cry.” Sam hyperventilates, making everyone laugh.

“I am already crying! I hate the both of you.” Allie says, wiping a tear.

“I have to admit, you got me there for a second.” Megan chuckles.

“I couldn’t quite believe it though, that was so surreal.” Christen says wide-eyed.

“So you guys didn’t..like break up?” Abby asks carefully, her voice loaded with guilt.

Alex looks at Kelley like she is considering it.

“I don’t know, did you?” Kelley shrugs jokingly.

“Hmm, naaaah.” Alex says, hugging Kelley from the side, hanging on to her.

“Uff, damn and I thought we were responsible for you guys breaking up.” Becky laughs.

“I wouldn’t have been able to sleep ever again.” Lindsey shakes her head.

“Too bad Kel, too bad. Zach wouldn’t have minded if I told him I’m leaving him for you.” JJ winks.

“I’ll always love you, JJ. This is something special.” Kelley points between the both of them, making a heart out of her hands.

It’s an inside joke between both couples that started a few years ago when a tabloid wrote an article about Kelley and Julie potentially dating, because JJ lifted her up during her 100th cap celebration. Alex found the article and sent it to Zach asking him if the both of them should worry about Kelley and JJ’s affair. Ever since, Kelley and JJ take a piss out of pretending that they are the couple that never was.

“You’ll never get her, she’s mine.” Alex joins in, pulling Kelley closer possessively, putting a finger to her throat, gesturing that Julie will be dead if she comes closer.

They all laugh loudly and Kelley kisses the top of Alex’s head, putting her arm around her and stroking her other hand up and down Alex’s arm.

“That wasn’t funny at all, I was so confused!” Tobin scolds with a light grin on her face.

“You deserved it.” Alex giggles.

“Kel you owe us! But duuude, what was that acting skill though?!” Tobin exclaims.

“Yeah, right babe! I didn’t know you could do that. I felt like throwing up.” Alex gasps confused.

“Alex you should be really worried, maybe she’s just acting.” Megan laughs.

“Fuck off.” Kelley chuckles.

“I mean, she was good, but she’s not THAT good.” Alex giggles, kissing Kelley’s cheek.

“But you might as well be, that yelling was excellent. Sounded just like when you yell at me in real life.” Kelley grins.

“I don’t yell at you!” Alex scoffs, looking at her disapprovingly.

“I’m just joking babe.” Kelley laughs.

“Yeah now you laugh, but I’ll get you back eventually, O’Hara.” Alex says slyly.

Kelley’s laughing dies down as she looks at her wide-eyed, holding her hands up innocently.

“Too late, prankster.” Alex winks.

“Aww man.” Kelley grumbles.

“Uh guys, is Sam still breathing?” Lindsey chuckles, making everybody laugh and turn to look at Sam, who is still looking terrified.

“It’s okay Sammy, relax!” Kelley chuckles.

 “I think I have to seek professional help after this.” Sam gasps while the whole team is having a laughing fit.


	19. Part 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, it's been a while guys. I'm really sorry that the update took so long, but at the same time I can't ensure to be much faster for the next few months. However, the story isn't over, so don't worry and as a small compensation the chapter is a bit longer :) Also thanks for all your kind feedback and messages, it keeps me motivated to write. As always, let me know what you think. Of course you can also leave an anonym message on my Tumblr, if you like that better (https://uswntpoet.tumblr.com/ask). Hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> The song is 'Three Little Birds' by Bob Marley & The Wailers

Kelley knows the stadium is packed. Their media team told them that the match was sold out within minutes after the tickets went on sale. Normally, it only gets her even more pumped when huge crowds are cheering for them. However, when she hears the deafening roars on her way to the player tunnel, she has to admit that her heartrate starts speeding up a bit. It’s not due to the fact that she doesn’t feel prepared, it’s more so that today something just feels different and Kelley is not so sure if she can remember the last time, she felt like this. She stops in the middle of the tunnel, turning around to look for her teammates. Instead, she sees the German team starting to line up next to her, no one with an US jersey in sight.

“Hab auf jeden Fall die Nummer fünf hier im Auge. Wenn die es einmal schafft dich zu überlaufen, kommt die Flanke definitiv in den Strafraum.“ the blonde player with the captain‘s armband says to another girl, who is nodding before eyeing Kelley closely.

Kelley doesn’t understand much German, however she is proud that she can at least count to ten and maybe say Hello and Thanks. Today she wishes she couldn’t, because it’s enough to realize that they are definitely talking about her. ‘Nummer fünf’ sounds an awful lot like ‘number five’. Kelley turns her head to look at the girls directly and gives them a death stare. They notice quickly and turn around again. Kelley does so as well, trying to get into her zone, but she frowns when she is too distracted to concentrate. That’s also when she realizes that she got even more nervous. She feels like the drums in the stands make the tunnel quake and she is not far from the point of losing her mind. Slowly but surely, she starts to understand why. It’s the first game since the Chapman incident. The last time she stepped on the pitch, she totally lost control over herself and somehow, she is afraid it might happen again if somebody comes on to Alex. It has been lingering in her mind for a few days now, distracting her, making her think that the fans are angry at her and even worse, making her think that she might disappoint Alex. For the next minute, she remains the only US player in the tunnel and all she can hear is loud German chatting. Now, she definitely doesn’t understand a word and being there all alone is starting to have an impact on her. She starts taking deep breaths while zoning out and cracking her neck nervously. After what seems like an eternity, blurry silhouettes of her teammates walk past her. Meanwhile, Kelley just remains rooted to the ground, occasionally feeling a motivational pat on her back or a slap.

“Go get ‘em, tiger.” Alex whispers in her ear while passing her and slapping her butt.

Alex lines up in the spot in front of her and turns around to look at Kelley when she is not responding. This pulls Kelley out of her trance and her head shoots up quickly. When she looks into Alex’s eyes, she realizes that it also slipped her mind to talk to somebody about her concerns. Kelley just pushed it to the back of her mind, because she thought she could handle it on her own. What she didn’t expect is that it would affect her this much when it’s actually time to play the game.

“Are you okay?” Alex asks concerned, eyeing Kelley warily.

“I-“ Kelley starts, the rest of her words stuck in the back of her throat.

Kelley clears her throat, shaking her head and Alex looks even more worried than before.

“I’m kinda nervous.” Kelley admits, looking at Alex wide eyed.

Alex opens her mouth and closes it again, looking at her perplexed, “Are you?”

Kelley nods her head and Alex grabs her hand as discreetly as possible, not wanting to attract any attention to them.

As long as she can remember, Alex has been nervous before games. It started when she was a little girl, playing with her sisters, trying to be as good as them, as fast as them, as strong as them. In high school, Alex always felt like she had to prove herself to someone, prove that she was good enough, prove that she got better, prove that she trained hard. When she finally got into college, she had somehow mastered to prove herself. Now nobody doubted her potential and just when she thought she had managed to overcome her nervousness because she didn’t have to prove herself to anyone anymore, the weight of living up to everybody’s expectations was put on her. ‘Alex will make us win the game’, ‘Alex will be a crowd pleaser’, ‘Alex will be the face of soccer’, ‘Alex will get us to the championship’, ‘Alex will become famous one day’ and Alex did all that, but never without a huge amount of nervousness, due to the pressure that has been put on her. When Alex got called up to the National Team her nervousness was at its peak. The U-20 team was the most competitive team she had ever been a part of and the pressure to stay on the team was brutal. However, Alex proved herself yet again and even after a disastrous ACL injury, she got called up again. In 2008, everything started to change. Alex was invited to yet another camp and that’s where she met a very pretty girl that couldn’t have cared less about being nervous. As long as she can remember, Kelley has never been nervous before games. Of course, there were the ones that seemed to be more exciting, where you could feel that they meant something, something more than just herself. Still, all in all, Kelley was always able to channel that kind of energy into something her teammates liked to call craziness or attitude. To Kelley it always was the desire to win, to be better than anyone else. Ever since she was young, standing on the pitch was freedom to Kelley. It was a place where she could let out all of her energy, where she could be creative, where the line between pressure and peace was so fine that it was almost indistinguishable. Something that felt like it was made for her. Kelley loved pressure, she loved showing what she was able to do, playing against the best, competing, but most of all she loved wining and that’s also why she always was such a great athlete. While the pressure of having to win made other’s crumble, it made Kelley calm and soon Alex learned that if Kelley was calm, she was going to be calm as well. Whenever she was in her proximity, Kelley somehow managed to make Alex feel serene. So one thing Alex knows for sure, if Kelley is nervous it means something else is off. Her mind drifts off to every time Kelley has made her feel at ease before a game and the pictures in her head put a soft smile on her face. She takes a step towards Kelley and pulls her in a tight embrace.

“I want you to only focus on me.” she whispers in her ear.

Kelley can feel Alex’s chest rise and fall against hers slowly.

“Breathe with me.”

Kelley takes a deep breath with her, holding it when Alex does so as well. Alex can feel Kelley’s heart pounding against her chest. That’s when she starts singing softly in her ear and it makes Kelley close her eyes and exhale deeply. It’s very faint, almost inaudible, but Kelley can hear it loud and clear.

"Don't worry about a thing

Cause every little thing is gonna be alright

So baby, don't worry about a thing

Cause every little thing is gonna be alright”

Kelley smiles brightly at the gesture, her mind cleared from any thought that was roaming through it just moments ago.

 

_FLASHBACK ON_

_October 6 th, 2010 _

_“Alex, you’re getting subbed in for A-Rod for the last 20 minutes of the second half.” Pia announces in the locker room, when discussing the substitutions._

_Alex’s eyes go wide, a shudder running down her spine. ‘Please don’t get nervous again, you got this.’, she says to herself, trying to calm herself down. Externally, she tries to overplay it as her heartrate is starting to pick up unhealthily and apparently, it’s working since no one seems to notice. That’s until she notices Kelley’s eyes on her, observing her closely. She nervously runs her hand through her hair and Alex is glad when Abby starts talking to her._

_“You okay there, baby horse?” Abby asks quietly._

_Alex looks past Abby, making eye contact with Kelley, who is not averting her gaze._

_“Besides the fact that I feel like throwing up, yes.” Alex attempts a joke to play it down, but it’s clear that Alex is anything but okay, at least to Kelley, who witnesses the conversation._

_Abby laughs loudly at Alex’s joke._

_“Been there, get it out of your system.” Abby says with a pat on her shoulder, before turning around to hype up the group._

_“Okay guys, listen up. I want to win this damn game, so I need everyone to focus from the first second of the warm up, to the last minute of the additional time, understood? Let’s do this!!” Abby yells a little bit too enthusiastic._

_The team joins in on Abby’s enthusiasm and they all start making their way towards the pitch with loud cheers. Kelley starts following them, being the one who leaves the locker room last. After a few strides, her step falters and she comes to a halt. Kelley doesn’t know why, but it just feels like she forgot something. Thinking that it might jog her memory, she turns around and heads back to the empty locker room. She walks straight to her locker to go through it, but doesn’t find anything that could be missing. She turns around cluelessly, meaning to leave again when she sees Alex still sitting in front of her locker, her face buried in her hands. They’ve become good friends, knowing each other for quite some time, forming a bond over their time on the U-team and since they both are rookies on the full-on national team now, they are also rooming together._ _Kelley holds her breath, considering to let her have some space, but Alex looks miserable and Kelley thinks she might be crying, so she carefully walks up to her. However, Alex doesn’t move or look up. Kelley eyes her closely. Her back is moving frantically as if she was in a panic and Kelley realizes that she hasn’t even noticed that she is standing right in front of her. She squats down next to her and carefully places her hand on Alex’s back. This makes Alex jump and her head shoots up disoriented, her eyes wide in panic._

_“Hey, shhh, it’s okay. It’s just me.” Kelley whispers softly._

_Alex needs a moment to refocus her eyes and notice that Kelley is the person kneeling next to her, but when she does, she feels the need to explain herself._

_“I-“ Alex starts, but that’s all she can utter before gasping for air. Kelley looks at her patiently, waiting for Alex to articulate what she’s trying to say._

_“-nervous-“ Alex gets out before her lungs run out of oxygen again._

_“Alex, look at me.” Kelley says worriedly, placing her hand on her knee, but she doesn’t make eye contact, instead her breathing is only getting faster and faster._

_Kelley looks around for any sign of help, but realizes that she has to handle this on her own and she has to do it fast, because Alex looks like she is about to pass out. Kelley moves to kneel in between her legs. She grabs her face with both hands and forces her to look at her. Alex’s eyes lock with hers. She throws her a desperate look, her eyes boring into Kelley’s, as if she was trying to hold on to something, as if it’s giving her a sense of security. That’s when Kelley knows she got her attention._

_“I want you to only focus on me, okay?” Kelley demands gently._

_Alex nods her head frantically and Kelley makes her stop by tightening the grip on her face. When Alex stops, she gently strokes her cheekbones, looking into her eyes deeply._

_“Breathe with me.” Kelley instructs, taking deep, visible breaths to demonstrate how Alex should breathe. Alex is trying her hardest to keep up, but it’s still nowhere near normal. Kelley starts to panic internally, but tries her hardest not to show it. Roaming her mind for a solution, she suddenly has an idea. She pulls Alex into a hug, pressing her chest against Alex’s tightly._

_“Okay, let’s try that again. Breathe with me.” Kelley whispers in her ear, holding her close and taking long and slow breaths._

_Alex’s trembling body starts to calm down slowly. She is still shaking, but Kelley can feel the change in her breathing against her chest. She places one hand on the back of Alex’s head and caresses it gently, trying to create a feeling of safety. She doesn’t know why, but she suddenly is overcome by the strong urge of comforting Alex even more._

_“Rise up this morning_

_Smiled with the rising sun_

_Three little birds_

_Pitch by my doorstep_

_Singing sweet songs_

_Of melodies pure and true_

_Saying, ‘This is my message to you’_

_Don't worry about a thing_

_Cause every little thing is gonna be alright_

_Don't worry about a thing_

_Cause every little thing is gonna be alright” Kelley whispers softly against Alex’s ear._

_When she stops, Alex’s breathing is slow and tranquil. Her body has stopped shaking and her heartbeat, which Kelley previously felt hammering against her own chest, steadily pumps at a healthy rate. Still, Alex doesn’t let go of Kelley, now holding onto her tightly._

_“You know what? Fuck everybody’s opinions. I know how you play. You’re brilliant and you’re always going to be. Don’t get in your head too much, just play. I know for sure that eventually everybody will remember how you showed them what you are able to do, but that doesn’t have to be today or anytime soon, okay?”_

_“Okay.” Alex says softly, breathing in Kelley’s scent that is oddly calming._

_“I promise you, one day everybody will remember Alex Morgan as one of the best forwards in the world.” Kelley whispers, as if it was a secret and it makes Alex’s heart fill with an unfamiliar feeling of warmth._

_They stay in a tight embrace, the room filled with comfortable silence. That’s until they hear approaching footsteps. They break apart quickly and Kelley makes her way to her locker in sonic speed. She pulls her shin guards out of her socks while Alex is still sitting where they parted. The door bursts open and one of the staff members enters, looking quite aggravated._

_“Where are-“ he starts, but gets interrupted by Kelley._

_“Thanks for walking back with me, I’m so dumb.” Kelley exclaims loudly, looking at Alex, who looks at her questioningly. Before Alex can even process what Kelley is doing, she wiggles her shin guards at the guy._

_“I forgot my shin guards. Alex was so nice to walk back with me.” Kelley clarifies._

_“Rookies. It’s always the same. Come on now, you need to warm up.” he urges._

_They both jump up and follow him. The guy and Kelley are walking so fast that Alex has to jog a little to catch up with Kelley. She reaches for her hand and pulls her back a bit, making Kelley look at her expectantly. Alex squeezes her hand tightly, making Kelley smile._

_“Thank you, Kel.” Alex says with as much genuineness as possible._

_“Always.” Kelley smiles as if it was nothing._

_They step out on the pitch where all the players have gathered to wait for some instructions._

_“Hey, Alex are you okay now? Or should we better place a bucket at the sidelines?” Abby laughs._

_“Stage fright.” Abby clarifies jokingly, while turning around to the group and pointing at Alex, causing everyone to laugh._

_Alex looks to the ground ashamed, avoiding the gazes._

_“Shut the fuck up, Abby.” Kelley says firmly, taking a step towards Abby, looking like she’s ready to fight._

_That’s when the whole group goes silent, looking at Kelley as if she was out of her mind. Alex looks at Kelley wide eyed, gasping along with a few other teammates, her mouth going dry. Abby looks at her surprised and Kelley knows what she just did is something like committing social suicide or could even lead to her having to pack her things and say goodbye to her dream of playing soccer forever. However, in this moment Kelley doesn’t care and it’s etched across her face. She throws Abby a disapproving, defiant look and the eyes of her teammates switch between her and Abby anxiously._

_“What was that, O’Hara?” Abby asks taken aback._

_Now everybody’s eyes are on Kelley again, waiting for her to back paddle._

_“I said, shut the fuck up. I don’t like you making fun of her like that, you should really know better.” Kelley answers stoically, not retreating one bit._

_Abby raises her eyebrows at her and everyone is preparing themselves for Kelley getting crushed. Instead, Abby looks past Kelley and directly at Alex. Alex looks at Abby anxiously, thinking that she is going to flip._

_“Sorry Alex, that was totally stupid. We all are nervous from game to game and before my first few matches, I nearly wet myself.” Abby admits remorsefully._

_If Alex’s mouth hadn’t already dropped from Kelley attacking Abby, now would have been the time for it. The same goes for all of her teammates._

_“As for you,“ Abby says, returning her attention to Kelley, “no rookie has ever spoken to a veteran like this. I like you, O’Hara, that was fucking ballsy.” Abby compliments, patting Kelley on the shoulder with a huge smile._

_“Look guys, that right here is the spirit we need in this team. Have no merci for the one’s attacking your teammates, even if it’s your own teammate.” Abby appeals, going into a full-on sermon._

_Kelley turns around to Alex and is met with Alex gazing at her with something in her eyes, Kelley can’t read. She rolls her eyes at Abby still going on about team spirit behind them and starts jogging in the other direction, warming up for the game. Alex is left looking after her with a disbelieving shake of her head. Even though Alex tries hard, they don’t get the chance to talk for the rest of the game. However, as if by magic, Alex gets subbed in in the second half and scores her first goal ever, equalizing to a 1-1. After the initial shock and her celebration, she can hear Kelley screaming loudly from the sidelines._

_“YEEES ALEX!! YOU SHOW EM’!”_

_So, before China kicks off again, she points at Kelley, as if she scored the goal for her._

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_After a long day, Alex is pretty glad that they are rooming together, because she really feels the need to talk to Kelley. When the hotel door closes behind them, Alex can’t hold back any longer._

_“Oh my god, you didn’t really tell Abby fucking Wambach to shut the fuck up!” Alex exclaims._

_“I guess I did.” Kelley chuckles._

_“Kelley, are you insane?!” Alex gasps._

_“She was being an asshole to you.” Kelley shrugs, letting herself flop on the bed._

_“Yeah, but we’re rookies, we have to endure that. We can’t just walk around and tell people like Abby to shut the fuck up.” Alex rants, walking back and forth._

_“Well, I don’t care. As long as I’m here she won’t treat you like that. She should have payed better attention to your conversation.”_

_Alex stops and looks at Kelley fascinated, “I just don’t get you sometimes.” she whispers softly._

_“Why?” Kelley laughs._

_“I don’t know, you sometimes do these things that just leave me speechless, I guess.” Alex says, letting herself fall onto her back next to Kelley._

_“Like what?” Kelley asks, watching Alex closely._

_“What do you mean like what?” Alex exclaims, turning on her side to face Kelley, “Like protecting me in front of everyone and risking to be thrown off the team or like-“ Alex rants again, but stops herself mid-sentence._

_Alex bites her lip unknowingly and Kelley can tell that she’s a little embarrassed or nervous, so she reaches for her hand and gives her a reassuring look._

_“-or like holding me through a panic attack and calming me down like it’s no big deal.” she whispers, her voice full of emotion._

_Instead of answering, Kelley just stares at her. Alex doesn’t know why, but she somehow loses herself in her eyes. They look at each other a little bit too long and Alex quickly breaks out of her trance, clearing her throat._

_“But why am I telling you this, you knew what I meant.”_

_“Yeah, I guess I just wanted to hear it out of your mouth again.” Kelley smirks._

_“You suck.” Alex scoffs, giving her a light push._

_“I think you told me otherwise just a few seconds ago.” Kelley grins, teasingly poking Alex in her ribs, who flinches in response._

_“Oh my god, stop it!” Alex shrieks, causing Kelley to laugh._

_“I’m never being nice to you again if you act like this.” Alex rolls her eyes._

_“Impossible, I’m amazing.” Kelley smirks, poking her again._

_With that statement Alex has enough, she pins Kelley’s hands to the mattress and climbs on top of her, straddling her waist._

_“Stop being so full of yourself.” Alex groans._

_“I’m not.” Kelley chuckles, “But do you know who should be?”_

_Alex shakes her head._

_“You.” Kelley says genuinely._

_Alex scoffs in response._

_“No really, Alex. You scored your first goal today and man, what a stunner. You should be really proud.”_

_“That was just luck.” Alex refuses._

_“Bullshit, Alex. I told you. You’re really really good and everybody is going to see it.”_

_Alex looks at Kelley rather skeptical, but Kelley shakes her head at that._

_“I mean it.” she promises sincerely, patting her hand on her own heart after she freed it from Alex's grip._

_“Thanks,” Alex whispers gently, her mouth curving into a soft smile, “for everything.”_

_Kelley smiles back at her, glad that Alex finally took the compliment._

_“Did you see Abby’s face though when you told her to shut up?” Alex bursts into loud laughter,_ _causing Kelley to have a laughing fit as well._

_They laugh for several minutes and at one point Alex can’t hold herself up anymore. Her head falls onto Kelley’s chest, which she can feel vibrating from laughter. At one point, they both calm down again, their breathing getting steady until there is full silence in the room. Alex can feel Kelley’s heart beating against her ear, which kind of sets her back to earlier in the day, calming her down again._

_“Hey, Alex?” Kelley asks after a while._

_Alex lifts her head to look at her, “Mhm?”_

_“You’re still on top of me.” Kelley grins._

_“Oh my god, sorry.” Alex apologizes, turning bright red and quickly climbing off of Kelley._

_“No, no feel free to stay there as long as you like. I don’t mind, but eventually we’ll have to switch, I’m more of a top.” Kelley smirks._

_“Don’t make it awkward.” Alex warns._

_“Who me? I would never.” Kelley chuckles, causing Alex to laugh as well._

_FLASHBACK OFF_

 

Ever since Kelley started it, she always sang this song to Alex when she was super nervous before a game. Over the years, it only happened every once in a while, but when it did it always had a magical effect.

“Kel, I know what this is about, but I promise you, you’ve got nothing to worry about, okay? Nobody is mad at you. The fans love you. It’s like you once told me:’ Don’t get in your head too much, just play.’”

“You’re a smart girl, Miss Morgan. Too smart for me.” Kelley winks cutely.

Alex knows that Kelley is not only referring to her reading her mind, but also to singing the song.

“I had a great teacher.” Alex bites her lip, grinning brightly, “Can I kiss you?” Alex whispers.

“What kind of question is that?”

Alex smiles, before turning around to look if the cameras are already in the tunnel, but they aren’t. The players are still forming into a line and the huge hustle in the tunnel is ensuring that everybody is concentrating on something else. When she turns around Kelley is grinning at her.

“What?” Alex chuckles.

“You’re cute.”

Kelley quickly puts her hands on both sides of Alex’s face to guard the kiss from being seen, before Alex leans in and kisses her lovingly.

“You got this, baby.”

“Score me a goal.”

“Always.” Alex smiles, turning around to move towards the end of the line that is forming, but she is stopped by Kelley still holding her hand, making her turn back around and pulling her in.

“You look perfect.” she smiles, pecking Alex’s lips quickly, but not pulling away fully.

Alex is absolutely surprised by the kiss, because Kelley doesn’t seem to care if anybody sees.

“Thank you.” Kelley continues, pressing another kiss to her lips.

Alex smiles back at her, before finally lining up behind the others.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s a hard-fought game between both teams and you can tell that every single player leaves their all on the pitch. After her initial worries, Kelley finds into the match and soon is in total focus. They have more chances and keep the spaces tight in the back, but their attempts at scoring get blocked ardently by the German team, which on the other hand finds no way through their backline as well. It’s a fair, but very physical game and they know, they’re going to have to keep resilient for the whole 90 minutes. After 45 minutes, both teams make their way to the locker rooms frustratedly. The game is still goalless and both sides can use the break. Jill tries to boost their motivation in her half time speech, warning them to not cave in, followed by some tactical instructions. She tells Kelley and Crystal to move up higher and really pressure the German defense by getting into the final third with a higher number of players. On her way back to the pitch, Kelley exchanges some words with Tobin.

“The space is there. We’ll just have to be quicker. If we try you holding the ball, distracting the midfielder and the outside back, I might be able to overlap with a quick give and go. That should do the work. Their outside back is not going to be fast enough.” Kelley suggests.

“Okay, let’s try that.” Tobin nods.

5 minutes into the second half they lose possession in the final third. What follows is a counter attack by the German team and Kelley finds herself sprinting down the field to catch up with the ongoing attack. Däbritz plays a well-timed pass to Marozsán a few yards outside of the 18 and all Abby has to do, is step up to her to narrow the angle and stop her from shooting, but she doesn’t.

“HEY!! ABBY!!! PRESSURE!!” Kelley yells.

However, Abby doesn’t react and she knows that if she is not going to do it herself, they’re going to be down 0-1. She tries sprinting even faster running into Marozsán’s direction at an angle. The German midfielder takes her time to trick Abby by faking a shot to the right, before quickly changing directions, making Abby move the wrong way and breaking away past her towards goal. Marozsán finds herself in the perfect spot, she swings her leg towards the ball and strikes it firmly. The next thing that can be heard is a bang that is so loud that the whole stadium must have heard it. The ball gets blocked and is sent flying into the stands. Somehow, Kelley managed to throw herself into the shot at the very last second by jumping legs first. Loud cheers erupt in the stadium, still Kelley is anything but happy.

“Abby, you can’t do that!! When I say go for it, you have to step up!! For fuck’s sake!!” she yells aggravated, gesturing heatedly.

In their pre-game meeting, the coaches had explicitly instructed to not let Marozsán shoot anywhere near the box, which is why Abby nods at her apologetically.

“Sorry, Kel.” she mumbles.

“It’s okay, but you gotta stay focused and listen. Next time it’s a goal.” Kelley warns.

For the next minutes, they try to play their attack through the middle, however there is no getting through. At one point, Julie has to stop the attack because the space is just too tight. She plays the ball to Kelley, who starts moving up the flank, using the space that is now on the right side. When the midfielder comes up to her, she passes the ball to Tobin, who tugged in a little bit to give Kelley even more space. The trick works and both the defender and the midfielder try to stop Tobin from dribbling past them while Rose drops into Kelley’s position. When Tobin comes to a full halt, standing in front of the German players, Kelley uses the chance to start sprinting down the pitch, overlapping Tobin, who chips the ball over both players and right into Kelley’s path, causing the crowd to scream loudly. Kelley quickly moves towards the 18-yard box and tugs in a little, looking up to spot Christen or Alex. She is about to send in a cross, when Schweers comes too late into the challenge and tackles Kelley from behind, her timing completely off. From the moment the studs of the cleat hit her ankle, all she can feel is pain. She lets out a horrifying scream, the one that makes the hair stand up on the back of your neck. Kelley rolls around on the field, holding her ankle, hitting her hand on the ground repeatedly to somehow make the pain stop, but it doesn’t help. Meanwhile, everyone is up from their seats, booing and whistling loudly. Schweers is the first to squat down next to Kelley. She is apologizing frantically and patting her back, looking quite shocked that she miscalculated the tackle that badly. Tobin is the next to arrive while Alex is running in her direction as well with nearly the whole team in tow.

“Fuck dude, are you okay???” Tobin asks concerned, but Kelley isn’t able to answer.

“Kel!” Alex gasps out of breath, immediately kneeling down next to Kelley, softly trying to hold her still.

Alex throws Tobin a horrified look that she returns. They both know that if Kelley stays down like that it must be something serious. Kelley hasn’t stopped screaming and Alex rolls her onto her back carefully. Kelley’s face is scrunched up in pain, looking like she’s getting tortured. Alex strokes her arm up and down and tries holding her waist still with her other hand. She looks around helplessly, but sees their medical staff coming towards them.

“Fuck!! Fuck, it hurts so much!!” Kelley wails.

“I know baby, I’m sorry. Steve is going to help you, okay?” Alex tries to calm her down, caressing her arm.

“Okay Kelley, right ankle again?” Steve, their head athletic trainer asks, as he is kneeling down next to her, making Tobin get out of the way and the team to give them some space.

Kelley nods shortly.

“Can you describe the pain? Was it a crushing pain?”

While the medical staff gets to work, the referee pulls a straight red and Schweers doesn’t complain one bit, leaving the pitch with a horrified look on her face, getting a few pats on her back.

“Did you have problems with your ankle the last few days?”

“She didn’t.” Alex answers quickly, while Kelley has her arm laying over her face, struggling to answer Steve’s questions due to her pain.

“I did.” Kelley answers pained.

Alex looks at her quizzical, her mouth agape. Kelley nervously makes eye contact with her, throwing her an apologetic look. She looks absolutely miserable, so Alex decides to have that conversation later, shaking her head disappointedly. Kelley tugs at her hand worriedly, looking at Alex with puppy eyes that are screaming, ‘Please don’t be mad at me’. Alex adverts her eyes quickly, knowing that if she looks at her long enough now, she is going to cry.

“What kind of problems did you have?” Steve asks carefully, having witnessed the silent conversation.

“Mostly exhaustion.” Kelley gets out through her teeth, closing her eyes and throwing her head back, the pain not getting any better.  

“Can you move your foot for me?” Steve asks, making Kelley shake her head violently.

“Alright, that’s okay, Kelley. No worries! Still, I’m going to have to move your foot just a little bit.” Steve announces.

He looks at Alex apologetically, “You might want to hold her hand for this.”

Alex nods at him uneasily and grabs Kelley’s hand with both of hers, leaning down further to whisper in her ear.

“Kel, it’s going to be okay. I’m here, I’m right here.” Alex comforts her with a soothing voice.

Kelley nods lightly, her face distorted with pain.

“Alright Kelley, on the count of three. One, two, three.” Steve says softly, before moving her foot to the right.

When he does, he is stopped by a roaring scream.

“Stop!!! Please, stop!!!!” Kelley begs, hitting her free hand on the ground violently.

Alex looks up at Steve horrified, seeing by the look on his face that this is bad.

“Tell them to get the stretcher.” he says to his assistant, who waves the medics over quickly.

“I’m really sorry, but I’m going to have to try one minor movement again.”

Kelley nods desperately, looking absolutely terrified with her eyes wide in panic and Alex’s heart breaks at the sight of it.

“Steve wait a second.” Alex intervenes.

“Hey babe, look at me, okay? Look me in the eyes.” Alex instructs.

Kelley does as she is told, looking at Alex helplessly, her forehead covered in sweat.

“Do you still remember the first time we met?” Alex whispers.

Kelley nods her head, her pained, panicked expression changing into a somewhat calmer version, her mouth forcing itself into something that at least resembles a smile.

“How could I forget?” Kelley gets out, her voice strained.

“Do you also remember when we talked about our first impressions of each other a few years later?”

Alex nods at Steve to start moving Kelley’s ankle.

Tears start streaming into Kelley’s eyes, rolling down the sides of her face. Her grip on Alex’s hand is almost crushing hers. Alex sees that Kelley is trying so hard to endure the pain just for her.  

“Fuck!” Kelley yells, closing her eyes, her forehead in ceases, Alex didn’t know it could form in.

“Baby, keep looking at me.” Alex begs.

Kelley reopens her eyes, her pupils dilated, looking into Alex’s as if begging her to make it stop. Alex gulps heavily, her throat going dry.

“Come on Kel, tell me the story.”

 

_FLASHBACK ON_

_January 2008_

_Kelley walks out of the locker room, pulling her shirt over her head. The heavy fireproof door behind her falls into the lock with a loud bang. They finally have their first U-20 team training of the year. Kelley has been on the team since 2006. The first couple times, coming to camp in January was pretty exciting, nowadays she’s a veteran and the initial excitement turned into a serene calmness. She can’t wait to get the chance to train with the full-on National Team one day. She makes her way down the hallway, heading towards the pitch, when suddenly the door of the equipment room opens and a girl with brown hair and some blonde highlights exits from it, wearing the same jersey as her. Kelley can’t see her face and also doesn’t recognize her silhouette, which is why she guesses that she is one of the rookies._ _What she can tell from her silhouette though, is that she must be pretty, totally Kelley’s type. She watches the girl in front of her strut through the hallway with confidence, untypical for one of the newbies, who normally wander around the hallways shyly. Kelley is fascinated immediately, knowing that the girl has to be interesting. What captivates her even more is that she doesn’t seem to notice that someone is behind her and she still walks with determined steps, her hips swaying lightly. Kelley’s stride quickens, trying to catch up with her._

_“Hey.” Kelley puts on her megawatt smile, lightly placing her hand on the girl’s back to make her presence known._

_“You must be a roo-“_

_She turns around and Kelley’s smile falters, her voice failing her. Instead of saying something she just stares at her overwhelmed. The girl’s lips are curved into a soft smile, her blue eyes boring into Kelley’s in a way that makes her feel something, she can’t describe._

_“I, uhh-“ Kelley gets out._

_Just a millisecond later the girl’s expression changes into something different. This pulls Kelley out of her daze and she is met by a judging look. Kelley checks her out pretty blatantly. That’s also when she realizes who the girl must be and her face turns into a smirk again._

_“You look good in that jersey.” Kelley grins._

_Alex rolls her eyes at that._

_“No for real. I swear it never looked better on anyone and I’ve seen countless girls in it.” Kelley says charmingly._

_“Yeah, are you talking about your teammates or only girls who wore it the morning after?” the girl sasses._

_“Wow. You’re not only pretty, but also feisty.” Kelley smiles at her impressed, “I’m Kelley O’Hara.” she says holding out her hand with a level of confidence that is hard to match._

_The girl looks down on her hand and then up at Kelley again without extending her own._

_“I know who you are.” she says with a tone that sounds pretty bitchy._

_“Do you?” Kelley arches an eyebrow cockily._

_“Yeah and they also told me a lot about you. So, don’t waste your time, I know how people like you are.”_

_Kelley laughs out loud, throwing her head back, “How are people like me?”_

_“Well, you’re a flirt. Attractive and you know it. Smart, but you radiate this annoying kind of smart that comes with arrogance. You sweet talk everybody, charming them into liking you, making them believe that they mean something to you and when it’s most convenient for you, you cut them off because you found the next great thing. Doesn’t work on me.”_

_“Okay Miss Morgan, so you think I’m attractive and smart?” Kelley wiggles her eyebrows._

_“Oh my god, that’s so typical for someone like you. You only listen to-“ Alex starts aggravated, blushing a little bit._

_“-wait. Why do you know my name?”_

_“Well, you’re not the only one who heard rumors.” Kelley grins._

_“Well, rumors are dumb.” Alex sulks, crossing her arms in front of her chest._

_“That’s something I would agree with. Yet you still base all your information on the rumors you heard. How come?” Kelley chuckles._

_“Well, I know they are true.”_

_Kelley laughs again, making Alex a kind of nervous, she never felt before and it’s making her really insecure._

_“I like you Morgan, I’m glad that the rumors I heard are true as well, but I have to say that they are only true to an extent.” Kelley winks with a smirk and walks past her._

_“Wait, what do you mean by that?”_

_“That’s something I’ll keep to myself, blue eyes.” Kelley calls over her shoulder, leaving Alex standing in the hallway perplexed._

_Alex stares after her with a dropped jaw. A loud bang can be heard in the hallway and Kelley rounds the corner, disappearing just as fast as she appeared._

_“Judging by the look on your face you already met Kelley, huh?” Tobin chuckles, stopping next to her._

_“Apparently.” Alex mumbles._

_“You okay?” Tobin chuckles._

_“Uh yeah, totally! I just don’t think I ever met anybody like her.” Alex shakes her head, only now looking at Tobin._

_“You think she’s hot.” Tobin grins._

_“What!?! No!!! I think she’s super annoying.” Alex exclaims._

_“And you think she’s hot.” Tobin smirks knowingly._

_“I don’t! She’s full of herself and besides that I have a boyfriend, you know that.” Alex defends herself._

_“Well, she may come off like this the first time you meet her, but she’s actually really cool and super nice. I played with her for two years now and she’s a really intelligent player, totally somebody I could see you bounce off with on the pitch. I think you’ll like her.”_

_“We’ll see.” Alex says skeptical._

_Tobin smiles at that and walks around her, but stops, laying her hand on Alex’s shoulder, “And Alex?”_

_“What?”_

_“Don’t worry, everybody thinks she’s hot.” Tobin winks, before ducking form Alex’s hand coming her way._

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_January 29 th 2012_

_Alex and Kelley are making their way to their hotel room. It’s 3 am and they both feel a little bit tipsy from the drinks they had. They did it. They just won the CONCACAF final and on top of that they qualified for the Olympics in London. For the past hours they found no words to describe how it feels to be part of something so big, but right now it doesn’t matter. They are just too happy and too tired._

_“Thanks for leaving with me, I don’t think I would have lasted any longer.” Alex yawns, as they enter their room._

_“Of course, I feel exhausted too.” Kelley smiles softly._

_Alex walks straight into the bathroom, to remove her make-up and brush their teeth, while Kelley first changes into her oversized white shirt and some shorts, she is sleeping in. After that she walks into the bathroom, cleaning her face, while Alex just starts brushing her teeth._

_“Quiet the day, huh?” Kelley grins._

_Alex shakes her head, wide eyed, “I know, right?” she says with the toothbrush in her mouth._

_“I feel like you singlehandedly demolished Canada.” Kelley chuckles._

_“I feel like you will become one of the best defenders ever.” Alex smiles._

_Kelley scoffs at that, “I don’t think so, Al.” she laughs._

_“No really, you were great! You should be really proud of how you played.”_

_“I could have done better. Proud is a strong word.”_

_“I am.”_

_Kelley smiles at that, standing up to grab her toothbrush._

_“Well, you should be, you played incredible.” she says, starting to brush her teeth as well._

_Alex hits her in the ribs with her elbow lightly, “Nooo, I meant that I am proud of you, you idiot.”_

_“Oh.”_

_“Yeah, I don’t think anybody else could have done what you did, at least not that good.”_

_“Come on Al, that’s nonsense.” Kelley brushes off._

_“Kel, you normally play as a forward and with Ali being out on such short notice, you really did fucking amazing. That was impressive.”_

_Kelley smiles at her, her expression still a little bit doubtful, “Thanks.”_

_Alex spits out the toothpaste and rinses._

_“You’re too humble for the way you played.” she empathizes, her tone just as warm as the look she is giving Kelley before exiting the bathroom._

_Kelley’s smile goes wider when she leaves the room. She looks into the mirror, catching the expression on her face as if she was watching somebody else. She pushes the thought that she only smiles like that when she is with Alex to the back of her mind quickly. Luckily, her thoughts are interrupted anyway._

_“Damn it!” Alex groans._

_“Keeel??” she calls, dragging out Kelley’s name._

_“Yeah?”_

_“Can you help me?”_

_Kelley quickly finishes up and leaves the bathroom as well. When she enters the room, Alex is sitting on top of the bed in only her bra and her jeans, looking at her fed up._

_“What’s wrong?” Kelley laughs cluelessly._

_“My zipper is stuck.” she groans._

_Kelley laughs even louder now._

_“Shut up and help me!”, she throws a pillow at her._

_Kelley dugs from the pillow and holds her hands up shieldingly, “Alright, calm down.”_

_She tries to refrain from laughing and makes her way the bed. Alex lets her upper body fall back onto the mattress with a sigh and Kelley starts trying to open her jeans._

_“I never guessed the night would end with me trying to rip your clothes off.”_

_“Admit it, you always dreamed of that.” Alex jokes._

_Kelley looks at the zipper closely, seeing that some of the fabric of Alex’s jeans got stuck in it._

_“Yeah, but that’s not how I imagined taking your pants off.” she mumbles distractedly._

_“Sounds like something you would have said to hit on me when we were younger.” Alex rolls her eyes, chuckling._

_“I never hit on you.”_

_“Uhhh, yeah you did.” Alex exclaims disbelievingly._

_“When?” Kelley says, looking up at Alex, who is now holding herself up on her elbows to look at Kelley._

_“Excuuuse me? Are you serious right now? When did you not?” Alex gasps offended._

_“Okay, okay, I did.”_

_“I was just going to say. Just remember the first time we met.” Alex lays down again._

_“Yeah, well I hate to admit it, but I really tried to make an impression.”_

_“That you made.” Alex chuckles._

_“Do you like those jeans?” Kelley asks, looking up at Alex concerned._

_“I LOVE those jeans.” Alex empathizes, making intense eye contact._

_“Got it.” Kelley nods, leaning down again._

_There is a moment of silence, but Kelley speaks up again, “In the good kind of way?” Kelley asks._

_“Huh?”_

_“Did I make an impression in the good kind of way?” Kelley smirks._

_“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Alex teases, her tone flirty._

_Kelley smiles confused._

_“I mean it must have worked, because right now my face is in your crotch.” Kelley jokes._

_“You really are as blunt as they come.” Alex shakes her head with a grin._

_“It’s a specialty.” Kelley mumbles distracted again, as she feels the zipper move slightly, “Okay, hold on.”_

_She firmly tugs at the fabric that is stuck in the zipper and it comes unstuck. Kelley pulls down Alex’s zipper easily._

_“There you go.” she smiles._

_“Oh my god, you did it, thanks!” Alex exclaims happily and Kelley lets herself fall onto the bed, while she gets up to kick off her pants and change into an oversized shirt as well._

_Kelley silently watches her from where she is laying. Alex lays down next to Kelley again, turning towards her as she realizes that she is staring at her._

_“What?”_

_“So, what was your first impression of me?” Kelley grins, turning towards Alex, popping her head up on her elbow._

_“You mean, besides all the things the girls from my college told me?” Alex smirks._

_“Ugh, annoying fans.” Kelley rolls her eyes jokingly, making Alex shake her head with a laugh._

_“But yeah,” Kelley mumbles, suddenly looking at Alex pretty seriously, “what did you think?”_

_“Well, looks wise my first impression of you was that you were the most attractive person I had ever seen, which by the way was pretty intimidating, BUT you also were a little shit.”_

_This makes Kelley laugh out loud, making Alex join in._

_“Sounds fair. So, the rumors were true, huh?”_

_“Oh no, not all of them, but some were spot on.” Alex smiles._

_“Were they? What did your amazing teammates from college say?” Kelley says with an ironic tone, raising an eyebrow._

_“As I said to you, I heard that you were a flirt, breaking hearts all around, which honestly I can still picture you doing back then. Allegedly, your whole college had a crush on you, or at least thought that you were attractive and judging by the talk on my team, you didn’t only charm Stanford students.” Alex chuckles, making Kelley laugh out loudly._

_“Damn, I guess I really was the topic in your locker room.” Kelley lets out drily._

_“Yeah girl, they also said that you could make people fall in love with you, just by looking at them and I’m pretty sure that’s exactly what you were trying to do that day, when you pulled that specific look, which by the way you totally still do quite often.”_

_“What look?” Kelley chuckles._

_“That one!!! That’s the look right there!” Alex exclaims, pointing at Kelley’s face._

_“I’m not doing anything.” she laughs._

_“Yes, you so are! Your eyes look totally innocent, as if you don’t know that you are looking the way you do, but if I look closely, your eyes are staring right into my soul and you’re combining that with that light smile that is almost a smirk, but it is too friendly to be your full on asshole smirk.”_

_“Wow Alex, apparently you spend a lot of time analyzing my face.” Kelley grins._

_“Just for your information, now you’re wearing the asshole smirk.” Alex rolls her eyes, “But anyway, that’s not my point. Funny enough, some people said you were cold-hearted and arrogant and I really have to say-“ Alex starts, but is interrupted by Kelley._

_“Alright, alright enough of that. Yes, the rumors are true. That’s something I’ve heard a thousand times. Apparently, I am a giant asshole, Miss Morgan. Thanks for still rooming with me.” Kelley chuckles and Alex shakes her head._

_“No…”Alex whisper, looking deep into her eyes._

_“No, that’s the point. You’re not.” Alex says seriously._

_The smile on Kelley’s face disappears and she just stares at Alex cluelessly._

_“It’s just a mystery to me. Why do you always try to come off as this heartless person? You know, I always ask myself who made you believe that. Maybe it’s because all the rumors that I heard about you, are based off your physical appearance or your fitness. That has always been the thing when people, who didn’t know you, talked about you. These people are only judging you by the way you look and I don’t know why, but you listen to them. But Kel, did you ever think of listening to the people who know you? Who value you? You’re so much more than the way you look. You’re so intelligent and compassionate. I have never met anyone who is so protective of the things and people she values and loves. You always keep your word and you go all the way to make your family and friends proud and happy. And most of all, you have this huge, wonderful heart. Why do you always try to hide that beautiful heart of yours?” Alex asks disbelievingly._

_Kelley looks at Alex speechlessly, her throat dry. Her mind is full of a thousand thoughts and things she wants to say, but she isn’t able to. Alex can see that Kelley is struggling to process what she just said, so she puts her out of her misery and asks her a question._

_“So, what were the rumors you heard about me?” Alex smiles._

_Kelley clears her throat, shaking out of her trance of looking in Alex’s eyes._

_“Eh I, I heard that you were pretty and that you were an ‘A’ student, but to not get fooled by your looks because you were a mean player on the pitch.”_

_“Oh okay, but why did you say that the rumors were only true to an extent back then?” Alex mumbles quietly._

_“Because first of all, by the way you spoke to me you were more than just an ‘A’ student. The moment you opened your mouth I knew you were amazing. You were really smart and you made me wonder what you were thinking of me. To be honest, something I never wondered about when talking to a girl. Normally, I could see right through, this time I couldn’t.” Kelley says deep in thought, as if she was reliving the moment._

_Alex smiles softly at that statement._

_“Are you telling me that you were nervous? If you’re telling me that you were nervous, you didn’t seem like it one bit.” Alex smiles brightly._

_“Oh believe me, I was.” Kelley lets out a laugh, that sounds more like a nervous exhale._

_Kelley plays with the watch that she is still wearing and her eyes are fixed on it._

_“Mostly, because of all the rumors, one rumor wasn’t true at all.” Kelley says, now looking up into Alex’s eyes._

_“Which one?” Alex whispers, hypnotized by the way Kelley is looking at her. That’s also the moment when she sees something flicker in Kelley’s eyes, but she doesn’t know what to make out of it._

_“Alex, you weren’t pretty. You were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and it would have been the understatement of the century to just call you pretty. You were breathtakingly gorgeous.” Kelley says honestly, making Alex blush furiously._

_She looks away nervously, since she isn’t able to maintain the intense eye contact. It almost feels like Kelley’s eyes are burning a hole into hers and just when Alex thinks Kelley won’t say anything more, she speaks up again._

_“You still are.” Kelley whispers, making Alex look at her again._

_“See. You have a heart.” Alex whispers softly, visibly moved by Kelley’s words._

_“Yeah, maybe it’s because of you.” Kelley whispers back._

_They gaze in each other’s eyes silently. Now Alex is the one who is left speechless. She doesn’t know how to react to that, but somehow, she can feel herself getting closer to Kelley. She gets drawn to her impulsively, like a magnet, totally powerless. They are getting closer and closer by the second, nobody in control of the situation. Just when their lips are about to touch there is a knock on the door. Alex leans forward quickly, pressing a kiss to Kelley’s cheek like she never had the intention to place it anywhere else and jumps up to answer the door._

_“Coooming!” she calls, leaving Kelley staring at the ceiling, mouthing a frustrated ‘Fuck!’, before putting her hands on her face and letting out a deep breath._

_Her head starts spinning._

_“You’re so stupid Kelley, what are you doing?!” she whispers to herself angrily._

_Meanwhile, Alex’s thoughts are running wild. ‘I didn’t just almost kiss my best friend, did I?’ she asks herself before opening the door._

_FLASHBACK OFF_

 

“And then Tobin was standing at the door, because she lost her key and wanted to crash on the couch.” Kelley finishes pained, but still attempts a smile and a light chuckle.

Alex nods at her, smiling with tears in her eyes. Even though they talked about this story a hundred times, Alex’s desperate attempt of trying to distract Kelley worked. Steve gives Alex a soft smile and squeezes her shoulder as the medical team hoist Kelley on the stretcher. Alex looks at her worried and she can see the wheels in Kelley’s head turning, as she is examining her closely.

“Don’t forget to score me that goal.”

Alex knows exactly what she is doing. That’s the thing about being in a relationship with your teammate, you still have to do your job, even if things like this happen. This is Kelley’s way of telling her to concentrate on the game again and stop worrying. Alex squeezes Kelley’s hand one more time, nodding at her.

“I would never.”

The paramedics lift the stretcher up and start carrying her off the field. Steve hands Alex a water bottle.

“Good job, Alex. I’ll update you after the game.”

“Thanks.” Alex nods and turns around, only to be met with worried looks by her teammates.  

“You okay?” Tobin asks concerned, as everybody is getting to their positions for the freekick. 

“Yeah.” Alex nods, stopping next to Tobin, who is taking the freekick.

“Good.” she counters a little bit relieved.

“Hey Tobin?”

“Yeah?”

“Kick it to the far post, I need to score a goal.” Alex says seriously and Tobin nods determined.   


End file.
